Bella Whitlock, HBIC
by MsEerieChastain
Summary: Sequel to Sassafrass Junction, highly recommend you read that first! With the Volturi vanquished, Bella and Jasper are ready for the next phase of their lives together. Get ready for Democracy and asskickings, Whitlock-style. AU/OOC Mature, Over 18 only!
1. Chapter 1

Ready for more Whitlock fuckery? Of course you are, that's why you're here right?

So as most of you know by now, the author name has changed, but please trust that it's the same snarky bitch writing this shit for your enjoyment. If you have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about, that means you haven't read "Sassafrass Junction" yet either, so you should probably go do that now or you're not going to have any clue what's going on here.

Quick shot out of thanks givemesomevamp and the Fellowship of the Peen blog for their extremely awesome rec of SJ this week! Since I've had to start over more or less from scratch, the pimpage is most appreciated. Go check out their blog because they are some wicked-crazy-awesome bitches over there! Go to "wordybitches(dot)com" and see for yourself.

Beta'd by the beta-wife for life, Mynxi.

SM's characters (well most of them anyway), but the fuckery is all mine.

**Bella**

"So you're telling me not only did you orchestrate the downfall of the vampire hierarchy, you've also been chosen to be the new leader?" Lexi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Nominated. I've been nominated, Lexi, big difference."

"So who are your opponents?" she smirked at me.

My reply was interrupted by the sound of giggling about ten feet away from us. Lexi sighed exasperatedly. "Tyler, sweetie, what have I told you about dumping sand on Rory's head? That's not nice!"

Tyler looked over at us with an expression that was trying to be sorrowful, but the twinkle in his eye said otherwise. "Sorry, Momma," he said with a giggle.

"Oh sure, I can tell just how sorry you are, silly boy!" She stood up and went over to assist little Rory before the sand could get into his eyes. Rory was Jared and Kim's youngest; the two boys were often paired together for play dates and had become the best of friends already. We were at a park just outside of LaPush. Now that I was a vampire, I wasn't allowed past the treaty line.

Jasper and I, along with Rose and Emmett, had arrived three nights before. After Edward and Tanya's wedding and the preceding battle with the Volturi nearly a week ago, I decided I really wanted to take a couple days to come see Tyler while we were on this side of the country. It had taken a little convincing on Jake's part that I was ok to see Tyler.

He and Sam had met us at the Cullen home in Forks to more or less 'evaluate' me. Jake seemed a little surprised I didn't lunge at them snapping my teeth. He was _really_ surprised when I picked him up without laying a finger on him and pinned him against the wall upside down. I gave him and Sam both a heavy dose of calm, of course, so they wouldn't phase and go all "crazy wolf" on me. Sam was shocked at first, but the look on Jake's face as he hung upside down was pretty fucking comical and he started to laugh. "I see your new life came with some interesting talents."

"What the fuck?" Jake sputtered. "Get me down from here!" I lowered him gently so he wouldn't land hard on his head. "What the hell Bella? Was that really necessary?" he griped as he stood to his feet. Jasper snorted.

"Of course it wasn't necessary, but it was fun none the less," I quipped, giving him a Peter Whitlock-style shit eating grin. "I would've hugged you hello, except for the fact you smell like ass." I now knew what the big deal was; Jake and Sam smelled like wet dogs that had rolled in something dead. Holy shit, but they were ripe.

"Well the feeling's mutual, Vampirella," Jake smirked at me. "So what's new, other than the whole undead-with-super-cool-powers thing?"

We filled them in on the events of the previous week. Sam's jaw actually hung agape as we finished the story, while Jake started laughing hysterically. He thought we were fucking with him.

"Ha! You two had me going there for a minute. I could maybe buy that, with your new skills, you guys could defeat the Vultures or whatever the hell they're called but really Bella? You, becoming the queen of vampires? Please…" he snorted, shaking his head.

Jasper and I said nothing and just waited for him to realize we were telling the truth. Just then Emmett and Rose came in the back door. Rose had a couple of twigs stuck in her hair. She looked at Jake with disdain. "Oh you're here. I was wondering why my house smelled like a landfill."

"Aw, suck it Blondie. You got a little somethin' stuck in your hair, better go run and fix it!" he replied mockingly. Rose's hand flew to her hair, connecting with the twig. She scowled and stalked upstairs.

Emmett plopped down on the couch. "How's it goin' Jake? Pretty crazy about Bella, huh? Gonna be HBIC pretty soon," he said as he nodded and grinned at me. Emmett was so stoked about my potential new position in the vampire world. I couldn't say I felt the same way.

"HBIC?" Sam asked.

"Head Bitch in Charge! It's gonna be awesome!" Emmett crowed.

Jake blinked and then snorted again. "Yeah, I'm not falling for it Emmett. You guys don't know when to let a joke go, do you?"

"Falling for what?" Emmett asked, looking and Jazz and me in confusion.

"He thinks we're jokin'," Jasper explained.

I sighed. "Believe what you want, Jake, I couldn't give a shit either way. It's not like I'm real keen on the idea anyway. So when can I see Tyler?"

"Well, we can see you're not the typical crazed newborn; how has your control been?" Sam asked. We assured him that my control was fine, citing the fact I'd been attending classes again at Boston College since the start of the fall semester without an inkling of an issue with bloodlust.

Sam explained that the elders were still against the idea of a vampire on Quileute land, even if it was me, so if I wanted to see Tyler it would have to be on our side of the treaty line.

So after having a couple of visits with Tyler at the Cullen home when Jake returned the next day with him and Lexi in tow, and then once again yesterday, she and I had arranged this outing today at the park. The weather was overcast enough for me to be outside and she and I were able to talk without Jake scoffing over every other word. Unlike Jake, she actually believed everything I was saying about my current predicament.

"Now what were we talking about?" she asked after having successfully brushed all the sand from Rory's hair and eyes. "Oh right, your upcoming election. So who are your competitors again?"

"Yeah, I don't really have any yet."

"But you're going to?" she raised an eyebrow.

'Most definitely. We're going for the whole democratic approach and all that. Hopefully they find a candidate much more qualified than me, and I can move on from all this craziness."

"You really don't want this, do you?" she asked me sympathetically.

"No Lexi, I really don't. I will, if I have to, but I don't want it. Would you want that kind of responsibility?"

She shook her head. "I can't even imagine."

"Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella! Look what I found!" Tyler came running up to me with his hands outstretched and cupped together.

"Whatcha got Little Man?" I leaned forward toward him on the bench. He opened his hands to reveal a fuzzy black and orange caterpillar. "Wow! That is the coolest little caterpillar, Ty!" I exclaimed.

Tyler beamed with pride. "I'm gonna call him Harvey!"

"That sounds like the perfect name for him, I really like that."

Flashing another one of his father's smiles at me, he ran off to join Rory back in the sand box.

"I really appreciate you guys letting me see him, Lex. He's such an awesome little kid."

"Of course, Bella! You're welcome to come for a visit anytime," Lexi smiled at me warmly, but then something caught her eye and she scowled over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I turned around and saw who was headed in our direction. Ah, fuck. I put on my sunglasses, but it was too late.

"Oh my God! Bella Swan is that you? You look amazing!" Jessica Stanley plopped her fat ass down on a bench adjacent to the one Lexi and I were seated on. "Michael, Steven, you boys go play now, Mommy's gonna talk with her friends here." The two little blonde-haired boys, the older one looking an awful lot like Mike Newton, scampered toward the swings.

She sat back on the bench, her hand rubbing her enormous belly; it was now plain to me that she was pregnant, now that I was able to hear the infant's heart beat. She stared at me gape-mouthed; the curiosity coming from her was almost painful. "Look at you," she said, awestruck. "I thought you went back to Phoenix. What did you use, SPF100 down there? You're white as a sheet!" She chortled at her lame little joke.

"Um, thanks Jessica. I've been living in Boston for about a year now," I spoke carefully, in a softer tone since my voice was pretty different now from that it was.

"Boston? Wow. You really look different, you know? You look amazing, of course, but definitely different. Did you have a little work done or something? You can tell me you know, I wouldn't say anything to anybody," she whispered conspiringly, blatantly lying to my face.

"Yeah, a little work, you could say that," I said with a fake smile. "So the two boys; they're yours?" I asked politely.

She nodded. "Yep, with another on the way," she patted her stomach again. Ugh, that poor child.

"Wow, three boys! You're going to have your hands full aren't you?" Fuck I was so over talking to this stupid heifer already. I suddenly realized that while I had no doubts I would've been a great mom for Tyler, I think dealing with other parents would've driven me fucking insane. Bella Swan-Whitlock was definitely wired without the soccer mom chip.

"Yeah I think Mike and I are gonna call it good with this one," she said, continuing to stroke her gut. It figures that she ended up with Mike, they deserve each other. "He says I need to get fixed after this little guy comes." _That's a hell of an idea, too bad your parents hadn't thought of that twenty-four years ago._ "So, what have you been up to, do you have any little ones?"

"No, I'm going to school and have a few things going on right now," I said vaguely. Of course, Jessica has always hated the concept of 'vague'.

She cocked her head at me. "I'd heard you'd gotten pregnant by Jake not long after graduation."

"Adoption." I said coolly.

"Oh, I see," she sniffed, popping her nose into the air self-righteously. "I'd heard that too, I just wasn't sure. It's a shame, you're really missing out. Motherhood is so rewarding," she cooed while rubbing her belly. Gag.

I looked at Lexi, who shook her head and rolled her eyes at me, then turned back to Jessica. "Right. Well, that's great Jess, I'm really happy for you," I said, now that it was my turn to blatantly lie. "Listen, I need to get going, we have a flight to catch tonight."

"We?"

Shit. I glanced at Lexi again, who shrugged this time. Thanks for the help, bitch. "Uh, yeah. Me and my husband. Jasper."

Jessica's eyes grew huge. "_Jasper?_ As in, Jasper Hale? As in Edward's foster brother?" Always the gossip, she was literally aching for the story.

"Yeah, that's the one." I stood and waved at Tyler, who started running back toward us.

"Oh. My. GOD! You've GOT to tell me how that happened!" Jessica was nearly peeing herself.

"Actually, no I don't," I answered, not bothering to look at her. I squatted down to catch Tyler, scooping him up into a hug. Even though he had the wolf stink on him, his scent also had hints of freesia and cherry blossom. It amazed and delighted me that he carried that part of me with him too. It was very possible he could end up being the best smelling wolf on the rez.

"Hey buddy, auntie Bella has to get going now, okay? But I'll try to come back and see you soon." I kissed his cheek.

Tyler giggled. "Your lips are cold." He rubbed his cheek.

I chuckled. "Yeah they are, aren't they? I'm sure gonna miss you, Ty." I ruffled his hair.

He threw his arms around me one more time. "I love you, Auntie Bella."

A lump formed in my throat and my eyes filled with venom, tears I couldn't shed. "Love you too, little guy," I whispered.

"Come on, Tyler!" Rory called. I released Tyler.

"Go play with your friend. See you soon, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" He ran back to Rory.

I stood and fucking Jessica was still sitting there staring at me, waiting for a story. I ignored her and turned to Lexi, who stood to hug me. "Thanks for coming to see us. It meant a lot to Tyler too. Good luck with… everything."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it. I'll keep you posted."

Jessica started to stand. Bitch please. "Um, don't bother Jess. It was great seeing you, take care of that growing family of yours and give Mike my best. Ok, gotta go!" I flashed a fake smile, waved at her, and then met Lexi's eyes one more time. "Bye Lexi, I'll talk to you soon."

I headed slowly, for me anyway, to the rental car, trying to keep my speed as humanly casual as possible. I didn't have to worry about it so much when it was just Lexi and I, but I had to keep up appearances for Jessica's benefit.

"_Wow, plastic surgery much?"_ I heard Jessica whisper snidely to Lexi.

"Fuck off," was Lexi's response. "Come on boys, time to go."

I smiled to myself, not bothering to turn around. I stood corrected. _Most_ other parents would've driven me insane. I know me and Lexi would've gotten along just fine.

Carlisle had arranged another private jet for us to take back to Boston. I hunted real quick, snagging two elk, before meeting back up with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett at the house. We were flying out of Portland, Oregon this time, which even at vampire speed was likely going to take us about four hours to get there, if traffic cooperated.

We were gathering our shit, getting ready to head out when I suddenly realized we wouldn't be heading to Boston after all.

**Jasper**

I was getting' a good look at my gal's rear as she bent over to pick up her luggage when she suddenly froze and instantly became agitated. _"Son of a bitch!"_ she growled through clenched teeth. My cell phone rang.

"Yep," I answered.

"_Tell Stella to quit her fuckin' pity party. She's doing this shit and that's final."_

"Fuck you, Petey!" Bella bit out. She sat down on the floor with a loud thump, and no fucking joke, she crossed her arms across her chest like a surly four year old.

"So Peter, wanna clue me in as to why my gorgeous wife is sitting here on the floor madder 'n a wet cat?"

"_Your flight plan is being changed as we speak. We're headed to Italy, kiddies!"_

Peter and Char had set out from Alaska on their own road trip of sorts, with the understanding they'd meet us back home in Boston. "What the fuck are you talkin' about, Peter?"

"I am _not_ going to Italy tonight!" Bella hissed.

"_We're goin', Stella,"_ Peter said for her benefit. _"Listen, Jazz. Carlisle and Eleazar have been talking to some of the other coven leaders, Char and I have been chattin' up the nomads, and the consensus is the same. New leadership needs to happen soon, and word about Stella and her mad skills, as well as the fact she's Mrs. Major Whitlock is spreading like wildfire. They're all very much intrigued by her. _

_I called Carlisle to compare notes and he thinks the best plan of action is a meeting in Volterra. All coven leaders who are able are to come, will arrive for this meeting that will be held on Saturday."_

Today was Monday. "A meeting of all coven leaders in five days? Who's orchestrating this? And why Volterra?"

"_The invites are going out now, via email, via courier, via gossip over the neighbor's fence. Don't worry about that. And Jesus, Jasper, just where else would you suggest we hold a convention for vampire coven leaders? Vegas? Cancun? Kansas City, perhaps?"_

He's such a fucker. But he had a point. I sighed. "Fuck."

Bella snarled. "Jasper, are you fucking kidding me? No, we are _not _agreeing to this! Italy can fucking wait; I want to go home!"

I glanced warily at my wife who was glaring daggers at me, and briefly wondered if she was going to try holding her breath until she turned blue. "See you in Italy, Peter." I pressed the End button, and felt a massive storm of rage brewing. "Bella Whitlock, you settle the fuck down," I told her quietly. It wouldn't do for me to try to calm her; she'd block it and then probably throw my ass through the wall.

Just then Emmett and Rose came downstairs with their bags. "So we're going to Italy, huh? Sweet!" cried Emmett enthusiastically. Obviously, Rose at least had noted, while eavesdropping, Bella's displeasure in the turn of events and promptly slapped Emmett upside the head. "Idiot," she muttered.

"What?" Emmett rubbed his head and then looked in the direction Rose was indicating. "Oh."

Bella sighed and then stood up from the floor. "Alright, you know what, fuck it. I apparently don't get a say in this, destiny seems pretty well determined to fuck me one way or another, so whatever. Let's go to Italy."

She scooped up her bag and stomped out the door in a huff, heading for the rental car.

I looked at Emmett and Rose who stared after her. "Well this is sure gonna be a fun trip."

My phone rang again. Carlisle. "Hey Carlisle."

"_Hi, Jasper. Is there a reason why Bella's not answering her phone?"_

I sighed. I hope she didn't break the damn thing. "Probably because she already knows why you're callin'."

"_I see,"_ Carlisle said quietly. _"Was it one of those yoga things, or did Peter call her?"_

"Yoda, Carlisle."

"_Hmm?"_

"It's Yoda. Never mind. And to answer your question, it's a little of both. She knew the minute Peter called, I think."

"_I take it she hasn't warmed to the idea yet?"_

"We're gonna head out to the car," Rose whispered. I nodded at her.

"That's puttin' it mildly, Carlisle. But yeah, we're comin' to Italy. Hopefully she'll be in a better frame of mind about things by the time we get there."

"_Well, I can't blame her for being anxious, Jasper. This is an awful lot of responsibility we're placing on her."_

"You think I don't know that, Carlisle? Look, we can talk about all this when we get there; we were just leaving for Portland. Do you have new flight details for us?"

Carlisle made arrangements for the private jet to fly to New York, stopping there to refuel and to collect Peter and Char who would be waiting there with our passports in hand since they were already at the Boston house and were able to grab them for us, and then we would all continue on to Italy.

"Well, it sounds like you've thought of everything. Where are you and Esme right now?"

"_We're in New York. Our flight to Italy leaves in about an hour."_

"Okay. So we'll see you in Volterra then?"

"_Yes, just head straight there when you arrive in Italy."_

"Alright, we'll see you there."

Bella gradually calmed down as we made our way to Portland. Rose even managed to get her somewhat excited about shopping for some new clothes in Italy, which surprised me a little. Bella's new vampire body had made her more excited to shop than before her change, claiming she finally looks good in everything now. I thought she looked fantastic in everything while she was still human, but what do I know.

Once we were in the air, it was almost as though that internal switch of hers flipped, and she went from the whiny mess mired deep in denial to a resolved, confident woman who knew what the fuck she wanted and what the fuck was going on. And I was soon clued in to _exactly_ what the fuck she wanted when she started tracing her finger up and down my thigh.

I looked away from the political science book I was studying, (hey, we needed all the help we could get in this upcoming election bullshit) to the face of my Bella, who was giving me _that_ look. "Well now, darlin'. Is there somethin' I can do for you?"

She stood and smiled at me slyly, and then crooked her finger for me to follow her. She made her way to the small galley at the back of the plane. I got up and followed her, passing by Rose and Emmett who each had earbuds in their ears; Rose with a Vogue and her iPod, and Emmett was watching some action movie on his laptop.

I met Bella in the galley and slid the door shut behind me. Normally this would be the domain for a flight attendant, but since we declined that service, it was all ours. I grabbed her hips and pulled her body tight against mine, crashing my mouth down upon hers. Her fingers threaded through my hair and deepened the kiss. I pulled away briefly to warn her, "Keep your lust in check, this plane needs to stay in the air." She nodded and then attached her lips to mine once again.

I trailed my fingers down her back until they reached her firm ass and then I cupped a cheek in each hand and pressed her even tighter against me. She moaned and her fingers found their way to the button of my jeans. "Wait, not yet," I whispered. I hooked my fingers under the waistband of her sweatpants and shoved them down, along with her panties, and then lifted her up on the small counter. I kissed her again, and then trailed my lips down her neck, sucking and nipping along the way. My fingers teased her hardened peaks through her t-shirt, and then they too began their decent down her body. When they found her wet center, I pressed them inside three at once, with my thumb teasing her bundle of nerves. She gasped, "Jesus, Jasper!" and I felt her lust flare.

"Easy darlin' don't lose control now," I gently reminded her. I pumped my fingers in and out of her a few times, sliding easily in her wetness, before I dropped to my knees in front of her and sampled her honey. "Mmm," she moaned, spreading her legs wider for me. With my fingers and my tongue, I brought her close to the edge again and again, but didn't let her fall, not yet. Her body was quivering and when she finally began to whimper, "Please Jasper," I rose to my feet.

Staring into her heavily lidded eyes, I unbuttoned my jeans and shoved them along with my boxers to the floor. I was rock hard and ready to go, and with one thrust I sheathed myself within her tight piece of heaven. She came instantly with that first thrust, but I continued on moving with short and precise thrusts, hitting her sweet spot with each stroke. Her whimpers became cries of pleasure and as her body began to clench yet again, this time I fell with her.

I rested my head on her shoulder as we came down from our bliss. She was stroking little circles on the small of my back. "We should get back out there," she said quietly. I nodded and pulled out of her. We resituated our clothing and then cleaned up the counter, wiping it down with some sanitizing wipes we'd found in a nearby cupboard.

I slid open the door and headed out first. Rose and Emmett, of course, were no longer using their earbuds what with the great entertainment to be heard in the back of the plane. Emmett raised his fist for a bump as I passed by to get to my seat, and Rose smirked at Bella, who was right behind me. "Wow, you guys, your first Mile High together! And we didn't crash! Way to go," she cheered mockingly giving us a round of applause. Bella laughed and gave her the finger.

We landed in New York about two hours later, and decided to get off the plane for a bit to meet up with Peter and Char. They were waiting for us in the small private terminal where we exited from the plane. Char hugged Bella, and Peter came and clapped me on the back. "You fuckers are lucky we don't eat real food, I'd be asking for a new plane right about now."

I shoved at him. "Fuck you, it's not like you two haven't had a little Mile High action."

"Big difference between the shitter and the kitchen," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, space, cleanliness and odor for starters. Sorry, I'll take galley sex for the win, Peter."

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me. "Mmm, me too."

"Well I see you've calmed down some, Stella," Peter snarked.

"Yes I have, Petey, now don't fucking ruin it."

"Fine, I'll shut up for now. But we do have shit to discuss along the way."

One of our pilots showed up in the terminal just then. "We're refueled and ready for take off in fifteen minutes, Mr. Whitlock."

"Thank you," I said to him with a nod and then turned to the others. "Alright, we're off to Italy. Roll out."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Italy, Madame President! And so our story continues...

Beta'd by beta-wife-for-life Mynxi

SM characters, now fortified with Awesome and Win.

**Bella**

After taking off from New York, having collected Peter and Char, we touched down in Italy about six hours later. We'd spent much of the flight discussing Peter and Char's road trip and the nomads they'd met with to discuss and gather ideas about the new governing body. It was true that word about me had spread quickly amongst the masses, and while it had done a lot in earning me street cred, so to speak, there were many that doubted my qualification as a leader, or that I was truly capable of everything that was being said about me. Truthfully, all I cared about was whether or not there would be someone who would step forward and compete for the position. Peter seemed confident there would be, but it wasn't going to matter.

A large black limousine chauffeured by a black-suited vampire, was waiting for us on the tarmac as we deplaned in a private, covered bunker. Once our luggage was stowed in the trunk, we set off for Volterra. About an hour later, as we approached the city, I saw a castle in the distance. "So that's it huh?"

"Yep, that's it," Peter replied.

"Fucking spooky, if you ask me. If I win this thing, I'm not living in that place, I'll tell you that much right now." I mean how fucking cliché can you get; vampires living in a spooky castle? Come on.

Jasper was amused by my irritation. "Just where would you want to live, darlin'?" he asked with a bemused expression. "You gonna set up housekeepin' next door to the White House in D.C.?"

"Fuck that! Although, it _would_ give Peter and Char ample feeding ground; God knows that place is lousy with the scum of society," I winked at Peter who snorted and shook his head.

"Well in that case, you should definitely keep your options open," he said, waggling his eyebrows and running his tongue across his lips.

"I dunno, Bells, this place looks pretty frickin' sweet," Emmett said. We were driving through the gates onto the castle property. It was an immense and very old stone building with a cobblestone courtyard in front. The limo pulled up in front of the large iron and stone doors, and then the chauffeur flitted around to let us out. As we filed out of the back, the doors to the castle swung open and Carlisle stepped out to greet us.

"Welcome, welcome, so good to see you!" Carlisle rushed over to hug me first.

"Simmer down, Daddy C, it's been less than two weeks," I said giving him a chaste peck on the cheek before extricating myself from his arms.

"Yes, of course," he said before turning to Jasper to shake his hand with a nod, "Son," and then moved on to the others.

The luggage was quickly unloaded from the trunk and we hauled them inside. "Hoooolllyyy shiiiiit," I exclaimed as I got my first look inside the place. It was fucking ridiculous, just the most obnoxiously opulent place I'd ever seen in my life. Marble floors and columns, gold fixtures, crystal chandeliers, rich tapestries, crushed velvet draperies; it was as though they'd hired Bobby Trendy, handed him a blank check, and given him free reign to install the tackiest overpriced shit he could find. I would say he succeeded. "What the fuck?"

Jasper's nose was wrinkled in dismay. "You've got to be shittin' me."

"Oh I don't know, it's not so bad," Char said as she gently ran her fingers across a tapestry.

"Not so bad?" Emmett said. "I think I just grew a vagina." Rose elbowed him in the side. "What?" he cried. "This is the gayest castle I've ever seen."

"And just how many castles have you been in?" Char asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, this is the first one," Emmett admitted. "But I'm sure if I visited any others, this one would still be the gayest." Rose popped him on the back of the head. "Damn it Rose, gimme a break!"

"Well it's a good thing there's a decent decorator in the family, isn't there?" Esme said as she entered the foyer to greet us.

"Hey Mom," I said, giving her a hug.

She kissed my cheek. "This place has a lot of potential, Bella. Get rid of some of the gaudier stuff and bring in some-"

I held up a hand before she got any further in her train of thought. "Slow down, Esme. For starters, everyone needs to quit assuming this is our new home because, for all we know, I may actually find a way out of this gig. And secondly, if I am saddled with this fucking job, I am _not_ living here."

Jasper and Peter rolled their eyes at each other. Before I could tell them to fuck off, Carlisle put his arm around me and guided me to the grand staircase. "Come, I'll show you all to your rooms."

"I'll see you kids later," Esme said as we started up the stairs.

We headed up winding staircase until we reached a long hallway lined with mahogany doors. "Emmett, Rose, you two are here," he said as he opened the first door. "Please take care not to break any of the furniture here," he said mostly to Emmett. "They are antiques." They both nodded sheepishly and started to walk in with their bags, but Carlisle stopped them again, this time to address the whole group. "I'm leaving you all to get settled in and freshen up, but I'd appreciate if we could meet back downstairs in about an hour?" We all agreed. "Ok, moving on." He led us a little ways further down the hall and then opened another door. "Here you are Peter, Charlotte."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Char said politely. Peter tossed his bag inside and slapped Char on the rear. "Come on, sugar, let's go freshen up," he said with a randy grin.

"Jesus, Petey, real fucking classy," I groaned. Jasper snorted.

"I think he's got the right idea," he said as we continued down the hall behind Carlisle, who was choosing to ignore what was being said around him.

We heard Peter's voice float down the hall. "There's no kitchen in these, Major; you'll have to make do with a bed!" Fucking jackass. Carlisle stopped and turned to look at us with wide questioning eyes, lingering a second too long on me.

"Moving on, Daddy C?" I hinted.

He lowered his eyes, pursed his lips and nodded. "Of course." As we approached the end of the hallway, he stopped and opened a door that was located on a diagonal section of wall. We stepped inside and looked around the huge suite, decorated in scarlet and ebony with lush white carpeting and the largest bed I'd ever seen, topped with a plush black comforter. It reminded me of our room back in Boston.

"This is more like it." It was still a little over-decorated but had a lot less frill than the rest of what I'd seen of the place so far.

"Esme thought this room would be more yours and Jasper's style; she's already done a little work in here," Carlisle said. No wonder it reminded me of our room back home. "It used to be Caius's room, I hope you don't mind," Carlisle added somewhat apologetically.

Oh, really? "Mind?" I repeated. "Oh no, I don't mind at all. In fact, knowing that it was that cranky old fuck's room, I think I will take great pleasure in desecrating every stable surface in this room. What do you say, Whitlock?" I asked Jasper, smirking at him saucily.

His eyes darkened and I felt his lust go throw the roof. Some of that may have been from Carlisle too, but I was too turned on to care at the moment. "I say see you in an hour, Carlisle," Jasper responded, not bothering to even glance in Carlisle's direction as he pulled me into his arms.

"Um, yes. One hour," Carlisle stammered as he backed out of the room.

"Could you close the door on your way out? Thanks Daddy C, ok see you later," I said in a hurry as Jasper's mouth crashed into mine. I vaguely heard the door close.

As Jasper's tongue plundered my mouth, I unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it down his arms. "Off," I insisted, fumbling with his belt buckle. He chuckled and assisted with the unbuckling. I broke away and quickly shed my own clothes. "I need you. _Now_." I looked around for the perfect spot for our inaugural fuck in Caius's former room. Aha. I hurried over to the ornate desk situated in a prominent position on one end of the room, facing a window over the courtyard. I could almost see how the bastard may have once sat at that desk, plotting all sorts of evil fuckery. I swept all the items off to the floor with a crash and sat upon the surface. "Don't make me wait, baby," I said coyly, leaning back on my elbows. My legs were open and his eyes were like onyx as he focused on my damp center. He stalked toward me with a growl, "Oh fuck yes." He leaned over me kissing me hungrily and then trailed his lips down to suck on one of my hardened peaks. His fingers traveled down farther and two of them slid easily into my wetness. "Fuck Bella," he groaned. He added one more and began to pump them in and out of me, teasing my button with his thumb. His little finger grazed my other opening, and I nearly came undone.

"God, Jasper!" I gasped, clutching his head as his mouth alternated from one nipple to the other. "Now, please. I need you inside now." He drew away, looking at me with a wicked grin. "Turn over," he instructed.

I slid off of the desk and bent over the top of the desk, grasping the edge for support, and looked back over my shoulder at him. He stood back for another moment, stroking his member as he admired the view. "Mmm, darlin' you don't know how fuckin' sexy you look right now." He stepped in place behind me and rubbed his tip up and down my slit a few times before finally sliding in, filling me, completing me. We both moaned at the exquisite feel of our coupling. He pulled out almost all the way, and then slowly eased his way back in again. He kept up this leisurely pace for several thrusts, until I cried out for him to go harder, faster. He then placed a hand on each hip, grunted "Hold on tight, Darlin'" and proceeded to give my pussy the proper pounding it so desperately craved. The sounds of wood splintering under the pressure of my fingers and granite hitting granite, followed by our mutual cries of ecstasy filled the room.

We emerged fifty-five minutes later, having successfully claimed Caius's desk, bed, the desk once again, and then the shower. Jasper and I headed down the stairs sporting matching smiles and feelings of satiation. I was ready to deal with this shit now.

We followed the sounds of voices coming from a large chamber down the hall. We entered to find Rose and Emmett, Peter and Char, Carlisle and Esme, Eleazar and Carmen, as well as Edward and Tanya and Alice and Sebastien. There also were a few more vampires there who I did not recognize. "Uh, wow. Hey guys!"

Alice hopped up and hugged me first. After Edward's wedding, once things had calmed down, she and I had been able to talk shit out and were working on mending our friendship. The animosity was gone. "Hey, Bella! This is so exciting! I can't wait for you guys to move here, the shopping in Milan is just so-"

Ok, the animosity was almost gone. "Fuck, not you too Alice! I am NOT going to move here, I don't give a shit what your visions have shown you."

She turned to Jasper. "Still having the denial issues, I see." Jasper glanced at me and then nodded at her. I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's ok; she'll be fully on board by the end of the day." She smiled at me sweetly and skipped back to her chair. I resisted the urge to fling her down the hall. "Thanks Bella, that wouldn't have been very nice." Goddamn annoying pixie.

Tanya and Edward stood up next to greet me. I hugged Tanya and then offered my cheek to Edward. I was pleased his emotions were almost completely platonic. "Geez, you guys didn't have to cut your honeymoon short for this," I admonished them.

"Oh we're still on our honeymoon," Tanya assured me. "We spent a few days in Greece, a few in Spain; Italy was the next stop anyway."

I nodded. "It's going well then?" I asked, more to Edward than Tanya, although it was Tanya that answered suggestively, "Oh it's going _very_ well."

"Jesus, Tanya," Edward groaned, embarrassed.

"Oh knock it off Edward," I rolled my eyes at him. "Getting laid on the regular is supposed to loosen you up a little, let's work on that shall we?"

I heard gasps coming from the vampires that I didn't know, who'd just gotten one hell of a first impression from me. Fuck it, if they wanted me to be in charge, then they were going to find out just who the fuck they were dealing with.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and he and Eleazar both stood. "Ladies and gentlemen," Eleazar announced, "I present to you Madame Isabella Whitlock."

_Madame Isabella, what the fuck?_

"Uh, call me Bella guys," I said hastily. I turned to Eleazar. "No disrespect, but 'Madame Isabella'? Seriously? You make me sound like a dominatrix or something."

Esme's hand flew to her mouth while Edward's fingers went for the bridge of his nose. My crew just sat back and snickered.

"Now Bella, my dear, certain formalities are to be expected," Eleazar explained.

"Then I am formally telling you my name ain't Madame Isabella, it's Bella; Ms. Whitlock if you're nasty," I said finishing with a wicked grin. I was met by wide eyes and blank stares, except for Emmett of course, who was _all_ over that shit.

"Nasty! Nasty boys don't mean a thing!" he sang in falsetto. Peter, Jasper, and I busted up as Rose and Char face-palmed in sync.

"Oh Emmett, I fucking love you," I giggled and then reached over to bump my fist with his. "It's how we roll, Lil Sis," he said with a grin.

"_This_ is who you propose should be our new leader?" hissed a creeptastic-looking vampire who was seated along the wall next to another vampire who rated similarly on the scale of creepy. In fact, they actually looked like they belonged in this fucked up castle. Their skin had an almost cracked, chalky appearance, nearly translucent in spots, with slicked back black hair, and they were dressed entirely in black. They were really taking the Dracula shtick a little too far.

"Stefan, Vladimir, I assure you she is everything we described her to be. She's just a little rough around the edges," Carlisle explained hurriedly.

Why did I suddenly feel like Eliza Doolittle?

Before I could respond, a largish female seated near Esme and Carmen spoke up. "I like her." She stood and though she was big, she was just as beautiful and graceful as any other vampire. She extended her hand to me. "I'm Siobhan, and I'm very pleased to meet you, Bella." Her speech had a soft Irish lilt. "Over there is my mate, Liam."

"Pleased to meet you too, Siobhan, Liam," I said, nodding in his direction.

"Don't pay any attention to those two," she said indicating toward Stefan and Vladimir. "They hated the Volturi just as much as the rest of us did; they're just under the mistaken impression that they should be placed in charge now."

"Oh? Then these are my opponents?" I asked, glancing questioningly from Creepy and Creepier to Carlisle.

"Well…" Stefan began.

"No." Carlisle and Eleazar said together. "No disrespect, of course," Carlisle continued, "but we are putting an age limit on the leadership position. Candidates must be less than two hundred years old, so you see, even I am too old to be considered."

"Hmph," sniffed Vladimir. "Yet you are suggesting this young lady, a newborn no less, is qualified for the job?"

"Rubbish," announced Stefan.

Ugh, I was so over it already. "Listen you two. I'm not gonna grovel for your support. With me, what you see is what you get. I'm just a girl from Forks who, at the right time and place, met some extremely fascinating, wonderful beings who I am now fortunate to call my family. I call bullshit when I see it, and I favor personal accountability of one's actions. Yes, I include myself in that category. If I fuck up, I'm gonna be the first to man up and say, 'You know what? I fucked up.' But I'm gonna expect that of the rest of you too.

"I don't know what kind of racket the Volturi was running, but it reeks of tyranny and dirty politics. I believe that vampires are deserving of a constitution, as well as a judicial process that includes trial by jury. No more fucking lynch mobs to go pillage and destroy covens all willy-nilly. And while I don't think we should start advertising our existence to humans, I can say from experience that vampire/human interrelations aren't always a bad thing. Perhaps there can be a department that monitors that sort of thing. There are so many ways to improve upon and modernize the vampire way of life, we could truly bring our species into the twenty-first century and be functioning members of society. Well, except for in the sunny locations I guess; they'll have to be functioning members on cloudy days or after dusk," I finished, looking around the room again.

I felt nothing but pride and awe from my family, as well as all the love Jasper was heaping on me right now. From Stefan and Vladimir, I felt respect. It was then that I realized I'd just given my first stump speech.

"We stand corrected, to an extent," Vladimir began. "Indeed, you are very wise and charismatic, young one, but those qualities alone does not a leader make."

"Nobody said I would be doing this single-handedly. A great leader is only as good as his or her support staff. I'd certainly expect to have some amazing people advising me. This guy right here," I picked up Jasper's hand and squeezed. "This is my right hand. He keeps my shit in check. Oh and he's got that 'years of experience on the battlefield' thing going on for him too. Meet the head of defense." Jasper winked at me and gave me my favorite lazy grin. I winked back and continued.

"Diplomatic relations? I can think of no one more qualified than Carlisle Cullen. He's like a one man United Nations." Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise and then he smiled with a satisfied nod.

"Let's see, what else is there?" I continued. "Intelligence, CIA, spy shit; as much as we hate it, it's a necessary evil. Assholes pull some sneaky shit and ruin it for everybody else. So, who better than a mind reader and a psychic to head up that department?" Alice beamed while Edward gaped at me. "Bella, you can't be serious."

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. If I have to answer the call of duty, you fuckers are gonna answer it right along with me." I turned to Peter. "Law enforcement; Peter, Emmett and Rose, I think that's right up your alley." Rose actually grinned at this, which really kind of surprised me. She _loved_ the idea.

Emmett high-fived Peter. "Hells yeah, Pete! Five-oh!"

I faced the rest of the room, wondering a little how I suddenly ended up running a political planning session. "This is all figuratively speaking at the moment, but in a nutshell, this is what you can expect if I'm chosen to run this freak show." I sat down as the rest of the room rose to their feet to applaud. "Um, thanks?" I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this.

When they quieted and sat back down, Carlisle spoke again. "Phenomenal, Bella. This is exactly the kind of thing we were hoping for from you. If you could more or less repeat that at Saturday's meeting, I'd say you have this in the bag." He sat back and laced his fingers behind his head, smiling in pride.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him.

"What?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Contenders. Opponents. I haven't won yet."

"Jeeebus," Peter muttered. Alice, that little bitch, actually face-palmed.

"What?" I cried. "Why are you faulting me for wanting this to be a fair process?"

"Well, let's see Stella. You and I both already know this to be true. The stunted soothsayer over here has had the vision to the point of you fuckin' moving in to this mausoleum and, other than those two crusty crackpots, we've received no word of anyone else being up for the job. Newsflash Stella: Saturday you're getting confirmed for the job."

"Stella?" I heard Vladimir whisper to Stefan. "I thought her name was Bella." Stefan shrugged.

"I'm afraid Peter's right, Bella," Carlisle said. "When we put the word out for this meeting, aside from mentioning you as a candidate, we also asked the covens to nominate others who could be equally suited for the position. We've received dozens of confirmations for attendance to the meeting, and no additional nominations for the position."

I sighed. "We'll see what Saturday brings. If that is still the case, then I'll accept my fate, whatever it may be." I turned to Esme. "I don't plan on staying here long term, but whatever magic you and Char could work to make this place a little less gay would really be awesome."

"_Thank you,"_ Emmett muttered.

I addressed the room again. "It was nice meeting you all. I'm gonna take a little walk and clear my head. I'll see you later." I turned to Jasper. "Come with me, Baby?"

"Always," he answered. He stood, took my hand, and together we walked out of the room.

**Jasper**

That was quite the speech Bella had just given; I was so proud of her as she spoke. She didn't realize what a natural leader she truly was, and as I tuned myself to the emotions of the others in the room, I could tell they were hanging on to every word. However, her confidence was now faltering once again, and she was on the verge of a freak out.

We headed out a side door into an elaborately landscaped courtyard enclosed within high stone walls. I felt her trying to calm herself so I gave her a minute and said nothing. After several minutes, she gained some peace and resolve and finally spoke.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she asked quietly. I sat down on one of the stone benches and pulled her down onto my lap.

"It sure looks that way, darlin'," I answered just as quietly. I brushed her hair aside and softly kissed the nape of her neck.

"What would happen if I said no, you know? We could get in that limo, go to the airport and fly our asses back to Boston and go on with the rest of our existence."

"You're right, we could," I acknowledged, my lips still against her neck and starting to trail down her shoulders.

"But then who would they get to do this? No one else wants the job, barring the Creeptastic Duo, and there's no _way_ those two should be in charge."

"I agree." My fingers stroked up and down her side.

"I mean, I guess as long as I've got help with stuff, you know, I guess it wouldn't be all that bad," she reasoned.

"Mmm," I hummed vaguely.

"You're just as important in this too, you know that right? I won't be able to do this without you by my side." She turned and looked into my eyes, and I gazed back into hers.

"I ain't goin' anywhere, sugar. Wherever you are, that's where I'll be." I put my hand behind her head and angled her down to meet my lips. "I promise you," I whispered as our mouths came together.

She quickly resituated her body so that she sat straddling me. Her fingers threaded through my hair and then she deepened the kiss. Her love for me swirled around us as our tongues danced.

I was about to suggest we continue this up in our room when we both detected we were no longer alone. We ended the kiss, our heads whipping in the direction of where our visitor now stood. Bella shifted so that she was seated beside me on the bench.

"Please, forgive my intrusion." A tall, muscular vampire with pale olive skin stepped out of the shadows. I am Santiago, formerly of the Volturi guard. With the demise of Felix, I would've ranked highest in the guard. I understand it is you who shall be our new leader." He dipped his head in reverence at Bella, who tensed at his words but silently waited for him to continue. "I heard what you said in the conference chamber and believe that your leadership will be a good thing for the vampire world."

"Uh, thank you Santiago. That's very kind of you to say," Bella said graciously.

He took a couple steps closer, but stopped as he saw my eyes narrow. He held his hands out, palms raised in surrender, to show he meant no harm. Regardless, he wasn't getting any closer than necessary to Bella; I didn't care how well she could take care of herself. _Mine_.

"Madame Whitlock," he began.

"Bella," she interrupted brusquely, and then softened. "Please, call me Bella."

"As you wish," he said with a slight bow. "Bella, I would like to offer my services to be a member of your guard. Someone of your stature will require security, and with the decades of experience I hold in this position, I believe I could prove very useful."

"Security, huh?" she asked as she contemplated this. She looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "You know, I appreciate the offer, Santiago. I guess I'm going to have to start thinking about this type of thing. I'll get back to you, ok?"

"Of course, M- I mean Bella," he quickly corrected himself. I will leave you two to your… selves now," he said, excusing himself tactfully.

"Security," she mused, as she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Comes with the territory," I reasoned.

"Well, I have a feeling the position for my personal bodyguard has already been filled," she said as she stood in front of me and stroked a finger under my jaw.

"Fuckin' got that right," I said with a growl. I stood and wrapped my arms around her waist. "This sexy body is all _mine_." I nuzzled her neck.

"Oh without a doubt," she purred. "Tell you what: you can work out this security business with Santiago, help him organize a new guard or whatever, ok? After all, no one knows how to guard my body better than you."

"How about we go up to our room and I'll show you what else I know about your body?"

"Oh, Major. Abso-fuckin-lutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by the beta-wife-for-life, Mynxi.

SM's characters, however the badassery is all mine.

**Bella**

The next few days were spent getting myself acquainted with the coven leaders and other vampires as they trickled in. We issued a warning to them upon arrival that there was to be no feeding on humans within a 50 mile radius of Volterra. For as many vamps that were gathering it could quickly deplete the local population, who have, oddly enough, resided peacefully in Volterra for the last several hundred years.

I sat with Carlisle, Eleazar, Vladimir, and Stefan, who were the most familiar with the Volturi, for a crash course in Volturi history and vampire laws, or the lack thereof. Some of their acts had been so despicable; blatant abuses of their power and the fact they were judge, jury, and executioner for all offenses, regardless of whether or not all facts were presented before their brand of justice was doled out. Anything they saw as a threat to their authority was quickly dealt with. Yep, shit was gonna change.

Friday night arrived, as had all the invited coven leaders plus over a hundred vampires who had made the trip intending to have their voices heard, or just out of sheer curiosity. Alice, Esme, and Char had organized a reception party that was a lot like a cocktail party, minus the cocktails. It was a semi-formal event, and I was wearing a one-shouldered red sheath dress that came to just above my knee, which Alice had commissioned some Italian designer to design just for me, with a pair of black suede Christian Laboutin platform peep-toe pumps. She and Rose fixed my hair into a sexy yet sophisticated up-do, and once I was fully dressed, I actually did at least look like someone who was capable to govern the vampires.

Jasper was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom with the girls. "We'll see you downstairs," Alice said with a secretive smile. Obviously, she knew something I didn't.

They headed out and Jasper stood and walked toward me, looking like the epitome of fuckhot in his navy blue pinstripe suit with matching vest, and the dark grey fedora he'd placed at a rakish angle on his semi-tamed waves. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a flat velvet box. "I know this isn't typically your kind of thing, but I think the occasion calls for somethin' like this." He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond collar-style necklace, with a matching pair of pair of diamond earrings.

"Holy shit, Jasper! Where..? When…?" I was speechless. I'd never owned anything so beautiful, or so expensive; _oh God, I don't even want to know what this thing cost_. "I can't…"

"Where or when doesn't matter, and yes you can and will wear it. Now turn around." His tone didn't leave room for argument and, frankly, I was too stunned to try. He fastened it around my neck and then handed me the earrings one at a time so I could put them on. A final glance in the mirror confirmed what Jasper's eyes and emotions were already telling me: I looked fucking amazing. I turned to him and he carefully kissed me on the lips, taking care not to mess up my lipstick. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear. "And when I take you later tonight, leave the necklace on."

The party was already going full-swing when we entered the ballroom, but then the music stopped and everyone's eyes were on Jasper and me. The room erupted into thunderous applause.

"Why are they clapping?" I whispered to Jasper.

"It's a common form of showing respect and support across many cultures, even in the vampire world, darlin'," he quipped out of the corner of his mouth.

"For us?" I asked dumbly.

"For you, Madame President," he quietly responded with a smirk.

"Knock that shit off now, Whitlock!" I hissed, just as the applause ended and the room went silent. Ah, shit. "I mean," I began, speaking louder and throwing a smile on my face, "Thank you so much for the warm welcome, everyone. We're so glad you are able to be here tonight, so everyone, please, dance and… be merry?"

There was another shorter round of applause and the music began again. Jasper extended the crook of his arm to me and I looped my wrist through it to allow him to lead me through the room to where our family was gathered.

"Stunning entrance, Stella," Peter deadpanned as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, how awkward was that? Thanks for the heads-up on the necessary protocol there, Daddy C," I added with a reproachful look at Carlisle.

"Sorry Bella, I suppose I should've warned you about that," he replied sheepishly. "You did alright though, and you look very lovely, by the way." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek as well.

"Thank you. So now what do we do?"

"Well, this is a reception party for the most part. Basically we're here to socialize and mingle."

"Hmm," I looked around the room and spotted Santiago looking very official in his dark colored tailored suit. His eyes were scanning the room in constant surveillance, and he paused every now and then to speak or listen with a special earpiece he was wearing. He looked very Secret Service; I was impressed. After a moment, his eyes met mine, and he raised a forefinger to his eyebrow and turned it out to me in a salute, and I smiled and nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Is Santiago officially on our payroll now?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, he and I got a little better acquainted while you were having your tutoring sessions with Carlisle and Eleazar. I decided he was the right guy to head up the job. He's very serious about his responsibilities and he had a small selection of guards ready to join the detail. Peter got 'em hooked up with the earpieces and Emmett, with Alice's help, got them set up with the new suits."

"Nice, they look very official," I said with a nod. I suddenly felt the warmth of his love surrounding me and I knew it wasn't by accident. I looked at him to find him watching me, with love and admiration in his eyes. "What was that for?" I quietly asked him with a smile.

"Just feasting my eyes on the most breathtaking, most incredible creature in this room," he replied and gently touched his lips to mine. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"Dance with me," I whispered back.

I looped my hand through the crook of his arm once again and we made our way to the dance floor, amid murmurs and stares. We tuned them out and held each other as we moved to the music. I couldn't place the song, but it had a sweet melody and it made the moment perfect; although, I couldn't help but feel this was the calm before the storm. A challenger for the position of president, the title the coven leaders and vampire elders had decided upon earlier today, had finally surfaced but he wasn't being taken even remotely seriously. I scanned the room and found Rafael and his mate Sofia standing somberly in a corner of the room with their handful of supporters. I almost felt sorry for him, but the complete and total douchery he displayed almost immediately upon his arrival two days before made that mighty fucking unlikely.

_I was finishing up a history lesson with Carlisle and Vladimir, having barely stepped into the hallway overlooking the grand staircase, when they arrived, sweeping in like they owned the damn place. He was smartly dressed, with a button-down oxford shirt, underneath a navy blue blazer and a pair of grey slacks. His hair was close-cropped and precisely parted to the left. His demeanor exuded self-confidence to the verge of being rather egotistical. In short, he thought he was the __**shit**__, and had this in the bag. His wife shared this attitude, and I found it pretty laughable how she was trying so hard to look and act the part of 'First Lady'. She was dressed in a sweater set, pearls, tweed slacks and sensible shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a chignon and she wore a pair of Jackie O sunglasses perched on top of her head. _

"_Rafie, would you look at this place? It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed. _

'_Rafie' wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and squeezed. "I know, Darling. And to think, we could call this place home in a few days." __**This**__ was my opponent?_

"_Now Rafie, let's not get ahead of ourselves," the female said with a smirk. _

"_Sofia, please. It's not even a contest; between me and this Whitlock girl, a newborn no less, who is the most reasonable choice?"_

"_Rafael Agnicello, of course," she answered with a sly grin. "You're right, dear; you always are."_

_I felt Carlisle, who'd stood by eavesdropping with me, touch my arm and murmur "Shall we greet your opponent?" I looked at him and his eyes were twinkling. He was thoroughly amused by this situation and we hadn't even spoken with them yet._

"_Yeah, let's get this over with," I sighed and we stepped out of the shadows and began our decent down the stairs._

"_Welcome," Carlisle said as they looked up at us. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and this is Mrs. Bella Whitlock."_

_Rafael extended his hand to Carlisle first when we reached the landing. "You are a doctor, really? And do you treat humans?" _

_Carlisle nodded. "I do. It's very fulfilling."_

"_Interesting," Rafael nodded, and then turned to me. "Mrs. Whitlock, we finally meet." He took my hand and kissed the back of it while his wife looked on jealously. "I am Rafael Vicente Agnicello, of the Warner coven out of San Francisco," he said snootily. "And this is my wife, my mate, Sofia Prince." She nodded coolly at Carlisle and I, choosing not to offer her hand. Whatever._

"_The Warner coven, you say?" Carlisle asked. "How is Zacharias Warner these days?" Carlisle inquired._

"_You'll be able to ask him yourself, he's not too far behind us," Rafael replied a little disgustedly. I wondered what that was about._

"_Wonderful," Carlisle said diplomatically, and then looked down at their luggage – a pair of Louis Vuitton suitcases. "I'm afraid all the rooms here are taken, but there is a rather quaint inn just up the road."_

_Rafael's eyes narrowed slightly. "Surely there is room for a fellow candidate? You wouldn't be trying to gain an unfair advantage, now would you Mrs. Whitlock?"_

"_Not at all Rafie," I answered. I could feel all the hostility he thought he was concealing from me. "I think there is a fold-out couch in Aro's old office; you're welcome to it if you like." I smiled sweetly, which seemed to incense them even further._

_Sofia sniffed, "No thank you. We'll check in at the inn, but I wouldn't get too comfortable here if I were you."_

"_Oh really?" I feigned innocence. "And why is that, Mrs. Agnicello?" I was fucking with her of course; I knew she didn't go by her husband's name. It worked._

"_That's Ms. Prince, and I do believe you and your coven will be checking out of this lovely home after Mr. Agnicello assumes his position as dictator."_

"_President," Carlisle corrected._

"_Excuse me?" they both asked._

"_As Bella has envisioned a free republic governing our vampire government, it was decided by the elders and coven leaders that the one heading it should be given the title of President."_

"_Ah, because democracy is working so well for the humans, isn't it?" Rafael remarked mockingly. "With all due respect, Dr. Cullen, we may be considering a different approach."_

"_Oh?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow. "We'd be very interested in discussing your theories, Mr. Agnicello. Perhaps after you've finished with your accommodations at the inn, we can arrange a special session with the elders and coven leaders? I'll inform them of this special session while you're gone."_

"_Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea, Dr. Cullen." Rafael shot a smug look my way. "And perhaps the lovely Mrs. Whitlock should sit in on this special session; she may learn a thing or two."_

_Carlisle looked at me warily, but I simply shook my head. "No thanks, Rafie. You don't need me there. I think I'll sit this one out and you can show them what you're all about." I winked at Carlisle and he flashed a grin at me. He was on to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my husband. Poor guy's been a little neglected lately."_

"_Your husband?" Sofia asked. "Ah, yes, the famed Major Whitlock of the Southern vampire wars. What a debacle that was! In my opinion, the amount of power Maria placed in his hands was ill-informed and poor leadership on her part. I really don't understand all the fame and glory he's garnered over abandoning her at the most crucial time in battle. It's cowardly, in my opinion," she finished with a sniff._

_Oh no that bitch fucking did not just say what I think she just fucking said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle pinching his nose in a very Edward sort of way. I attempted to calm myself before I spoke to her. "Wow, I don't think I've met a Maria sympathizer before now. Do you know her?"_

"_We socialize. We often use one of her villas in Mexico when we're in the area," she answered haughtily. This shit just got better and better. _

"_And does she know of your intent to become President?" I asked Rafael._

"_She does," he nodded. "She's one of our staunchest supporters." Carlisle was shocked at this, but Rafael seemed to be very proud of his connection with Maria for some bizarre reason. _

"_I'm sure she is," I smirked. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Good luck with your special session, Mr. Agnicello." I had no doubt that Rafie's involvement with Maria would make quite the impression on them._

Jasper followed the direction of my stare. "I'd still be more than happy to kick their asses, as a matter of principle of course."

I mulled this over, but now was not the time for ass-beating. "As much as I would love for you to do that Jazz, I think the beating their egos have taken is sufficient for the time being."

"I noticed that wasn't exactly a 'No', darlin'," he smirked.

"You noticed that, did you?" I grinned at him saucily.

Suddenly Edward was there, tapping Jasper on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Jasper looked at me questioningly and I nodded. "It's ok, Jazz."

Jasper stepped aside with a look of warning at Edward. Edward sighed exasperatedly. "Give me a break, Jasper. You know as well as I do she can handle herself just fine."

"He's got a point, Jazz," I said stroking his arm reassuringly. "Give us a few, ok baby?"

He sighed. "Alright. I'm gonna go check on Santiago." With a parting glare at Edward, he walked away.

Edward and I danced quietly for a few minutes. It was weird being back in his arms like this, when at one point in my life I couldn't imagine my life being in anyone else's. Stupid, stupid lamb.

"Your dancing has improved considerably, Bella," he commented.

"I've been dancing for awhile now, Edward."

"I meant aside from dancing on top of bars, Bella. Thank God _that_ has passed." He actually fucking shuddered.

"Well, fuck you very much, Edward Cullen. Is this why you wanted to dance with me; so you could get you last few digs in before I'm in charge of your ass?" I glared at him.

Edward shook his head with a chuckle. "Honestly Bella, I intend to tell you what I think even more so once you're 'in charge of my ass'. Isn't that what you're hiring me to do?"

I giggled. "I guess in one regard, it is. So what's up, really?"

He studied me, and while it wasn't as strong as before, his love and adoration of me still lingered within. "I want to congratulate you, Bella."

"I haven't won yet," I said glancing away nervously.

"Ah, and there is glimpse of the Bella Swan I know and love." I cocked my eyebrow at him. "And really, Bella, with the exception of that rather unpleasant group over there," he inclined his head toward Rafael and his pathetic crew, "there's no one in this room who doesn't intend to vote for you. You've won, Love. Congratulations." He kissed me softly on the cheek and I felt a might strong flare of jealousy come from Jasper's direction. Edward sighed; I could only imagine what Jasper was thinking at him right now. Aw, Jazzy. I sent a wave of my love his way to reassure him, the big dope.

"Thank you, Edward," I said graciously. I meant it too.

"You know, Bella, if we'd stayed together, it's very unlikely we would've been here tonight."

"True. I'd still be human and a virgin," I teased.

"Very funny. While that statement may hold some merit, what I meant is that I'd always underestimated you. You're so much stronger, and more capable, than what I gave you credit for. I'm sorry Bella. If I'd known then what I know now…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Truthfully Edward, I don't think we would've lasted, regardless. We're too different, you and I."

He thought about it. "Perhaps," he allowed, but I could tell he didn't really mean it.

The music ended. "How about we go back to the others?" I suggested. We walked over to where Carlisle, Esme, Peter, and Char were standing. Jasper appeared a second later. "How's Santiago doing?" I asked him, taking his hand.

"Good. He and his guys are keepin' an eye on Rafael and the rest of that group of dumbasses. He don't trust him, and I can't say I blame him much for that."

"Excuse me," Carlisle said suddenly. "Eleazar apparently needs me up front." Carlisle walked over to where Eleazar stood with Vladimir, Stefan, Siobhan, Amun, Alastair, Zacharias, and several other coven leaders were gathered.

"Hmm, something's up," I mused, and Alice suddenly squealed and clapped her hands in glee.

"What's come over you?" I asked her.

"It's happening now!" she exclaimed, literally hopping from one foot to the other in her sheer excitement.

"What's happening now?" I asked, and then it hit me. "Oh. My. God. _Now?"_

Edward chuckled. "I told you you've already won, Bella. This really shouldn't come as a surprise." That fucker knew.

"You knew?" I shrieked.

"Shh!" he and Alice both shushed me.

"Of course I knew; she knew first," Edward said, gesturing good-naturedly toward Alice.

"And neither of you could be bothered to say something to me, to give me a heads-up?"

"I thought you were the one who knows shit," Edward snarked, wrapping his arm around Tanya's waist. Peter and Jasper started snickering.

"Oh, look who suddenly developed a fucking sense of humor!" I chortled. He grinned and shrugged. "Not bad, Cullen, not bad at all."

Emmett and Rose strolled up as the leaders and elders gathered around the podium at the front. "What's going on?" Rose asked.

"They're doing it now," Jasper informed her.

"Shut up! Are you serious?" Rose looked at me wide-eyed.

"Apparently so," I said with a shrug.

"May I have your attention please?" Eleazar said loudly.

**Jasper**

Walking away and leaving my wife in Edward's arms took more self-restraint than the two of them surely gave me credit for. It was as plain to Bella as it was to me that he still had feelings for her; I couldn't understand why she continued to give him an audience to relay those feelings. And he was _married_ now for God's sake! He was damn lucky that Tanya was as understanding as she was. I'm sure the fact that she and Bella had had their own little fling aided in her understanding in the matter. I walked over to Santiago to see how he was fairing. "How's things, Santiago?"

"Things are well, for the most part, Master Whitlock," he replied.

"Please Santiago, none of that 'Master' business for me, alright? It's just Jasper, or Major if you'd prefer that better." I knew he felt uncomfortable addressing us just by our first name; it felt disrespectful to him.

"Of course, Major," he said, bowing his head slightly. "We've mostly been monitoring Mr. Rafael and his associates. They have behaved peculiarly and a bit hostile in regards to Ms. Bella," he said. "I can't say I trust him, sir."

I had to agree with him on all counts. "Then please continue to keep an eye on them," I said, glancing back out to the dance floor just in time to see Edward tenderly kiss my wife on the cheek. _What the fuck? Keep your fucking lips to yourself, asshole!_ A low growl escaped me, which did not go unnoticed by Santiago.

"Sir? Do I need to address Mr. Edward?"

I felt the love Bella sent my way. She didn't look at me, but it was enough. "No, thank you, Santiago. I'll address Mr. Edward myself."

"As you wish, Major."

The music ended and Bella and Edward walked arm in arm to join Carlisle, Esme, Peter, and Char. "Keep an eye on 'em all Santiago, I'll talk to you later." I headed to where the others were gathered. _Don't think I won't kick your ass tonight, Eddie. Kiss my wife again and see what happens, _I thought at Edward as I approached him with a glare, and goddamn if he didn't roll his eyes at me. _You're gonna roll your eyes at me now asshole? I'll fuckin' make your teeth rattle._

"How's Santiago doing?" Bella asked. I told her Santiago's thoughts on Rafael and then Carlisle excused himself to see what Eleazar needed. Alice squealed and started bouncing around like an idiot shortly thereafter, and when she explained why, my eyes flew to Peter who confirmed it with a solemn nod about the same time as Bella even acknowledged it. Holy shit, this was really happening.

Eleazar called the room to attention right just as Emmett and Rose joined us. "May I have your attention please?" There was some shushing and then the room fell silent. "First I'd like to thank you all for coming, especially on such rather short notice. You all know why we are here. I believe the majority of you have had the opportunity to get yourselves acquainted with the candidates, Mr. Rafael Agnicello," Eleazar paused to allow very meager applause after Rafael's name, "and Mrs. Bella Whitlock." The room erupted in cheers and applause. "Well, I see your opinions are clear. We were waiting on one more distinguished elder before going on with the vote; we didn't think he was going to arrive until tomorrow, but he is here to join us this evening and offer his endorsement. I present to you Marcus." Gasps, murmurs, and hisses went through the crowd as Marcus appeared and made his way to the podium.

"Please, if I may have your attention," he began, but the crowd continued grumbling and carrying on.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I know this is a shock, but if everyone could please just listen for a moment," he said, appealing to the crowd.

"Boo!" cried out one disgruntled vampire, and so the chorus began. Distrust was filling the room, and before I knew it Bella had made a beeline for the podium. I followed on her heels with Peter on mine.

"What is he doing here?" Bella hissed at Carlisle.

"Please Bella, I mean no harm," Marcus explained. His emotions proved his intent to be sincere.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded and turned to the crowd. "Alright, all of you, shut the fuck up!" Silence. Bella took a breath. "That's better. This is an exercise in freedom of speech. Marcus has come here in a peaceful manner to convey his opinion, and we are going to allow him to do so. You may or may not agree with what he has to say, but you won't know for sure until he says it right? Marcus, you have the floor."

She stepped aside to allow Marcus to step up to the podium. I moved quickly to situate myself between her and Marcus, just in case. Santiago was on her other side, Peter was behind her, and Rose and Emmett stood at the front of the crowd, facing them with their arms crossed, almost daring them to make a move. It occurred like the most natural thing in the world; just one more thing that proved to me this was meant to be. These vampires would defend Bella to their own deaths; there was no question in my mind.

"Thank you, Bella," Marcus began again. "That was very kind, considering what my brothers and I have put all of you through. I do not regret what occurred mere weeks ago at the Cullen-Denali wedding, as it marked the end of a tyrannical rule. While I admit I didn't do much to stop it, my brothers Aro and Caius were beyond the boundaries of their power, and had taken to increasingly abusing our authority over the last few centuries. I had grown weary of their conquests and witch hunts, but I couldn't stop them and I couldn't leave. Perhaps this makes me a coward; I can't deny the validity of that assumption either.

"So that brings me to tonight, which marks the beginning of a new era. I can only hope my support doesn't besmirch the integrity of this candidate, who not only has proven the capability to handle this position, but has proven to be worthy of your respect, your support, and your allegiance. This candidate will carry our kind forward into being the society we ought to be, and should have strived toward becoming a hundred years ago. Therefore, I hereby endorse Bella Whitlock as your new President of the Free Republic of Vampires."

The crowd erupted in cheers, with the exception of a few disgruntled voices in Rafael's corner. Marcus turned his attention to Bella. "Madame, I wish you and your mate all the very best as you two set forth on this path. Your bond is the strongest I have ever seen and I have no doubt you will be able to lean on each other during the tests you have ahead of you. May you rule with the wisdom, fearlessness, determination, and honesty you have already displayed thus far." The applause was thunderous as Marcus stepped away from the podium, bowing humbly to Bella.

She was actually without words, surprised and humbled by Marcus's heartfelt speech. Eleazar and Carlisle, backed by Marcus and the other coven leaders, approached the podium once again. "I'm inclined to believe it's no longer necessary to wait until tomorrow for the vote. What do you all say, should we vote tonight?" The crowd cheered affirmatively. Bella clutched my hand anxiously. I squeezed it and kissed her on the cheek.

"This will be an auditory vote," Eleazar continued. "Please vote by stating 'Aye' when I call the candidate of your choice. But before I begin, are there any others who wish to put in their bid for this position?" He paused for a few seconds, met only by silence. "Then we shall proceed. All those in favor of Rafael Agnicello for President, please say 'Aye'." Only a few vampires responded with their ayes. "So noted," Eleazar acknowledged. "All those in favor of Bella Whitlock for president, please say 'Aye'."

"_Aye!" _ The majority of the crowd responded enthusiastically. Bella gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth and actually went a little weak in the knees. I looped my arm around her waist, subtly helping to hold her up.

"It is so noted." Eleazar reached his hand toward Bella and beckoned her to join him at the podium. Bella swallowed nervously, but held her head high as she walked toward Eleazar, pulling me along with her to stand by her side.

"I present to you," Eleazar proudly announced, "our new President of the Free Republic of Vampires, Mrs. Bella Marie Whitlock."

The crowd went fucking nuts and was soon chanting her name: _Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!_

I kissed my wife tenderly on the cheek and whispered, "You should say something." She blinked and nodded.

"Thank you everyone, thank you." The crowd quieted. "Where I come from, the President is usually sworn in during a fancy inauguration ceremony. I guess what we have here qualifies as that, now can't it? But since we don't yet have a constitution, and I'm pretty sure none of you have a bible handy…"

There was a flurry of movement and Carlisle suddenly stood by us, holding a small bible with a beaming smile. "Wow, really Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"You never know when a new President is going to be sworn in," he chuckled. I had to agree; that was pretty slick on his part.

"Alright, let's do this then," Bella placed her right hand on the bible, and held up her left. "I, Bella Marie Whitlock, do solemnly swear to support and defend the Free Republic of Vampires. I promise to be truthful, just, and do my best to deflect all adversaries. When we finally have a constitution in place, I promise to uphold it and defend it and the honor of our people. So help me God."

Carlisle's smile grew impossibly wider. "Well done, Bella," he whispered as the crowd cheered.

She turned around and took my hand once again. Love, fear, and awe shone in her eyes.

"I think our First Couple should have a dance," Carlisle stated and signaled the band. Music began to play and I led my wife, who was now officially the most powerful vampire in the world, back out to the dance floor, amid cheers and applause.

As she and I tend to do, we tuned out everyone else and focused on each other as we began to dance. "Well?" she asked me.

"Well what?" I drawled, flashing her favorite grin.

"What the fuck just happened tonight, Jasper?"

"You were elected President, darlin'," I chuckled and twirled her on the floor.

"So that wasn't a dream?" she asked a little dazedly.

"We can't dream, remember?" I dipped her.

"Oh, right. Holy shit, Jasper. I'm the President!" she whispered animatedly. "What do we do now?"

"Well darlin', I imagine tomorrow is gonna be a very busy day. So my suggestion for tonight is that you and I sneak out of here as soon as appropriately possible, go up to our room and then we get down to some post-inauguration lovin'. How does that sound for starters, Madame President?" I smirked at her.

"Fuck, I can't kick your ass for that now, can I?" she sighed, and then grinned at me. "We're out of here in thirty minutes Whitlock; executive order. I'll be the one wearing a diamond necklace and nothing else."

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Ready for some post-Inaugural lovin'? Figured you would be. Btw, for those of you that have already read this fic before I'd pulled it, fear not: a brand spankin' new chappie is on its way. As in, already completed, beta'd and ready to rock-n-roll. Probably will be up-to-date by tomorrow night. Yay!

Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you all have decided to continue the ride with the Whitlocks.

Beta'd by the cutest lil' wifey there ever was, Mynxi.

SM's characters, but this particular concept is all my fault.

**Bella**

_As discussed, we separately slipped out of what had turned into my inauguration party. I reached our room first, Jasper arrived ninety seconds later. I had already shed my dress and was waiting for him on the bed, wearing only the diamond necklace…well, that and the earrings._

_I was leaned back against the pillows, fingering the necklace when he entered the room. He turned the lock, and was at the side of the bed in a flash. "I think you're a little overdressed for this portion of the celebration," I told him. He smirked at me as his fingers quickly worked to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. "Not fast enough," I said sitting up to assist in the removal of his pants. He stood next to the bed as I shoved his pants and boxers down, and then hissed as I quickly took him into my mouth. _

_One of his hands caressed my head, stroking my hair while the other traced along the necklace. "So beautiful," he whispered, "How is it that you're all mine?" I didn't answer, only continued worshiping his hardness with my lips and tongue, stroking my mouth up and down his length. My hand cupped his sack and with the other I stroked a finger up and down his crack, eventually slipping a finger through. _

_With a groan that became a growl at the end he grasped my arms and threw me onto the bed. He slid his belt out of his slacks and looked at me with a menacing grin. Oh, hell yes. _

"_That was very naughty of you, Madame President. Whatever should I do with you?" he asked quietly, wrapping the strap of his belt around his hand. He stared at me with his eyebrow raised. When I said nothing, he continued, "I see with your newly granted power, you still remember our rules. Good girl. So I'll ask again, what should we do with you? You may answer."_

"_Would three lashes with the strap be sufficient, Major?" I asked humbly. _

"_I think that would be a sufficient start, Madame President." Funny how his calling me that annoyed me an hour ago; now it had me dripping wet. "Bend over the desk."_

_I stood and walked over to the desk and bent over the top of the desk. The belt came whistling down and connected with my ass. It stung, but wasn't very painful by any means. The act itself, however, was turning me on beyond belief. "That's one," he purred. The strap whistled down and connected again; I cried out in my growing pleasure. There was a pause and I looked over my shoulder to see why he hadn't brought down the strap yet for the third lashing. He was staring at me, stroking himself. "So fucking sexy," he growled. He drew back with his other hand that held the belt and brought it down for the last time. I cried out again and felt the moisture as it trickled down my thighs. I started to turn around but his hand came down and held me by the back of my neck on top of the desk. "I didn't say you could move, darlin'." I stayed put. Without warning, three of his fingers slid into me, quickly becoming coated in my arousal. He slid them out and back in a few times, and when he took them out for the last time, I could hear him lick his fingers clean. I couldn't see it because he still had me pinned to the desk. His hands then shoved my thighs apart farther, and he thrust into me with a snarl. He gave into his most animalistic instinct, and I gave into mine, submitting fully as he pumped in and out of me still holding my neck by one hand and grasping my hip with the other while making the most guttural growling and snarling sounds. I realized I was making them in return. We hadn't fucked like this since I was first changed. We needed to do this more often. _

_As we climaxed, our cries in ecstasy were more like incomprehensible roars, and I was positive anyone within that wing of the castle could easily hear us. I also didn't give a shit because that was fucking incredible._

It was a few days after my election and we were flying in what was the vampire equivalent to Air Force One. Emmett had dubbed my plane "Hells Bells Air", and was trying to convince me, unsuccessfully, to have a logo of such painted onto the plane.

Since it appeared I was going to need to extend my stay in Italy for the foreseeable future-according-to-Alice, we decided to fly back to Boston to pack up the house, prepare what we could for long-term storage, and ship to Italy the items we wanted there with us. Carlisle came too with the intention of resigning his position at Dartmouth. Being my diplomacy officer, and really he was more like my Secretary of State, he was going to be too busy to work on anything other than the new government for the next several months, if not years.

We'd determined the presidential term limit to be twenty-five years, a drop in the bucket for vampires. I would be subject for re-election at that point for another twenty-five if I chose to pursue it. I wasn't so sure that was going to happen; right now it felt more like a prison sentence. I'd never felt more in over my head. Thank God for Jasper; he was my rock, my center, and what kept me tethered to reality.

Picking up on my emotions, from my thoughts of Inauguration Sex, he squeezed my hand and stroked his thumb across the top. Our eyes met, and words weren't necessary. The awesome part about us both being empaths was that at times like this, words often weren't necessary.

"No sneakin' off to the galley you two," Peter blurted. "Not everyone's paired off on this flight and I don't want to resort to bending Santiago over the seat here." Once again, words weren't necessary as Jazz and I both showed Peter our middle fingers. Santiago, however, appeared a little disturbed.

Char had chosen to stay behind at the castle with Esme to help with refurbishing the joint. I was skeptical what they'd actually be able to do with it; that place was gaudy as hell and they certainly had their work cut out for them. I was ninety-nine percent positive Jazz and I would be checking out area villas because, unless Esme and Char could work a fucking miracle, I still had no intention of making that castle my permanent residence. Edward and Tanya had continued on their honeymoon since they had time to do so while we wrapped up our shit in Boston. I told them if they found any large residences for sale on their travels to make a note of it.

Eleazar and Carmen stayed behind as well to hold down the fort, so to speak, though I wasn't sure how much it really mattered. Alice didn't foresee any major problems to be dealt with, but I also figured it wouldn't matter where I was; if there was shit to be dealt with, I'd be dealing with it wherever I was.

I still had a bad taste in my mouth from Rafael and Sofia. They had left quietly, albeit bitterly, following my election. Their affiliation with Maria did not set well with Jasper and I; he had a hunch his former associate, and sire, would be making her presence known before long. _Fine by me, bitch could bring it; I had no qualms about fucking her up anywhere, anytime._

"You were all hot 'n bothered a second ago; now you're getting yourself all pissed off. What's goin' on?" Jasper asked while looking at me with concern.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Rafael, Sofia, and Maria just now."

"Don't you stress about that, Sugar. If that bitch decides to make her move, we'll be ready for her. We defeated the Volturi, and we can handle Maria and her band of thugs."

"Si, Madame President, I have men actively investigating her whereabouts and activities, as well as those of Mr. Agnicello and his consortia," Santiago chipped in.

As head of the Presidential guard, there was no way Santiago was staying behind in Italy. Regardless of what Jasper had said about no one else being my bodyguard, that was, in effect, what Santiago had become. At this point, Jasper didn't mind. In fact, he'd become rather friendly with him, as well as with Bruno, a hulking vampire who was Santiago's second in command. Bruno was with us on this flight too, but I had called it good with just the two guards. With them, plus Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Rose and Carlisle, I'd say I had all the protection I needed. I had a fucking entourage now, for fuck's sake.

"Santiago, have you been to the US before?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, Madame, I've been to New York."

Fuck I hated that 'Madame' bullshit. I had to come up with something else he'd feel comfortable calling me. "Just the one time?"

"Yes, it was a short visit, just a couple days. There had been some matters there that Aro had to attend to, and I accompanied him on that trip."

I nodded and turned to Bruno. "How about you? Have you been to America?"

"No Madame, this is my first time."

"Ah, a virgin voyage for Bruno! We'll have to take you guys out, go to one of our old haunts or something. Fuck I wish I could drink now! I miss my old pals Cuervo and Patron," I sighed. Jasper patted my leg in understanding. "I'm serious though, I totally could use a night out. I want to go dancing! Are you in, Rose?" She and Emmett were seated a couple rows ahead.

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" she answered looking over the back of her seat at me. "Too bad we don't have Char too. It won't be the same," she lamented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jasper wasn't too keen on the idea and said as much. "Bad idea, darlin', probably should rethink that one."

I pretended to pause and give it another thought. "Hmm. Yeah, we're still going out. Executive order, baby!" I smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh ,don't pull that Executive Order bullshit with me, Bella," he said with his eyes starting to narrow.

I met his stare, raising an eyebrow at him like _What are you going to do about it?_

"Don't be such a party pooper, Jazz," Rose said. "With you, Emmett, me, Peter, Santiago, and Bruno, do you honestly think she's in any danger?"

"Fuck it," Jasper sighed, "Y'all are gonna do what you wanna do anyway. I just think it's a bad idea. But _you_," he pointed at me, "are gonna cut it out with that Executive Order shit. That ain't gonna fly with me; I'll tell you where you can stick your Executive Orders."

"Oh, will you now?" I purred at him saucily. I pushed a little lust at him to emphasize my point.

He stared at me in disbelief for a second, before shaking his head at me and chuckling, "Insatiable minx."

"Yep, I am."

We arrived in Boston a few hours later, at around noon, on a private tarmac of course. It wasn't as if our rolling freakshow of tall, pasty, and beautiful would go unnoticed strolling through Logan International. As it was, there was a black stretch Hummer waiting for us and as we approached, the chauffeur went from poker face to taking a triple-take. "Good afternoon," he stammered. We stopped and set down our bags near the back of the vehicle and waited for him to open the door, but he just stood in place staring at us all slack jawed in awe at the eight ethereal creatures headed his way. Finally Carlisle stepped forward and opened the door, causing the awestruck man to spring into action.

"Oh shit! I mean, oh damn, I'm so sorry!" He held the door as we filed in. Most of us only had carry-on luggage, so he was able to fit everything in for us rather easily. Jasper rattled off our address before closing the privacy glass and we were on our way.

Since this wasn't exactly a vacation and they were very much on duty, Santiago and Bruno would be staying at the house with us. There were two extra rooms there anyway, not that they needed them, but it'd at least allow them some privacy when they wanted it.

It was bittersweet walking into my home, the smell was stale, unlived in, but it still felt like _home_. The fact that I was not there to stay, to go to school, and have a 'normal' immortal existence frustrated the shit out of me. Fighting back a sob, I dashed up to my and Jasper's room.

Jasper was quick on my heels. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked as he opened the door and shut it quickly behind him.

I was lying on my stomach, facedown in my pillow. "It's not fair, Jasper. Why me? I haven't even gotten the chance to enjoy being a vampire yet, you know? And I get saddled with this right out of the gate? It's bullshit! And I hate the fact that I'm whining because I'm a fucking President now, and presidents aren't supposed to whine…"

I felt him sit on the bed and he gently rubbed my back, sending me feelings of soothing calm. After a moment and I'd relaxed a little, he spoke. "We've been through this darlin'. I love you, but the pity party's gotta stop."

I sat up and glared at him. "_Pity party?_ What the fuck, Jazz?"

"You know, at least you went into becoming a vampire willingly and knowing much of what was happening to you. The majority of us don't get that luxury. So forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you that your rude awakening showed up a little later and in a larger package," he snapped and then stopped, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know you've had a lot handed to you without a whole lot of choice in the matter. I get it. But damn it Bella, I know you're stronger than this! Enough with the fuckin' pity parties, and the meltdowns, and the hissy fits, because it changes nothing. As a matter of fact, you're honestly acting a lot like Edward right now."

I gasped. That was below the belt. "You take that back!" I hissed.

"I most certainly will not. Running up to your room to hide and snivel about how unfair life is, well, bullshit; you can just get over yourself, _Madame President._ Put on your fuckin' big girl britches and deal with it."

Neither of us spoke for a moment as he stood at the center room, staring at me with cocked brow and his arms folded across his chest, daring me to argue with him.

"Are you finished?" I asked quietly.

"I am."

More silence.

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and turned on his heel to leave the room. "Wait," I said. I got up from the bed and crossed the room to him. He stood a little straighter and eyed me warily. I'm not sure why he looked at me like that; I hadn't thrown him in weeks. I stood in front of him and took his hands into mine, lacing my fingers with his.

"I'm gonna overlook the part where you compared me to Edward, because I think it's bullshit and if you ever imply that again I will lodge you in the wall." Then I rose up on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "But where you are right is my, uh, dramatics. The time for feeling sorry for myself is over. It just hit me really hard when we walked in this house that the era of our life here is done and I was mourning that. I'm sure we've got all kinds of cool shit ahead of us. I just need to get in the frame of mind to deal with it and embrace it.

"I had so much responsibility when I was younger and the level of responsibility I have now is almost crushing. What I need to remember is that I'm not alone in this. I have this awesome husband and family who are going to share my load and be there for me every step of the way, for eternity."

He bent his head down and kissed me, crushing my body to his. When he finished, he drew back and looked in my eyes. "So you're good now? No more meltdowns?"

I cupped my palm over his cheek and smiled at my strong, beautiful, and oh-so-naïve manpire. "Silly Jasper. Of course there will be more meltdowns, but not over this. I'm done mourning the past."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess that'll have to be good enough."

We spent the afternoon just hanging around the house, just like old times, except for the addition of Carlisle who'd chosen to stay the night and leave for Dartmouth in the morning. He kept trying to talk shop, but I said that just for one night, I was gonna pretend I wasn't President and have a little fun. I briefly lamented the fact I couldn't touch the Patron Silver that still sat in my special cupboard. I quickly shook it off when I met Jasper's questioning eyes.

Emmett was shocked, _shocked_ I tell you, when Santiago picked up the Xbox 360 controller and asked what it was. Emmett gaped at him. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"Err, no. I've never seen one. What is its purpose?"

Emmett looked to Bruno, who looked just as curious. "You don't know what it is either? Seriously?" Bruno shook his head. "They're Xbox 360 controllers." I swear you could hear crickets in the room. "Video games?" They shrugged and shook their heads. "Oh my God, you two have never played video games? Have you been living in a fucking cave?"

"They didn't have any video games at the castle, Emmett," I reminded him. Hell, televisions were pretty sparse there as it was. One of Esme and Char's tasks this week was to install a media room. Emmett had been beside himself last week. If he hadn't had his Nintendo DSL and Playstation PSP with him, I'm pretty sure we would've gotten a first hand look at what a vampire undergoing withdrawals looks like. Emmett looked at Peter and Jasper. "You do realize we need to remedy this situation ASAFP."

Jasper plopped down on their designated '360 couch'. "What'll it be, _Call of Duty_ or _Battlefield_?"

While the guys became engrossed in their games, Rose went online and began researching cars. As the longtime family mechanic, and being rather knowledgeable in everyone's tastes and preferences in their personal vehicles, she'd taken on the task of choosing and ordering new cars for us to have in Italy. Being President, I didn't have as much freedom, oddly enough. It was expected by my 'handlers', which would be Carlisle, Eleazar, and Jasper, that I would be chauffeured and escorted wherever I went. I'd asked Rose to find me something a little less ostentatious than the stretch limo. Since I would often have an entourage, I'd still need something larger, so I suggested something along the lines of the Escalade we'd used here in Boston. For lesser-accompanied outings, a Mercedes G500 would do nicely.

As she perused options, I decided to give Lexi and Jake a call. I hadn't spoken to them since my visit to Forks, so they didn't know yet that the election was already over. Lexi answered the phone. _"Hey Bella, how's it going?"_

"Hmm, where do I start?" I replied wryly.

"_Oh boy, what's going on now? Oh, wait you've got that election thing going on; how's that coming along?" _ I then heard her say off to the side, "_Ty, you can talk to Auntie Bella in a minute ok? Don't interrupt."_

"Aw, how is Tyler doing?"

"_He's good. He started pre-school here on the rez and he's really enjoying it. Well, that is when he and Rory aren't wreaking havoc on the place. And… he's going to be a big brother in about seven and a half months."_

"Oh my God! Lexi! I'm so happy for you guys! Wow, you must've just found out, huh?"

"_Just peed on the stick yesterday; three of them, actually, since I didn't believe the results of the first two."_

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember how that went for me too. Wow, that is so cool for you guys. And you're due in June?" Gotta love those vampire math skills.

"_Um, yeah, by my estimate it will be towards the end of June."_

"Well, let me know if you need anything at all, ok?" Lexi and Jake liked accepting monetary assistance about as much as I had. I knew they'd refuse, but I never wanted them to think they had no options when it really counted.

"_Thanks, Bella. That's really nice of you to offer. However, Jake's job at the dealership is going really well, they made him service manager last week so I think we're going to be alright. But really, thanks."_

"Ok, well the offer stands; I'm just a phone call away. However, it may take me a little longer to get there," I added with a mutter.

"_You're not in Boston?"_

"I am, actually, I just got here this afternoon." I filled her in on what had happened upon my return to Forks, the impromptu trip to Italy, and my election barely a week later.

"_Oh my gosh, are you SERIOUS?"_ she shrieked. I heard heavy footsteps rushing into the room in the background, and then Jake's voice asking her if everything was ok. _"Bella's the vampire president now!"_ _"That her?" _he asked. I heard a rustling with the phone, followed by Jake's voice. _"Bella?"_

"Hey Jake. Congratulations on the baby, by the way, and the promotion. I'm really happy for you."

"_Oh, yeah. Thanks, it's pretty awesome. But wow, it's done already? Just like that, you won?"_

"Yeah, turns out it wasn't much of a competition," I explained what happened with Rafael and Sofia, and their association with Maria.

"_You think this Maria's gonna come after you?"_

"I dunno, it's possible. I've got people looking into the situation, as well a security detail, so I'm not in any immediate danger."

"_Well, just be careful, ok? Sam and I will keep a watch on our end for anything out of the ordinary. Well, out of the ordinary for us, that is," _he finished with a chuckle.

"I will, and thanks Jake, that's nice of you to offer." I was so glad we were beyond the bitterness and bullshit. It was good to have my friend back.

"_Oh hey, Little Man wants to say hi."_

"Yeah sure, put him on."

"_Hi, auntie Bella." _Oh how that husky chipmunk voice of his had become one of my favorite sounds in the world.

"Well hello, Tyler. I heard you started pre-school, tell me all about it." He proceeded to do just that.

For the next five minutes, I learned the ins and outs of what pre-school life had been like for him thus far. He liked building towers with blocks, finger painting with Rory (I could only imagine how _that_ went), animal crackers, and the counting games they played. He did not like nap time, the tuna sandwiches they had for lunch yesterday, and girls in general who were, in his opinion, "dumb". And then when Lexi announced that Rory was at the door wanting to know if Tyler could play, he abruptly yelled _"Bye, Auntie Bella!"_ and then threw the phone down running away. _"Tyler quit dropping the phone like that!"_ Lexi chastised. _"Sorry about that, we're still working on proper phone etiquette."_

I laughed. "It's ok. I should get going anyway. It was really great talking to you guys. This whole 'becoming President' thing has been a little surreal, and I needed to get back to reality for a while. But I don't know how soon I'll be able to see you guys again," I finished wistfully.

"_You know, we just got one of those laptops with the little video camera built in, you may be able to see us more than you think."_

"That's an excellent idea! I'll get one too, that'll be perfect!" I congratulated her again on the pregnancy and we said our goodbyes. I already knew she was having a girl, but I kept that bit of info to myself.

I rejoined Rose and the boys in the family room. They had since moved on to Guitar Hero, so I took a turn playing for awhile. Bruno and Santiago were impressed as I tackled Muse's "Assassins" on Expert level. Even Emmett hasn't beaten me on that on that one, and he failed dismally at it this time as well.

"Most impressive, Madame President," Santiago said with a small bow. That's it.

"Alright you two, just for tonight we're gonna drop this 'Madame President' shit, m'kay? We're gonna get dressed, we're gonna go out, and you're gonna call me Bella, is that clear?"

Bruno nodded. "Yes, Ma-, I mean Bella," Santiago answered. I could feel how uncomfortable this made him, but tonight I didn't give a shit.

I looked at the clock; it was coming up on nine o' clock. "I'm going to go get dressed now. Can we be ready to go in thirty minutes?" Everyone, including Carlisle, nodded. "Daddy C? You're coming too?" He hadn't been out with us since I was shakin' my ass at the Junction.

"If you all don't mind, yes, I thought I'd tag along." Having been forever frozen at twenty-three, he certainly looked young enough to be out with us. His wardrobe was going to require some work, however. "What?" he asked self-consciously as I eyed his khaki slacks and v-neck sweater.

"You'll need to change too; we aren't going to some preppy bar."

"I'll pick something out for him," Rose said.

Bruno and Santiago looked at each other and exchanged a few words in Italian, shrugging at each other. To my complete and utter fucking surprise, Emmett spoke to them fluently, finishing with "Come on guys, I'll hook you up with some tight threads," and started heading for the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Emmett, what the _fuck_ was that? Since when do you fucking speak Italian?"

He grinned at me. "Since Rose and I went to college in Italy back in 1983. Guess that's never come up. I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

"Fuck, I guess not. Alright, you guys go do your thing, I'm gonna go do mine. See you in thirty."

A little over an hour later, we piled out of the Escalade and, bypassing the line, we walked straight up to the bouncer at the door of the Inferno club. "Hey Tony," Rose greeted him, flashing her most dazzling grin.

"Rosie! Emmett! Haven't seen you two around for awhile; quite a crew you got with you here!" He scanned through our faces, his eyes lighting up when he spotted me, Jazz, and Peter. "Hey Bella, Jazz, Pete! How you doin'? What no Char tonight?"

Peter and Jazz shook hands with him. "No, Char's out of town," Jasper answered. "We have some friends visiting, also from out of town, and we wanted to show 'em a good time." He gestured toward Santiago and Bruno. Tony looked them up and down; Emmett had dressed them appropriately in dark button-downs, dark-wash jeans, and Chuck Taylors. Tony nodded his approval and opened the velvet rope to let us in. "You folks have a good time," he said waving us in. Emmett stuffed a couple of folded bills in the breast pocket of Tony's suit. "You're the man, Tony!" he said, clapping him on the shoulder as we passed through.

We were shown to the VIP area. Santiago and Bruno were awestruck, taking in the sights around them. There were girls clad in practically painted on leather pants, tiny tops, and six-inch platform high heels dancing on raised platforms throughout the club, and upon seeing them my guards' lust spiked immediately.

"Easy boys," I said. "Those are for looking and not for touching. But I'm willing to bet you'll find a few ladies willing to let you touch them if you head over there to the bar, especially if you offer to buy them a drink." Dazed, they slowly nodded and started to head toward the bar. "Wait!" They stopped and turned. "Look: yes. Touch: maybe. Taste: don't even fucking think about it."

"Yes, M- Bella," Santiago agreed. He and Bruno, like Peter, were all wearing brown contacts over their red eyes, and as vampires they were naturally attractive so they certainly looked approachable. I was pretty sure though that neither had ever kissed human girls before, and tonight was not the night to experiment.

"I'll go with them," Peter offered. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle thought about it for a second. Rose had done well with his outfit, picking out a simple black button down shirt with pearlized buttons, worn un-tucked over jeans and a pair of black wingtip Clarks. She'd convinced him to let her put a little hair gel on his hair, giving it a little texture. He actually looked like a normal guy in his mid-twenties. "Sure, I could go for a little 'look and don't touch'," he answered with a grin. They all walked toward the bar.

The VIP hostess showed up depositing a bottle of champagne in a bucket on the table. Jasper handed her his credit card and then, keeping up appearances, poured us all glasses. Emmett and Rose headed for the dance floor shortly after that. I went over to where Jasper sat and glanced at his lap and then met his eyes. He smiled and sat back in his chair so I could sit down on his lap. He stroked my fishnet stocking-covered knee, growling his approval as he checked out my legs. I'd worn one of my shortest dresses, a red sleeveless sheath, and over the fishnets I'd worn my patent leather boots that had five-inch heels and came up over the knees. I looked just this side of Hookerville and not the least bit presidential and it was perfect. "See something you like?" I purred.

"Most definitely," he murmured, running a hand up my thigh, and met my eyes from under the brim of that sexy charcoal grey fedora. I tipped it back slightly and touched my lips to his. I was being careful because of my lipstick, but he grasped the back of my head and deepened the kiss with a moan. I heard the opening beat of "Imma Be" and I broke the kiss and jumped to my feet.

"What the -?" Jasper asked incredulously while he repositioned himself in his jeans.

"Come on, baby, I love this song." I used my thumb to wipe a smear of my lipstick from his lips, and then pulled him up to his feet and dragged him out to the dance floor. We stopped not far from Rose and Emmett, who were practically providing a live peep show for the club with the way Rose was writhing against him. Jasper and I weren't going to be much better.

My back was soon pressed against Jasper's chest, with his hand on my hip and my arm raised behind our heads, my hand gently resting at the nape of his neck. We moved together sensually; our hips moving, knees dipping, completely in sync with one another. His other hand moved to my abdomen, where he splayed his fingers possessively and pulled me even tighter to him. He bent his head over my shoulder and placed open-mouthed kisses along my neck.

The music changed and I turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips crashed together again. We were being _those_ people, making out on the dance floor with abandon, the kind you want to tell to get a room already, and I didn't give a fuck in the slightest. For in that moment in time, we were back to being just Jasper, the fuckhot badass roughneck vamp, and his sexy bar-dancing bitch Bella, who just happened to be out at the bar getting their freak on.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked back toward the bar to see Santiago chatting up a redhead, Bruno chatting up a blonde, Peter watching them, and Carlisle watching me. A sample of his emotions told me he wasn't working very hard to stifle his feelings tonight. Our eyes met and I narrowed mine at him pointedly. His desire was soon flavored with chagrin and he gave a quick nod in defeat and looked away. I turned back to Jasper to see that he'd watched the entire exchange. His lips were pressed together into a thin line; he was obviously bothered by what he'd seen, but he said nothing, just drew me closer again and we continued to dance.

When the music changed to something more up-tempo, Emmett and Jasper excused themselves, leaving Rose and I to dance together. They headed over to the VIP table as Santiago, Bruno, and their new lady-friends joined us on the dance floor. Peter and Carlisle had followed, and while I had shaken my head minutely at them, indicating they'd be fine as long as Rose and I were there, Peter shook his head back at me and went to dance with Rose while Carlisle stood next to me. I turned my palms out to Peter, like _what the hell?_ and he slightly nodded in the direction of two Guidos who were preparing to come dance with Rose and me, and they looked like the type who did not readily take no for an answer. Normally this wouldn't be that big of a deal, since Rose and I had no problem handling ourselves in such situations; however, we were out with two vampires who'd never been in this environment and whose main duty was to protect me. A fight with the Guidos would not end well. And just like that, I was dancing with Carlisle. Fuuuuck.

A Ludacris song with a real down and dirty beat came on, and Peter got right up close and personal with Rose. Carlisle, on the other hand, moved around awkwardly about two feet in front of me. Egads. With an apologetic glance toward Jasper, who was watching this development with eyes narrowed into slits, I whispered to Carlisle "Follow my lead." It was obvious he'd never danced like this before. I turned around so that my back was to him, much like how Jasper and I had started out, and then reached behind me, took his hands, and placed them on my hips. I looked over my shoulder at him. "_Behave_," I warned him before continuing, "Now move with me."

I took a step back so my body was almost flush with his and held his hands on my hips as I moved. Since Carlisle wasn't a virgin, he caught on to my movements pretty quickly. His hands gripped my hips tighter, our knees bent, and we dipped together. I certainly wasn't trying to grind on him though, and I could feel the struggle he was going through to not do what his desire was demanding that he do. I checked to see how Bruno and Santiago were doing. By the looks of the two girls grinding on them, they were having a great time. Rose was pretty much bent at the waist with Peter grinding against her ass, slapping at it playfully, while I was stuck dancing with someone who I realized I could never again view as a father figure. After tonight, that would officially be fucking weird.

My eyes met Peter's just then and he smirked at me, knowing what conclusion I'd just reached. _Yeah, laugh it up Asshole._ I stood straighter, tossing my hair back and running my hand through it, pretty much ready to call it quits on the dancing. Unfortunately, that was when Carlisle lost his battle with himself; with a moan he pulled me closer to him and I was able to feel his arousal. _Ewww._

So quickly that I wondered if any of the humans around us even noticed, Jasper was standing there beside us. "I'm cutting in now," he growled.

Carlisle released me and took a step back. "Of course," he stammered and he quickly retreated to our VIP table where Emmett was still seated, shaking his head in chastisement at Carlisle. I was surprised he was ok with Peter and Rose dancing together the way that they were. I was wrapped tightly in Jasper's embrace when he spoke in my ear in a tone that was almost menacing. "You and Carlisle do not dance that way again." He was fucking _livid_ right now.

"I know, Jasper. I'm sorry. We should've just come sat down, but I didn't think one dance would hurt," I whispered apologetically.

"Don't fucking do it again."

I said nothing, only nodded, and then I started feeling thirst that wasn't mine. Not good. A quick glance confirmed that Bruno was kissing along the neck of the girl he was dancing with. "Bruno, stop!" I ordered, using a tone too low and two quick for the humans immediately surrounding us to hear. Peter, Rose, and Santiago's heads snapped up and turned in Bruno's direction, as he looked up startled. Even with the contacts in, I could see his eyes were black.

"Time to go," I said softly yet leaving no room for argument. Instead of complying, he growled at me. Fuck, he'd gone into hunt mode already. Without hesitation I threw a massive wave of lethargy at him, causing him to collapse as though he were drunk.

"Ha ha," Peter chuckled. "Looks like ol' Bruno's had enough already," he said to the two human girls who were looking down on Bruno in shock. Emmett and Carlisle arrived on the dance floor and pulled Bruno up to his feet and started walking him toward the club entrance. He was awake of course, but I was keeping him fairly out of it until we were a safe distance away.

As we walked out, we passed Tony again. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, it seems our friend's quite the lightweight, contrary to his size," Jasper said with a wry smile.

Tony laughed. "Better get your friend home then. You kids have a good night."

We walked quickly down the block with Emmett and Santiago holding up Bruno. Carlisle unlocked the Escalade and got in to start it. Once we were all in and moving down the road, I brought Bruno out of it. He blinked a couple times and shook his head as if to clear it. He then looked around at the faces glaring at him, and then looked down in shame.

"Bruno, what the fuck?" I snarled at him.

"I'm so, so sorry!" He cried. "She was so sexy and smelled so good that I must have given in to my instincts. Please forgive me, Bella." He bowed his head.

"That's Madame fucking President to you, asshole." Seven pairs of wide eyes focused on me in surprise. "I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I just wanted one last 'normal' night of freedom. Instead I get Papa Pervert and then fucking amateur hour with the boner Bruno just pulled back there. You could've exposed us back there just now, you dumbass, you do realize that, right? So fuck it, I give up. I want all of our shit here settled in two days. Tuesday we leave to go back to Italy."


	5. Chapter 5

Time to get to work! Let's see how the first day on the job goes, shall we?

Beta love to Mynxi

Props to SM for finally providing me with a tangible hobby, and for the use of the characters that obviously do not belong to me.

**Jasper**

As promised, we boarded 'Hells Bells Air' bright and early the following Tuesday morning and headed back to Italy. Bella still bore somewhat of a grudge over her night out being ruined, though she also knew she owned at least some of the blame for that disaster. We had no fucking business taking Bruno and Santiago to a place like that, and it was fortunate we were able to get out of there without much incident.

Now, that little thing with her and Carlisle on the dance floor? Well, one could say I was bearing a bit of a grudge for that. He headed directly to New York after we arrived back to the house from the club, only saying that he'd meet us at the airport on Tuesday. I tried to speak to him first before he left; ok, I was going to kick his ass for him, but Bella stopped me and asked me to just let him go. So I hauled her up to our room and took my frustration out on her ass instead. It was a good thing we were leaving because some bedroom, and media room, furniture got broken in the house that night.

I'd calmed down past the point of wanting to kick Carlisle's ass by Tuesday morning, and gave him a quick nod at his brief yet sincere apology he offered me and Bella when we met up in the terminal. It wasn't the right time to get into it, but his emotions conveyed more embarrassment than remorse during his apology. In fact, it didn't seem to me that he regretted what he'd done at all. There wasn't a way to confirm my suspicion with Bella at that time, not with everyone in earshot, but we would certainly compare notes later.

We landed in Italy and headed for the awaiting limo that would drive us back to Volterra. The driver opened the back door for Bella to enter. "Welcome back, Madame President." I waited for the usual flash of annoyance she had for that title, but there was none. It seemed she had finally accepted who she was now, and realized she'd have to accept the respect that comes with the title.

Regardless of what I'd said to her in Boston, I understood her reluctance. She'd finally gotten a taste of a certain amount of freedom, and had enjoyed a vast amount of irresponsibility for a few years. She'd come a long way in the year and a half we'd been together. I smiled, remembering my first glimpse of the new Bella, dancing on that bar in those tiny shorts and tall boots. I sure didn't miss her working in that place, but I did miss those sexy little outfits. Seeing her in the fishnets and leather boots at the club had brought that back for me. I'd have to encourage her to haul those out more often, even if it was just for the bedroom.

Now that she was a revered leader, she had taken to dressing a little more conservatively though she was far from rocking the pantsuit look. Her style had evolved to something more akin to Rose's style. I sat next to her in the limo and allowed my eyes to trail up my wife's body, taking in her denim-covered thighs up to the curve of her breast. I could see just a bit of red lace from her bra that was peeking out of the low-cut neckline of her black silk blouse. I felt her amusement and looked up to see that she was watching me.

"At ease, Major," she murmured with a smirk

"I can't help it," I sighed and leaned over to peck her on the mouth. "I don't care who you are, you are sexy as hell."

We arrived at the castle minutes later. Bella sighed in resignation as we pulled up to the steps, but her attitude changed dramatically once we were inside. Esme and Char had been quite busy in our absence. Gone were the queer candelabras and crystal chandeliers; they were replaced with brushed pewter fixtures and the décor was now in black, white, red and grey, that was much more our style. In fact, the theme reminded me a lot of the house back in Boston. It was as though Esme was slowly re-creating our home here. Bella was thrilled. She squealed and ran in the direction of Esme's scent. "Mooooooom! I love it!"

I shook my head, chuckling, and then turned to see Carlisle silently heading up the stairs. The smile fell from my lips and I started after him. Enough was enough. Before I could get very far, Peter was in front of me. "Let it be, Jasper," he said placing a gentle restraining hand on my arm. "He already knows how you and Bella feel. Well, he's known how you've felt for quite a while, but Rosie let slip to him the fact Bella can no longer view him as a father figure. He understands, and he certainly doesn't disagree, so he's a little disgusted with himself right now. He'll punish himself enough without your help, and we need him to be a part of this team. So please, just let him be?"

I took a step back and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Fine. I'll leave him alone… for now. But I can't pretend nothing happened. I'm getting sick of this shit. What the fuck is his problem?"

Peter shrugged. "No one expects you to pretend like nothing happened. Just go easy on him, ok? As for why he does it, Jesus Jasper, have you seen your wife? She's fucking hot, and she's a siren on the dance floor. If I hadn't been all over Rose that night, I would've been all over Stella instead. Give Carlisle a break, ok?"

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Good, now I need to find my gal. Char!" he bellowed. "You better be naked and waitin' for me, baby!" He hurried up the stairs. I turned on my heel and went in search for Bella.

I found her in the rear courtyard with Esme, Rose, and Emmett, where they were staring at a very large hole in the ground. "What's this?" I asked as I kissed Esme on the cheek and then stood behind Bella wrapping my arms around her waist.

"It's gonna be the pool, bro!" Emmett crowed excitedly. It really didn't take that much to make the big lug happy, that's for sure.

"Great idea," I said, nodding appreciatively. "I really like what you've done with the place, Esme. You and Char accomplished a lot in only a few days."

Esme smiled. "Thank you, Jasper. We're not nearly finished, but I thought it best to start with the more frequently used areas: the foyer, the conference room, the media room…"

"WHOA, wait! We have a media room now?" It just turned into fucking Christmas for Emmett. "Where?"

Esme laughed at her hulking eager son. "East wing," she answered. "Fully stocked with all your gaming and sports viewing needs. And yes, that includes American sports networks."

Emmett beamed, kissed Esme on the cheek, and then grabbed Rose's hand and sprinted inside the castle. Rose actually stumbled a little in his haste. Esme turned back to me and Bella. "Why don't you two take a look around? I'm going to go say hello to Carlisle. I'm surprised he didn't come greet me when you all got here, that's very unlike him."

Bella and I exchanged a glance as she turned away, but said nothing. We walked back in and while Esme headed upstairs to find Carlisle, Bella and I checked out the renovations Esme and Char had completed on the castle thus far. I hoped it would make the place a little more habitable, if not homey, in Bella's eyes. It would be much easier for us all to stay here, and I hated seeing her unhappy.

We found the media room, where Emmett was already happily engrossed deep in online bloody combat and Rose looked bored out of her skull. There, it was beginning to feel like home already.

Bella and I eventually made our way back to the stairs and were met by Eleazar. "Welcome back, Bella. I hope your trip went well. Once you've had some time to settle in, we need to get together and go over some things. I've been working on a draft of the constitution, as well as your itinerary."

"Itinerary?" she asked.

"Yes, you're going to want to familiarize yourself with the covens and their regions on a more personal level, not to mention the other official business that will need to be conducted while there, so I've taken the liberty of planning a tour for you."

Bella sighed. "Right. We can go over all that a little later. Thanks, Eleazar."

We continued up the stairs to our room, passing Peter and Char's room; the amount of lust coming from that room was palpable, and we could hear the sound of a paddle cracking against an ass in there. We exchanged another glance, stifling a giggle and moved on down the hall. As we came across Carlisle and Esme's room, we heard headboard-meeting-wall, Carlisle growling, and Esme's moans of pleasure. It seemed that Carlisle had finally broken out of his funk.

"Carlisle seems to be feeling better," Bella murmured.

"Seems that way," I agreed. We reached our room where our luggage awaited us. Bella had brought back her guitar, and she went straight to it when we entered the room. She opened the box and stroked it lovingly before taking it out, and then she sat on the end of the bed and began to strum thoughtfully. I kicked off my boots and lay back on the bed, watching, listening, and waiting for her to sort through whatever was on her mind. I'd come to recognize this as Bella's way of hashing out the things that weighed heavily on her mind. Even though she was stressed with a million thoughts going her brain, the strumming soothed her in a way that even my ability would fall short of accomplishing.

Her mood was pensive and as she began to hum along I recognized the tune as Alice in Chains's "Nutshell". I lay back with my fingers laced behind my head, closed my eyes, and let myself be lulled by her melody for several minutes until it abruptly stopped. "And so it begins," she sighed. Before I could ask her what that was about, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Petey," she answered softly.

"Whew, glad I caught you before the Major's dick came out," Peter said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I'd hate to have to work that ass over more than Char already did for you," I scoffed.

He gave me the finger, before continuing with Bella. "I guess we're getting together in the conference room to lay out your agenda. You ready to get to work, Stella?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. According to Eleazar, I've got some traveling coming up soon."

I sat up, as she stood and gently placed her guitar back in its case. "Don't you mean 'we', darlin'?" It was unlike her to not include me.

"Actually Jazz, I'm not sure if you're coming or not. I think you're gonna have some other shit to do."

Well I didn't fucking like that at all. "Since when do you travel without me?"

"Since I became the fucking President, Jazz. We don't get to be attached at the fucking hip all the time anymore."

"_Attached at the hip?_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I stood and walked over to her. This was bullshit.

"Guys, let's not get all worked up over shit right now, alright?" Peter said standing between us and holding up his hands to ward us away from each other. "Let's go downstairs."

Fuck that. "First I wanna know what she fuckin' meant by that!"

"It's just a phrase, Jasper; you don't need to get all fucking wigged out. This is stupid." She threw open the door and stalked out.

"Did I miss something?" I asked Peter.

"No, you'll understand in a bit. It's not just time for her to get to work; it's time for all of us to clock in."

**Bella**

Fucking Jasper. I didn't know what his fucking damage was, but I didn't need this right now. That fucking bitch he used to run with wasn't wasting any time right now, and neither should we. As usual, I didn't know how I knew this, I just knew.

When I arrived to the conference room, Carlisle and Eleazar were already there, along with Emmett and Rose, and Edward and Alice. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. Edward stood and kissed me on the cheek. "You look good," I told him. I thought you were going to be out on your honeymoon for the rest of this week."

He smiled ruefully. "I was, until a certain little pixie called and said I needed to cut it short and be back for this meeting." He rolled his eyes at Alice, who was sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "So, Tanya headed back to Alaska to get our things packed and shipped over here."

"You two will have plenty of opportunities to explore Europe, Edward, we're going to be here for awhile," Alice chided him, and then hopped up to hug me. "Jazz'll come around," she quietly whispered in my ear. I nodded and then went to take a seat beside her, but paused when she shook her head at me. She pointed at the chair at the head of the table. "That's your chair now." Right.

As I sat down, Peter and Jasper entered. Jasper's eyes locked with mine, and though I could feel his frustration, he made a point of projecting his love to me, which I reciprocated. Shit was about to change for us, and we needed to be able to depend on the other to be there, emotionally if not physically, no matter what. Peter and Jasper sat, and then Carlisle, now in better spirits since he was freshly fucked, called the meeting to order.

"It's good to see you all here. I guess we could call this our first Cabinet meeting, couldn't we?" He looked around at all present at the table, meeting my eyes last and smiling at me.

"I suppose that's what we'll call it, sure," I said. "So what's on the agenda for our first meeting?"

Eleazar stood and began passing out packets of paper from a stack on the table in front of him, as Carlisle continued. "Eleazar is passing out a rough draft of a proposed Constitution for us to read through. There are some decisions that need to be made as far as legislation goes. You've expressed your desire to do away with the tyrannical nature of the Volturi laws, and I think that what Eli and I have drafted reflects many of those changes you had in mind. Like I said, it's a rough draft, so anything you want changed, or any additions, we can absolutely do that."

I thumbed through the packet; there were sixteen pages. "Ok, so we draft a Constitution, then what? We can't just say 'Ok, here you go, do what we say now', doesn't there need to be a vote of some sort? The covens need regional representation, don't they?"

Eleazar and Carlisle looked at each other knowingly, then back at me. Ah, so this is why I was about to go on the road. "Gotcha," I said with a nod.

"This brings us to another point," Carlisle said, slowly beginning to pace back and forth. "Other than the fact that your constituents need to get to know you, because it's not like you can go on TV and do a national address, I think it's important to find vampires who will be willing to work as regional representatives; individuals who are accessible to the covens and nomads of their assigned territory, and report directly to us with ideas or issues for their regions."

"Makes sense to me," I told him. "So when do we go? Who's going?"

"I think once we get the Constitution drafted to how you want it, and perhaps enact a temporary version until the permanent one is ratified, we should then be set to take this thing out on the road and get the population on board. As for who goes, that's entirely up to you, Madame President," Carlisle finished with a sly smile.

"Well obviously, I'm taking my master diplomat on this little excursion, Mr. Secretary," I replied, noting Carlisle's raised eyebrows with a sly smile of my own. "Edward, I'd like for you to come too," I added and Edward's shock at my statement was immediate. "Why are you so surprised by that? I appointed you to your position for a reason."

"Well, you're an empath, for starters, and a rather capable one at that. I'm not sure how much more useful the info I could provide to you would be, beyond what you can already ascertain for yourself."

"Just because I can feel what others are feeling, it would be awfully damn nice to be able to have insight into the minds of the other covens and their leaders as I try to make some of these decisions I have ahead of me. Now can I count on you to help me with this or not, Edward?"

He swallowed and nodded. "I'll go."

"Good. Peter, I may need you too. I haven't decided yet, because Jasper's going to need some help here too." I looked at him apologetically. "Jasper, I want you to work with Eleazar and Alice too. I want a short list of nominees in each region who should be considered as regional reps. Alice, can you work with them on this too?" She nodded enthusiastically. I looked again at Jasper, who didn't seem to be particularly thrilled by this development, but he gave me a short nod of acceptance. It didn't escape my notice that I'd pretty much assigned our exes to work with us, neither of whom we were especially fond of even six months ago. But we had more important things to think about beyond the petty bullshit. I only hoped the exes were up to the task.

"Cool, that's settled then. How about we skim through this Constitution?"

We spent about another hour going through the pages Carlisle and Eleazar had drafted. They'd done a pretty good job of it, really. Much of it was based upon the ideas of the American founding fathers, including a Bill of Rights that vampires as a whole should be entitled to. Those required some further discussion because, as we were an exclusive group with many supernatural talents and abilities, not to mention that in the minds of the general human world, we didn't even exist, well, we had to tread lightly in that area. For now, the number one rule would remain in-effect: keep the secret. While it was my hope that eventually, vampire/human relations could improve to the point that the secret was no longer necessary, but neither vampires nor humans were anywhere ready to take that step, considering one was part of the other's food chain.

Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Peter branched off on their own after our main meeting to discuss security issues with Santiago. We needed to organize a larger guard, a military of sorts, which would also serve as our police force. I'd stayed behind to have a little chat of my own with Carlisle, but he begged a rain-check to talk tomorrow instead. I had a hunch he had a few more 'frustrations' he wanted to work out with Esme before our talk; I could respect that.

I wandered the castle for a bit on my own, catching Jasper's eye when I passed the glass doors that opened to the patio where they were gathered. I paused briefly to smile at him and then continued on for the stairs. I knew that sleep was an impossibility for me, as were headaches, but I felt like I was on the verge of exhaustion and a migraine. I decided to run a bath and have a nice soak while waiting for Jasper.

The water was hot and the jets were pulsating when I heard him enter the room. He didn't come looking for me, even though I knew he knew where I was. I could feel his agitation, but didn't know if it was because he was still mad at me or was aggravated about something else. "Jazz?" I called softly, tentatively.

"I'm here, darlin'. Finish your bath." His voice sounded weary.

I sighed, and hit the release on the bath plug. I stood and toweled off, wrapping it around my body, and unpinned my hair. I walked into the bedroom shaking out the bun I had it wrapped in. Jasper was kicked back on the bed much like he was when I'd played guitar earlier, though he was in the bed this time, chest bare and covered to the waist. His scars created a lacy tattoo down his chest and abdomen, and though it struck fear in many, I only felt awe, along with a little sorrow, knowing what he'd had to go through to get those scars. I looked up to find him watching me. His agitation had lessened; his desire, however, was growing by the millisecond. I bit my lip in anticipation, which seemed to be the match that lit the flame.

"Drop that towel, sugar and come over here."

I did as he said and walked over to him. "Jazz, I know you're upset with me…" I began but he reached a hand up, touching a finger to my lips.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Tonight I just want to love you." He pulled me down to the bed and rolled us so that I was on my back. His mouth covered mine and he kissed me with a mix of love and anger, adoration and frustration, and then even more love. His tongue stroked the inside of my mouth as though it were making love to my lips, and I was soon rubbing my thighs together in my body's sudden need for friction in that area. He traced down my body with his fingers, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before breaking the kiss and replacing his fingers with his mouth. His fingers then headed farther down, stroking up and down my slit before sliding in. His thumb rubbed my button, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my being, while two of his fingers entered where I needed them most. In and out he moved his fingers, as his lips, teeth, and tongue teased and tantalized my hardened peaks until I felt I was going to explode.

"God, Jasper!" I gasped as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm, and suddenly he was up, hovering over me and filling me with one powerful thrust. I exploded around him and he continued to thrust, kissing along my neck and my jaw as he moved. I lifted my hips meeting his thrusts and he rocked back on his knees holding my hips as he pumped into me even harder. He snarled and I could tell that he'd gone from lovemaking to claiming me once again. He craved the reassurance that things between us would be the same; that we were still forever. So I said what he needed to hear, what would always remain to be true.

"Yours, baby. Always yours."

With a sound that was almost like a sob, he scooped me into his arms and pulled me up to his chest, his mouth crashing to mine with renewed fervor. I rolled my hips against him and our lovemaking became fraught with our hunger and need for each other. His hands reached up my back cupping my shoulders and as his orgasm overtook him, he slammed into me with a roar, carrying me over the edge with him.

We fell to the bed and lay together, still connected and wrapped in each others arms. The minutes became hours and when light began to fill the room, I moved to detangle myself from his arms. "Not yet," he whispered, tightening his arms around me and bucking his hips. Just like that his member came back to life and he was soon sliding in and out of me with the most sensuous movements. His kisses were gentle, in contrast to last night, and my moans were a gentle mewling as compared to my earlier screams of ecstasy.

When we were both spent, we went to the shower and took turns soaping each other up. "I'll miss this," I said as I lathered his back. "I'm going to hate being away from you, you know that right?"

"I know, darlin'. I'm still not wild about the idea, but I understand that you have a job to do, and I have a job to do, so I guess that's the way it's gotta be for awhile, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He turned and tipped my chin up with his fingers. "Don't be sorry! If anyone should be sorry, it's me, the asshole who tells you to buck up and do your job and then has a hissy fit when you try to." He leaned forward and kissed me. "And I am sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen very often. I don't want to be the source of more stress than you've already got goin' for you right now, ok? I love you, Bella. Always."

"Thank you," I said and poured all my love for him in my kiss, so that once again words weren't necessary.

We rinsed and got out of the shower, drying and dressing, getting ready for the busy day we separately had ahead of us.

"You, Emmett, Rose, and Santiago are getting together with some of the guard today?" I asked him as I brushed out my hair.

"Yeah, there's a small group that Santiago trusts to send abroad to start recruiting for additional global members. We need to make sure we're on the same page before we send them out on their quest."

I nodded. "Well, I'm going to be hammering out this constitution with Eleazar and Carlisle today, but first Carlisle and I are having a one-on-one meeting this morning. I think I'm going to take him hunting, do you mind? I want to get him away from the castle so we can speak freely."

I could tell Jasper minded a little bit, but he still nodded. "But if he makes even one move out of line…" he warned.

I finished the threat for him. "I will unleash a whoop-ass on him unlike anything he's ever seen." I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Mo' money, mo' power, mo' problems... though I wouldn't mind one of my problems being a pissed & possessive Jasper Whitlock. Just sayin'.

Love - My Beta Mynxi, and my readers!

Borrowed - These characters, from SM, of course

**Bella**

Carlisle and Esme sequestered themselves in their room after the cabinet meeting. I chose not to disturb them, instead waiting until they returned from hunting the following afternoon. Freshly showered, they embraced in the foyer before Esme headed down the corridor meeting up with Char to work on the castle's renovations.

Carlisle headed for what he and Eleazar had adopted as a study and I followed. Sensing my presence, he turned around. "Well, good afternoon, Bella. I hope your day has been pleasant thus far." His voice was calm and pleasant, but his emotions were apprehensive.

"It has been, Carlisle, thanks. It appears that you and Esme have gotten in some… quality time?" I smirked at him, unable to resist messing with him a little.

Carlisle ducked his head bashfully. "Um, well yes. However, I'm sure that mine and my wife's recreational activities aren't why you've followed me to the study, now is it?"

"Now see there Carlisle, that is why I need a guy like you around. You're so perceptive," I replied teasingly.

Carlisle smirked. "Come in, then." I followed him into the office that Esme had already made warm and inviting, with a mahogany desk and chocolate leather chairs. He led me over to a pair of chairs that sat invitingly by a window overlooking the east courtyard. He waited for me to sit before following suit, and then I decided to launch right into it.

"Here's the thing, Carlisle. I don't know what your trip is with me. I mean, maybe it's only because I can feel your emotions, but I'd like to think you haven't always had the hots for me, have you? Back when I was with Edward, your demeanor towards me always seemed fatherly. Then, apparently, that changed in Phoenix and now you've got all kinds of naughty thoughts going on; seriously, what gives?"

Carlisle bowed his head for a moment, gathering his thoughts while I waited patiently. Finally his eyes met mine, rife with regret and apology. "I don't know how to explain it, Bella. I love my wife with all that is within me, and that has not and will not change. However – may I speak freely?"

"Please, do! Let's get this shit figured out once and for all," I encouraged.

He sighed before he began again. "While Esme is and always will be the love of my life, I find that I'm continually – aroused – by your very presence." He paused, fidgeting awkwardly in his chair. "I'm not sure how I should discuss this with you."

"Carlisle, you groped and grinded against me in that night club not a week ago; how is this conversation more awkward than that?"

He gave me a small, wry smile. "Good point. In plain simple terms, I've always found the idea of the 'bad girl' extremely erotic, especially in the case of a 'good girl gone bad'."

I pursed my lips; this was starting to make sense now. I gave him a nod for him to continue.

"As you might imagine, to me you are the epitome of good-girl-gone-bad. When Edward brought you home, you were so innocent, so naïve, we all found you rather endearing."

"Bullshit," I said with a laugh. "Rose hated me and even Jasper thought I should die."

He chuckled. "Oh, that was true at first, but we all eventually warmed to you; even Rose, in her own special way. Then we did the most horrible thing by leaving you the way we did," he paused again, but I dismissed it with a wave of my hand.

"Water under the bridge. Please, continue."

"Fast-forward to Phoenix, and let's just say even though I was surprised to learn Jasper had claimed you as his mate, I was shocked and intrigued by the woman you'd become. The swearing, the drinking, the clothing… or lack thereof…" He trailed, his eyes scoping down my body fleetingly.

I growled. "Focus, Carlisle."

He had the decency to look ashamed before continuing, "Right. All that plus the dancing; my God Bella, you became the incarnate of my ultimate sexual fantasy."

If I didn't know better, I could've sworn my stomach just lurched with that statement, but I said nothing as he continued.

"I know that Edward once explained it to you, and now that you're a vampire yourself, I'm sure you understand very well. So little changes for us that when such an event occurs, it tends to alter our very existence; I'm afraid that may be the case in this situation, Bella."

"So let me get this straight; you've got a permanent stiffy with my name on it? Does that about sum it up?" It was time to cut through the bullshit and call it like it was.

Embarrassment flooded Carlisle. "I'm afraid so, Bella," he said in near whisper. "It's honestly beyond my control; I don't know what to do. I'm very fortunate Esme is so understanding, and so patient with me."

"Well, I guess if you're making it worth her while, that goes a long way," I said dryly. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. "I'm glad there's a way for you two to compromise on this. But what I need to know is how do _we_ cope with this? We're going to be working closely together for quite some time, and I can't have you humping my leg like a dog in heat."

Carlisle looked away in dismay. "Really, Bella, am I that bad?"

I just looked at him incredulously, my eyebrow arched until he nodded in acceptance; perhaps in defeat. "I'm sorry. If you want to assign someone else you'd be more comfortable with, I'll understand."

"That's the thing, Carlisle. You _are_ the man for the job, so no, I'm not replacing you. Now that I understand the situation, I'm going to give you a little lee-way here. Jasper, of course, may not feel the same way, but I'll try to explain it to him. I'm going to ask that you continue to restrain yourself as much as possible. Jazz and I can tell when you're trying to maintain your shit and that will go a long way toward you not getting your ass kicked, because quite honestly, it's getting to that point."

"I understand. And thank you Bella, for your acceptance of my… situation."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it acceptance, Carlisle; it's more like tolerance. And while I've loved you like family, like another father, it's now more like I love you like a very good friend. The father/daughter thing just can't fly between us anymore, you know what I mean? That's just icky."

He sighed and nodded. "I agree. I've felt immeasurable guilt for having such thoughts over someone who was supposed to be like a daughter to me."

"Well, you may want to work on controlling those thoughts too. Edward is traveling with us and I'm pretty sure he's not a fan of your sordid fantasies that star me, regardless of the fact we've both moved on."

"You could say that," Carlisle mumbled. I felt another odd flash of embarrassment from him, but chose to ignore it. I really didn't want to know.

"Ok. Well, I'm glad we had this talk. I think this should make things a little more relaxed between us, especially with this little field trip we have coming up." I stood to head for the door and Carlisle stood too.

"So…" he began awkwardly. "Friends, then?"

I nodded. "I think that's best."

As he nodded his acceptance, I could feel his regret at this unfortunate, but necessary, shift in our relationship. As I headed up the stairs, I thought about whether it'd be weird continuing to view Esme as a mother figure given my new arrangement with Carlisle. I was also a little icked-out at her acceptance of his sexual fetish with me, but it was their relationship and I wasn't going to judge. As his wife and his mate, she had every right to hold hostile feelings toward me, and she'd never shown me anything but love.

I decided to go up to my room and check my email while I waited for Jazz to return. He was with Peter, Emmett, and Santiago, holding a Whitlock-style training session with the recent recruits for the Guard. Jasper wanted to make sure they would meet _his_ standards for vampire combat. He was leading a few initial training sessions and then handing over the reins to Santiago to continue the training.

Soon, Jasper along with Emmett, Rose, and Alice, would be heading back to America while I tour with Carlisle, Edward, and Peter. I wasn't looking forward to the separation. We hadn't been apart since I worked at the Junction, which now felt like decades ago. To think, we only had eternity ahead of us, I mused inwardly. I had to keep that in mind to get through the next twenty-five fucking years.

My email served as a pleasant distraction for once; some goofy pictures of Tyler and Rory covered in mud, as well as an ultrasound picture of "Baby Bean Black" Lexi had attached. They still didn't know yet it was a girl, it was too soon to tell but she was doing well and the baby was healthy and that was all that mattered at the moment.

There was also an email from Lara which included a picture of herself looking as though she was about to burst. She was due in just three weeks with a baby girl they were going to name Monique Isabella. A lump formed in my throat as I read that; part of me was mourning the loss of being a hands-on surrogate aunt to my namesake. I would have to settle for spoiling her rotten from overseas. I'd told her that Jazz and I had chosen to remain in Europe, setting up house in Madrid, to explain my extended absence. My replies to her emails were getting fewer and father between, but I wasn't ready to completely close that door just yet.

Jasper returned just as I was finishing my reply to Lara. "Hey Jazz. Gimme just a sec, I'm almost…. Done." I clicked Send, and then flew into my husband's arms to kiss him thoroughly.

"Well, hello to you too, darlin'. That's one hell of a greeting. What brought that on?"

I laid my head against his chest, hugging him tighter. "I'm already homesick for you, baby. I don't know how I'm gonna survive these next few weeks."

He squeezed me closer and kissed the top of my head. "I know, it's gonna be tough for me too, sugar." Our lips met and we kissed again, channeling our love between us. We parted and walked out to our balcony overlooking the terrace. He sat down and then pulled me into his lap. We sat quietly, just being, before I felt his mood change; his curiosity had gotten the best of him. "So, how did your talk with Carlisle go?"

I suggested holding off on that particular recap until after we hunted. He crooked an eyebrow but agreed. Three uprooted and tossed trees later, I was glad he did; Esme would've been _really_ bummed had he taken that rage out on the castle or on Carlisle, for that matter.

"So I'm supposed to be ok with you going off with him, knowing you're his _fantasy_? I don't fucking think so!" he growled. "Either he's staying or I'm going with you!"

I pushed some calm at him from where I'd seated myself on the forest floor to wait for his tantrum to wane, and though he narrowed his eyes at me, he relaxed marginally. I waited a few beats before I began, speaking quietly but determinedly. "He _is_ going with me and you aren't; as much as I'm going to miss you, I need you working on security Jasper." He started to argue but I kept going. "You know you have nothing to worry about, as far as I'm concerned, don't you? Nothing will _ever _come of his advances, and I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

He glowered at me, kicking a rock petulantly. For a moment, I was able to glimpse the boy he had been many, many years ago. "I know that, Bella. It's just not in my nature to be lackadaisical about another man's infatuation with my wife, regardless of if that man also happens to be my 'father'," he finished with the air quotes for emphasis.

I got up from the ground and took a couple steps toward him to close the distance. "Understood, baby, but the fact of the matter is that I've got a job to do, and I need his help to get it done. I can't think of anyone else I could call on that could match his diplomacy. I have drawn the boundary lines with him and he's agreed to make every effort to abide by them."

Jasper sighed, turning away from me and clasping his hands behind his head; his body language portrayed the surrender that his emotions confirmed. "This is what we've signed up for, I guess." He turned back around and walked back to me. "I'm sorry, darlin'. You know I trust you one hundred percent, and I don't mean to make this any harder than it needs to be. Three weeks is a drop in the bucket compared to the time we have ahead of us to be together."

I smiled as I stepped into his embrace. "Exactly," I said, rising on my toes to kiss the tip of his nose. "Now how about we make the best of the time we have right now?"

I sank to my knees in front of him, and in a flash I had his pants unzipped. I slowed my motion enough to make eye contact with him as I took him into my mouth, feeling his anger disintegrate instantly. I swirled my tongue around him, sliding my lips up and down his length, my rhythm soon aided by the hand he'd threaded through my hair, caressing the back of my head as he thrust gently to meet my movements. With one hand I squeezed his ass and the other caressed his sack, and as I felt him nearing his end I gave it a gentle squeeze. With a groan he released and I swallowed all that he gave me. I sat back on my heels and looked up at him with a satisfied smile. "Feel better?"

He snorted at me, shaking his head. "Almost. Come here." He held his hand out and pulled me to standing. His mouth covered mine and as he deepened the kiss, he slid his hands under my ass and lifted me, bracing my back against the nearest tree. His lips trailed along my jaw and down my neck as his fingers worked the buttons of my blouse. I arched my back to reach behind and undo the clasp of my bra and then his lips and teeth began their delicious torture on my sensitive peaks. He carefully lowered my legs so he could unfasten my pants, taking his mouth away from my chest for the briefest second to shove my pants and panties down to the ground. I stepped out of them and kicked them away and then my legs were once again up and around his waist. He continued his assault on my chest and neck, nipping as he slid his hand between us and found my tender nub with his thumb. I moaned as he slid two fingers in and out of my wetness. "Please, Jasper," I gasped, taking his earlobe between my teeth.

He made a rumbling noise in his chest as he stroked the tip of his head up and down my opening before finally pushing all the way in. "Fuuuck…" he groaned as he began to thrust. I leaned back against the tree, clasping his shoulders, watching him under my heavily lidded eyes; his muscles flexed, his hips moved in jerky movements, jaw set in determination. And then I met his eyes and saw they were doing the same to me. We were burning this image, this moment of our lovemaking into our memories because soon this would be all we'd have to go on for several days. I reached out and touched his face, then leaned forward to kiss him as his thrusts became more desperate, more passionate. I felt my orgasm nearing and threw my head back to meet my ecstasy. His lips were on the side of my neck. "I fucking love you so much Bella," he whispered and as my body began to clench around him, he met his release and his teeth made a new mark where my neck met my shoulder. The combination of pleasure and pain sent my orgasm to stratospheric levels and while I lay back against the tree a quivering mass of nerves, my legs still wrapped around his waist, his cheek came to rest on my chest and though he barely whispered the word, I heard and cherished it just the same.

"Mine."

The last hour of the flight had been silent as we were all absorbed in our own thoughts. The first leg of the trip had been a rather successful tour which started in Romania, meeting with Stefan and Vladimir, as well as several other nomads with Slavic origins. It was sort of fun meeting with the gruesome twosome once again, especially since I now had their full support. This was a duo I'd rather have with me as opposed to against me. From Romania we flew to Berlin which served as a location for a much larger gathering of vampires who'd traveled from Austria, Switzerland, and Poland. I was thankful that between Carlisle and Edward, they had most of those languages down, so proper translations were a non-issue.

Our most recent stop was Paris, with several of Sebastien's fellow nomads. Their numbers were large enough to have constituted some covens, but none had particularly banded together to form one. Sebastien had said they often socialized, especially once Alice had come along. She still loved to plan parties and would also organize shopping trips with some of the other females. They'd called ahead to a few of their friends to spread the word of my visit and all in all it went rather well.

Each stop had resulted in strong candidates to serve as governing individuals for their respective areas. For example, in France, there was Gideon and Marie; two mated vampires who were came across as very honest and very welcoming to the changes I was bringing to the vampire world and were very much eager to help out in whatever area they could. They, along with a soft –spoken but wise elder vampire named Bernard, of Belgium, were placed high on the list.

In Romania, Vladimir and Stefan were very interested in monitoring the activities in their region, which was not a surprise, but something I wasn't all that keen about… at first. But even though they were crazy as shithouse rats, Peter made a good point that they're _nosy_ shithouse rats and would serve well as eyes and ears for that region. I had finally somehow won their loyalty, so I had no fear of their turning against me.

We were now aboard a chartered jet to Ireland. A larger gathering was being arranged for that area, with covens and nomads from all over the United Kingdom coming to Dublin to hear me speak.

Peter was speaking softly on the airplane phone, having called Jasper to check on their progress and update him as to how today's meetings went. I would speak to him later this evening, in private, once we reached our destination. Carlisle was making some notes as he and Edward conferred over our list of candidates. At the moment, Carlisle's emotions were completely relaxed and he was all-business. He'd done pretty well over the last few days, only needing a few reminders to get his shit in check, though I'd caught Edward glaring at him a time or two.

I tossed aside the ridiculous fashion magazine that Alice had shoved in my carry-on, hoping to inspire me for 'better wardrobe choices' as she'd put it. She'd nominated herself the official Presidential Stylist, which was a fancy term for trying to get me to play Bella Barbie again, which, by the way? Hell fucking no. "Fuck my life, how much longer is this flight? We could've swum there faster for fuck's sake!" I groaned.

"Charming as always, Bella," Edward muttered as he turned the page of some newspaper he'd picked up in the airport in Paris.

I swung my gaze toward him with narrowed eyes. "I must conserve all my charm for when I'm meeting with my constituents, Edward," I said sweetly. "So kindly fuck off."

Edward huffed at me and raised the paper higher in front of his face, effectively creating a barrier between us. We'd been getting along better than we had in our recent past, but there was still an element of 'pretentious asshole' about him that made me wonder what the fuck I ever saw in him. It also made it extremely fun to fuck with him. I made a flicking motion with my fingers at him, causing the center of the newspaper page to snap inward, and I giggled when I saw Edward flinch. I was one of the very few people who could catch him off-guard. "Very mature, Bella," Edward intoned from behind the paper.

Just then a voice came on over the intercom. "Good afternoon, this is your pilot speaking; informing you we will be landing in Dublin in twenty minutes. I hope you've enjoyed your flight, and have a wonderful stay in Ireland."

"Finally," I sighed as Peter hung up the phone. "How is Jasper doing?"

He leaned back in the seat with a sigh. "How do you think Jasper is doing?"

"My hunch is that he's begun toying with the idea of ripping Alice's head off and tossing it in the pool for five minutes of peace and quiet. Am I close?"

Peter laughed. "I'd say that's pretty accurate."

"Poor Jazz. And did you tell him Carlisle's been a good boy?" I asked glancing briefly with a smirk in Carlisle's direction. I knew Jasper had specifically asked Peter keep an eye on him; the silly vampire apparently thought Carlisle would render me helpless and molest me by force or something. At my words, Carlisle looked up at me for a second, harrumphed with a glare and went back to his notes.

"Yep, told him Carlisle's kept his dick to himself, so all is well."

Carlisle slapped his pen down. "For God's sake you two, I'm right here!"

I blinked at him with wide innocent eyes. "Yes, Carlisle, we can see that."

"Would you mind not speaking about me as though I'm not even present?"

"Would you prefer we talk shit about you in front of you or behind your back?" I countered.

Carlisle ignored me and began gathering his things into his carry-on. "We're landing soon. I believe Siobhan and Maggie are meeting us at the airport, let's not keep them waiting shall we?"

**Jasper**

Bella had been gone for a week; seven of the longest days I've experienced in a very long time. It was like part of me was missing. Our long chats over the phone during the nights helped but it wasn't the same as having her in front of me, in my arms. And while I wasn't thrilled about her traveling with Carlisle or Edward for that matter, I had solace that Peter was there to keep a handle on the situation, and by that I meant he was to keep his eyes on Carlisle, period. It was the one stipulation I'd made when I agreed to stay behind to work on security shit rather than travel with Bella, though Bella wasn't made aware of that particular stipulation. Oh who am I kidding, she probably knew full well I'd assigned Peter that task and was pretending to be ignorant about it just to humor me. I had a feeling Yoda and Young Skywalker sometimes had the occasional laugh behind my back, at my expense.

In other news, I was ready to fucking murder my ex-wife. Had she always been this annoying? Not only was she bossy as hell, the skipping, the squealing, her fucking _voice_; it was like nails on a chalkboard. Maybe I'd become accustomed to quiet. Well, I suppose that wasn't true, Emmett and Peter weren't exactly the silent types. But Bella operated on a much lower level of enthusiasm than Alice did, and I never realized until now how grateful I was for this. Why the fuck was I supposed to head this little expedition, instead of accompany my wife? Was it really so necessary I stay behind?

Sure I'd made some headway with the Guard; Santiago was a quick study, and was now training the recruits nearly as well as I could. But we were now preparing to board a jet and head back to America, again, to scope out things there and see if we could find some eyes and ears to keep tabs on shit for us there. I was still learning all of this political shit; I'm a soldier, not a politician. Same token, I would never have pegged Bella as a politician but she had this shit down and under control, I couldn't explain it. She never was one to be underestimated, but none of us could have imagined the powerhouse she would become. Fuck, I missed her so much.

I was in our bedroom awaiting her phone call. They were just getting ready to land in Dublin when I'd spoken to Peter, so I knew it was going to take a bit for them to meet with Siobhan and her coven and get settled in before she'd call. And then I felt it; the manic midget was headed my way. What the fuck did she want now?

I rushed to open the door before she could knock. "Don't growl at me, Jasper!" she said, though I hadn't made a sound. Fuck my life.

I sighed and tried to calm myself. "What can I do for you, Alice?" I asked, quietly polite.

"We need to change our flight plan to go to California instead of Texas," she said, sliding past me into my room.

"Oh, please come in," I said sarcastically.

"I saw something interesting and I think we need to change up our itinerary." She walked over to Bella's closet and began thumbing through the garments, grimacing and sighing every now and then.

"Sooo… are you going to share what you saw, or are we going to play fucking Charades now?"

"Rafael and Sofia are doing a little campaigning of their own. How do you feel about a trip to California?"

"Campaigning? What the hell are they campaigning for?"

"Well, it's more like a smear campaign. They learned of Bella's past and are now using it to make her look like a shameless uneducated whore who has no business being the leader of the vampires." I snarled and was in Alice's face in a millisecond. "Whoa, wait! Their words, not mine! Easy, Jazzy!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath, before I took a step backward away from Alice. "What are they saying?"

She paused before speaking, likely checking the future to see if what she had to tell me was going to give me cause to throttle her. "They're saying she was an unwed teen mom with a fetish for the supernatural, who abandoned her child to literally be raised by wolves, and then moved to Phoenix to get a job as a stripper in a bar. It was there she met you and seduced you to exact revenge against your brother, and then managed to talk you into changing her. Overall they are saying her qualifications to lead are zilch."

"I'll fucking dismember and torch those motherfuckers! And just how the fuck did they find out about Tyler and her working in Phoenix?" It wasn't exactly top secret, but it wasn't anything we readily and openly shared either. "And who has the death wish to call Bella a stripper, for Crissakes?"

Alice shrugged sadly. "I've been trying to figure that out myself. I can't imagine anyone privy to that knowledge that would be that malicious, or stupid enough to share that information."

"California then, huh? Do we have a starting point once we get there?"

She paused for a moment, receiving her next vision. "Now that you've decided to go, we sure do," she said with a smile.

Jesus, it was like pulling teeth sometimes. And then my cell phone rang.

"That's Bella," Alice said walking toward the door. "Let her know about what's going on with Rafael and Sofia. She won't be happy, but she needs to stay there and do what she's doing."

I nodded and answered. "Hey sugar."

"_Oh Jazz, I fucking miss you so much. I changed my mind, you should come to Ireland."_

I chuckled. "Oh so _now_ you want me traveling with you."

"_I mean it, Baby, I want you on the next flight out, I can't take it anymore."_

"Carlisle up to his nonsense again?" Because that would mean California could fucking wait.

"_No, he's been behaving for the most part. And Edward's just… Edward. No, I just miss you. Your touch, your smell, your taste…"_ she trailed off. I smiled; she was going through the same shit I was and I loved her so much more in that moment.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on your invitation, I'm gonna have to pass, darlin'. Change of plans."

"_What? Since when? Is my 'knows shit' broken?"_

"Well, here's the thing," I began, and carefully explained what Alice just told me.

"_What the actual FUCK?"_ she growled when I finished. _"Fuck that. I'm outta here, I'm going with you to California and I'm 'bout to fuck a couple of vamps UP!"_

I couldn't help but smile a little, because that right there? That is my Bella. I was wise enough, however, to stifle my chuckle. "Calm down, Bella. I've got this. Me, Alice, Emmett, and Rose are flying out tomorrow, we'll be in California in a day or so. I'm not exactly sure where we're going once we get there, but Alice seems to be working on that now."

"_Jasper, they're calling me a stripper and spreading shit about me. I can't just stand idly by and let them do this. And they're pulling Tyler into it? Oh God! What if something happens to Tyler?"_

Fuck. I hadn't even thought of that. He would be a prime target for any of Bella's adversaries. Fortunately he's got the best bodyguards he could ever have against our kind. "We need to tell Jake. I'll call him."

"_No, let me call and explain this to him. Tyler is my son and it's my fault his life could be in danger,"_ Bella finished in a whisper.

I sighed, gripping the hair at my crown in frustration. "I care about Tyler too, Bella. Don't ever think that I don't. He may not be my boy, but he is my family too. But if you want to be the one to break the bad news to Jake, I guess I can understand why. I want you to have him call me, or give me the go-ahead to call him, once you have spoken to him. We need to work together to keep Tyler safe."

"_I'm gonna finish things up here in the UK, and then I want to go to Forks, Jasper."_ The distress in her tone was heartbreaking.

"Darlin', I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Last thing you want to do is lead your enemies straight to him. Call Jake and let him know what's going on. He and the pack are Ty's greatest defense right now."

She sighed_. "You're right. But, fuck! Why this, why now? What the fuck did I do to anyone?"_

"You're in a high-power position and you pissed off a couple of vampire socialite lowlifes with nothing better to do than try to ruin your life for their own gain. But we're going to stop them, sugar, I promise you; and when I get my hands on them, they _will_ get the thrashing of their miserable existence." I knew this was going to make her angry, but the last thing she needed to be doing was getting all worried and depressed when she had a job to do. Any sign of weakness from her at this juncture would only add to our problems. It was now more important than ever to appear, and be, a strong and determined leader. The snarl I heard on the other end of the line confirmed that it worked.

"_You're not fucking leaving me out of that party, Whitlock! Don't you even think about it! This 'stripper's' gonna demonstrate the very fucking definition of wrath."_


	7. Chapter 7

Let's just get to it, I know you're anxious to see what happens next.

Beta'd by the beta-wife-for-life, Mynxi

Characters borrowed from SM for our amusement and abuse.

**Bella**

"GAH!" I yelled in my frustration, bringing a concerned Maggie to my door. Peter was next door to me, but as I'm sure he heard my conversation with Jasper and knew what was going on, he didn't bother to come check on me.

"Everything alright, Madame Whitlock?"

I sighed. "Not really. I've received some disturbing news and now need to make a phone call that isn't going to be very well received."

"Anything I can do?" she offered, her short red curls bobbing as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm afraid not, but thank you, Maggie."

"I'll leave you to your call then," she replied in her soft Irish lilt. She ducked back out of the room. I closed the door behind her and then picked up my cell phone to dial Jake and Lexi's number.

"_Well hello!"_ Lexi answered the phone cheerily. _"To what do we owe this honor of an actual phone call?"_

I laughed softly. "Ah, shit, I wish it were for a better reason, Lexi, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. Is Jake around?"

"_Ooh, sounds serious. He's still at work, Bells. I can give you that number though, if you need to reach him right away."_

"That would be great, Lexi, thanks."

She rattled off the number, followed by, _"Do I need to be concerned, Bella?" _Her tone was cautious and wary.

"Where is Tyler right now, Lexi?"

I heard her breath catch. _"He's right here with me, playing Legos. Why?"_

"Do me a favor and keep him inside today, just as a precaution until I can talk to Jake, okay?"

"_What the fuck is going on, Bella?" _Lexi whispered frantically.

"_Auntie Bella?"_ I heard Tyler exclaim. _"I want to talk to auntie Bella!"_

"_In a minute, Sweetie, ok? Auntie Bella and Mommy need to talk grownup stuff for a minute, ok?" _ She waited a moment, and then spoke again to me. _"Tell me, Bella."_

"There are a couple of vampires in California who are causing some trouble. They've got a smear campaign going and Tyler's birth and subsequent 'abandonment' are a couple of major topics of said campaign."

"_What?"_ she hissed. _ "Do they know where we are?"_

"That's why I need to talk to Jake. I think you guys need to up your security and we want to send help as well. So in the meantime, keep an eye on Tyler and keep him close ok?"

"_I will," _she agreed. She sounded tense, and rightfully so.

"I'm so sorry, Lexi," I said quietly. "I'd never intentionally bring harm to Tyler, or to any of you."

"_I know that Bella, I..." _ and then Tyler's little voice cut in again.

"_MO-OOM, I want to talk to auntie Bella!"_

She sighed exasperatedly as I chuckled. "Let me say hi to him real quick."

I heard the phone change hands. _"Hi, auntie Bella!"_

"Hey there, Ty! How ya been?"

He excitedly told me about learning to ride his bike and the cool castle he built with his Legos. "Well it sounds like you're having a great time, Ty. Have your mom take a picture next time you're riding your bike. I'd love to see it, kiddo."

"_Okay! Bye, auntie Bella! Love you!" _

My throat tightened. "Love you too, buddy. Hand the phone back to your mom now, ok?" I waited for the clatter of the phone being dropped on the floor, but it didn't come.

"_Hello?"_

"Wow, he didn't drop the phone."

She snorted. _"Yeah, we've been working on that."_'

"Well, I'm gonna call Jake now. Take care of yourself Lexi, and Baby Bean too. I loved the ultrasound pic, by the way."

"_It does look like a bean, doesn't it?"  
_

"Not for long, it won't. Keep the pics coming, ok?"

_I will. Talk to you soon, Bella."_

We said our goodbyes, then I took a deep breath to calm myself and dialed Jake's work number. A pleasant voice thanked me for calling my friendly Port Angeles Ford dealer, who then patched me through to Jake, who happened to be on lunch break.

"_Jacob Black," _he answered.

"Jake, it's me."

"_Bells? Are you back in town? How are you?"_

"No, I'm in Ireland, Jake. Look, I need to talk to you. Are you somewhere you can speak privately?"

"_Uh no, but give me a sec." _He put me on hold and then picked up again thirty seconds later. _"Ok, I can talk. What's going on, are you ok?"_

"I'm fine Jake, but there's something you need to know." I explained the situation, and how Tyler could be a target; I heard Jake sucking breath back and forth very quickly through what I was positive were his tightly pursed lips. I was also fairly certain his free hand was clenching and unclenching. I'd seen this more than once during the days he and I were together. He was trying to keep from phasing. I stopped talking until I heard his breathing slow a little. "Jake?" I asked, testing to see if he was in control enough for me to continue.

"_Son of a bitch! So we've got bloodsuckers coming after Ty, is that what you're telling me? Jesus, Bella!"_

"I know, Jake. Had I known…" I don't know what would've been different had I known. Apparently there was no fighting destiny, but at what cost?

"_I get it, Bella," _Jake sighed. _"I don't like it, but I get it. I'm supposed to be Alpha, remember? If I had stepped up to the plate, I'd be in charge of twenty-five wolves. You've got God knows how many Draculas to keep tabs of; I can't fault you for having the nads to do the job. But so help me, if I catch a bloodsucker anywhere near LaPush, I'm torching first and asking questions later."_

"Well that's the thing. Jasper and I wanted to offer help."

"_What kind of help?" _he asked dubiously.

"Jasper wants to call you or you to call him and discuss that. Maybe station a few guards in Forks to keep an eye on things, you know?"

Jake was quiet for a minute. _"Yeah, maybe. Sam'll need to be in on that conversation. Tell Jasper I'll call, ok? What's his number?"_ I gave it to him, glad he was open to accepting help from us. It was the least I could do for the moment to help protect my son.

"_I better go, Bells. I need to call Sam and then see if I can duck out of here for the day, since I'm sure we'll call an emergency meeting. Shit, I need to call Lexi!"_

"She knows, Jake. I called your house first. I asked her to keep Tyler close today."

"_Right. Thanks, Bella. Tell Jasper we'll talk soon, ok?"_

"Ok. Take care of our boy, Jake. Talk to you soon."

We hung up and I stood staring out the window, feeling more helpless than I'd ever felt in my life. I could cheerfully tear Rafael and Sofia limb from fucking limb right now. How _dare_ they? I began to pace, seriously contemplating saying 'fuck it' and hopping the next plane out to the US, when there was a gentle tap at my door. I opened it to find Maggie and Peter standing there; Pete was wearing a grin I recognized all too well, and didn't trust one bit. "What are you up to Petey?" I asked suspiciously.

"Here's the thing, Stella. You can't fly back to the states tonight because you've got work to do here and you know it. Jake and Jasper are gonna handle matters as much as can be handled tonight. You are wound tighter than a drum, so I'm going to suggest you and I get out of here for a bit and let you have a good run and hunt, and then sweet Maggie here has offered to show us what Kilarney has to offer for nightlife."

I shook my head. "No I don't think so, Petey. I don't feel so much like going out tonight."

Peter walked over and took my hand. "Which is exactly why you're going to go. Fretting ain't gonna change anything. Come on, let's get you fed."

Knowing he was at least right about my needing to hunt, I allowed him to pull me out of the room. Maggie stepped aside to let us by, eyes twinkling. "I hope you change your mind, Madame. There's always fun to be had at the Bottomless Pint."

I spoke quickly over my shoulder as Peter dragged me down the hall. "Thanks Maggie, and call me Bella."

Once outside the door of Siobhan's modest home, Peter released my hand and we ran to the nearby Kilarney National Park. Peter had a point, it felt liberating to run and have the wind whipping through my hair. He didn't feed on animals of course, but he stood by at a respectful distance, standing guard, I'm sure, when I came across a herd of red deer and gave into my instincts.

Once I'd taken down two males and had my fill, Peter approached me again. "So how's Irish deer?"

"Eh, a little gamey. Thanks for getting me out of the house, Petey, I needed that. I'm still not so sure I should be out partying while my son's life is potentially in danger."

"Now Stella, you know as well as I do Jake has no less than half a dozen wolves guarding Tyler this very second. What you need is to get out and relax a little. You're too stressed, which makes you too distracted, which will make you a mess when you need to come across as calm and collected no matter what is thrown at you. So let's get back to the house, get you pretty, and go have a little fun at the pub. Nothing crazy, all right?"

Forty-five minutes later found us pulling up in front of the Bottomless Pint, a typical Irish pub with raucous music and singing. Edward, Peter, Maggie, and I all filed in through the front door and were immediately greeted by a large vampire tending the bar, tinted glasses covering his red eyes. "Maggie, m' dear, so good to see you!" Then he got a good look at me and lowered his eyes and his voice. "Madame President, it is an honor to have you with us this evenin'." He gave me a slight bow. None of the other patrons paid any mind; his voice had been far too quiet for them to hear over the din. "My name's Michael, folks call me Big Mick."

"Nice to meet you, Big Mick," I said with a smile which I hoped would put him at ease. "Please make no fuss over my presence here. I'm just here to unwind a little ya know?"

"Of course, ma'am. If there's anythin' you need though, I'm at your service." He gave a slight nod again, and then turned his attention back to Maggie. "The usual, Miss Maggie?"

"Of course. I think my friend Peter here would also enjoy a glass."

Big Mick nodded. "Find your table, I'll bring it out to you shortly. None for these two, I take it?" He was looking at my and Edward's golden eyes.

"Just bring a couple glasses of your finest whiskey, Big Mick. I may not be able to drink it, but I can sure enjoy its aroma," I replied.

We found a table cordoned off with a blood red velvet rope. "This is the VIV section," Maggie explained with a grin. "Mick does a fine job catering to our kind. He provides us a discreet area to socialize and has a connection with a vampire who works in triage at the local hospital. Patients who die on his watch provide the kind of refreshment most of us vampires tend to prefer."

As if on cue, Big Mick appeared with two steaming silver mugs of what could only be human blood. I was glad I'd hunted first, or I would've been tempted to try it. It smelled heavenly. He set the glasses of whiskey in front of Edward and me. As good as they would've smelled otherwise, they were like placing water next to the most fragrant of perfumes. There was no comparison. "Are you sure I can't get you anythin' else?" He glanced from us, to Maggie and Peter's mugs, then back to us.

I looked at Edward, who'd obviously stopped breathing. "No thank you, Mick." He nodded and turned back to his bar.

I raised my glass in toast. "To good friends and forgetting about the bullshit for just a little while." We clinked glasses and, as Maggie and Peter drank, Edward and I only pantomimed it. Ok, I _did_ dip my tongue in the amber liquid, but unfortunately it now tasted horrid to my heightened vampire taste buds.

The evening passed pleasantly; with Maggie sharing tidbits of her years as a vampire, as well as her talent of knowing when someone is lying, I grew to really like her. She and Edward sang along with some of the folk songs that played in the bar, and at one point, I spotted a woman who was obviously intoxicated and having a _great_ time. I decided then to try something. I opened myself to what she was feeling and instantly felt the familiar fuzzy, dizzy, wondrous feeling of a good buzz. Oh, how I'd fucking missed that feeling.

After a few moments of sitting there with what I was sure was a silly grin, Peter looked at me knowingly and chuckled. "Leave it to Stella to find a way."

"Wha-a-a-t?" I flashed him one of his own shit-eating grins. "I'm quite sure I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about."

Maggie gasped eagerly. "Oh my! What's going on?"

"She's drunk," Edward said dryly.

I gave him the finger. "And the horse you rode in on, Edward, dahhhling." Just then a barmaid happened by. I touched her as she passed. "Excuse me, Miss, do you sell cigarettes here?"

She smiled. "Of course. What would you like?"

"I'm not from around here, just get me whatever brand is the most preferred."

"I'll be right back," she said with a nod, and then returned a moment later with the cigarettes and a match book. I promptly pulled one out and lit it. Whiskey had tasted terrible, but this was suiting me just fine, though I didn't get quite the nicotine kick I'd remembered from before.

I scanned the room for my happy drunk girl, but she was well on her way to bombed. I found another who had a good giggle going and tapped into her instead. _Ahhh, much better._ I took another drag from my cigarette and leaned back in my chair with a satisfied smile. Peter met my eyes and I nodded. "Thanks Petey, I needed this."

"Anytime, Stella, anytime. Say Maggie, how about a dance?"

The music had changed from folk to that of Eighties pop music, and as I listened I recognized the opening strains of _"Come on Eileen"_. Maggie accepted with a smile and they went off to the dance floor.

Enjoying my borrowed buzz and my cigarette, I sang along softly, bobbing my head to the music as I watched the dancing crowd, until I became aware I was being watched. I exhaled a plume of smoke over my head and slid my eyes to meet Edward's stare. "What's up, Edward?"

He raised his lips into a shadow of his crooked grin that used to make my heart go all fucking pitty-pat. I still felt a tug, due to nostalgia, I'd assume. "Nothing, just watching you, marveling over the outstanding creature you've become."

"Whew, I'm glad it's only that. I was afraid I was about to get another lecture about how bad smoking is for me," I teased.

He sighed in mock exasperation. "You grudge-bearing little bitch, you won't ever let me forget that, will you?"

I smirked at his very un-Edward-like language. _Good, it's about time he loosened that pole up his ass._ "As if you could forget it. You got your ass beat for that and you had it coming, too. You were such a fucking prick that night."

He lowered his eyes, serious now. "I am sorry about that. I was the foolish one for leaving you, encouraging you to forget me and move on, and it's a mistake I'll spend the rest of my existence paying for dearly."

"You have Tanya now, Edward," I reminded him, though being an empath, I was well aware his feelings for her didn't run nearly as deep.

"I do. And she's a wonderful partner with whom to share my life." He smiled sadly. It didn't escape my notice that he did not say 'mate'.

"Let's go dance, Edward." I wasn't going to let him get all emo and ruin what had turned out to be a pleasant night.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow at me, unsure whether or not I was fucking with him. He and I hadn't danced together since Prom.

I crushed out my cigarette, stood and held my hand out to him. "Let's go."

He stood and took my hand and we headed for the dance floor. "_Come on Eileen"_ became _"Burning Down the House" _and I had a good giggle at Edward, Peter, and Maggie's very authentic Eighties-style dancing, considering I hadn't even been born yet when these songs had first come out. I did the best I could with my own style of dancing, which apparently was fine, if one went by the appreciative stares and feelings of lust coming my way. I imagine there were a few particularly nasty thoughts too, judging by the glares Edward was throwing at some of the men.

Then a slow song came on. "I think I'm up for another hot mug, how about you Peter?" Maggie asked.

"Sure," Peter said. I started to follow but Edward held fast to my hand. I turned to look back at him. "Please? I can't be around that anyway, it was hard enough the first time."

I sighed and came back to him. "One slow dance. And if you pull a Carlisle, I will rip your nuts off and feed them to you, do you understand?"

"Uh, yes. Crystal clear," he nodded solemnly with a wince. I allowed him to pull me close to him. _Eh, awkward._ And then I heard the song.

"_Is this burning an eternal flame? Say my name, sun shine's through the ra-a-ain…"_

Ok, now it was funny, and I was good again. "Debbie Gibson? Really?" I laughed.

He looked down at me with a bemused expression. "It's _Deborah _Gibson now, didn't you hear? And no, this was by The Bangles. Besides, I rather liked this song back then."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," I snorted. We danced in silence for a bit, with me giggling every now and then, which as a good thing because the last thing this moment needed was any sort of romantic overtones.

"Is this really that funny?" Edward smiled down at me.

"Actually, it's kind of a miracle, considering six months ago I gladly would have punched you in the face any day, before ever volunteering to dance with you. The fact it's to this fucking cheese-tastic song is just a bonus."

He laughed lightly. "Well, put that way, I guess I can see the humor in the situation." His face grew serious again. "I like this, Bella. Can this be 'us' now?"

My face fell and he hurried to clarify. "No, not like _that_. Believe me, I understand that ship has sailed. What I meant is instead of trading barbs and insults all the time, can we at least be friends? You have such a great platonic relationship with Peter; I'd love if you and I could have that too."

"You do realize that if I ever gave Petey the go-ahead, he would be all up on this before I could blink, don't you?"

Edward grinned at me saucily. "As would I." _Oh really now?_

"And when Petey's acting like a total fucking cockbite, I don't hesitate to tell him so."

"I'm pretty sure I've heard him call you '_Your Royal Bitchiness'_ a time or two. But I can also tell you two love each other dearly, in a very non-romantic kind of way. You know I love you, and that will never change. But I'd like to be able to prove to you I can be a good friend as well. Can we try?"

I smiled up at him. "The rules seem to be pretty clear. I don't see why not."

"So a truce, then?" He flashed me another crooked grin.

"Sure, a truce."

"Kiss on it?"

"Nice try, Edward." But I rose up on my toes and pecked him on the cheek anyway.

**Jasper**

I received a text from Bella that she'd spoken to Jacob about the situation concerning Tyler, and that he was open to speaking to me about some preventative measures. I gave it a few more hours, allowing time for him to get home from work and meet with the pack, before I finally grew impatient enough to call him. He'd just gotten home from the pack meeting, and it was agreed that it would be acceptable to send some of our Guards to stay in Forks for awhile. They were to serve as protectors for Tyler on the Forks side of the Treaty line. Carlisle granted permission for us to use the Cullen house as a place for the Guards to stay, as well as for use as a neutral meeting ground if needed for meeting with the wolves.

I instructed Santiago to line up three Guards that had exceptional control around humans, and were ready and willing to be dispatched to Forks right away. It was decided that Emmett would accompany them to get them settled and situated in Forks, and conduct a proper introduction of them to the wolves. We decided it would perhaps be best to establish them as friends or relatives of the Cullens since it was such a small town and folks talked about things like that. Then, once we were done with what we needed to do in California, which I wasn't quite clear on yet, we would go up and meet with them ourselves.

By the following morning, three guards and Emmett were packed up and headed off to the airport. Rose, Alice, and I weren't much further behind. Alice's visions hadn't wavered from telling us our destination was to be San Francisco.

I spoke again to Bella not long before we got on the plane, and she told me about her night out with Peter, Edward, and Maggie, who was a member of Siobhan's coven. I wasn't sure how I felt about her rekindled friendship with Edward; it was something that niggled at me nearly the entire flight to America. Alice tried to talk to me about it when the plane stopped for fuel in Chicago, but I really didn't feel like discussing it with her, regardless of how tame her vision of their evening was. No matter my beloved mate's stature in the vampire world, she was mine and I was still a jealous son of a bitch. She knew as well as I did how deep Edward's feelings ran for her; why she'd open herself up to a friendship with him like that was beyond me.

"Why are you so worried about this, Jasper? The fact she told you everything should mean something to y-"

"Alice, I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up about it and mind your own fucking business, I will stow your head in the cargo hold."

"But Jazz, I-"

"Ali, leave him alone," Rose chimed in from the seat behind me. I knew she would've much rather traveled with Emmett, but I'd be goddamned if I was gonna travel alone with Alice. She may have made nice with Bella, and Bella may have made nice with her and Edward, but I wasn't gonna be so quick to forgive her the shit she put me through when she left. It made no fucking difference to me whether or not she knew the outcome in advance, her method of leaving me was cold as hell. She opened her mouth to speak to me again and I snapped my head to face her, narrowing my eyes at her in challenge to say just one more fucking word. One look and she closed her mouth again. It's a fucking miracle.

Twenty minutes later, Alice still had not spoken a word and we were now on the ground in San Francisco. As we left the terminal and were waiting for our baggage to be unloaded, because we were traveling with Alice and she had to bring half her fucking closet with her, I noticed a male vampire seated in the waiting area. He perked up as we entered, and I felt a momentary wave of lust from him. This was not an unusual phenomenon when traveling with my sister, or my ex-wife for that matter, being that they were both beautiful creatures. No the unusual phenomenon was that it was directed at _me_. Huh.

He stood slowly, keeping to a slightly submissive, respectful stance. "Major Jasper Whitlock?" he quietly inquired. He wore blue tinted aviator sunglasses to conceal his red eyes from the humans, and he had long wavy dark blond hair tied back in a low ponytail.

I looked at Alice questioningly before responding to him, but she just turned up her nose at me and looked away. _Sure, now she's not talking, fucking pain in the ass._ "And who might you be?" I replied, ignoring the hand he'd extended toward me for the time being.

"My name is Garrett. It seems we have a mutual friend. Peter contacted me and asked me to welcome you to San Francisco. I'm here to offer whatever kind of assistance I can during your stay here." He paused to look me up and down again before continuing. "I know many of the others of our kind in this vicinity, and Peter thought that knowledge would be beneficial during your stay here." He gave off nothing but sincerity as he said this, so I softened my stance.

"Well that's mighty nice of you Garrett." I shook his hand firmly, ignoring the giddiness he felt from it. "This is my sister, Rosalie," I gestured to Rose, who politely shook his hand.

"Ma'am," he nodded at her.

"And this is Alice," I gestured half-heartedly as she skipped forward.

"Very nice to meet you Garrett," she said, smiling sweetly. Just then a male attendant came through the terminal door with a cart holding Alice's luggage. "Thank you," she said, and then turned back to Garrett. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Alice. "Keep in mind I'm leading this expedition, not you."

Garrett looked back and forth between Alice and me. "I'm sorry. Peter had said you'd be up to speed on the situation by the time you arrived, that Alice knew what was going on…?"

I glared at Alice.

"Don't you glare at me, Jasper Whitlock! I believe your words were 'shut the fuck up' or my head would be placed in cargo hold?"

I snarled, despite our very public location. "You know why I said that! Don't you _ever_ withhold need-to-know intel from me. Ever!"

Alice tipped her chin up at me. "I am neither one of your soldiers nor a member of the Guard. I will not be spoken to that way!" she hissed. That fucking did it. I took a step toward her.

Rose and Garrett reacted simultaneously. "What's goin' on?" Garrett exclaimed as Rose stepped between Alice and I. "Need I remind you we're in a very public American airport?" she hissed. "You can kill each other later!" She turned to Garrett. "Will you please elaborate on what the fuck the plan is?"

"Uh, sure," Garrett looked at Alice and me again uncertainly. "You're all coming to my place. Um, well, I mean the place I share with my partner, Randall. We can decompress there and compare notes on what's going on. If that's ok with you Major?" He deferred to me with wide-eyed submission.

"Yeah, fine, let's just get the fuck out of here."

About an hour later we pulled up to a two-story condo in a fairly crowded neighborhood; a neighborhood which reeked of several different vampire scents. "Holy shit! How many live in this area?"

"There's about a dozen on this street," Garrett answered as he pulled his Infinity into the garage.

"On this street? All in one coven?" I'd always been under the impression the Cullens were the largest coven on the west coast.

"No, about half are nomads, like Randall and I. The owners of this development are vampires too, so I guess you could say it's an exclusive neighborhood."

Before I could ask who the owners were, the door that led into the house opened and standing there was who I could only assume was Randall. "Our guests have arrived!" he trilled, second only to Alice in enthusiasm. Fuck my life forevermore.

He sped over to Garrett's side first, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you today," he said to Garrett with a smile, before addressing the rest of us. "Hi, I'm Randall, welcome to our home."

"Nice to meet you, Randall," I replied. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is Rosalie and Alice."

He nodded first to Alice and Rose. "Ladies, very nice to meet you. And _you_," he flashed his eyes back to me and walked over with his hand outstretched. "It is an honor to have you in our home, Major Whitlock. I've heard so many amazing things about you. Oh! And your mate, the main diva herself! I've heard she's quite the firecracker!"

"I'd be interested in hearing more about what's being said about the new, er, diva in charge," I said probably less subtly than I should have.

"Well do come in then, have a chat." Randall swung open the door with a bow, gesturing for us to come inside. They led us into their house. I heard Alice in the rear, grumbling that no one was helping her with her luggage. Tough shit.

The interior of the condo was sophisticated, yet comfortable. Alice and Rose ooh'd and ahh'd over a few of their decorative pieces, as they led us to the guest rooms where we could place our things. Alice and Rose were sharing, not a big deal since no one would be sleeping anyway. We freshened up and then went back downstairs where someone had turned on some jazz music and lit a few candles. _Fabulous._

"Please, Major Whitlock, have a seat," Garrett offered. He gestured to a black leather chair which matched the couch he and Randall were seated on. Rose and Alice claimed the antique fainting couch in the corner.

"Uh, thanks, Garrett. And 'Jasper' is fine, really. My military days are long behind me."

"Oh, but the legend remains," Randall said in something that sounded almost like purr. "Garrett's former military too, you know.'

"Um, no. No I didn't…?"

Garrett was a little embarrassed by his partner's gushing. "Uh, yeah, I was turned toward the end of the Revolutionary War."

"Oh, ok, fought the Red's huh?" So he _was_ a military man, and that could prove useful. Up until then, I'd wondered if this was Peter's idea of a practical joke. I then remembered our initial conversation regarding the residents of their development and the owners from whom they lease. Once again before I could ask who they were, I was interrupted, this time by Alice, who gasped aloud as the vision hit her.

"What is it?" Randall asked as Garrett growled in reaction to her alarm.

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Go ahead, ask."

I knew immediately what she meant. "She gets these premonitions sometimes," I said casually in preface, pushing a little calm their way. They'd be more likely to speak freely if they didn't have their guard up, as it suddenly was. "It's nothing. So, who owns this development anyway? It's nice."

Garrett looked at Randall. "Rand has a connection of sorts to the owner; they have the same sire."

Randall chuckled. "Ah yes, we get the family discount, one could say. My 'big brother' has been rather generous."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Please, don't ever let Rafe hear you say that, his head is swelled enough as it is."

I went still, making an extreme effort to not bug the fuck out at the name Garrett so casually uttered. "Rafe?" I asked politely. Alice and Rose were holding their breath .

"Yes, Rafe, short for Rafael. He and his mate Sofia own this development. Are you interested?"

I slid my eyes to Garrett, who was watching my reaction intently. He gave me the vaguest of nods, something his partner missed.

It was now clear why Peter had sent us here. It was also clear that Garrett wasn't nearly as close to Randall as Randall thought they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'd by my Mynxi.

SM's characters, my fuckery.

**Jasper**

We'd been in California for a week. I'd lived over one hundred and sixty years, but I swear time just slowed down to a crawl for those seven days. I threatened to fly to Ireland to kick Peter's ass for sending me here blind, explaining that Alice hadn't exactly been forthcoming with her visions lately. Randall's connection with Rafael was most interesting, though as our luck would have it, he and Sofia were apparently in Sacramento for the week. They were probably spreading more malicious gossip, the bastards.

We spent the first couple of nights trolling the local vampire haunts. It all seemed a little ridiculous and cliché. Since California could be a little on the bright and sunny side, the vampires inhabiting the area, which surprisingly were a _lot_, tended only to come out at night. Rafael and Sofia's smear campaign seemed to have taken hold so those first couple nights were spent doing some subtle damage control. Rose and Alice chose to go to a dance club that was popular with some of the more sociable vamps and managed to get their selves included with a large and raucous bunch that were dancing and having a great old time. At one point, they casually asked what they all thought of 'our new leader'. Most had heard of the latest gossip that had come out about Bella and it was making them pretty skeptical. However, they had never heard a clear take on what had happened to put Bella in the position to begin with, so Rose and Alice, in a very "dishy" (Alice's word) sort of way, told these folks what they had 'heard' and put a much more accurate spin on the situation.

They spoke of what circumstances had led her to leave her son, though instead of speaking of Tyler's wolf heritage, they attributed it more to his importance of being raised by the man who was second in line to be chief of the tribe. Not all vampires knew of the wolves' existence and the Quileutes preferred to keep it that way. The girls also spoke of the epic 'vanquishing of the Volturi' and Bella's initial reluctance to take over as leader, finishing with the surprise endorsement by Marcus Volturi. By the time they left the club, these new details were making their way through the club like wildfire. Mission accomplished.

I did likewise when I went to a pool hall the following night with Garrett and Randall. To my surprise, Randall was quite the pool shark, and many would gather to watch him play against whoever his challenger was for the night. As he played, I did my own spin doctoring, getting the facts out there. Much like what had occurred at the dance club, by the time Randall was collecting his winnings, the pool hall was abuzz with this new onslaught of information.

We repeated this for the next three nights, going as far north as Sacramento and as far south as Los Angeles, all the while looking for Rafael, Sofia, even Maria. While we didn't find them, we did find evidence that at least Rafael and Sofia had been in Sacramento, but had since moved on to an as-yet unknown location. While in Los Angeles, the hunt for the dastardly duo inadvertently stemmed off for items like shoes and handbags. The weather was uncharacteristically dismal in L.A., which meant an impromptu trip to Rodeo Drive for Alice, Rose, and Randall. As a result, we had to rent a larger vehicle for the drive back to San Francisco.

It was on the drive back that I got the phone call: my sweet baby was on her way to me. _"We've wrapped things up in Ireland and I can't be away from you for another day. Our plane leaves at six tonight, so I'll be flying in to San Francisco sometime around ten or eleven your time this evening. I miss you so fucking much, Jazz, and I can't wait to see you."_ In her excitement her words were a jumbled rush, and I had to admit I was feeling the same way by the time she was done.

"Darlin', that is the best fuckin' news I've heard in a month." And it really was; I never wanted her out of my sight again. I would follow her to the ends of the earth if that was what it took. She gave me her flight info so I could find where to meet her at the airport. "I'll be there. I can't wait to see you too. This has been the longest two and a half weeks ever. We can't do this anymore, Bells." I was whining like a bitch in this car full of vampires, but I couldn't give a shit. I fucking missed my gal.

"_I know, Jazz. It's been hard for me too,"_ she softly replied. _"I'll be there soon, ok? I love you, baby."_

"Love you too, darlin'."

We hung up and I was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy coming from Alice as Garrett and Randall _Aww_'d in unison. I ignored them and turned toward her. "Wow, what was that about?"

"What's what about?" Her eyes were wide in feigned innocence. Did she really think that would fool me?

"You were jealous just now; I'd like to know why."

She stuck her nose up in the air a little, but I could feel her discomfort at being put on the spot. "I don't remember you ever getting all mushy like that with me."

"Maybe I did and you were too distracted by shoes to notice."

Rose sniggered at this, as Alice just sniffed, "Whatever…"

I chuckled, turning my attention back to the road and flooring the accelerator. I couldn't speed up time but the faster I could close the distance to San Francisco, the happier I felt. My heart was coming home.

That evening, around 10:30, I was pacing as I waited for her to come out of the terminal. When she finally did, my joy at the sight of my gorgeous wife stepping out almost in slow motion, wearing her curve hugging jeans, brown leather riding boots, and snug button-down flannel shirt, with her hair thrown back in that adorable messy bun, made my breath catch in my throat. And then I saw who was trailing her closely carrying her bag for her. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ My anger flared and two sets of eyes looked in my direction.

"Jasper!" she called excitedly, running at a human speed into my arms. "Oh, baby, I missed you so much!"

Our lips met, at long last, and instantly my ire began to fade. Her familiar cherry blossom scent enveloped me and it was all I could do to contain myself in that airport. I'd gotten us a hotel room for the night so we could have all the privacy we needed to, uh, reacquaint ourselves. But there was another matter to attend to first.

I drew away from Bella with one last kiss on the lips, keeping one arm wrapped around her possessively, and turned my attention to a rather amused Edward, who stood off to the side patiently waiting for Bella and I to come up for air. "Just what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I thought this was a joint effort," he calmly replied.

"Peter and Carlisle went back to Italy, I assumed you'd do the same, or perhaps go to Alaska to join your mate."

"Now Jasper, you know what they say when one assumes, don't you?" Edward said, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly in a smirk.

My anger began to rise again and Bella lightly touched my arm. "He was headed to Alaska, but I thought his talent would be useful for our efforts here, so I asked him at the last minute to come along. Why are you so bent out of shape?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting your new BFF to come with you," I replied, silently adding for Edward's benefit, _'You need to find your own arrangements, fucker. I have plans for my wife tonight.'_

"I thought that may be the case, so I called Alice once we touched down to get directions to Garrett and Randall's place. Bella is all yours tonight," he finished with a smirk.

_Why that cocky son of a..._ "What are you two talking about?" Bella asked impatiently.

We headed to the parking garage where Alice was now waiting with Garrett's car, which was parked by my rented SUV. "Again, thanks for the head's up, Alice," I grumbled.

She shrugged. "You should be nicer to me."

Bella waved at Alice. "So I take it we're not going with them tonight?" she murmured quietly to me.

"Hell no, I want to ravish you without these fuckers listenin' in."

"Yeah, because that's my idea of a good time," Alice drawled sarcastically. "Ok, we'll see you two tomorrow."

Edward opened the trunk of the car, placed his bag inside, and then after shutting it, came back over to Bella and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, ignoring my warning growl. "Have a good night, Bella."

"Thanks Edward, you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Oh I didn't fucking like this at all.

"Let's go," I growled, taking my wife's hand and pulling her to the SUV.

She opened her mouth to protest my behavior, radiating annoyance, but with one look at me she closed her mouth, narrowing her eyes in irritation instead. This was not how I'd anticipated our reunion going down. In fact, I'd been pretty certain that by now, her face would be in my lap or mine would have been in hers. I could cheerfully rip Edward's head off right now. And then I felt her disappointment.

I glanced over to see her looking down, picking at her flawless fingernails. Ah, fuck, I'm an asshole. I reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I'm a jealous prick."

"Yes, you are," she softly agreed, then looked at me with solemn eyes. "You don't honestly think I'd cheat on you, do you? And with Edward, of all people?"

"No, Bella, I don't think you'd cheat on me. But you know as well as I do that he still harbors those feelings for you, even if he does try to cover them up with platonic feelings. I wasn't expecting him to be coming with you, and I _certainly_ didn't expect my first sight of you to be all laugh-y chummy with him. I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to give me some time to adjust to this, ok?" She nodded and I continued, "But I am very glad you're back here with me and I intend to spend all night showing you just how fucking glad I am."

**Bella**

"I hear that Garrett and Randall have been very gracious hosts; I'm glad that they're letting you stay at their house." Edward and I were walking from the terminal to where Jasper would be waiting for me, after what had seemed to be the longest flight ever. Our time in Ireland had been rather successful. I'd had conversations with some of the long-time coven leaders out of Ireland and Scotland and they had been nothing but supportive in my agenda. Now to repair my declining support in North America, while perhaps laying a royal bitchslap upon my old friends Rafael and Sofia.

I am sure Jasper is going to be a little surprised at seeing Edward with me; hopefully he won't be a total dick about it. Maybe I should've called him first.

"Yes, Alice said they were very gracious. In fact, I guess Garrett is loaning her his car to drive to the airport to pick me up."

"Well, I don't know why you couldn't just ride with me and Jazz to the house. Unless, ah fuck, he's probably gonna be pissed; that's probably why."

"It's times like this that it'd be nice to be able to read your mind, because I have no clue what you're talking about. Pissed about what?"

"I may have forgotten to let him know you were coming here with me."

"So?"

"And he's not so thrilled with this whole 'friendship' thing we have going on now."

"Of course he isn't," Edward sighed. "Should I just pull my arms off now and save him the trouble?"

"Might be a nice peace offering when we get to the house," I agreed with a laugh.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're real funny," elbowing me in the side. I felt a sudden wave of rage and knew we'd been spotted. I found him immediately; his eyes were black and his jaw was clenched. No man should look that fucking sexy when they're pissed.

I ran to him, keeping my pace as human as possible, and threw myself in his arms. Our lips touched and my entire being was at peace. It didn't matter where we were, in Jasper's arms, I was home. I felt his anger wane as we kissed and I pushed my love and reassurance on to him. His insecurity boggled my mind.

When we ended the kiss, it took only a glance at Edward quietly leaning against the wall for Jasper to become instantly irritated again. "Just what the fuck are you doing here?" he quietly growled.

Edward's off-the-cuff reply wasn't exactly helpful, so I chimed in with how I thought his talent would be useful in our effort to track down Rafael and Sofia. If nothing else, he'd be able to assist us in finding out what's truly being said and whether anyone was being disingenuous, or even outright hiding the two assholes. "Why are you so bent out of shape?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting your new BFF to come with you," he replied, glaring at Edward. I could only imagine what was going through his head, but Edward remained calm.

"I thought that may be the case, so I called Alice once we touched down to get directions to Garrett and Randall's place. Bella is all yours tonight." Edward finished with a look on his face that was more than a little smug. I almost 'nudged' him because I knew that shit was not helping the situation.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, genuinely curious but also hoping to distract Jasper's irritation. We were in a crowded airport for God's sake.

"You'll see," he mumbled. He grabbed my bag and we headed for the parking garage.

Alice was parked not too far from the exit, seated in an Audi with a silly grin on her face.

"Again, thanks for the heads-up Alice," Jasper growled at her_. Goddamn, what a fucking grouch!_ Maybe I should just fly back to Italy if this was how he was gonna act.

Alice just shrugged. "Maybe you should be nicer to me." Apparently, Jasper's mood had been foul for a while.

I waved at her before turning to Jasper. "So I take it we're not going with them tonight?" Perhaps he'd made other arrangements for us. I hope he wasn't going to be a dick there, too.

"Hell no, I want to ravish you without these fuckers listening in," he growled. Well, the ravishing sounded nice, but he needed to check his fucking attitude first or he was gonna be ravishing himself.

Edward loaded his things into the car, then came up to me and hugged and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a good night Bella." I stiffened when I heard Jasper's growl. Time to send them along before this got ugly.

"Thanks, Edward, you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I gave him a little shove and I could feel his mischief.

So could Jasper. "Let's go," he growled and practically dragged me to his rented SUV. I started to tell him to quit acting like such a dick, but the look in his eyes told me he was on the verge of going off and we didn't need a public scene like that. I closed my mouth, glaring at him, and then stared out the windshield as he drove.

After a moment on the road, I felt his regret, still heavily laced with anger. I said nothing, letting him sort his pigheaded self out while I fidgeted with my hands. He reached over and took one in his own hand. "Sorry, darlin'. I'm a jealous prick."

"Yes, you are," I agreed, and then I looked at him, speaking in all seriousness. "You don't honestly think I'd cheat on you, do you? And with Edward, of all people?" Sure, the friendship thing was going ok with him; it was definitely easier than being all bitchface with him all the time. Not that it didn't happen anymore; this _is_ Edward we're talking about. But as Jasper pointed out, Edward's feelings weren't entirely platonic but, unlike Carlisle, he never strayed into the realm of inappropriateness. If he could keep it that way, it'd work out between us just fine. But Jasper hadn't been around to witness this for himself. He was having a hard time with it, as would I in his position. I agreed to cut him some slack and let him get used to the idea.

He pulled up to the Four Seasons, and we got out. The valet unloaded our baggage and another took the SUV to park it. Once inside the lobby, Jasper led me to the seating area. "Wait here," was all he said before walking up to the front desk. Uh, ok?

He was no longer angry, he just seemed focused, and so I sat tight for about five minutes, before he was walking back up to me. I had to admit, I fucking missed watching his vampire-refined cowboy swagger. With his un-tucked chambray shirt, jeans, and boots, watching me with a slight smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he approached, a familiar feeling returned in my belly and I was more than ready to start this reunion over.

He held out a hand and helped me to my feet. "Welcome back, darlin'. I missed you," he said softly, bending to kiss me. Aw, he was starting over too. This kiss was sweeter, less desperate than the one he greeted me with in the airport. Threading his fingers with mine, we walked to the elevators. "Tonight's just about you and me," he said as we stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, I found myself pressed against the mirrored wall as Jasper's lips captured mine. It was as though our bodies tried to fuse to each other. I hitched one leg around his hip while he left a trail of kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking as he went.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned, as I slid my hand under the back of his shirt pulling him even closer to me. I needed to feel his skin against mine, as soon as fucking possible. And then the elevator slowed to a stop with a _ding_.

I opened an eye to see we were nowhere near our floor. We untangled ourselves from each other as the doors slid open to reveal a middle-aged woman in satin pajamas, slippers, and, I shit you not, curlers in her hair. Her eyes grew wide behind her huge eyeglasses. "Oh dear," she stammered. "Are you going down?"

"Actually ma'am we're going up, but going down is the next order of business," Jasper replied with a polite smile on his face. His hand, which had been resting on my waist, slid down to squeeze me on the ass.

"_Jasper!"_ I admonished, as the woman stood there gaping.

"Oh my,…um, o-o-ok…" she stuttered.

The doors slid closed while her mouth was still working to get the words out, and we were moving again. In a flash, we reassumed our position, me against the wall, only this time I had both legs wrapped around his waist and there were still too fucking many clothes on. I threw my head back as his lips trailed down my neck once again. He buried his face in my cleavage that he exposed when he unfastened another button on my top, followed by another, grinding his arousal against my core. I opened my eyes to see mirrors on the ceiling of the elevator, and watched as he pushed aside one side of my shirt, along with the soft cup of my bra, and then dipped his head to my breast, swiftly sealing the hardened peak within his lips.

"Ugh, God…" I moaned while he teased me with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Our hips continued to move, his erection grinding against my heat. I moaned again in pleasure. Still supporting me against the wall with a hand under my ass, he moved his other hand in between us, palming my sex and pressing his thumb against my nub through my jeans. "Fuuuuck," I moaned. He growled, slamming his mouth back down upon mine, rubbing his hand against me furiously.

_Ding._

The elevator stopped at our floor, and without missing a beat, still holding me with my legs wrapped around him, he stepped out of the elevator, peered both ways to find the hallway empty, and then ran us to the end of corridor to the door of our suite. He produced the cardkey from his pocket somehow, opened the door, carried me inside, and covering my mouth with his again, he shut the door, flipped the security latch, and pressed me into the door again in his desire. His fingers nimbly finished unbuttoning my shirt and I pulled away slightly so he could remove the shirt. I took that moment to look around the room and see there were several lit candles adorning the flat surfaces in the room. This must've been why he had me wait in the lobby. Aww.

"I love you," I murmured, looking in his eyes as I reached behind my back to unfasten my bra.

"Darlin'," he began, kissing me along my collarbone. "Love ain't a strong enough word for us, for this."

I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and he scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He pulled my jeans down my legs, his chest rumbling in pleasure and anticipation, and then he quickly shed his own jeans. Lifting one of my ankles, he began to trail kisses up my leg until he reached my inner thigh, before switching sides and kissing his way up the other leg. Reaching my inner thigh again, he scooped his hands under my ass and hitched my hips so that I was more open to him. His tongue circled my belly button, and then trailed kisses down until he was just above my opening. Darting his tongue through my lower lips, he lightly teased my nub before sealing his lips around it and sucking hard. As I cried out, he slid two fingers inside and began move them with even strokes, quickly bringing me to the edge before stopping.

I looked down meeting his eyes, which were black, yet twinkling with mischief. "Please, Jasper," I panted. "Please let me come."

He smirked at me, lightly tracing his finger around my opening. "Who does this belong to?" he casually asked, raising an eyebrow at me. The finger dipped in briefly before he pulled it back out, sucking it into his mouth. I fucking love and hate this game.

"It's yours, baby. All yours," I panted.

He then raised both eyebrows at me in mock surprise. "Mine? _All mine_?" he asked, dipping down and stroking my nub just once with the tip of his tongue, causing my inner thighs to shudder.

"Gah! Yes! Yours! I'm yours, baby!" I cried. "Please?" I whimpered.

He got up on the bed then, kneeling between my legs, stroking his length as he looked down at me, that damn smirk back on his face, eyebrow cocked devilishly. "And who am I?"

"Jasper!" I cried. I reached forward to grab his hips to pull him to me, but he held firm.

"Oh, darlin' you know better than that," he cooed, lowering his body to hover over mine, teasing my entrance with his tip. "What's my name?" he whispered in my ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. He slid just the tip inside and my insides began to tremor, my orgasm taking over whether he liked it or not.

"Jasper Motherfucking Whitlock!" I cried as my center liquefied and he thrust his way home, my inner walls embracing his every stroke.

"Damn. Fucking. Straight," he growled, punctuating each thrust. "And. Don't. You. Fucking. Forget. That!" His cock began to twitch, and right before he came, he grabbed a handful of my hair, and with a pull he turned my head to the side, exposing the side of my neck. He thrust harder and my walls began to clench around him once again. As he released, he snarled "_Mine!_" and his teeth found purchase in my neck, marking me as his own once again. "Yours," I sighed in reply as he fell upon me, spent.

We spent the entire night re-affirming our love to each other, at times rough, at other times gentle. As dawn broke, I was lying in Jasper's arms, tracing the scars on his arms, when my phone beeped. I got up, groaning "Back to reality," and retrieved my phone from my purse. It was a text from Alice.

_If ur coming here, u should head over soon. Gonna b real sunny once the fog lifts._

"Time to go," I said to Jasper, tossing my phone to him, and headed for the shower.

He read the text and sighed. "Guess so."

We showered together, soaping each other up, but resisting one last go-round. "Later, baby, we've got some work to do now."

"Aww, ron't re rike rat, Rella," Jasper pouted in an impromptu, yet strangely spot on, Scooby Doo impression.

I cracked up. "You're such a goof!" All was well in our world again. I only hoped we could maintain this once we were back in Edward's presence, but I was pretty sure I assuaged any doubts he may have harbored about my love for him.

We dressed and headed out for Garrett and Randall's condo. I didn't know much about them other than what Peter and Jasper had separately told me. They were a couple, though their mating was questioned by Jasper, and they resided in a neighborhood that was surprisingly predominantly vampire. Peter had met Garrett decades ago, while Jasper was with Alice and living with the Cullens, and had determined him to be a good guy. Peter trusted him.

It was Randall who set off our mutual Spidey Sense, and with good reason: his 'brother' was the very one who was out to ruin me. Either Randall was oblivious to this or he was hiding something. Either way, boyfriend was about to get the shakedown HBIC-style.

The front door opened as we pulled into the driveway of the immaculately landscaped condo. We stepped onto the porch just as the sun peeked through the fog. A trim, dark-haired vampire who could totally give Alice a run for her money in the Giddy department trilled "Oh, you timed that perfectly! It is _such_ an honor to have you here, please, please come in!" He swooped his body in a bow as Jasper and I walked through the door.

"Uh, wow. Thanks so much, but the fanfare is entirely unnecessary," I said extending a hand toward him. "Bella Whitlock, and you're?" I already knew who he was, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm Randall. Gah! I can't believe la Madame President is standing in _my_ foyer! Garrett, bring the camera!"

I looked at Jasper like _Is he for real?_ Jasper's response was a shrug, shaking his head like _Hell if I know._

"Bella!" An excited squeal belonging to none other than Alice preceded her as she more or less pounced on me in her excitement.

I hugged her back. "Hi Alice, good to see you too." Jasper just snorted somewhat disgustedly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh come on now, kids, play nice," I chastised teasingly.

"Randall, quit holding Madame President hostage in the foyer. Show her in for heaven's sake!"

Randall's had flew to his cheek. "Oh, of course! Where are my manners? Please, come this way. Can I take your- oh, you have no luggage. How do you travel so light? You look fantastic!"

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of weathered True Religion jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of Chucks. My tour had left me longing for my comfy clothes so that's exactly what I was sporting. I wasn't too sure what he meant by fantastic, but shrugged it off. "It's at the hotel. Jasper and I are going to stay there for the next few days. And please," I looked at Randall and then at Garrett as I entered the living room, "Please call me Bella. All this 'Madame President' stuff is squicking me out."

"So humble," commented Randall giddily. "Isn't she just precious, Gare?"

Garrett lowered his face into his palm, as I put a hand on my hip and glared in Randall's direction. "Listen up, Randy. I am neither precious nor adorable, or whatever other patronizing adjective you can come up with to describe me. Now, if we're all done fangirling here, I'd like to get down to business and figure out my next course of action."

Randall looked appropriately abashed and remained silent as his partner offered me a seat. And that's exactly what Garrett was: a partner. I now knew beyond a doubt they weren't true mates, regardless of however Randall tried to sell it. I was given a thorough recap of how last week's damage control had played out. I was amazed at the level of vampires populating the San Francisco area, and throughout California. I thought hitting up the popular vamp hangouts to drop some buzz was a pretty ingenious idea. It surprised me, however, that they found no trace of Rafael and Sofia in the Sacramento area, where they were supposed to be.

"So exactly where is big brother Raffie these days, hmm, Randall?" His expression took on a total deer-in-the-headlights look at my addressing him directly with this question.

"Oh, ah, last I heard they were up in Sacramento, but we couldn't locate them when we were there," he answered nervously.

"Ask him why." Edward suddenly appeared, freshly showered and dressed in a grey v-neck sweater, cargo pants, and…checkered Vans? _Really, Edward?_

Shaking off my curiosity at his change in style, I raised an eyebrow at Randall. "Good question. Care to answer it, my friend?"

He suddenly grew defensive which, if he had nothing to hide, shouldn't have occurred. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being interrogated?" he asked snippily, trying to deflect the question.

"Because you just failed the attitude test, that's why. So how about you just fucking level with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He crossed his arms huffily. _Yeah, your body language just said otherwise._

"Ask him who called last night while everyone was out." Edward narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms in an intimidating fashion. Again, very un-Edwardlike. Even Alice and Rose glanced at him with peculiar expressions before turning their narrowed stare at Randall.

Randall began to fidget, glancing toward the door. I pushed my hand out at him, my force pushing him back against the couch, rendering him unable to move, as Alice gasped, "No! How did I miss this?"

"Okay! Okay!" Randall cried. "Sofia called and I may have mentioned that you were in town!"

"And…," Edward prompted him with a growl, while Jasper moved to stand directly behind Randall, with a murderous expression on his face. His arms suddenly framed Randall's head in a headlock and he growled low in his ear, "You'd better fucking spill all you know right now, if you wish to keep your head, you little shit!" Garrett only sat silently, watching this unfold.

"I said you were going to be here for a few days to visit the vampire population in California. They said they'd be back in two days to meet with you after they handle a little business in Portland. That's all I know, I swear!"

Jasper released him and Randall bent over, clasping his hands over his face. "I didn't do anything wrong!" he cried.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion, Randall. But let's get clear on one thing here. I don't deal well with evasive. If I feel like you're hiding shit, I'll be on you like flies on shit. Capiche?" I turned to Alice, who'd obviously checked the future and it wasn't looking great. "What are they up to?"

"You need to call Jacob. Sofia and Rafael have recruited some dissidents in Portland to go after Tyler. They'll be in Forks tonight."

"_Son of a bitch!"_ I hissed. "What the fuck, Alice? How could you miss that?"

"What?" she cried. "I can't keep tabs on everything!"

"This one's pretty fucking big! For Christ's sake, you better fucking start paying better attention, especially where Tyler's concerned!"

"_Do you forget I can't see the fucking wolves, Bella?"_ she hissed.

Garrett and Randall's eyes grew wide at this. "Wolves?" they asked in unison.

I ignored them. "Then you better fucking figure it out!" I yelled at Alice, hauling out my phone to call Jacob. Jasper was already hissing instructions into his phone to Emmett. "So help me Alice, if we're too late on this…" I didn't finish. I couldn't finish. Clenching my jaw, I stared daggers at her as I waited for Jake to answer.

"_Hello? Bells?"_

"Red alert, Jake. You've got visitors coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Crazy shit huh? It's just getting started.

Beta'd by my Mynxi, love her to bits.

SM's characters... most of them anyway...

**Bella**

After Jasper called Emmett and I called Jake, we booked flights out of San Francisco to Portland, Oregon, heading directly for the airport from Garrett and Randall's place.

Before we left, I took Garrett out to their garage, climbed into his Audi, and motioned for him to join me, shutting the door. This was the best I could manage for the two of us to have a private conversation, without raising suspicion from Randall, with the amount of time I had available. I spoke quietly, "I'm gonna level with you, Garrett. I believe you're a good guy. Peter had nothing but complimentary things to say about you. It's your man I'm not so sure about. Shit ain't adding up and I don't have the time to sort it out."

I paused, waiting for a response from Garrett, who nodded and sighed in resignation, before answering in the faintest of whispers, "Whatever 'hunches' you're having about him, they're probably right."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? You're awfully quick to sell your mate down the river."

"You're an empath, you know the status of our relationship is pretty much one-sided." He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "It started as just a hook-up, only a couple months ago, but he fell in love. Then you were chosen to lead and Rafael and Sofia came back vowing to have you removed from power, one way or another. They were hungry for that power, and I don't doubt they will stop at nothing to try and sabotage you. Now, while I believe in your capabilities and what you're doing, Randall's a little oblivious. He doesn't like to over-think things and tends to just go with the flow, with whatever the trend is. You're a new phenomenon in his eyes. He's intrigued and a little star-struck, but I don't think he's as supportive of you as he'd like you to believe, especially since his brother claims to be the second in line for your job. So, I've stuck around. I thought it'd be best to keep an eye on things, do the right thing if it came down to it."

I nodded. "I appreciate that Garrett. Can I count on you to continue doing that? Continue to keep tabs on things, give us a heads-up if something isn't looking right? I'm sorry to ask you to stay in this position, but I think it's important."

I felt a surge of humility go through Garrett. "Ma'am, I'd be honored to help," he accepted with a nod. "Besides, the fringe benefit of this job isn't all that bad," he added roguishly. _More than I needed to know_, I thought.

"Good," I said with a smile, as the door to the house swung open. Jasper stood there looking curiously at Garrett and me sitting in the car. "Thanks for the talk," I said to Garrett, opening the car door.

"Everything all right?" Jasper asked, looking suspiciously at Garrett.

"Yep, just a quick chat. We're good. Let's go."

We arrived in Portland at shortly after two in the afternoon, rented a Navigator, and headed north to Forks as fast as we could get there. Alice was frustrated because she couldn't get a good read on the situation. The involvement with the wolves made it too difficult for her to see what was coming. It was as we drove through Hoquiam that Jasper's phone rang. _"How close are you guys?"_ Emmett's voice sounded tense.

"We're about an hour and a half away, what's goin' on?"

"Make it quicker, bro. The wolves have trapped a vampire they found sniffing around the boundary to LaPush. They're trying to respect your wish to detain, not destroy, but this chick's making it awful hard for them to stand by that."

"Drive faster Edward," I said. He nodded and floored the accelerator.

"What do you mean she's givin' them trouble?" Jasper asked. "Fuckin' handle it, Emmett. Since when can you not handle a girl?" Instantly, Jasper was bombarded by death stares; as irritation flamed his way from me, Rose, and Alice, he quickly retracted his statement. "Now that's not what I meant, and you know it. What's the deal, Emmett?"

"_She's some kind of succubus, Jazz, but there's something different about her power. It's hard to explain. I just know she's throwing the wolves off their game. We need some chicks for back-up here, like now."_

"Is Leah there?" I asked, knowing Emmett would hear me.

"_No…ah, fuck. Why didn't I think of that?"_

"Don't worry about it, Emmett, I'll call her."

"Emmett, Sweetie?" Rose spoke up.

Jasper held the phone up in the air as I grinned, knowing what was to come. _"Yeah, Rosie?"_

"If you so much as touch that bitch in anything but a violent manner, I will shred your dick as soon as I'm finished shredding her."

"_Yes, Rose."_

As Jasper ended the call with Emmett, I pulled out my phone to call Leah. _"Well if it isn't the big shit herself! I'm surprised you still know my number."_

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, worst friend ever. Look, where are you?"

"_Having an early dinner with Daniel at the hospital, why?"_

"Catch up with your pack, sweetie, they need your help. They've got a succubus trapped."

"_A succu-what?"_

"A succubus. This vamp can use sex and lust as a tool against her adversaries. If you don't find her attractive, and fuck I hope you don't, it won't work."

"_Bella!"_

"What? I've dipped my finger in that pot before, it ain't bad. So, as long as you don't find her the least bit desirable, you should be able to help keep her cornered 'til we get there."

"_I'm surprised no one called me yet. I'm leaving now."_

"Because it's one female vamp and all those dumb horny boys thought they could handle her."

Leah sighed. _"Dumbasses. So you're on your way too?"_

"Yeah we'll be there in …" I looked at Alice who mouthed 'forty-five minutes'. "Forty-five minutes, ok? Oh, and Leah?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I need her for interrogation, hon. No vampire-slaying until I arrive."

"_Ugh, fine."_

I hung up with Leah and looked over at Jasper. "I don't think this girl is working alone. When we get to Forks, I think me, Alice, and Rose should attend to the succubus. I'll send Emmett and the guards back to the house and I'd like for you guys to scope the woods thoroughly." It was normally Jasper's area to make tactical decisions, but I had a hunch, and I'm pretty sure it was my conviction in that hunch that made Jasper not question my words, as I'd half-expected him to.

"Sounds good, darlin'. Just be careful, alright?"

Edward's eyes grew wide at Jasper's simple agreement with my plan. "Just be careful? That's it?"

"What else should he add to that, Edward?" I asked him pointedly, as Jasper added, "Yes, you read my thoughts, Eddie. Does anything there doubt my gal's ability to take care of business?"

Edward shook his head once, slowly. "No, I suppose there's not."

"Then that conversation is closed, Eduardo," I said. "You and I have made two steps forward; don't take three back with your foolishness."

"Of course, don't mind me Bells. Old habits die hard, you know."

_Bells?_ Jasper mouthed at me. I stifled a giggle.

Indignation flared within Edward. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm working on…" his eyes flickered to meet mine in the rearview mirror, "removing the log pole from my ass." The very Victorian tone in which he made this statement elicited giggle-snorts throughout the cab of the Navigator. "Fuck you guys," he muttered.

I reached forward and patted his shoulder. "That's the spirit."

We parked at the Cullen house and the girls and I immediately set off for the woods near the LaPush border. Jasper, Edward, and the three guards that were staying with Emmett in Forks, set out in search of whoever was working with the succubus.

We followed our noses until we came across a very concentrated wolf scent. We reached an area where a battle of sorts had very obviously taken place, broken trees scattered about. As we arrived to where the wolves and Emmett had the female vampire trapped, I relieved Emmett and asked him to catch up with the other guys on their search. Rose took note of Emmett's excited physical state with a hiss, before stepping up and embracing him for a lengthy kiss.

"Tick tock, Rose," I reminded.

She pulled away with a scowl. "We've been apart for weeks, Bella, gimme a goddamn break."

"You will get your break after we get done grillin' some succubus. Now let's do this."

Situated throughout the downed trees were seven wolves, in various stages of the largest 'red rockets' I'd ever seen. "My, my, my," I murmured, as I took in the sight of a phased and growling Leah who held a beautiful, scantily clad brunette vampire pinned by the throat, writhing on the ground. Leah's massive jaws were at the ready to snap the succubus's throat at the slightest provocation.

"At ease, boys, Leah. But especially you boys. Damn, put those things away, nobody needs to see that." I heard a few growls of protest, which I'm sure amounted to something along the lines of a 'fuck you', but I was ready to deal with this bitch on the ground.

Leah released the vampire and took a step back. The girl immediately tried to get up, flipping up into a crouch on her feet. However, throwing my hands out in front of me in a shoving-down motion, I had her back down on her back almost immediately without laying a finger on her. "You should be pretty comfortable in that position, how about you just stay put for now?" I said to her, as she snarled at me. "Rose, Alice? A hand please?"

Rose stepped over and placed a stiletto-clad heel on the captured vampire's throat Alice sat straddled on the succubus.

"Well, now, this is more like it," the woman purred, writhing her body between Alice's legs. I could feel the lust she was pumping out in droves, affecting the male wolves even more. Some actually began to whine.

I sighed. "Oh for God's sake! Go home, boys, we girls got this under control."

I saw the other wolves look to Sam, who indicated with his large, black furry head for them to leave. All but Sam, Jake, and Leah sped off toward LaPush. Jake and Sam moved behind some shrubbery to phase back, emerging from the leaves in some stretchy shorts and adjusting themselves in a failed effort to hide their aroused condition.

"What the fuck _is_ she?" Jake growled. He was sickened and ashamed by his body's reaction to her.

"Succu…" I began to explain, and then shook my head. There was no time. "Fuck it, never mind. Her power fucks with men, or women that are attracted to other women. Apparently you wolves aren't immune to it either. We girls will handle Ms…?" I looked over at her, but she narrowed her eyes at me, continuing to fidget under Rose and Alice.

"She said her name was Madeline," Sam supplied disgustedly.

I nodded. "We're gonna have a little chat with Madeline. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are out looking for her friends. We can catch up with you guys later after you, uh, regroup."

"Funny, Bells," Jake muttered.

I shrugged as Sam inclined his head toward Leah. "She's to stay here until you've finished with… that."

They turned to run back toward LaPush as I turned my focus back to Madeline.

"Oh dearie, you've really got yourself in deep shit right now, you do understand that, don't you?"

She laughed brazenly, even though she had to know her end was near. "You're a fraud, _Bells_," she sneered. "The fact you're on such buddy-buddy terms with these hygiene-challenged canines, our mortal enemies, is just the tip of the iceberg of reasons why you shouldn't be trusted!"

"What the fuck do you know about why I should or shouldn't be trusted?"

"I heard _all_ about you," she scoffed.

I cocked my head at her. "How about you fill me in on what you heard and I can tell you whether or not your informant's full of shit."

"I don't have to tell you anything. You may as well finish me off." Madeline looked me up and down, and with an appreciative glance at Rose and Alice, she asked, "Do I get a last request? I'd be happy to finish the three of you off before I go." Her lust flared again, and Rose and Alice both looked at me in angry disbelief, as Leah began to growl.

"Is she for fucking real?" Rose asked me, looking down at the girl whose neck was still trapped under her shoe. "What the fuck?"

"You're a sexy bitch, don't tell me you wouldn't want one last lay before making your final exit," Madeline smirked at her.

"With my _husband_ you slutty twat. As if!" Rose sniffed.

"Call Edward," Alice suddenly said.

"You sure?" I double-checked; even though Leah was still present, it appeared a premonition finally slipped through.

Alice nodded. "But _only_ Edward."

After a bit of convincing Jasper between the difference in needing assistance and needing back-up, he begrudgingly agreed to send Edward, alone, to help us. They'd found a couple of stale trails, nothing useful yet, but were going to keep searching in the meantime.

Edward arrived about seven minutes later. I had by then replaced Alice and Rose holding Madeline down with only my mental force, because, frankly I didn't want to touch her, and Rose and Alice were ready to tear her apart. He crooked an eyebrow at the scene before him. When Madeline got a good look at him, her lust level skyrocketed once again.

Edward's eyes shot open wide as I cleared my throat to get his attention, shaking my head at him pointedly before turning my focus back to Madeline. "Ok, I'm going to ask you again. Who's here with you?"

"Like I'd fucking tell you!" she hissed.

"This is the part where you come in, Edward," I said without looking at him.

"Er, yeah. Yes, got it. Sorry, there are an awful lot of naughty images going on in there… Jesus, is that even possible?"

Madeline giggled. "I'm not sure which one you're talking about, but I'd be happy to show you."

"Edward!"

"Sorry, Bella. There are four others; three males and a female."

"Wha- How do you know that?" Madeline gasped.

"What are their names, Madeline?" I asked.

"Fuck you! What are you two doing?" she cried.

"John, Malcolm, Henry, and Julia," Edward supplied in a strained voice. I could tell by his tone he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you, some kind of mind reader?" she screeched at Edward.

"Smart girl, you win a cookie. Now the $25,000 question: where are your accomplices?"

She ignored me and focused on Edward. "Mind reader, huh? I'll give you something to read."

Her lust level then increased so much; even I was becoming a little aroused. Behind me, Edward cracked, and I began to feel his desire in return. "Edward!" I snapped.

He groaned. I briefly glanced over at him to find he was palming himself over his pants, his brow creased in need and frustration. It threw me enough that my mental hold on her broke and she was able to flip onto her feet once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose leaped in front of her, throwing her arm out in a clothesline, landing Madeline back on her ass long enough for me to sweep in and straddle her myself.

"Trying to make a fantasy become reality for your friend here?" Madeline hissed at me.

My closed fist landed solidly in her eye. "Knock your shit off and answer the fucking question! WHERE ARE THEY?"

She snarled at me defiantly and I hit her again. "Where are they?"

She squeezed her eyes shut in her effort to think of anything but where her accomplices were.

Edward groaned again and I could feel him battling his lust in his concentration before he finally exclaimed, "Got it!"

"GO!" I ordered and he was off without another word. We'd catch up with him once we were done dealing with Madeline. "Leah, you can go now. We're just going to finish this up here." Leah snuffed at me, emotions telling me exactly where I could put that notion. "Fine, you can stay. But this one's mine. Nobody fucks with my family." I fixed my glare on Madeline. It was time for justice to be served.

Madeline began to babble in her fear. "You've gotten what you need from me, let me go! Please!"

I stoked her face gently. "In most cases, Madeline, I believe in second chances. But not in this case. Not for you. Your sole intent of being here was to bring harm to my family. I can't trust you not to seek to follow through with what you were sent here to do, especially since you've already received payment for it, haven't you? Your purpose was to provide a distraction and you certainly succeeded in that. As far as I'm concerned you're an accessory to attempted murder and in this case I am your judge, jury, and executioner."

"But nothing happened yet! The boy is fine!" Madeline cried.

"_Your intent was to cause him harm!"_ Venom landed on her face as I snarled, my fury quickly rising.

"I thought you weren't going to be like the Volturi!" she cried accusingly.

"I'm making a special exception for you. _No one_ fucks with my family. Madeline, your existence ends now." Her cry for mercy was short-lived. I firmly grasped her head between my hands and wrenched it from her body, the metallic shriek echoing throughout the woods.

"Fire, Alice," I commanded. Rose assisted me in the dismantling of Madeline. Alice got a fire going with the help of Leah, who'd phased and quickly dressed. We unceremoniously dumped the dismembered succubus into the fire, who the flames greedily consumed.

While Rose called Emmett to touch base and see where they were, Leah gave me a quick hug, all that we could handle due to each other's offending odors. "It's good to see you Bella," she said, with an approving nod. "Royalty looks good on you."

I snorted. "Thanks. And thanks for the assist with the slutty vamp here."

"My pleasure. But, ugh, the thoughts going through the pack's minds while she was working her voodoo on 'em?" She shuddered. "So where are the others?"

"Port Angeles, at the Super 8," Rose said, tucking her phone in her pocket. "The guys are waiting for us at the house."

"Then we should be on our way. Leah, could you please make sure Tyler remains under constant supervision?"

"Sure thing, Bella. Now get the rest of those leeches." She paused as she took in Alice and Rose's raised eyebrows. "Right, sorry. Habit. You bitches need to lighten up."

I laughed and kissed Leah on the cheek. "I miss you, Leah."

"Miss you too, Bells. Now go get those fuckers."

**Jasper**

After Edward left, Emmett and I, along with the three guards were combing the woods and the outskirts of Forks for the other vampires, but their scents were so stale we were coming up with nothing useful, so we decided to head back to the house and wait for word from Bella.

I couldn't settle down, however, once we got back to our old home. I began to pace, turning my phone over and over in my hand.

"Dude, calm down! You're making me all anxious," Emmett said crossly.

"Sorry," I sighed, plopping down in a chair.

"You know, as long as Eddie can keep it in his pants, it's probably good Bella had him come out to help."

I glared at him. "What do you mean 'keep it in his pants'?"

Emmett looked at me with a strange expression. "The succubus, bro. She's got quite a pull, it was all could do to not drop 'em and hit that, but… Wait, did you think I meant Edward and Bells?" My stare dropped to the ground, because yeah, I knew it was dumb, with which Emmett proceeded to agree.

"Wow, their becoming friends has really fucked with your head, hasn't it?" He waited for my response, but I didn't really know what to say, too ashamed to admit he was right. "Insecurity doesn't suit you at all, man. Just saying. Bella's your girl, she loves _you_. Besides, I think it's good they're getting along. He seems to have pulled his head out of his ass a little."

"He still loves her Emmett. I mean, I know he loves Tanya too, but he still loves Bella. It's like a current running constantly in the background. He tries to suppress it and Bella simply ignores it, but it's still there. I can't help but feel a little twitchy about the situation." I leaned forward, elbows on knees, covering my face with my hands, and then raised my head abruptly to look Emmett in the eye as something occurred to me. "Imagine if Royce, God forbid, was back, and Rose decided to be friends and hang out with him? How would you feel?"

Emmett's expression immediately went as dark as his mood. "That motherfucker gang-raped her and left her for dead! That's hardly a comparison, bro!" he growled.

I held up a hand. "Ok, bad example, you're right. It's not the same thing."

Emmett relaxed and smoothed a hand over his head with a sigh. "Look, I get what you're trying to say, and I get that it's tough to watch, but get a _grip_. Aren't you supposed to be some hot shit Major or something? 'Cause you're sure not acting like it right now."

I shot him a hard look. "Fuck you, dick. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Emmett looked at me, his expression smug. "I mean quit acting like a bitch, Major."

Before he could blink, I was out of my chair and had him pinned on the floor. "Do I look like a bitch now, motherfucker?" I leaned down, staring him in the eyes.

Emmett stared back at me blankly. "Well, Rosie sure likes to be in that position, so…"

I growled and the wrestling match was on. It felt good to work out some of this aggression, this frustration. We managed to take it outside before too much of Esme's furniture got destroyed.

I had just unpinned myself from under Emmett when I heard Edward clearing his throat. He looked a little wild-eyed and frazzled, but I sensed no alarm about him. "What's going on?" I asked, plucking the grass and pine needles out of my hair.

"After some, ah, persuasion, Bella got the girl to reveal the location of the other vampires. They've set up shop at the Port Angeles Super 8 motel and were making plans as recently as yesterday, to invite several more unsavory nomads to come aid in the effort."

"So we're going to Port Angeles?" Emmett asked, brushing off his jeans.

"I assume that's the plan. Bella and the girls will be back here once they finish Madeline off."

"Madeline?"

"The succubus. Nasty, nasty woman," he shuddered. "If you could've seen the things in her mind…" he cringed in disgust.

Emmett clapped him on the shoulder. "I can only imagine. And have probably done some of them. Thanks for taking one for the team," he finished and then headed for the house. "I'm gonna clean up."

"Good idea," I said and started to follow, but Edward touched my arm gently as I began to pass. I stopped, looked down at his hand, and back up at him. He got the hint and removed his hand.

"I just wanted a quick word, if you don't mind," Edward said humbly.

I gave him a quick nod. "Shoot."

"I know what you and Emmett discussed this evening. It was running through his mind once he saw me here. I'd like to explain, if I may?"

"I'm listening."

"I'm not trying to win Bella back from you," he began.

"Well that's a damn good thing 'cause there ain't no fuckin' way you'll…"

He held up a hand to pause my tirade. "I know, Jasper. You don't have to tell me. I may not be able to read her mind, but I can see how you two are together, the way she looks at you. I'd like to say that's how she used to look at me, but that doesn't even come close. No, winning her affection back, in purely the platonic sense, is all I can hope for at this point, because she is _yours_, Jasper, mind, body, and s-" He stopped short, his ingrained beliefs warring with his words.

"Soul, Edward. It's ok if you say it, especially since she believes we have one."

"Do you believe we do?"

I placed a hand on my chest where my heart once beat. "She is my heart and soul, as far as I'm concerned. I don't care beyond that."

Edward nodded. "And that is all that matters," he acquiesced, with a smile. "I do love Tanya, you know. Is it enough?" He shrugged, his smile turning sad. "It is for now. But having Bella back in my life, even as just my friend, makes this existence that much more bearable. So please, Jasper; I know it's more than I deserve, but can you allow me that? I vow to you, I will press for no more than her friendship."

I felt the sincerity of his words, and knew he spoke the truth. I nodded. "Ok." I stuck out a hand to shake his in understanding. "I can agree to that."

"Thank you, Jasper. It means a lot."

"I will shred and burn you if you make one wrong move on her," I said with a smile that did not detract from the sincerity of my words.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Edward quickly stammered out.

Our hands released just as Bella stepped out on the back porch. "Well wasn't that precious?" she remarked as she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey darlin'." I lowered my head and kissed her lips, smelling the remnant odor of the incense-like smell of brunt vampire. "Everything go ok?"

She nodded. "One down and four to go. I guess we have a little road trip we need to make now." She looked at Edward, who then filled her in on the details of the other four vampires to be dealt with.

"I suggest we get going," she said. "We need to get the jump on them, before they discover the fate of their skanky little associate. Oh, and Edward?"

He cocked his head at her. "Yes?"

"Thanks for your help back there; I know it wasn't easy. I don't suppose you'd tell me what she was trying to distract you with?"

I felt embarrassment flood him. "I'd really rather not."

"I'd like to know," Emmett called from inside, followed by a sound slap. "Ow!" A moment later we heard the door to their old bedroom slam shut.

Edward and I looked at Bella and she held up her hands. "President or not, I am not getting in the middle of that. Let's hit the road, they can catch up with us when they're finished."

We headed back through the house, where the three hired guards sat uncomfortably listening to the commotion Rose and Emmett were making. I refrained from chuckling at their shell-shocked expressions. "Sorry guys, hopefully they keep it quick. Now, I understand from Emmett that y'all have acclimated yourselves pretty well to this area. Your eyes are the right shade; can I trust you to adhere to the vegetarian diet? Your control is sufficient?"

"Yes, sir," they agreed in unison.

"Good, because I'm about to leave you three as our eyes and ears here, for the unforeseeable duration." Alice went to open her mouth, but I shot her a look. "Not important right now. Depending on the outcome of this particular situation in Port Angeles, we may add another guard or two to your detail here, but from this moment on, until you are told otherwise, this is your jurisdiction. Guard this town and as much of the area surrounding to the LaPush treaty line, as though you were guarding Madame President herself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they agreed, wincing as a loud crash and moan sounded from upstairs.

I glanced toward the stairs. "Tell 'em to head to the Port Angeles Super 8 when they come out of there." They nodded.

I walked outside and met Bella, Alice, and Edward. "Drive or run?"

"Drive," Bella answered. "But quickly."

"Then that's where I come in," Edward said, snatching the keys from my hand. "No offense, Jasper, but you drive like a 160-year-old man."

Bella giggled and took my hand. "Let's go. Call shotgun, Alice."

"Shotgun?" she asked, and then understood. "Oh, right." She climbed in the front passenger seat as Bella and I settled in the backseat.

For the thirty-three minutes it took Edward to drive us to Port Angeles, she sat nestled closely against me, my arms around her, holding her quietly throughout the ride. It was as though we were charging our batteries.

Just as we found and pulled into the parking lot of the motel, Alice sat up rod straight and cried, "Oh!"

"What's 'oh', Alice?" Bella asked warily as she received a text. "Ah."

"They're here!" Alice hissed.

"Well that's what we were hoping for, wasn't it?" I asked.

"We seem to have company," Edward announced casually as headlights flashed in our rear window.

Alice turned to look at Bella and me. "Rafael and Sofia! They're meeting them here tonight too!"

Bella confirmed this showing me the text she'd just received from Garrett: _R said they're in your neighborhood. Port Angeles ring a bell?_

"Is that who…?" I began, sharply whipping my head around at the lights behind us, ready for a confrontation.

Bella chuckled wryly. "Nope, that would be our reinforcements."

The car parked beside us and out of it emerged Peter and Char, as well as a rather disheveled Rose and Emmett. Bella rolled down her window. "Petey, long time no see. Your spidey sense seems to be working a little better than mine today."

"No worries, Stella, you've been a little distracted today. I thought we'd get to the Cullen house before y'all took off, but we got a little delayed," he said, looking a little chagrined.

"He got a speeding ticket," Char said.

"How the fuck did you get pulled over?" I asked, in shock.

"Road head," Peter answered, shaking his head with a sigh. "Hey, I've been away from my woman too long, and she was doing a damn fine job on me. I wasn't payin' attention, and well, there ya go."

"Dumbass," I snorted.

Peter gave me the finger before continuing. "So we get to the house and realized we missed you, and I knew y'all were gonna need a little back up, so I had to, uh…" He looked over at Emmett, who seemed to be suffering a wicked case of blue balls, and Rose, who just plain looked irritated.

"Oh God, you had to interrupt?" Bella cringed.

He leaned into the window and gestured back with his thumb, speaking in a lower tone of voice as though they couldn't hear him. "Stella, they had some Wild Kingdom kind of shit going on, you wouldn't believe it. I mean, holy shit."

Edward snorted and Peter glanced his way. "Yeah, I guess you'd believe it. Being a mind reader must really suck. So anyway, we drug 'em out of bed and told 'em we had to go now. I take it you know that Rafael and Sofia are en route?" We nodded.

"So, we wait," Bella said. She pointed across the street at the Holiday Inn Express. "Let's get some rooms there and wait for the whole gang to show. We're gonna take care of this shit in one go-round"

"How long before they're here?" Emmett asked Alice.

"She concentrated for a moment. "Two hours and nineteen minutes."

He grabbed Rose's hand. "See you in an hour and nineteen minutes." The two hurried across the street.

Peter looked at us. "Sounds like a plan to me." He grabbed Char's head and followed suit. We sat in the car in silence for a moment. I ached to follow the others across the street for just a little more quality time with my lady; recoup and regroup before the next wave of bullshit arrived.

"Go," Edward said wearily. "Alice and I can play stake out. We'll catch up with you all in an hour and…"

"Fourteen minutes," Alice finished excitedly. "I've always wanted to do a stake out! We should get coffee and donuts!" We all stared at her. "Or not…"

Bella leaned forward and planted a chaste, yet noisy kiss on his cheek. "You're the best, Eduardo."

He wrinkled his nose. "You know I hate that name, Bella."

"Of course I do," she replied flippantly, throwing open her door. "C'mon Major. Tick tock, time's a-wastin'." She gave me a rakish smile and sent a generous push of lust my way.

"Yes ma'am." Without further hesitation, I followed her out into the night. We had an hour to ourselves, to enjoy each other before the shit hit the fan yet again, and I was gonna make sure to make every minute count.


	10. Chapter 10

Dun-dun-DUNNNN... oh wait, I guess this starts with a little "brown-chicken-brown-cow" before the Dun-Dun-Dunnn... Ah, these crazy kids...

Beta'd by the Minxiest Mynxi I ever knew.

SM's characters plus a few extras.

**Bella**

The door to our hotel room was barely shut before Jasper pushed me up against the door, kissing me furiously. We didn't have much time and he seemed determined to make the most of it. His hands gripped my waist, grinding me up against him as he deepened the kiss. He gathered the fabric of my shirt in his hands and began to tug. I placed my hands over his in effort to slow him down, earning a growl of protest.

"Don't rip it," I said. "We don't have time for me to grab a shirt to change into."

"Off." His command was quick and concise, leaving no room for further discussion. He was going to run this particular show. Glad to hand the reins of control over for a while, I obeyed. Unfortunately, I didn't think to remove my bra and as a result, it was quick to fall at my feet in tatters. Promptly latching his lips around a nipple, he lowered his hands underneath my ass and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, threading my fingers through his hair, as he carried me to the bed, lavishing my breasts with attention.

He stopped when his legs reached the mattress and, without removing his mouth from my skin, lowered me to the bed. I released his hair quickly, to unfasten my jeans before they suffered the same fate as my bra. He stood and helped tug them and my panties off, tossing them to the side before dropping to the floor on his knees in front of me. I rose up on my elbows to look down at him as he gripped my hips, pulling me to the edge of the bed. Locking eyes with him, his gaze was fierce, never wavering from my eyes as he leaned forward and slid his tongue up my slit, from ass to nub, softly growling, "Mine." He buried his face in me, with my knees propped over his shoulders, feasting on my center like a condemned prisoner at his last meal. I lay back on the bed to enjoy the sensations he was inflicting on my body when he suddenly spoke up.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella, eyes on me," he murmured.

I rose back up onto my elbows and looked back down at him. "Better?"

He nodded and swirled his tongue around my now-throbbing nub. "Much," he softly replied, sliding two fingers into me. I gasped, resisting the instinctive response to throw my head back into the pillow with my eyes closed. Instead, I kept my eyes focused on him, on his fingers as he steadily plunged into and then withdrew from me, while his mouth nipped, sucked, and teased my engorged clit. It was one of the most erotic things I'd ever witnessed and it felt amazing. It wasn't long before my inner muscles began to clamp down around him. I fought to keep my eyes open, to watch him as he added another finger and began to thrust deeper, twisting his hand around to stroke the spot that would make me come undone. I cried out as the first wave took me and he removed his hand, replacing it with his tongue to lap up everything I gave him.

As my orgasm calmed, he stood to remove his own jeans. Once they were off, I moved quickly and had him down on the bed before knew what was going on. It's not often I catch him off guard. "Now it's your turn to watch," I purred as I straddled him, leaving a trail of kisses down his throat, my tongue tracing down his chest over his scars, licking a ring around his navel before venturing down further to his member that was full-salute. "Eyes on me, Major," I murmured before sliding my lips all the way down to the base, never breaking eye contact. He mimicked my previous position, leaning back resting on his elbows, watching my mouth slide up and down his length, my tongue swirling around his head and flicking the tip before sliding back down again.

"Fuck, Bella, don't stop," he groaned.

I increased my pace, bobbing up and down his length, squeezing his balls gently in my hand. They began to tighten and his brow creased with his effort to try and hold back as long as possible. That's when I slid my pinky finger into his puckered hole, quickly thrusting it in and out a few times. Jasper bucked his hips and threw his head back onto the bed, groaning loudly. "Gah, fuuuuuck!"

I smiled around his cock and pulled my mouth away to chide him, "Eyes on me, Mr. Whitlock." He snarled, sitting up so quickly it was nearly a blur to me. He gripped me under my arms and flipped me, so that I was underneath him on my back. Then he slid into me, filling me with one powerful thrust, before quickly withdrawing and thrusting again.

"You sneaky little bitch, where'd you learn that maneuver?" he growled, each syllable punctuated with a thrust, each thrust hitting directly on my sweet spot, having me dangerously close to my second orgasm within seconds. Sitting up on his knees for leverage, he gripped my hips in his hands "Fuck Bella… so… fucking… good…" he grunted, power-driving into my contracting muscles. "Missed…you… love you… so… fucking… much…"

"Love you…don't…stop…" I gasped, and then unable to hold back any longer, cried out as the next wave overtook me. Jasper released into me with a growl, latching onto my shoulder and biting down, causing me to hiss and spasm again from the unexpected pleasurable pain.

Slowly, he drew his tongue across the mark he left on my skin. "Sorry 'bout that," he murmured. "Guess I got a little carried away."

"Feel free to get carried away anytime," I replied with a sigh.

Our afterglow was short-lived when my phone buzzed. Both of us quickly sat up.

"Already?" Jasper asked.

I glanced at the clock; there was still thirty-seven minutes until we were supposed to regroup in the parking lot, which meant only one thing: plans had changed. "Fuck!" I swore, picking up my phone.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, hopping up to put his jeans back on. I read Alice's text.

_Get down here now. Plans changed. They're gonna leave in 10 minutes._

"We need to go. Rafael and Sofia changed course."

We gathered at the rental where Alice explained the situation. "I think they became suspicious when Madeline didn't return when expected or answer when they tried to call her. They alerted Rafael and Sofia, who have now turned around and are headed south, and were instructed to scatter, but '_make sure you get the boy_'."

I snarled and pulled out my phone to send a text to Jacob to put the wolves on alert in case any slipped past us. Whoever we didn't catch, I was confident the guys would make quick work of them. Just as I was stuffing my phone back down in my jeans pocket, I saw a brunette vampire quickly making her way across the motel parking lot. "They're moving. You guys go around the back. I've got this one."

Before any of them could reply, I was headed across the street and toward the girl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw I was joined by Alice and Char, Rose having joined the guys in chasing down the other three. "Going somewhere, Julia?" I asked. The girl froze and dropped immediately into a defensive crouch.

"How did you know my name?" she growled.

"I've got skills. Now, where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Get up, you stupid twat, we're in public!" Char hissed, grabbing the still-crouching girl up by her throat, and slamming her up against a nearby parked van. "We just want to talk to you."

"Bullshit," Julia snapped. "Sofia told me you guys roasted Madeline!"

"And just how does Sofia know that?" I asked her. I didn't sense anyone in the woods that could have spied on us. Did they show up after we'd left? What the fuck is wrong with my spidey sense?

"I don't know, it's what she said!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me what else she said," I ordered.

"No! My allegiance is not with you," she hissed. "You're a fraud and I'll do whatever it takes to help remove you from power!"

"Who holds your allegiance?" I calmly asked. I was getting pissed and it wouldn't do to begin shredding this bitch in a public arena.

"Fuck you, that's who!" she spat.

I reached my hand out in front of me and concentrated on crushing her throat, beginning to squeeze gently. Julia's eyes widened at the sensation and she became panicky. "You know, I'm pretty sure I could separate your head from your body without laying a finger on you," I calmly informed her. "So let's try this again. With whom, is your allegiance?"

"Maria!" she blurted, her voice garbled from the pressure I was imposing against her vocal cords.

"Maria?" I asked, a little dumbfounded. I knew that Rafael and Sofia were tight, but I hadn't realized she'd already become involved to this depth. "She sent you?" I flexed my hand a little tighter to show the girl I still meant business.

"She is my creator," she rasped.

"You didn't answer my question. Did. She. Send. You?"

"Yes."

Before I could ask anything further, Alice whispered, "We're about to have company."

I released the level of pressure I had on Julia, indicating to Char to keep her close. She threw an arm around the girl's neck, softly telling her, "Act natural, sugar, or I'll rip your head off myself." This is why I love Char.

Just then we were flooded in a bright light. I was thankful we were all dressed in long pants and sleeves because I had no doubt the four of us would have glittered like disco balls under the blinding light of the police cruiser spotlight. I shaded my face somewhat with a calculated toss of my hair. Alice, Rose, and Char followed suit.

He parked and dimmed the spotlight, leaving the cruiser's headlights still trained on us. "Is there a problem here?" asked one of Port Angeles's finest, as he got out of the vehicle, a handsome, well-built man in his late thirties. He held a flashlight up asking to see our IDs.

I handed him my Boston driver's license, flashing him a brilliant smile. "No problem here, officer. Just a civil disagreement as all. Nothing to be worried about."

Caught off-guard by my smile and the dazzle I was laying thick on him, he smiled back and then glanced down at my license. "Boston, huh? Long way from home, aren't ya? What brings you to Port Angeles, Ms. Whitlock?"

"I'm from Forks originally, officer. My father used to be chief of police in Forks. I came back to visit some friends."

The officer looked at Alice's ID, which just so happened to be her Washington license, and then at Char's Boston ID. Both girls smiled prettily as he handed them back. "What about you, Miss? May I see your ID please?"

Julia's eyes widened, bright red gleaming in the light of the headlights. "I, ah, forgot it up in my room?"

"What's up with your eyes?" he asked, taken aback.

"Contacts," the four of us answered.

He shook his head. "Huh. Creepy." He turned his attention back to me. "Your daddy was the Fork's police chief? You aren't talking about Charlie Swan, per chance, are you?"

I nodded. "The one and the same."

He shook his head. "I was so sorry to hear of his death. He was a fine man, one of a kind."

"Thank you, Sir," I answered. "I appreciate that."

"You're ID says your last name's Whitlock. You married now?"

"Yes, sir. Brought him back to meet my friends. He's out somewhere with these girls' guys though. We're sort of having a girl's night."

He raised an eyebrow. "Looked to me that your girl's night was getting a little out of hand here. Why was that girl up against the van like that?"

"Like I said, officer, we had a bit of a disagreement. Wasn't gonna go any farther than that."

He looked over to where the brunette vampire stood with Char. "Well, make sure it doesn't. You girls move on along now, alright?"

"Yes, officer," Alice, Char, and I chimed. We started walking back toward the hotel, prodding Julia along with us.

He headed back to his cruiser; the minute his back was turned, Julia took off like a shot before any of us could grab her, running at full-speed behind the hotel. "Fuck!" I spat. We paused briefly to allow the cruiser drive away before giving chase.

"I'm sorry, hon!" Char cried, as we followed Julia's scent up the street toward a residential neighborhood. "I should've kept a hand on her."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "We need to find the bitch, though. I don't like her freely roaming a neighborhood. Any ideas Alice?"

She slowed as she searched the future, and then darted off to the right, saying, "She's about to spot an open window, we need to catch her before she goes inside. It's a green two-story."

We caught up to Julia just as she was crouching to spring up to the second-floor window. "Oh hell no," I said, tackling her. "We aren't finished with you yet, bitch."

She kicked me off, flipped up to her feet and then sprang at me, her hands out in claws. Before she could reach me, Alice was on Julia's back with Char helping to bring her down. "Take her behind the shed!" I hissed. The two of them brought the struggling vamp to the back area of the property where there was a ramshackle shed secluded in the shadows.

"You have thirty seconds to plead for your life," I hissed.

"Go fuck yourself!" Julia snarled, spitting in my face.

"You've gotten all you're gonna get from her, Bella," Alice informed me quietly. "You let her go and she'll be back to help Rafael and Sofia with their quest. She was telling the truth when she said she worked for Maria, but I think you already knew that."

"Then we only have one course of action, don't we?" I actually felt some regret at having to destroy another vampire tonight, but this one wasn't leaving me any other choice. I sighed, turning to Julia. "You stupid fucking cow, it didn't have to be this way." A moment later, her head was in my hands.

There happened to be a burn barrel nearby with some soggy paper trash in it, so once Julia was fully dismembered, we placed her parts in the barrel and I pulled out my Zippo to set her afire. As the fire burned bright and hot, we noticed a light come on in the kitchen of the home located on the property. Someone would soon be on their way out to investigate the fire. Fortunately, vampire parts burn quickly; she would be ashes by the time the resident of the house got out here to investigate. "Time to go," I said and we ran off into the night, back to the hotel. It was my hope and my intuition the guys would meet us there and we could figure out our next step from there. I only hoped the other three traitors were stopped in time.

**Jasper**

Bella's command to for us to chase the other three escaping vampires caught me off-guard, for the briefest of moments, before we sprang into action. She was already headed toward the female, and I knew she wasn't in danger battling just one vampire, especially with Char and Alice there to back her up. The other three had gotten a bit of a head start, so there wasn't much to go on.

We followed their scents into the woods, quickly approaching Quileute territory. Sure enough, we came upon a fully engaged bonfire with acrid purple smoke rising from it; a pissed but proud Seth Clearwater stood nearby, shirtless with arms folded across his broad chest, along with two others wolves that had not yet phased back. "Wow, Seth, nice work," I commended. "I don't suppose you got to question them first?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Jasper. Once they saw us, it was pretty much battle-on. We made quick work of them, but Brady got tore up a little bit." He gestured to one wolf that was bleeding from the side. They weren't too concerned, considering it'd probably be healed by the time he made it home. "Do you know if any more are coming?"

I looked at Peter, who shook his head. "Naw, Stella caught the other one. The other two we were expecting turned tail and ran. That's not to say there's no danger; I'd recommend staying on alert, just in case."

Seth nodded once. "We're always on alert, but with Tyler's safety at stake, we're pretty much at Defcon-One for the foreseeable future."

We heard something large quickly approaching us. "It's Sam and Jacob," Edward quietly said. They approached the fire, wearing shorts and nothing else. "Good work, Seth; Colin, Brady," Sam said. "You guys can head home. I'll catch up with you later."

The two wolves darted off. Seth gave us a quick salute and headed behind a tree. After a moment he took off in his wolf form after the other two. Sam watched as he departed then turned back to us. "So what are we dealing with here?"

I explained that Rafael and Sofia had apparently changed course and ordered the rogue vampires to scatter, adding that Bella, Char, and Alice had taken on their female counterpart. "We don't know where Rafael and Sofia are going, however Alice believes they are headed south. That could mean Portland, it could mean back to California. They probably hadn't decided yet at the time. I almost wonder if they did this as a test, to see how close they could get." Jacob growled at this. "And what the response would be. It sounds like a tactic my maker would pull; use low-ranking, expendable vampires as pawns for recon. More can always be made," I added bitterly. I felt Peter stiffen beside me; Edward gasped, having picked up Peter's thoughts, and I growled reflexively, Rose and Emmett echoing in response. Peter's emotions went from surprise to rage in a matter of milliseconds. It was a familiar kind of rage, a variety of which that has risen whenever the subject at hand, has been of one particular bitch from our past. My eyes locked with Peter's and I growled again, sharing in his anger.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, his body reacting to the sudden tension, beginning to tremor as he looked around us in the woods.

Peter swore at the ground, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "That fucking cunt. I should've known…" he growled.

"She's directly involved now, isn't she?" I asked him. "That fucking bitch is helping them." He nodded. "Goddamnit!" I swore, swiftly turning and kicking a tree in my rage. The base of the trunk cracked, causing the tree to come crashing down.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Jacob cried. "Will someone tell me what's going on? Who is helping these motherfuckers go after my son?"

I clasped my hands behind my head and willed myself to take a few calming breaths before I answered him. "Pretty sure it's my creator, Maria. She's an evil whore, and if she's involved herself in this, we've got our work cut out for us." I gave them a summarized version of my creation by, and involvement with, Maria during the southern vampire wars. I explained how I created Peter as one of many soldiers, but he proved himself useful and wasn't disposed of as many were at the time. "If we're right," I finished, gesturing between Peter and me, "she's using Rafael and Sofia as a means to get to Bella, and begin another quest for power, now that the Volturi are out of the way." The more I talked about it, the more it made sense.

A new thought occurred to me, which I posed to Jacob. "Have you considered coming to Italy? Bring Lexi and Tyler and come stay with us? It doesn't have to be forever but…"

Jake was shaking his head at me slowly but meaningfully, his lips a thin line, as Sam cut me off. "Surely you're not suggesting we aren't capable of protecting Tyler?" He was offended.

Peter stepped in. "Not at all. Your boys made quick work of the vamps that were here just now; we have no doubt you aren't a force to be reckoned with. But you haven't seen the likes of what Maria is capable of, when she sets her mind to something. I'd hate for Tyler, for your people, to become a casualty in Maria's wicked game."

"Guys?" Rose interrupted. Our heads whipped in her direction and she held up her phone. "It's Bella. They're waiting for us back at the parking lot."

I nodded to her, a feeling of relief washing through me that she was ok. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but there's always a chance something could go wrong. I honestly didn't know what I'd do without her. I turned back to Sam and Jake. "Just think about it, ok? Nothing needs to be decided tonight, but know that you have an open invitation to come stay with us. Say the word and we'll make all the arrangements to get you there."

Jake nodded and stretched forth a muscular arm to shake my hand. I was somewhat surprised at his gesture, but took it, shaking it firmly. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. I appreciate that you care enough for my and Bella's son to go to this length to help protect him. But I can't abandon my people here with this sort of threat looming. The pack will fight to the death to protect us."

Sam agreed. "They will never be without surveillance. Our patrol detail will now include at least two permanent guards at the Black residence."

I released Jacob's hand and took Sam's offered hand. "I only hope it's enough. The offer stands. In the meantime, we'll keep a permanent guard set up at the Cullen residence to keep an eye on things. I may send out a couple more reinforcements once we get a better grasp on the situation. We'll keep you fully informed, of course, as information comes along."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, Jasper."

"We should get going, Major," Peter said softly.

"Right," I agreed. Peter, Emmett, and Edward shook hands with Sam and Jacob, though I picked up a note of disgust from Jake as he shook hands with Edward. I realized tonight was the first time the two had seen each other since Edward abandoned Bella all those years ago. "It's in the past now," I heard Edward whisper to him in response to whatever thought he'd heard in Jacob's mind. "I've made my apologies and she and I have made our peace, just as you and she have done, as well. I'm only here to help now, ok?"

Jacob glared at him for a moment, before finally nodding reluctantly. "Yeah."

"We'll be in touch," I said, with a final wave to Sam and Jacob before we turned to head back toward the hotel.

We arrived at the parking lot to find Bella, Alice, and Char sitting in the rental SUV. Bella hopped out as soon as we arrived, and met me part-way across the parking lot to embrace me. "Did Peter tell you?" she asked, her voice muffled in my shirt. My mind only briefly touched upon the fact that the connection she shared with Peter not only enabled her to know that he knew what was going on, but that the shared information was concise enough that I could be briefed on what both of them already had figured out.

"Yeah, darlin', he did," I said, kissing her softly on top of the head. A quick glance around showed me the other couples were embracing similarly, with Alice and Edward standing quietly off to the side. I looked at Alice. "Do you see what she's up to now? What their next plan of action is?"

She shook her head. "They haven't decided. I've only seen that Rafael and Sofia are headed south. They've passed Portland now, but I don't know what their destination is. I don't think Maria has told them yet. It feels like a retreat though. For now, anyway."

I pulled away slightly from Bella, to tell her of my offer to Jacob for his family to stay with us in Italy for a while. She was saddened, but not surprised, by his refusal. "I think sending some more reinforcements here is a good idea, just in case she sends more vampires sniffing around the area. I'd love to stay here to protect them myself, but I don't think that's what's in the game plan at the moment." The frustration she was feeling was plain on her face.

"Let me and Sebastien come stay here for a while, Bella," Alice offered. "I may not be able to see things that involve the wolves directly, but I can watch the circumstances surrounding them. Being closer will enable me to do that better. And you're right," she continued. "I see the rest of you getting on an airplane. You're needed back in Italy. You still have a government to run."

Bella sighed, letting Alice's words sink in. "I guess I do, don't I?"

"Mini-Bitch has a point. You've got other work to do too," Peter agreed, ignoring Alice's hiss. Apparently friendship was not in the cards for those two any time soon.

"But what about my _son?_!" Bella cried. "How do I leave with this, this crazy fucking bitch hunting him for sport? Hunting him because she's got a one hundred and thirty-year-old personal vendetta?"

I recoiled in shock. Her words implied this was more to Maria than a quest for power. "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet, Stella," Peter said with a sigh.

"Well someone better fill me in right the fuck now," I growled, trying unsuccessfully to keep my anger at bay.

Bella's expression was sorrowful as she elaborated. "Think about it Jasper. Her former right-hand man, former lover who left her in the lurch at the height of her power, is now happily mated to someone with the position of power she'd always dreamed of attaining. Even better, she's got a couple of willing puppets who have the means to help her attain this dream. What more could a sadistic bitch like her ask for in a conquest?"

I just wanted to fucking break something, the rage and frustration building in my belly like pressure behind a champagne cork. And then I was hit by a heavy wave of calm. "What the fuck?" I asked Bella. It wasn't like her to influence me like that; that heavily, anyway.

"Officer Friendly's just returned," Bella said, brightly smiling into the headlights of the approaching police cruiser I'd failed to notice in my ire. _Officer Friendly?_ "I've already talked to him once tonight, just shut up and let me handle this."

The officer parked the car and got out of the car.

"What's going on here now? Hell of an hour to be lollygagging in a parking lot, Bella," he commented, looking me up and down. I bit back my jealousy over the man being so familiar with Bella, yet his attitude was coming off hostile toward me.

"Oh I know," she said breezily. "Our girl's night is over and we just reunited with our men. We were just getting ready to head back to Forks now."

A flashlight shined in my face. Fucking seriously? "Y'all got a designated driver?"

"That's me," Edward politely replied. "I'll make sure everyone gets home in one piece, Officer."

The officer gestured toward the SUV. "That rig ain't gonna fit all of you."

Char spoke up, pointing toward the car she and Peter had arrived with. "That's our car too. I haven't had anything to drink either, Sir. I'm pregnant," she smiled brightly, emphasizing her words with a hand over her stomach. Peter grinned and slapped Char on the ass before grabbing her around the hip and hugging her closely to him, playing up the role of proud-father-to-be. There was a twinge of sadness I felt from him, knowing that what she said was something that could never be true.

"Ah, well, congratulations ma'am. Now, I hate to be the hard-ass here, but I'm gonna have to ask you folks, _again,_ to move along. What you're doing is loitering and the hotel owners don't look too kindly upon that." He paused, looking at me narrowly.

"Something else wrong, officer?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice sounding calm. This guy was pissing me off.

"I'm assuming you're Bella's husband?" he asked, putting forth an air of authority. He was trying to intimidate me. I bit back a defiant smirk.

"Yes sir, I am." I hugged Bella a little tighter to my side. I felt her amusement at my feeling jealous and territorial over her. She knew what kind of bastard she married; I ain't changin' any time soon.

"You take good care of Charlie Swan's baby girl, do you hear me? He was a fine man who loved that little gal with all he had in him. You do her right or I'll come lookin' for you," the officer finished sternly. Ah, so that's what that was about.

"She's in good hands, officer. I love this little gal with all I have in me, too." I looked down at Bella who smiled back up at me. Whether or not it was for the officer's benefit, the words and actions rang true.

"Alright, then. You kids move on along, now. I don't want to see you here on my next pass-by."

"You won't," Bella assured. "We're leaving now."

The officer headed back to his cruiser as Emmett quietly asked, "Where _are_ we going?"

"Let's meet up at the house," Bella replied, meaning the Cullen home in Forks. "We can make flight arrangements from there. With the exception of Alice, we're going back to Italy."

**A/N: This was the last chapter written before I pulled everything down last month. The next chapter is brand spankin' new, baby! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hot off the presses! First new chap in, what, 2 months? I Fail. I appreciate you all sticking with me. This chap may blow your mind just a little bit. At least I hope it does. Not epic mind-blowage, but... you know. Hell, I didn't even see this coming.

Beta'd by beta-wifey extraordinaire, Mynxi.

SM's characters, my WTFery.

**Bella**

We left Forks the following morning, after leaving a print-out for Lexi with a confirmation number for three first class tickets to Italy, date to be determined. "This can be for safety's sake, or for a vacation, but please be sure they get used," I said to her as I hugged her goodbye. "Please take care of yourselves, and if things get a little too close for comfort, get your asses to Italy. I want Ty safe."

Lexi nodded tearfully. "Thank you, Bella."

I was reluctant to leave with so many unknowns, such as what Rafael and Sofia were going to try to pull next. But since Alice was staying behind with the guards and Sebastien on his way to join her, as well as the pack being on high alert; Ty was as safe as he could be for now. I'd feel better if they were leaving with me, but Jake was adamant they would be fine.

Once I was back in Volterra, I found that the time for relaxing would be brief. There were issues awaiting my attention when I returned and I quickly fell into a routine of daily briefings with Carlisle and Eleazar and then phone calls and other correspondences with what I'd come to all my Official Regional Governors, or OrGs; orgies, get it? Yeah, Jasper thought it was retarded too, but fuck, I had to do something to make this job fun. Everyone's so _serious_.

With Carlisle and Eleazar's guidance, I learned how to conduct myself respectably during the teleconferences, cutting back on things like dropping the f-bomb conversationally and ensuring the phone is completely hung up when ending a conversation, before commenting further, such as referring to Vladimir as Captain Creeptastic. Fortunately, ol' Vlad isn't easily offended, as I accidentally learned from the creepy chuckle that came over the speaker immediately after I'd said it.

Weeks soon blended into months. I was beginning to realize just how long eternity could be when one doesn't sleep. I began working on my guitar playing again, expanding to electric guitar, and also began studying the various languages used on throughout Europe. Carlisle was fluent in Italian, having spent many years here in Italy during his time spent with the Volturi. He proved a useful, if not a little too hands-on, tutor in that language. Jasper was proficient in Spanish and to my delight, the sound of the romantic language flowing from those lips proved to be one hell of an aphrodisiac. Most of our lessons ended with a roll in the hay. French and Portuguese were Rose's specialty, to my surprise, so I had that area covered as well. For German, I resorted to one of those home-study DVDs. Peter and Emmett often sat alongside me through those, ensuring those lessons were highly entertaining.

It was shortly after one such lesson when I'd retired to my room to change clothes, planning a late-night Italian countryside hunt-and-romp with Jasper that I saw the light on my phone flashing. A foreboding feeling came over me as I picked it up and pressed the button. It was an email from Renee urging me to call as soon as possible. It had been months since we'd actually spoken on the phone. I knew my voice sounded differently than it had before, and she'd commented on it on during our last conversation. I blamed it on the overseas phone connection. But I could feel that my mother needed me; what I could do for her, however, was another matter. I guess I'd find out.

"_H-hello?"_ My mother's voice sounded rough, raspy, as though she was or had been crying.

"Mom?"

"_Oh God, Bella! Sweetie, he's gone. Phil's gone, baby, what am I going to do?"_ she wailed. Phil?

"Wait, Mom, calm down! Back up and tell me what happened."

"_There was an accident, Bella. He was on his motorcycle, and a truck turned out in front of him. Oh God! Phillll…"_ Phil was dead. My still heart was breaking for my mother, who just lost the love of her life. _"I need you, honey. Can you come? Please? I'll pay for the ticket, I just… I can't be alone, Bella. You're all I have now. You can take a break from your studies for a while, can't you? You and Jasper? I need you, Bella!"_

My mother's sobbing increased as she pleaded for me to come. I'd never felt so helpless. But there was no way I could go there. For starters, it was spring time in Florida, and I would stick out like a disco ball. Also, aside from the fact that I no longer resembled the old Bella, I now traveled with an entourage.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I'm so, so sorry to hear about Phil, but I can't come. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"_Please, Bella! I need… I… What if I come there? Can I come to you in London? I just can't be alone right now. I mean, our friends come by, but it's so quiet here at night, I can't take it. Please, Bella?"_ She blew her nose loudly.

My insides were clenching. And then I thought to myself, _Why not?_ I was the one in charge here. I could fly Mom to Italy and have her stay with me here for a while. The castle was huge, we could easily accommodate her. Of course, she'd be the lone human living with a bunch of vampires but, as I'd prove, that wasn't exactly a deal breaker. There was a tap at my door and I turned to find Petey leaning in the doorway.

"May as well, Stella. She doesn't have anybody now."

I bit my lip and shook my head in immediate dismissal of my own notion Peter had spoken aloud. "Oh, Peter, I don't know…"

"_Bella? Are you there?"_

"Um, hold on just a second, Mom, okay?" I turned back to Peter, speaking quickly and quietly so that my mother wouldn't hear. "Do you think so? I want her safe, but I don't want her to be lonely."

"Get your momma over here, Stella. We'll work out the details once she's here. I have a hunch once she's over the initial shock, she'll do just fine." I had the same hunch. I wasn't so sure Jasper would understand though.

"We'll call a family meeting once you're done hunting with Jasper. You may want to break the news to him while you're out."

I nodded and brought the phone back up to my mouth. "Mom, you still there?"

"_Yes, sweetie, I'm here."_

"I'm going to have you come here, okay? But, I'm not in London. I'm in Italy."

"_Italy?" _she sniffed._ "Oh, okay. I've always wanted to see Rome."_

"You're going to get to see lots of stuff you've never seen before, trust me. I'll get you set up with a ticket and call you back with the details, okay?"

"_Oh, Bella honey, I can pay for my own ticket, I don't want to put you out."_

"Mom, just worry about packing up enough things for a lengthy visit and leave the rest to me. I'll call you back soon, alright? And again, I'm so sorry about Phil. He was such an awesome guy and I know he loved you a lot."

"_I know he did. He never let a day go by that he didn't show me. He really was wonderful. I'm gonna miss him so much."_ Her voice broke again at the end, but she recovered adding, _"The funeral is the day after tomorrow. I can leave any time after that, okay?"_

"Sure Mom. I wish I could be there with you for the funeral, but I just can't. I'm sorry."

"_That's fine baby, coming to see you gives me something to look forward to."_

We hung up soon after that, and I sat on the bed with a sigh, flopping back and covered my face with my arms.

"What's goin' on, darlin'? Is everything alright? That was some mighty strong anguish you were putting out there." He sat down beside me, stroking his thumb across my thigh in concern.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let me get changed and I'll get you up to speed on our way, alright?"

"Look, I'm sorry to hear about Phil, but you can't be fucking serious! You're going to reveal what we are? To _Renee?_"

I'd waited until we'd found a few goats to satisfy our thirst before breaking the news to Jasper. He seems to take bad news better on a full stomach. I'd hate to see how he would've handled this bit of news unfed.

"It's not like I'm gonna go on CNN and make some big announcement, Jasper! It's my _mother_. Phil's gone and she's all alone. I'm all she has left. Besides, with everything going on with Rafael and Sofia, I'd rather have my mother here with me, than alone and unprotected. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her and I did nothing to prevent it."

Jasper nodded, but I could feel he was skeptical, so I continued, "Renee may be a scatterbrain, but she can keep a secret. We can trust her. She needs me, Jasper. I can't abandon her, not now that she's alone. She's always had someone with her and she's freaking out right now."

"Humph," he grunted, not convinced. "So are you set on this or can we have a staff meeting before you go bookin' a ticket for your mama? It's not just you and me you're exposin'; it's the whole lot of us. They should get a say too."

"Jesus, Jasper, just what's the big fuckin' deal? I lived amongst you all as a human for months! How is this any different? And in case you've forgotten, I'm in charge. No one's going to get punished for this."

Jasper's expression turned incredulous. "Oh, that's right, _you're _in charge. Well, looky who's pullin' rank? Far be it from me to tell you what to do, _Madame President_," he finished mockingly.

"You know what, fuck you, Jasper! You're acting like an insensitive dickhead! It's not like that and you know it! All I'm saying is no one's gonna come bringing down the punishment for our secret being revealed, because it's _me_ who determines who's broken the law. It's _me_ who decides what is or isn't against the law, and if a law needs to be changed or revised, that's up to me too."

"I thought you were all about democracy. Sure aren't sounding like it right now, Madame President."

I gritted my teeth, suppressing a growl, because goddamnit, he was right. But I wasn't looking to create policy; I just wanted to help my mother; is that so wrong? "Look, Jazz, I get what you're saying. You're right, it's not all up to me. I want things to be fair and just, and allow the majority to decide on the important vital issues for our society. And honestly, this is an issue I hope to bring to our society someday because I'd like for us to exist amongst the mortals harmoniously. Are we ready for a formal announcement to humankind that we exist? Most likely not, because the odds are good that panic would ensue and chaos would erupt. But I think just as I was allowed to be privy to who and what you and the Cullens are when I was a naïve seventeen-year-old child, I think I can use some discretion and let my newly-widowed mother in on the secret as well."

."I wasn't exactly on board with your knowing about us either, but you already know this."

"Yes, and look at where you and I are at now," I softly replied.

He sighed. "I understand what it is you want, Bella. I know you want to help her during such a difficult time, but this is a big deal. I just don't know if we can trust her to…"

"Yes, we can trust her. I can feel it that we can, and Peter agrees with me."

For some reason, bringing Peter into the conversation was a bad call. His irritation doubled with my words. "Oh, _Peter_ already knows? Of course he does, how convenient. Well by all means then, I guess that makes it okay. You two fucking know everything, so sure, why not?"

What the actual fuck was his problem? "Are you listening to yourself? Why are you acting like such an irrational shit over this?"

He shook his head. "Fuck it, let's go back to the castle and have a sit-down with the others. I think you'll understand why this is such a bad idea."

"How was your hunt, you two?" Carlisle asked, a knowing smile on his face. Except this time he didn't know shit, since Jazz and I had done nothing but argue since I told him about my mother coming to stay with us.

"Pretty fucking enlightening, Carlisle. Bella would like her mom to come and stay with us. Wait let me rephrase that, she _informed_ me that her mother was going to stay with us. How's that for a hell of a bad idea?"

It was my turn to look at him incredulously, because seriously, he was just gonna throw it out there like that? Carlisle and Esme were looking to me questioningly, and with a glare at Jasper. I quickly explained Renee's predicament and I thought it'd be best for her to come and visit us in Italy. "She lives in Florida, not exactly an ideal locale for me to hang out, especially with a sun-lover like such as my mother, so I thought I'd have her come here."

Carlisle and Esme were quiet for a moment, taking in what I said. Jasper's emotions were bordering on smug and it was really starting to piss me off.

"What is it that you want from me, Jasper? To turn my back on her? To cut ties with her at time like this? Fake my death to follow so soon after she loses her husband? It will _kill_ her! I'm not going to do it. I don't have to do it!"

"You should have cut ties with her months ago, Bella. You have no one to blame but yourself for this predicament," Jasper replied, but with an air of regret.

"The fuck? I'm the one to blame? I didn't kill Phil! I didn't know this was going to happen! Wow, fucking-A, looks like I don't know everything after all, jackass!" I hissed.

"Guys, come on," Emmett broke in. Poor guy hated when Jazz and I fought. I looked over to find him and Rosalie, as well as Peter and Char, standing off to the side watching this unfold.

"I'm sorry, Em, the rest of you guys, but I'm not gonna budge on this. I want her here."

Finally, Carlisle spoke, "I'm not going to say it's a bad idea, Bella, because I understand your desire to help your mother. And in consideration of the fact there is no longer a threat of a visit from the Volturi for exposing the secret, because, well, you _are_ the Volturi now, I do think a discussion is warranted amongst the family and higher ranking staff. We need to ensure we're all on the same page as to what is at stake with this revelation to your mother."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Just what the fuck is at stake here? Am I missing something?"

Carlisle pursed his lips and paused, determining the best way to phrase whatever he had to say. "Not everyone involved in this scenario may be ready for a human to be in on the secret, Bella. I would hate to see harm come to your mother by the hand of anyone who happens to think she knows too much."

"And just who the actual fuck in this 'scenario' has the cojones to cause harm to my mother?" I snarled. "Because I can handle them right the fuck now!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. I could be incorrect in my assumption, and I'm certainly not implying anyone in this room would mean your mother harm, so please don't get upset. We have others working for us in this castle, and this town, that are ingrained in the way the Volturi ran things. This is a step that some of our kind may not be ready for. You may or may not be aware that we ourselves had a family meeting to determine your fate once Edward informed us you knew what we were. Not everyone was pleased with your knowledge."

I waved my hand dismissively. "I know, I know, I'm married to the man who wanted to kill me in my sleep that night. And yet here I stand. But as you acknowledged, there is no more threat of evil, power-obsessed Volturi to come dole out punishment on us. It's just me. And she will keep the secret; I have no doubt about this."

"Are you willing to turn her?"

My eyes widened at Carlisle's question, because it had never even occurred to me. _Would I change Renee?_ _Could I?_ I took a moment to honestly consider his question before replying, "If it was what she desired, and once she had an understanding of what she was getting herself into, like I did, I would allow my mother to be changed. But what if she doesn't want it? You're not suggesting she be killed for her knowledge, are you?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not at all. But she'll require monitoring for the rest of her natural life if she chooses to remain human. For her safety, of course."

"Carlisle!" Jasper objected.

"What, Jasper? It's her mother. For her to speak out against us will be to speak out against her own daughter. I've never met her, but you have, so tell me: would Renee turn against her own child?"

Jasper paused and I could feel guilt warring with his frustration. "No," he quietly replied. "Renee's love for Bella has no depth. She would die before intentionally causing harm to her. But I said _intentionally_. A slip of the tongue is entirely another matter. We can't take that risk."

"There's no risk, Jasper. She's going to be ok with us, you'll see," Peter interjected.

"Can you for once mind your own fucking business?" Jasper hissed.

Carlisle and Esme gasped at Jasper's sudden ire toward Peter, but I'd fucking had it. "Jasper Whitlock, just what the fuck is wrong with you? "

"It's fine, Stella," Peter said quietly.

"It's most certainly not fine! I don't know what you're so fucking pissy about, but enough's enough. My mother _is_ coming, and we can and _will_ take the risk. I will be responsible for her, Jasper." A lump grew in my throat as I continued, "Either my mother is changed or she is sworn to keep the secret. I will make sure that one or the other is carried through."

"And if it isn't?" Jasper softly asked.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Three tension-filled days later, I was waiting for Jasper to bring my mother home from the airport. I booked her a private jet to bring her to Italy, for which she had a million questions. I told her I'd explain everything once she arrived. I was still irritated with Jasper; it was the longest we'd ever been mad at each other. It was going to take him seeing her reaction to us before he'd relent, this much I knew. So I let him stew and pout in his asshole-ishness while Esme, Char, Rose, and I prepared one of the empty rooms for Renee. I also asked Esme and Char to stock the kitchen with some ingredients for cooking, mentioning what some of my mother's favorite meals were. They were looking forward to having someone to cook for again, an activity they both enjoyed from their human days.

It wasn't easy, but I did manage to talk Jasper into meeting Renee at the airport. It was important for more than one reason; I no longer looked the same and an airport waiting area was not the place to have the conversation as to why my looks had changed so drastically and I also thought he needed to spend some one-on-one time with Renee. I wanted him to get a feel for her personality, her frame of mind, and her pain for himself. He refused at first, suggesting I send one of the others, but I insisted it had to be him. Renee had never met any the others, and she deserved to be picked up by someone she at least recognized.

I heard the sound of the G500 approaching the castle. I concentrated on calming myself and took one last check in the mirror. I'd dressed casually in jeans and a long-sleeve cotton shirt and tied my hair back in a ponytail, trying to at least come off as the old Bella at first sight.

I was waiting for her in the foyer when they walked in. Renee looked a little worse for wear, with dark shadows under her eyes, her hair hanging limply around her face, and appearing as though she'd rapidly lost an unhealthy amount of weight.

"Bella!" she cried, flinging her arms around my waist.

"Welcome, Mom," I said softly, and hugged her carefully, waiting to see if she noticed my body didn't feel quite right. She might have been in mourning, but her powers of observation were in full affect. She pulled back and eyed me curiously.

"Was, uh, was your flight okay?" I asked lamely, deflecting the inevitable for as long as I could.

"It was fine. I'd never flown on a jet like that before. I had it all to myself! So, thank you for that, sweetie. But now I need you to level with me. I've had about all I can take right now and from the private jet to the fancy car, to learn that you live in a _castle_, well…" She paused taking a second to look around at the elegance surrounding her. "Quite frankly, Bella, I'm about to crack. You look like you've had work done and your body is solid as a rock. Just what the hell is going on with you, Bella Marie Swan?"

"Whitlock, mom."

"Bella!" I could feel her anxiety rising by the second.

"Come with me, mom. We need to talk."

I took her out to the garden room, a covered area that opens to a lovely garden that Esme had toiled into a natural living work of art. "This is beautiful, Bella. My, gosh I could get used to place like this." Good to know. "So are the Cullens royalty or something? I mean Jasper told me all of you are living here now. Is Carlisle a prince?" She gasped. "Is Jasper a prince?"

I laughed softly. "Not really, mom, no. That's what I need to talk to you about." I looked at her and gently took her warm hand into mine, feeling the blood flowing through her veins.

Her eyes locked with mine, as though she were studying them. "I'm not so sure I like the contacts, Bella. Such a bizarre color, sort of like Jasper's..."

"They aren't contacts, mom."

"They aren't? But what, why…? Are you ill, sweetie? Is that what all the mystery is about? Oh God, Bella you are, aren't you? Your hands are like ice! It's got to be nearly 80 degrees outside; we should go in and get you some tea." She began to stand up.

"I'm not sick. Please, stay seated; this may be difficult to hear."

She sat back in her chair, her eyes widened in alarm. I pushed just a small amount of calm on her. Not enough to make a significant difference, but enough that made her take a deep breath and then sigh.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to lay it out for you. You've noticed I look a little different now, right?" She nodded. "I haven't had work done. I've undergone a change, of sorts, but there was no surgery involved."

Her expression went from alarm to confusion. "Bella, you're not making any sense."

I took the hand I was holding and laid it across my wrist. "Feel my pulse."

She adjusted her fingers to where my pulse point should have been. "Your skin is so cold, Bella, and so firm, I can't really feel a pulse."

I then took her hand and laid it against my neck. "Try here."

She pressed two fingertips where my pulse should've been under my jaw. Her touch was feather-soft, even though she was trying to press in to feel for the pulse. I felt her alarm begin to rise again. "I can't feel a pulse here either. Your skin is cold and firm here, too. It's like you're a corpse or something. What's going on with you, Bella?"

I removed her hand from my neck and carefully took both her hands into mine, leaning forward to look her in the eye. "I have no pulse, Mom." She gasped, her panic rising, but I shook my head. "Please, let me finish. I'll explain everything."

She swallowed and nodded. "Please do," she rasped.

"You've not met any of the Cullens before, only Jasper, but tell me; have you ever noticed anything different about him?"

"Other than the eyes? He's gorgeous, strong, when I hugged him at the airport it's like he's hard as a rock…" Her eyes widened. "Just like you. Your body felt like his when I hugged you in the foyer. What… are you?" she asked in whisper.

"Do you remember the accident I had at the high school in Forks not long after I moved there? Where Edward had pushed me out of the way and saved my life?" She nodded. "He didn't push me out of the way. He got between me and the van and stopped it. As in put out his hands and stopped the van. He tried to tell me I'd bumped my head and hallucinated that, but I pursued the truth. A chance conversation with Jacob clued me in that Edward and his family were different, and one day I figured it out. It didn't make any difference to me once I knew the truth, because I loved Edward and they welcomed me with open arms."

"Until they abandoned you," Renee interjected. She remembered the pain I went through during that time too.

I nodded. "True. But they left me because they thought they were protecting me after an unfortunate incident that occurred during the party Alice had thrown for me, for my 18th birthday. An incident that involved Jasper, actually. He attacked me after I'd gotten a paper cut while opening one of my presents." I paused, letting that sink in for a moment.

"Why did he attack you? Does he hurt you now, Bella?" Renee asked, immediately concerned.

"No, mom, he doesn't hurt me. But that day he attacked me because when I got the paper cut, I began to bleed. He wanted my blood…as did everyone else present in that room. But they had more control than him and they were able to resist."

"Your blood? What like vampires or something?" Renee wasn't sure whether to be incredulous or if she should be prepared for a prank.

I nodded. "Like vampires, because that is what they are and what I am now."

She stared at me blankly before starting to laugh somewhat bitterly, shaking her head. "Vampires? Oh come on, Bella. After everything I've been through in the last week you have to play a trick on me like this? I'm sorry but I don't find it very funny."

She started to pull her hands out of mine, but I held them fast within my own. "It's not a joke, mom. I am a vampire. I underwent my change last summer."

Her laughter trailed off as she gaped at me, her eyes wide. "You're not joking are you? Vampires exist? Really?"

"You're talking to one, Renee."

"Bella, be serious."

"I am serious!" I stood up and walked toward the sun beam shining in the garden. "Just stay there," I said, before turning to face her and then taking a step backward into the sun.

My mother's heart began to race as her eyes took in my skin that twinkled as though it were diamond encrusted. A piece of refracted light made a small rainbow on the table in front of her.

She slowly stood and walked toward me, speechless, reaching her hand tentatively toward my face before stopping herself. "May I?"

"I won't bite you, I promise," I said with a smile.

Her hand stroked my face and my arms, feeling for glitter or sequins or whatever else could have cause such an effect, but encountering only my smooth, cool skin. "Last summer?" she asked in a murmur. "That's when you did this? When you went to London?" She cocked her head at me curiously.

"I never went to London. It's what I told you because I wasn't going to be able to see you afterward. Truthfully, I wasn't to see you ever again. It was…against the law, I guess you could say. Humans aren't supposed to know about us."

Her stroking hand stilled on my arm and her eyes flew to mine. "Wait. So being a vampire, you drink blood? As in…lure people in to suck their blood? Oh, Bella I never raised you to be a murderer." She shook her head in disappointment. My mother will never cease to amaze me.

"We feed off the blood of animals, not humans, though we are in the minority, in that regard. Most do feed from humans."

She nodded, seeming to process the information, and moved her hand to take mine. "So how are you able to tell me now? Have the laws changed, or have you just broken it?"

"Well, the story gets a little weirder from here, mom, if you can believe that. There was a battle in Alaska last October, at Edward's wedding, of all occasions for such a thing to occur. The former rulers of the vampire community, called the Volturi, were vanquished there. I sort of had a hand in that. I kind of have some rather interesting…abilities that came with my change. It doesn't happen to everyone; it's almost as though I were destined to become what I am today. Anyway, the end result is I was nominated and subsequently chosen to be the new leader of the vampires. This was the Volturi's home and now it's mine. For the next 24 and a half years, anyway."

She shook her head and looked at me confused again. "Wait, what? You're the _leader_ of the vampires?"

I nodded. "They call me Madame President, but I prefer HBIC," I joked.

"Head Bitch in Charge?" she asked with a wry smile. I nodded as comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Those letters were embroidered in the seat where I sat on the plane," she murmured. "That's _your_ jet?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it is now. That was my seat you sat in. The letters were Rose's doing, she thought she was being cute."

She sat back in her chair and exhaled. "So let me summarize what you've just told me so that I have it straight. You're a vampire and this is your castle and that was your jet because you're queen of the vampires?"

"I'm president of the vampires. We're trying to get away from the whole royalty/hierarchy thing and going toward something a little more democratic. I've got my work cut out for me, that's for sure. I've got a 25-year term to see just how much I can get accomplished."

Renee gasped again. "Twenty-five years?"

"I'm immortal, mom. What you see is what I'm gonna look like 25 or even 125 years from now."

"Wow." She turned and went back to her chair. I followed and sat quietly across from her for a moment, waiting for her to absorb it all. I knew how Edward must have felt when he seemed to be waiting for me to run away screaming. Renee had always been a very open-minded person though, and I was pretty sure she was going to be able to take this all this in stride. She did not disappoint.

She sighed, reached over and took my hand, smiling at me with tears glimmering in her eyes. "My daughter is not only a gorgeous, phenomenal, sparkly vampire, she's the goddamn _president of the vampires_! Oh honey, I am so proud of you!"

Leave it to Renee.

**Jasper**

I was standing stock still in the dining room adjacent to the garden room where Bella and Renee were having their chat, blatantly eavesdropping with the rest of my family. When Renee told Bella how proud she was of her, both Emmett and Peter stuck their hands out, waiting for me to pay up.

"Fuck both of you guys," I grumbled, counting out five hundred euros to each of them.

"I told you," Emmett said in a sing-song voice, as he walked away down the hall.

"Now don't you feel like an asshole after that hissy fit you threw?" Peter asked, stuffing the cash in his pocket.

I heard Carlisle stifle a snort and looked at him through narrowed eyes. He shrugged, holding his palms out. "Hey sorry, but you had it wrong this time." I slapped another wad of bills on one of his outstretched palms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I just didn't think she'd be as accepting of it as she apparently is," I said lamely. "But that doesn't mean she's going to keep her mouth shut. We're not in the clear yet."

"Major, much like her daughter, Renee is not one to be underestimated. She's going to adapt to us better than you think."

Fuck, I hated when Peter did this ominous bullshit. "And just what does that mean?"

He shook his head. "I'm not quite sure yet. I do know she'll be sticking around and making herself right at home. So you probably should just suck it up, make nice with your woman, and get ready to have the mother-in-law around for a spell."

Great.

The rest of the family eventually went and introduced themselves to Renee out on the patio, and the girls stayed out on the deck visiting and getting to know her better. Char whipped her up a pasta dish and some iced tea, and once Renee had eaten, she claimed jet lag, not to mention the shock of learning that her daughter is a vampire, was kicking her ass and asked where she would be sleeping. The girls filed in through the door that opened into the media room, where Emmett, Peter, and I were watching a movie and eavesdropping. Bella and Renee paused next to where I was seated on the couch. "Jasper, I'm going to show mom to her room. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure," I said, standing and following them to the stairs. She was given a room that wasn't next to any of our rooms; she at least a had a one room buffer on either side of her, so hopefully no one would be waking her up at night.

"Oh, what a lovely room! This is beautiful, Bella, thank you," Renee said, taking in the antique four-poster bed and lace coverlet. There was a plum colored chaise lounge by a large window adorned with lace curtains. Emmett and I had already brought her bags up and left them beside the dresser so she could get herself settled in.

"You have your own bathroom in here, stocked with some French soaps I think you'll love. If there's anything else you need, just yell ok. Actually you don't even need to yell… eh, you get the idea. Get some rest, we'll go do a little sightseeing tomorrow, okay?"

She and her mother embraced, and then I gave Renee a quick hug too. "We're glad you're here, Renee."

She drew back and looked up at me. "I understand you're more the three times my age, but you can call me 'mom' too, if you'd like."

"I think I'd like that, mom," I replied with a smile. The woman had been through enough, and while there was still lingering sorrow that likely would need some time to heal, she was much happier than she was when she stepped off that plane.

Bella and I left her to turn in and headed down the hall. I grabbed her hand and tugged her toward our room. "Yes?" she asked once we were inside.

"I'm an asshole."

"And?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"And I apologize for acting like such an irrational shit over your decision to bring her here. You were…" I sighed in defeat before continuing, "You were right. We're still gonna need to make sure she's supervised, she can't go off to town or off traveling unaccompanied, and you'll have to make it clear to her why she can't. But as far as her living here, I think it's gonna be okay."

Bella was smug and so was her smirk. "I'm not so sure I'm buying your apology. How are you gonna make it up to me?" As if she didn't know.

I scooped her in my arms and carried her over to the bed. I set her down and pulled her shirt up over her head, tenderly kissing her bare shoulder and then trailed my lips up to her neck. "I love you so much," I whispered in her ear before lightly nipping and sucking her earlobe. "I hate fighting with you."

"Then don't," she whispered back, before turning her head to meet my lips with hers. She lay back on the bed pulling me with her, our lips devouring each other feverishly, and my hands explored her body, removing all articles of clothing in their wake. I quickly shed my jeans and then sheathed myself in her slick warmth.

"Bella," I moaned her name as I moved in her, slowly rolling my hips in effort to get as deep inside of her as possible. She was my heart and I'd treated her so poorly over the last few days.

"Hey, none of that," she softly chided, her lips lightly trailing across my chest, kissing my scars. "I've forgiven you. And it's not like I made it easy on you. No more guilt, just make love to me."

And that's exactly what I did, her hips rising and falling to meet each thrust, each of us uttering the other's names like a prayer from our lips until surrendering ourselves with a shuddering cry to the ecstasy awaiting us at the end.

"Apology accepted," Bella sighed as I settled into her arms.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind paying further penance for my sins," I drawled, pressing my lips into the side of her breast with a kiss.

She was quiet for the briefest of moments before replying, "Yeah, you probably should do that again, just to be sure you're forgiven. I think three Hail Bella's and an Our Coitus should do the trick."

I grinned and began to slide down her body, my lips trailing along her skin as I began to murmur, "Hail Bella, full of grace…"

**A/N: I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next one. I know I keep saying that, hopefully things chill for a while and can actually make good on it. :-p**


	12. Chapter 12

***Blows the dust off this mother and taps the mic* Hello? Hello? Buehler? **

**Oh hey. So... yeah. It's been a while. Honestly I didn't think I'd be back, but... here I am. I've missed y'all tremendously and want to thank those of you who have stayed in my corner during all this time. You know how to make a girl feel loved.**

**So I'm starting off here with a teeny little recap of what went down in the last chapter I posted way the hell back in January. You may just want to go back a chapter and read the whole thing over again, especially since there's a nice hit of lemonade toward its end. *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Beta'd by her lovely lusciousness, Mynxi, who continues to put up with my diva ass throughout all my ups and downs. Lurv ya BB!**

**xXxXx**

**Previously **

**_Bella_**

"_I'm immortal, mom. What you see is what I'm gonna look like 25 or even 125 years from now."_

"_Wow." She turned and went back to her chair. I followed and sat quietly across from her for a moment, waiting for her to absorb it all. I knew how Edward must have felt when he seemed to be waiting for me to run away screaming. Renee had always been a very open-minded person though, and I was pretty sure she was going to be able to take this all this in stride. She did not disappoint._

_She sighed, reached over and took my hand, smiling at me with tears glimmering in her eyes. "My daughter is not only a gorgeous, phenomenal, sparkly vampire, she's the goddamn president of the vampires! Oh honey, I am so proud of you!"_

**_Jasper_**

"_I'm an asshole."_

"_And?" She raised an eyebrow at me._

"_And I apologize for acting like such an irrational shit over your decision to bring her here. You were…" I sighed in defeat before continuing, "You were right. We're still gonna need to make sure she's supervised, she can't go off to town or off traveling unaccompanied, and you'll have to make it clear to her why she can't. But as far as her living here, I think it's gonna be okay."_

_Bella was smug and so was her smirk. "I'm not so sure I'm buying your apology. How are you gonna make it up to me?" As if she didn't know._

_I scooped her in my arms and carried her over to the bed. I set her down and pulled her shirt up over her head, tenderly kissing her bare shoulder and then trailed my lips up to her neck. "I love you so much," I whispered in her ear before lightly nipping and sucking her earlobe. "I hate fighting with you."_

"_Then don't," she whispered back, before turning her head to meet my lips with hers. _

**Bella**

"Jake, it's me."

"_Aw, shit. What's coming our way now?"_

"No new problems, Jake. I'm calling because I want to run something by you."

"_Okaaay, shoot."_

"Renee is here. As in with me in Italy."

"_Your mom, Renee? She's there with you? She knows what you are now? I thought that was against the rules. Or did you change the laws?"_

"No, I haven't made any changes to the laws; I'm pretty much breaking them right now. But Phil was killed in a motorcycle accident and she has no one now. She called me in tears wanting me to come to Florida to be with her; I decided to have her come to me instead."

"_Sure that's a good idea? I mean, I guess it's too late now, but seems kind of dangerous to me, Bells."_

"I couldn't just let her be alone like that, Jacob. Anyway, that's not really the gist of what I wanted to run by you. I want to tell her about Tyler. I'd like for her to know about her grandson."

"_Oh."_

"Jake? She was heartbroken when I told her I gave Ty up for adoption, she was thrilled about becoming a grandmother and I took that away from her."

"_You had good reason to do so, Bella. It's not like she could understand what occurred between us, or what I am."_

"Well, that's the thing; now that she knows about me and has taken the news quite well, much better than I would've even dreamed, I think she could handle knowing about Ty. She's as good with weird as I was. Will you consider it?"

He was quiet for a moment. _"I need to talk to Sam about this first. It may need to be a pack decision. Can you keep it to yourself a little longer until we're able to meet?"_

"Absolutely. Thanks, Jake."

"_Sure, Bella. So what's the plan for Renee? She's going to stay there with you?"_

"For as long as she likes. This does mean she'll require a certain level of protection and monitoring now, because it is a dangerous situation for her, but I feel better knowing she's where I can keep her safe and I don't have to hide anything from her anymore. Well, mostly."

"_You don't think she'll want to…become like you, do you?"_

"I don't honestly know. It's not something I would let her do as a rash decision. I'd want her to be just as aware of what she's signing up for as I was. And hell, even then I ended up with some surprises, obviously," I added wryly. I might've thought twice had I known I'd end up with all this responsibility, I thought before shaking my head because that wasn't entirely true. While the price was high to spend eternity with Jasper, I had no regrets.

"_I can't say I support the decision, but that's not my call. I will speak to Sam, however, about letting her know about Ty."_

"I appreciate it. Talk to you soon." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I'd spoken to the others prior to my mother's arrival, instructing that they were to keep quiet about any and all matters relating to Ty in her presence. She'd been here for a few days now, and was adjusting beautifully to residing in a castle full of vampires, something that probably shouldn't have surprised me about my mother. Her sadness over Phil's death was a constant emotion running in the background of the otherwise upbeat front she tried to put up, but she did garner a certain amount of joy in our reunion as well as in the acceptance and friendship she'd gained from my new family. Renee and Esme quickly became friends, and I could tell it was the kind of friendship that Esme never knew she'd craved until now. She'd always been a mother figure to us, but didn't have many people that she could consider to be like a friend or sister. In turn, Renee became like an aunt to Char, Rose, and Emmett. She was a little at odds with Peter, finding him to be a little strange, but of course, Peter didn't mind. In fact, I think he acted particularly strange around her on purpose just to garner a reaction.

Or maybe he was trying to distract her.

Renee was still mourning the loss of her husband, though, and while she tried to put up a brave front, I'd spotted her on more than one occasion, sitting in the garden which had become her favorite place, holding herself across her middle in a very similar fashion to the way I used to hold myself together after Edward had left me. Some nights I could hear her crying silently into her pillow, the weight of her grief nearly staggering me. I tried not to interfere too much, allowing her to grieve as much as she needed to, but when it got to be too much, I'd send her a subtle push of serenity and peace to give her a semblance of comfort. I hadn't divulged too much to my mother in regards to my talents; it seemed that she was crediting her sudden calmness to Phil comforting her from beyond, which, in Renee's world, was explanation enough.

My mother and I decided to take advantage of a warm yet overcast afternoon and head to the countryside to explore one of the smaller towns nearby, and get some time alone. Well, as alone as she and I could be with an entourage of three guards that Jasper dispatched to tail my Escalade in a non-descript black Mercedes sedan which practically screamed 'SECURITY DETAIL'. I chose not to fight him on it, knowing that I would regret it more if, by the slightest chance, there was trouble awaiting us, my mother would be protected.

We quickly fell into our years-old pattern while shopping the wares in the open market, with Renee ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the works of local artisans, allowing her to drag me from table to table in her eagerness. I'd never been much of a shopper, obviously, but Renee loved the thrill of the hunt; being in a foreign country only elevated the hunt to a whole new level. Now there was the language barrier to overcome while bartering over whatever trinkets caught her eye. My Italian had improved, so I translated as she raked vendor after vendor over the coals. I tried to tell her I had more than enough money to cover her purchases, but she quickly shushed me, "Bella, that's not the point!"

We were seated in an open-air café, 'sharing' a dessert of gelato when a familiar voice suddenly spoke, softly, from behind me. "Bella? Is that you?"

I whipped around a little faster than I should have for public pretenses. "Marcus?" I gasped. I risked a glance at Renee, who was sipping her coffee obliviously, before turning my focus back to Marcus. I couldn't help but feel like the child who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and was pretty sure the look in my eyes matched the feeling. "Good afternoon," I said, in a paltry attempt to cover it up. "What a pleasant surprise."

He gave a short bow, replying, "Likewise, Madame President. I'm sorry; I do not want to intrude on your…lunch?" He sized up my mother curiously and, to my immediate dismay, appreciatively.

"_She is not food,"_ I hissed in warning, quickly and quietly in Italian.

"_Of course, dear Bella. I would never impose in such a manner, it is not my business,"_ Marcus responded, in kind.

"Bella?" Marcus and I both looked at my mother who was now watching us warily, her coffee cup still hovering in front of her lips. "Is everything okay?"

Marcus discreetly inhaled her scent, then looked at me knowingly before giving her a polite nod. "There is no need for alarm, _signora_. Madame Bella and I are old friends." Since fucking when? And why the hell was he looking at me as though he expected an introduction?

"Well then, Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your charming friend?"

'_He's a vampire, you know!'_ I mouthed at my mother in chastisement.

'_So are you,'_ Renee mouthed back, before gesturing with her hand for me to proceed, obviously bearing no sense of preserv-…riiiight.

"Marcus," I sighed his name in resignation as I stood. "Please allow me to introduce my mother, Renee Dwyer."

Marcus reached for my mother's outstretched hand and turned it over to gently kiss the back of it. "It is a pleasure meeting you. Your daughter is an exquisite, intelligent, and dare I say precocious individual. It is easy to see where she gains her beauty."

If I didn't know better, I'd say that Marcus just hit on Renee.

"Oh Marcus, I'm flattered," Renee tittered, shyly ducking her eyes away from his. "We're just finishing up here, would you care to join us?"_ The fuck?_

"Oh, Mom, I'm sure that Marcus has other things he…" I stammered in vain.

"Why, yes, yes I would," Marcus interjected, promptly taking a seat at our little table. "So are you on vacation, Signora Dwyer?"

"Yes," I hastily supplied for her, but Renee was pretty quick on the draw herself.

"I'm not quite sure how long I'm staying. And please, Marcus, call me Renee."

Marcus nodded. "Renee it is. And how do you like Italy thus far, Renee?"

My face had instinctively landed in my palm, so I couldn't see my mother's expression as she gushed over how beautiful Italy was, before moving on to bragging about her daughter's "gorgeous villa", unbeknownst to her that she was bragging to its former resident. I had to restrain myself from kicking her under the table, for fear I would break her shin. What part of 'discretion' did she not understand?

Marcus chuckled. "I am quite familiar with Bella's 'villa'. It has been some time since I have seen it."

I spoke up before Renee could invite Marcus to dinner. "Esme's done some redecorating, it's quite nice. Now, I hate to cut this short, but I have a…conference call I need to get back for, so I'm afraid we need to get going. It was wonderful seeing you again, Marcus."

He stood as Renee and I stood, bowing to me slightly again before taking my mother's hand to kiss the back of it once again. This time there was no mistaking the longing he felt as he made the gesture; whether it was longing to feed from her or longing for her companionship, I wasn't having either one.

"Mom?"

Renee looked up mid-swoon to meet my eyes. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you see my guard, Antonio, leaning up against that wall over there, looking about as inconspicuous as a sore thumb?" At her nod, I continued, "Will you please go to him and ask him to accompany you back to the Escalade? I'll be there in just a moment; I need to have a quick word with my dear old friend Marcus."

Antonio, of course, had heard every word and straightened his posture as my mother made her way to him. I forked my fingers at my eyes and then towards him, conveying my wish for him to keep an eye on her. He nodded solemnly and extended his elbow for my mother to take. He was one of the older guards, though he didn't look a day over 25; his control was excellent and he maintained a very chivalrous demeanor. I could trust him to guide Renee safely to my vehicle.

Turning to Marcus, I sighed, "You caught me."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "At least you are aware of the severity of your actions and the danger you place your mother in by exposing our secrets. Unless someone has failed to announce a change in our laws amongst the community?"

"No, Marcus, no change has been made in that regard, though I am contemplating it. The situation with my mother is…delicate. She is recently widowed; it was sudden and I'm now the only family she has left. I couldn't abandon her, not at a time like this." I then raised my chin defiantly. "I won't allow any harm to come to her, Marcus." It was a warning as well as an oath.

"And I do not seek to harm her, Bella. She is an endearing human; someone that, under different circumstances, I would very much like to get to know better." My poker face must have failed yet again, as he continued with a smirk, "Not that I _intend_ to pursue making her further acquaintance. She is a lovely woman, but it's probably best I keep my distance. Your secret is safe with me, Bella, but if I were you, I would be very careful about when and where you appear with her publicly."

I nodded. "I appreciate that, Marcus. Thank you. In the meantime, my mother and I are going to have another talk about how to be a little vaguer when meeting strange yet charming vampires."

He chuckled. "That would probably be a good idea."

**Jasper**

Having my mother-in-law come to live with us in Volterra was the last thing I saw coming. Admittedly I was skeptical, at first, but Renee proved to be just as good with 'weird' as Bella. Things took a turn for the awkward when Edward first came by with Tanya, who was fresh from a jet from Alaska, in tow. Edward approached respectfully, if not cautiously, as though Renee were the deadly predator and not the other way around. Renee sized him up, narrowing her eyes at him and I could feel the resentment she'd harbored against him for years come flooding to the surface. And I thought Bella could hold a grudge.

"Edward," she said greeted in a tone so cool, you could almost see the condensation from her exhalation freeze mid-air.

"Mrs- Renee," Edward replied politely with a humble nod. He'd been told prior to his arrival that she was there, and the reason why. I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose, when he heard the news, as he tried to understand Bella's logic in inviting her to stay in Volterra, widow or not. "I'd like to offer my condolences for your loss. Phil was an honorable man."

_Can you sound any more like a d-bag? _I thought at Edward. _Her thoughts have got to be clueing you in to how much she dislikes you. As far as she's concerned, you're the asshole that ruined her daughter's life and left her high and dry. She ain't leavin' any time soon, so you're gonna have to do better than that._

It didn't get any less awkward when he tried to change the subject to introduce Renee to Tanya. "Oh, so this one was good enough for you to keep around? Nice to meet you, Tanya, you're a lovely girl. I hope Edward doesn't abandon you like he did my daughter."

Bella rescued Edward from Renee soon after that, but it took a lengthy apology from Edward, for hurting her one and only baby girl, before the chip on Renee's shoulder began to break away.

Today, Bella was on a day trip with her mother while I stayed behind at the castle to hang out with Carlisle and Peter. Char and Esme were off shopping for more furniture, in case there was a corner of the castle Esme had forgotten to decorate, and Rose and Emmett were on a quick little get-away to Prague for some alone time.

We were lounging in front of the big screen watching ESPN when Peter began to snicker quietly. I fucking hated when he did that; it always meant trouble.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked him point blank.

"Probably not. We'll just let this one play out, it'll be more fun that way," Peter grinned.

"As long as no one is getting maimed or killed, that sounds like a helluva idea to me." I hadn't slept for over 140 years, but the recent weeks had left me weary to the bone. I'd gladly relinquish my left arm for a few hours of shut eye. Out of all the human traits we vampires lose, sleep was probably one of the things I missed the most. Surrendering control to our subconscious, _dreaming_. I remembered Bella once sharing with me that my sappy ass brother had once told her that if he could dream he'd dream about her, or some cheesy shit like that. But I'd have to agree. I'd dream of simpler times when it was just the two of us; okay, the six of us since Peter, Char, Rose, and Emmett had been there nearly from the start. None of this political stuff, no threat from Maria; just _being._

Bella would kick my ass for wallowing the way that I was; brooding was more Edward's thing than mine, but fuck, when was this gonna end?

"I'm willing to bet Char's got some black nail polish you can borrow, Major, if you're planning on moping like that for a while. I'm not big on the emo tunes though, so you'll have to take that shit elsewhere."

Not dignifying his crack with anything more than flipping him the bird, I got up and headed to my office. As soon as I sat down, an instant message popped up on my computer screen.

_Alice: Honestly, you should leave the brooding to Edward. It doesn't look good on you._

Resisting the urge to fling my monitor out the window, I replied: _Thanks for the tip. There something you need?_

_Alice: Sam's going to give the OK for Bella to tell Renee about Tyler. Might be a good time for you guys to suggest they come out to Italy so he can meet Grandma._

I thought she couldn't see the wolves? Before my fingers could begin to ask this, her response showed up on my screen. Of course.

_Alice: I can't see the wolves, but I can see the rest of you, and I see a very possible future where Tyler was sitting in his Nana Renee's lap. Renee looked over the moon, btw. It'll do her some good to have him in her life._ _But something's brewing, Jasper. I'm not sure exactly what it is yet. What does seem sure is that talking Jake into at least sending Lexi and Ty to Italy would be a good idea. They can be better protected there._

_Protected? _I replied.

_Alice: I got a glimpse of a funeral too, Jasper. I'm not sure whose perspective it was from, because it went dark once a very grief-stricken Jake crossed the threshold._

Fuck. Bella wasn't going to take this bit of news well.

_Alice: No, she's not going to take it well at all. So it's going to be up to YOU to convince her that this is the rational course of action to take. It's not to say Bella isn't going to need to step in at some point, but my worry is someone isn't going to be paying attention when it counts the most and Tyler is going to be the one to suffer the consequences. Do whatever it takes, but get them to Italy._

I ended the chat with Alice and waited until I heard the Escalade pull up the drive. Steeling myself, I listened as Renee excused herself to take a bath and heard Bella's steps making their way to my office.

Feelings of exasperation and worry preceded her arrival; exasperation tended to be a given emotion for Bella when she's had a little too much of her mother, but the worry was something new. She slipped inside the door and closed it behind her, leaning against the door with a weary sigh.

"Fun time out shopping with mommy?" I asked with a smile that felt tired even to me.

"Fantastic, until we ran in to Marcus at the café. What's going on with you? You're awfully tense."

"You ran in to _Marcus_?" Damn it, as if we didn't have enough to worry about already.

Her lips were thin with irritation as she nodded. "Pretty sure he was flirting with her too, if you can wrap your mind around that one. He claims our secret is safe for now, but I don't know. And before you can say it, yeah, I should've figured this was a possibility, us getting spotted, but what's done is done, and I can't fucking do anything about it now. I don't want to trust the randy old bastard, but I'm afraid that's all I can do at this point. Now what's the…" Her phone began to play _Atomic Dog_ by Parliament Funkadelic. "Fucking Emmett," she grumbled, fishing her phone out of her pocket. "It's Jake…"

"Don't answer that yet, you can call him back," I said hurriedly before she could press the button.

"Okay…" she said, setting the phone down on my desk. Rich amber eyes met mine, her brow creased. "What's going on, Jasper?"

I filled her in on my mostly one-sided chat with Alice, who was spot on by at least one thing; Bella didn't take it well at all. Ten minutes, two broken chairs, a hole in the wall, and an impressive amount of shouted profanities later, she finally calmed down.

"I don't like this at all. I feel like we should be _doing_ something! Jake's not going to want to send Lexi and Tyler here unattended, are you kidding me? And he won't leave the Pack short an able-bodied fighter. This is fucked, Jasper, that's what this is."

"I agree, darlin', I really do. But we need to stick with the sureties in this scenario, until we know more about what's going on. So far that's getting your boy and Lexi the hell out of LaPush and on a plane to Europe. We'll fill in the rest as we go."

Her face was grim as she picked up her phone to call Jake back. I cleared my throat and threw a big fake smile at her so she'd get the hint to try to keep this conversation as positive as possible.

She rolled her eyes at me, but the moment I heard Jake answer, a pageant-worthy smile lit up her face. "Jake? Hi there, I saw that you called…"

**A/N: These poor kids can never catch a break, can they? How do you think the conversation with Jake is going to go down?**

**Since the word got out that I'm back, I've already received several questions regarding "The Scent of Fear". It definitely will not be back on FFnet. However, I might post it on one of the other sites, I haven't fully decided yet. I'm not even sure if I have it in me right now to continue work on it, as I'm just getting my shit back on track, you know? But we'll see. I haven't ruled it out yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ready for more? And after a relatively short wait, even! **

**Beta'd by the overworked and underpaid beta-wifey, Mynxi. She's too good to us writers. **

**SM's characters, my plot & fuckery. **

**XxXxXxX**

**Bella**

"_I've spoken with Sam. You can tell Renee about Tyler and the reason why you left him with me. Since she now knows of the existence of vampires, and is under your protection to keep your secret, it isn't that much more of a stretch for her to learn about the wolves. But you have got to stress to her the importance of keeping our secret as well, Bella."_

He had a point; I could totally see Renee proudly gushing to some stranger about her grandson, the werewolf. No one would believe her, of course, but that was beside the point.

"Jake, thanks so much, and please thank Sam for me too. You know I don't take this lightly," I said. "So now that we've agreed on this, how would you feel about them actually getting to meet?"

Jake paused to think about it. _"I suppose it would be alright if she came to visit. When are you thinking?"_

"Well, here's the thing. I thought it would be nice if you guys cashed in those plane tickets and came here." I cringed, awaiting his response.

"_Yeah, not likely Bella," _Jake snorted.

"No, really, I think you should come. We have lots of room for you to stay and…"

"_No offense, Bella, but you reek. There's no way I could stay at your house, or castle, or whatever the fuck it is you live in now. Besides, I've got work and the pack's still on high alert with this Maria business, I can't just pack up and go on vacation right now."_

"How about just sending Lexi and Ty then?"

"_How about no fucking way? I trust you Bella, but you are surrounded by a bunch of red-eyed bloodsuckers. No way I'm letting my family out of my sight around you guys."_

Well that was a little rude, I thought to myself, biting my tongue to refrain from letting Jake know just how rude I thought it was. "I have my mother here, Jake. I wouldn't have her here if I thought she would be in any immediate life-threatening danger."

Jake sighed. _"Look, Bella. Renee is welcome to come visit Tyler, but I am not comfortable sending Lexi and Ty there without me and I can't come right now. That's the bottom line."_

Jasper gestured, trying to get my attention, but I waved him off. He sent me a wave of disapproval and, narrowing my eyes at him, I shot back a wave of indignant 'go fuck yourself'. He hissed at me, which I ignored.

"It would really be better if they came here, Jake. Can you just trust me on this?" I knew as the words fell from my lips that they were the wrong ones to say. A glance at Jasper confirmed this as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"_Uh, HELL no, Bella, not when you put it that way! Is there something I should know?"_ he growled.

"I don't really know all the details myself. Alice saw something, but she's unable to get all the information when you wolves are involved. She doesn't know what leads up to it; she only caught a glimpse of you grieving at a funeral before it went dark. She suggested it might be a good idea to get Lexi and Ty out of the area as a safety precaution."

"_Fuck! It would've been nice to know this ahead of time before we just went through that whole fucking song and dance. Were you just hoping I'd blindly agree to send them to you leeches without filling me in on those pertinent details? Just what kind of fucking deceitful scam are you trying to run here?"_

Jasper sat up and growled at the tone of voice Jake took with me. "Take it back a notch there, pup," he warned, knowing Jake could hear him. "You don't get talk to her that way; she's only trying to protect the boy."

"_You fucking take it down a notch," _Jake snapped. _"I don't fucking appreciate getting half-truths when it comes to my family and my pack! Just exactly when were you going to give us a heads-up that we had trouble coming; before or after I sent my family to you?"_

I sighed. He had a point. "Okay, Jake, Jasper, both of you - calm the fuck down. Jake, you're right; I should've been honest with you from the beginning. I honestly don't know what this means for your pack. I mean, if I could, I'd send the jet over and have you all come to stay with me, Maria be damned, but I know you have an obligation to protect LaPush. That said, you cannot fault me for wanting to protect my son! Now, I am begging you, please let him come stay for a while. I have no intent to try to steal him from you or anything like that; I just want him safe." I could feel the lump in my throat forming, my eyes welling with venomous tears I couldn't shed.

"_No. I, along with my pack, will protect my family from whatever trouble you've brought upon us now, Madame President," _Jake gritted out. _"Furthermore, if the little fortune teller can't do any better to give us proper warning when shit's about to hit the fan, then she's wasting her time being in Forks. The less leeches we have around here, the better."_ And with that, the line went dead.

I looked at Jasper, dumbfounded. "He hung up on me. Our son is in danger and the fucker hangs up on me, are you kidding me?"

"You were a little vague, darlin'. It probably wasn't the best approach," Jasper said, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers behind his head with a sigh. "I was trying to warn you, but you decided to flip the bitch switch and ignore me instead. Way to go."

"Fuck 'vague' and fuck you! What was I supposed to say? _'Oh hey, Jake, Alice had a hunch something bad is gonna happen so you should all come hang out with us for a while?_'" I began to pace back and forth in Jasper's office, trying to calm myself before I ended up throwing another destructive hissy fit. Now that Jasper was pissed, it was the recipe for a good fight.

"Yes, for starters. I think bein' honest would've gotten you much further than how that conversation went down. And I don't take too kindly to bein' dismissed the way you did me there, _Your Highness_," Jasper sneered. "I'm your husband, your _mate_, and I think I deserve a little more respect than what you've been giving me lately."

I barked out a bitter laugh. "Really? We're going to do this again, right now, Jasper? When my son's life is on the line, you're gonna throw a pity party and say I'm treating you mean? Don't forget, this is what we signed up for. 'Accept your fuckin' destiny,' isn't that what Peter said and you agreed? Well this is it! Isn't it great?"

Jasper was up and in my face before I could blink. "You need to pull your head out of your ass. I stood down against my better judgment when you insisted your momma come and stay with us. In that instance, you were right. But in this case, you _are_ wrong, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let _you_ blame _me_ for your fuck-up. You better fix it though, before your boy ends up paying the price."

He stepped around me and began to stalk out of the room before pausing at the doorway to say, "If you're gonna have another fit, go fuck up your own office." He then left me there alone to fume.

I stormed out and went to my office, planning to call Alice. She, of course, called before I had a chance to dial.

"_He's right, Bella, you fucked up. I can't see anything now."_

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" I growled.

"_Nothing that pertains to the wolves," _she explained. _"I honestly don't know what's going to happen. I didn't even know what kind of time frame we were working with when I saw what I did. What I do know is that we were just visited by a less-than-pleasant associate of Jake's; I believe his name is Paul? He's a total asshole, by the way. Anyway, he was sent by Sam and Jacob to deliver the message that perhaps we should consider moving on after all; that our offer of protection is being declined."_

"Fuck! Well, we don't have to do what they say. You're staying on Cullen land which is within our rights of the treaty. You're not to leave until _I_ say you can."

"_As you wish," _Alice sniffed, apparently taken aback by my tone. Jesus, first these people tell me to lead, and then get all butthurt when I try to do just that.

"You know what, Alice? I really don't need this from you right now. First Jazz cops an attitude, now you. Seriously, I'm about to tell you all to shove it up your asses and figure shit out on your own, because I'm at the end of my rope. All I want to do is keep my son safe and help my mother be happy again. Now, can you stick around there a while longer until I figure out what I need to do here?"

"_Yes, Bella. We'll stay here until you tell us otherwise."_

I hung up the phone and headed downstairs to find Carlisle and Peter, deciding it was their turn to get bitched at, since I was making the rounds today. May as well piss everyone off while I was on a roll. However, once I reached the media room, where I was pretty sure I'd seen them earlier, I found them gone. After looking around I determined they must have headed out to hunt with Jasper. Cowards.

I went back to my office and tried to call Jake back, but I only got his voice mail. I left him a voice mail apologizing for not being straight with him and asking him to call me back. The home phone went unanswered too. I paused, trying to summon my sporadic psychic inclination to determine if there was actually anything wrong at the moment, if I had reason to worry. Unfortunately, there was no way to force the 'hunch'; they come when they come.

I wasn't doing anyone any good by sitting here being pissed off, so I decided to dig in to actually do a little work while I waited for everyone to get back. I checked and responded to emails and phone calls, touching base with my governors to get updates on their regions. Jasper and Emmett had implemented a plan a couple months before to train 'soldiers' to station in the variable regions, vampire security compounds or VSCs, so that we had security to activate immediately if or when situations arose that needed our intervention. They weren't going to be huge, by any means, but there were to be a minimum of 12 soldiers positioned at each compound at all times. If an emergency should arrive that required additional force, soldiers in the next-nearest region would be sent as back-up. Governors were given the task to establish housing compounds for these soldiers, setting up bases much like what the US Army does for their soldiers, as well as ensuring that there were proper feeding accommodations. There were more threats out there for us besides Maria, but she was the one I was preparing against the most. She did a lot of damage during the Southern Vampire Wars, and I'd be damned if she was gonna pull that shit again on my watch.

I hadn't yet informed Jake or Sam, but we were in the process of installing compounds in Seattle, Portland, and Spokane, creating three checkpoints of security as a barrier of sorts for the Olympic Peninsula. It was the only place that would have three compounds that close together, but the pack was going to get my protection whether they wanted it or not. Jake was aware of the potential threat to them, to our son. This would cause the pack to be hyper-aware now, so I decided I'd have to try and count on the combined, if not conjoined, forces to protect them.

I also decided to wait to tell Renee about Tyler. If she were to find out now, all she would want is to be able to visit him, and now was not going to be the time for that. Once we take care of Maria and the major threat looming over Tyler is gone, then I could tell her.

A few hours later, after night had fallen, Peter showed up in my office. "You good now, Stella?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know what 'good' is for me anymore, Petey. I do know I was acting like a bitch earlier, and it was probably good that you all took off when you did. I suppose you had something to do with that."

He grinned. "You're welcome. I figured we'd give you some time to pull your head out of your ass, seems like it worked."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Do you always have to be such a fucker?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one, my dear," he said. "Now, get upstairs and go make nice with your man."

"I will in a second. Have you seen Renee around?" With all my moping, I hadn't seen her around for a while.

"Pretty sure she's in bed. She was gardening with Esme when us guys took off; Esme took Carlisle upstairs once we got back. She was looking a little frisky," he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"God only knows what she and my mother were discussing," I said with a shudder. "Alright, I'm gonna go find Jazz. Have a good night, Petey."

**Jasper**

"Don't take it personally, Major, she's got a lot on her plate right now. You're the easiest target for her to take it out on."

Peter had wisely suggested we get the hell out of dodge for a while, muttering "that crabby bitch" was looking for her next victim. Normally, I'd have punched that bastard in the mouth for speaking of Bella that way, but goddamn if he didn't have a point today. She was short-fused, destructive, didn't want to listen to nobody, and goddamn it, I was tired of it. I was tired of the whole mess. I wished we could just pack up and go away on vacation somewhere, just the two of us, for like three months and forget about everything and everyone else.

The words that Peter said just now were also true; there was too much going on. The threat we faced from Maria and what that meant for Tyler, Jake, and the rest of the people of LaPush, not to mention the scrutiny she was facing as the new leader of the vampires. Then there was that whole issue with her mother living with us and Marcus, of all people, knowing all about it. All this and she'd only been a vampire for a barely a year. I'm not sure how much better I would have fared in her position as a newborn, but then Bella was special. Nevertheless, it was getting to her, and I was at a loss as to what I could do to help her, aside from resisting turning her bratty ass over my knee when she trashed my office.

I heard Carlisle snarl at his catch and realized I was projecting my anger. "Sorry," I murmured, willing myself to dial it back a notch, before answering Peter.

"I know I'm the easiest target. I know she's under a lot of stress. I just wish I knew what to do," I groused. "What I do know is that things can't continue this way. Something's gotta give."

"Weren't you looking at installing another vampire security compound in upstate New York? Had some pieces of property lined up to look at? Might be a good time for the two of you to get away, now wouldn't it?"

I paused for a couple beats. Every now and then, that bastard came up with some pretty fucking good ideas. "I was going to send Santiago in my place to survey the properties, but I like your idea a hell of a lot better. Is it feasible though? Will her schedule allow her to get away for a few days?" Some supportive husband I was, I had no fucking clue what her schedule looked like.

"Not that I'm her fuckin' secretary or anything, but I think she's gonna be clear to go. I'd go sooner rather than later though, if I were you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why, what do you know?"

He held his hands up in a half-shrug. "I don't. Shit's volatile right now. Maria's been flyin' below the radar for a few weeks and things are a little too quiet for my liking. It's like the calm before the storm. Alice was right, there's something afoot, but damned if I know what it is just yet. Those wolves would be wise to remain on high alert. I wouldn't put it past that bitch to start her shit right there just to get Bella where it hurts most."

"Have you talked to Garrett lately?" Garrett was keeping an eye on things for us, via his significant other, Randall.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if he's going to be useful in watching things for us there much longer. Sounds like he and Randall are having issues."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "He discusses his love life with you?"

Peter's brow furrowed. "Hey, we've been friends for close to a century. I discuss my love life with him, why shouldn't he with me?"

I nodded. "Fair enough. It didn't seem as though he and Randall were really as close as Randall assumed they were, so I can't say this surprises me. Sure makes for one hell of an advantage for keepin' tabs on Maria though, it'd be a shame to lose it."

I stood from where I had sprawled on the ground next to my kill and brushed off the dusting of fur the animal had left on me when I tackled it. "Now see that's what's nice about feeding on humans," Peter commented. "They're a lot less messy than animals."

"Except for when they piss or shit their pants in fear," I snorted. Having previously fed on humans for years, it was the thing I missed the least.

We headed back to the castle and before going in, Peter paused and told me he was gonna talk to Bella first. I decided to go wait for her upstairs in our room. Passing by Renee's room, I felt a heavy wave of sorrow, tinged with fatigue. Renee was likely on the verge of sleep but thinking about Phil as she drifted off. Bella often hesitated to help her when Renee was feeling this way, saying it was necessary for her to grieve properly to be able to heal, but I'd had my fill of negative emotion for the evening. I sent a wave of peace her way, feeling Renee calm immediately, her breaths changing to the slow and steady pattern of sleep.

This was good, because Esme had brought Carlisle upstairs not long afterward and, being freshly fed, it seemed that Carlisle was down for some hot, _noisy_, monkey lovin' this fine evening. Shaking my head, I continued to our room and decided to take a shower.

I'd only been in a couple minutes when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see Bella watching me as she closed the door and began to take off her clothes, her eyes never leaving mine. I could feel the regret emanating from her. She opened the door and stepped inside the shower with me. No words were spoken, didn't need to be spoken. Another step forward and she was now under the spray with me, stretching up on her toes to touch her lips to mine. I pulled her into my arms and returned the kiss, fervently accepting her apology and her love.

In a matter of moments, I had her back pressed against the wall; her hands were clasped in mine, fingers laced, pinned on the wall on each side of her head. I let my kiss trail down her neck, quietly hissing when I licked my mark on my way down to her chest. I bent to take a nipple into my mouth, rolling it lightly with my teeth before sucking it down around the areola, causing Bella to moan. I released one of her hands to allow my fingers to trail farther down her body. "Yes," she whispered as I slid my index finger through her wet folds and began to massage her clit with torturously slow, circling motions. With help from the steam of the hot water, the bathroom was soon permeated with the scent of her arousal. I added my middle finger to the mix, teasing her entrance as I continued my circling ministrations, and Bella's hips began to move against my hand.

She stopped me though, when I went to drop to my knees in front of her. "No," she whispered. "I've got this." She gently pushed my shoulders and pressed my back against the shower before dropping to her knees in front of me. It was her way of submitting to me, yielding dominance to me, and it was as though she needed it as badly as I did. I didn't need to be superior to my mate; she was after all, more my equal than I ever could have asked for in a mate. But I needed to feel like I was still a man, _her_ man, and as her tongue swirled around my length, her eyes locked on to mine, she succeeded in giving me what I needed. She opened her throat and sucked me down as far as she could take me, which was pretty fucking far, then slid her lips back just to swallow me down again. I felt my fingers gripping the tile of the shower before hearing a crack where I gripped a little too hard. Without breaking momentum, Bella took my hands and placed them over her wet locks of hair, giving them a little twist to let me know I could wrap her hair in my hands. I saw this for what it was, the green light to fuck her mouth, and I went with it. I thrust several times in rhythm with her head movements, but I didn't want to release in her mouth. Not when she'd handed the reins of control to the Major.

I pulled back out of her mouth and she looked up at me in surprise. "Stand," was all I said to her. She did and in seconds I had her lifted up with her legs around my waist, back pressed against the wall. She held on to my shoulders while I gripped the edge of the tile, thrusting as hard as I could into her.

"Yes! Yes! Ungh, Major!" she cried out with each thrust, and I let the long-suppressed feral side of me take over.

"_Goddamn right, 'yes, Major'_!" I growled as I continued pumping into her. I could hear the tile crumbling behind her back but couldn't be bothered to be concerned about it at this point. "This what you were waitin' for, boss lady? Huh?" I slowed my movements to let go of the tile with one hand and wrapped my hand in her hair again, yanking her neck to the side. "You may be in charge," I hissed in her ear, "but you're still _mine_. This mark, this body, this pussy…all mine. And it'd do you well to remember that." I gave a little roll with my hips, rubbing them against her in the way I knew made her come undone every time.

"Please!" she gasped, her fingernails digging into my shoulders. "Oh fuck, Jasper, Major, please!"

I thrust upward into her, once, twice, three more times and as I felt her begin to quiver around me I locked my teeth into my mark, releasing into her with a snarl, causing Bella's orgasm to rock through her with a keening wail. There was an accompanying crash as her foot shot spastically through the shower door, sending glass shattering every where.

After a moment I released her, carefully helping her slide her legs to the floor. We surveyed the damage to the shower – hell, it was destroyed – before we met each other's eyes and started to laugh. Bella had shards of glass and tile in her hair, and mine probably didn't fare much better. We spent a few more minutes rinsing off the debris and shampooing each other's hair before getting out of the shower.

I leaned down and kissed her shoulder as she toweled herself off. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I know. I think I did too," she said with a wry smile. "I guess we gave Esme and Char a new project."

"Don't you mean Esme, Char, and Renee?"

Bella's mouth made a little 'o' as she realized she'd forgotten about her mother. "Holy shit, we weren't at all quiet, I hope we didn't wake her."

I grinned. "We didn't, I sent a little extra lethargy her way once I realized what you were up to. But she's gonna love prying for details as to how this kind of damage happened."

"Oh man," Bella groaned.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to New York in a few days. It'll be the perfect time for them to fix it and you'll miss out on the embarrassing commentary." I tossed the towel and scooped her up in my arms to carry her to the bed. I was ready for round two.

She lay back against the pillow, letting her eyes feast on my naked form as I began kissing my way up her leg. "Mmm, that's nice," she moaned before continuing. "Yeah, that's a good idea, they can do it while I'm…wait, New York?" She sat up and looked at me in confusion. "Why am I going to New York?"

**A/N - I wonder what NY will have in store for our frazzled couple? So... I mentioned this in my AFU update yesterday, so if you're reading that you already know, and if you aren't, you totally should be, but due to numerous requests, I've reposted The Scent of Fear at Twiwrite(dot)net. That's the only place you will find it and I'm 90% sure I'm going to continue it. So yeah, head on over there (as long as you're over 18 and, since you're reading this story, you sure as hell better be) and tell JaspersIzzy I sent you. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyy. I haven't forgotten about you guys, honest. Wicked case of writer's block struck for this story, and I didn't want to give you something half-ass until I knew where this was going, because it was trying to go in a direction that I wasn't liking, like at all. I'm _finally_ back on track and holy chiz have I got some fuckery in store for you! I can't promise the updates are going to be cranked out all quick-like, but it definitely should not be a, what 2 month(?) wait like the last one was. Thanks so much for sticking with me through all the BS and lengthy gaps between updates. You guys are the best!**

**Much love for my beta, Mynxi, who continues to be there for me through all the BS as well and put up with my narcissistic ass, slapping it when warranted. Which is cool too. *grin***

****Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own the characters, blahbitty blah blah***

**Jasper**

Bella's mood was melancholy for most of the flight to New York. She agreed with my idea that we needed a getaway, but she hadn't been able to leave behind the stress of her job. We took the private jet to Logan International, and due to her insistence we take minimal bodyguards for this trip, we had only Antonio, who was seated a respectful three seats away from us.

I laced my fingers with hers as the plane made its descent toward New York and squeezed her hand. She looked away from the window she'd been staring out of, lost in her thoughts, and met my eyes, her lips turned up in a semblance of a smile. I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I don't know about you, darlin', but I'm ready for a little R&R. Can we do that? Just be Jasper and Bella for a couple days?"

She nodded, a real smile in place now. "I'd like that." She glanced over her shoulder and jerked her thumb back toward Antonio. "What do we do about him?"

I sighed. "Okay, we're Jasper and Bella with a bodyguard. You can be seen and not heard, right Antonio?"

"You got it," he answered with a smile.

"There we go." I grinned at Bella, throwing my arm around her shoulders and squeezing her to me. I kissed her soundly on her temple. Her body was still rigid with tension. "Jesus, woman, loosen up! Va-ca-tion." I slowly drew the word out, earning a giggle.

"Okay, okay, vacation. Let's do this shit."

xXxXxXx

Once we landed, we were met on the tarmac by a limousine. Bella halted in her tracks. "Nope. No limo."

I looked at her curiously. "What's the problem?"

"I want to take a taxi to the hotel."

"A taxi?" I repeated dumbly. "When there is a perfectly good, not to mention clean and comfortable, form of transportation ten feet in front of you?"

"You're a fucking vampire, since when is comfort an issue?" she hissed. "Or have you gone soft, Major Whitlock? Become accustomed to the pampered life?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, not exactly caring for her mocking tone. She had a point though. "Fine. We'll take a taxi. Antonio can follow us in the limo."

Bella seemed satisfied with that, so we were shown into the terminal by an airport employee and made our way with our bags to the transportation area where Bella promptly hailed a cab. Fortunately, the loading area was shaded because the day wasn't quite overcast enough for my liking.

"To the Four Seasons, please," I told the driver. "Or do you want to stay at the Holiday Inn?" I wryly addressed Bella.

"Don't be a snob, Jasper. It doesn't suit you," Bella sniffed.

Dusk began to fall as the cab navigated the city, taking us into Manhattan. I could feel Bella's mood improving as the minutes passed, looking out the window and up at the skyscrapers and the lights like an excited tourist. Come to think of it…

"Have you ever been to New York City before?"

She shook her head. "Nope, first time. This is cool." Her smile was now much more relaxed and genuine, and I saw a sparkle of life in her eyes that I hadn't realized was missing until it had re-appeared just now. My poor gal had been under so much pressure.

"Just you wait. We're gonna have a great time."

"I'm kind of thinking it's a good thing we hunted before we traveled," Bella said, too quiet for the cab driver to hear. "I have a feeling there aren't many options for our kind of dining here."

"Actually, upstate New York isn't so bad, there is some very lovely countryside up north. Pennsylvania isn't that far away either. That's why we're looking into putting in the new security installation here…" I trailed off at Bella's foreboding expression. "Right. Vacation. Sorry."

We pulled up in front of the Four Seasons hotel. A valet promptly opened Bella's door. "Welcome to the Four Seasons, miss." He looked her up and down appreciatively as Bella exited the car. While I couldn't blame him, she did look sexy as hell in those dark, curve-hugging jeans and seasonally appropriate wool coat, her hair flowing down her back and shoulders like an angel, but she was _my_ angel and I didn't hesitate to slide up beside her and wrap my arm possessively around her waist. The valet visibly paled a little and gave me a polite nod. "Sir, welcome. Can I assist with your luggage?"

"We can get it," Bella replied. "Thank you." We packed light, just a suitcase for each of us, so it wasn't any trouble for us to handle ourselves. I saw Antonio already checking in at the front desk when we walked in. He met us before we approached the front desk to confirm whether we'd need him this evening.

"Better make sure you're available," I replied. "We're probably going to go out; I'd like you to stick close by, just in case."

Bella sighed audibly. I turned to her. "I'm sorry, darlin' but it's a necessary evil."

"Don't worry, Madame. I can fade back into the scenery; you'll barely know that I'm there," Antonio assured her.

She nodded. "Head on up to your room, Antonio, Jasper will touch base with you later."

He bowed his head at her minutely with respect before continuing to the elevators. I leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and pulling her along to the front desk with me. "You're gonna have fun whether you like it or not."

Once we were alone in the Honeymoon Suite, I helped her out of her jacket, then pulled her into my arms and kissed her thoroughly. When she tried to break the kiss, I kept on, grasping her hips and pulling her against me, trailing open mouth kisses down her neck. She was still so tense. "Please don't make me relax you," I murmured against her neck. "Let me just love you, darlin'."

I picked her up in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist and I walked us toward the bathroom where lit candles were awaiting us, along with a hot tub that was churning and frothing pink foam. Rose petals were scattered along the sides. A little femme for my tastes, but this was for her. "Oh Jasper, it's beautiful. Thank you," she sighed. I unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her pale, creamy skin as I slid it off her shoulders. Her fingers tugged at the hem of my t-shirt and I let go long enough to allow her to pull it up and over my head.

She gazed at me, and I could tell from her emotions that it was the first time she'd really 'seen' me in a long time. Her lust flared exponentially as her fingers trailed down my abs until softly stroking the trail of hair that dipped below the waist of my jeans. When I felt her fingers dip below my waistband, I stepped back a little. "Nuh uh, sweetheart. You first."

I soon had her jeans unfastened and shimmied them down her hips. I dropped to my knees to pull them the rest of the way off of her gorgeous legs. In her transformation, they'd retained much of their lean muscular beauty from her dancing days. I felt a pang of nostalgia which Bella didn't miss. "What are you thinking about, baby?" She was looking down at me, stroking my hair away from my eyes.

"I was thinking about when you and I first met. Well, the second time, that is. At the bar," I admitted, sliding my hands appreciatively around each calf, pushing them slightly apart. "About how sexy you were in those boots and tiny little shorts that showcased these beautiful legs. I was yours that night, you know."

"And look where we are now," she murmured, and then gasped when I planted a kiss on her mound over her lacy underwear.

"I very much like where we are right now," I replied, hooking my thumbs into the sides of her panties and sliding them down her legs before tracing my tongue down her slit.

"Oh, Jasper," she moaned. Her once-stroking fingers suddenly tightened in my hair. I nudged her legs a little farther apart and then buried my face in her honey. The noises she made as I tasted and teased her had me aroused beyond belief. I continually took her to the brink before pulling back, and it soon became more than she could stand. Before I knew what hit me, I was on my back, pinned by an unseen force while she pulled my jeans off my legs. Her eyes were black with passion but it was a smile of mischief on her lips.

"No fair using your powe- OH!" My words became a cry as she suddenly took a large portion of my length down her throat, swirling around it with her tongue before swallowing it back down again. I couldn't move my arms to touch her, I could only lay back and receive this torturous pleasure she was giving me. And just when I was teetering on the brink, she got up, walked away from me, and slid down into the hot tub with a smug expression on her face.

"You little hellcat," I chastised her. When I was relieved of my invisible bonds, I swiftly joined her in the hot tub. I pulled her body against mine, ignoring the water sloshing out of the side. I crushed my mouth against hers, sliding my hand down between her legs and entering her with two of my fingers. "Ready or not, darlin', here I come."

I repositioned us so that she was straddling me, grasping her hips as I slid her down my length. Bella threw her head back in ecstasy, meeting me thrust for thrust as my hands guided her hips to slam down against mine again and again. The force of our bodies repetitively colliding would've made an awful echoing racket in that marble bathroom, if not for being muffled from the water. I leaned forward to take a bouncing breast into my mouth, sucking and gently biting its sensitive peak, effectively pushing Bella over her edge. The feeling of her inner muscles gripping and sucking my length caused me to follow almost immediately.

Bella collapsed against me, tipping her face up to mine to kiss me. "That was…" She trailed off, unable to effectively describe our fantastic lovemaking. I seemed to have the same problem.

"Yeah. It sure was."

xXxXxXx

Once we'd mopped up all the water that had sloshed from the hot tub, and called housekeeping to request additional towels, we dressed and prepared for a night out on the town. But it wasn't going to be a night at the fanciest club in town, with VIP treatment and all that, oh no. This was gonna be a night of getting back to our roots. I shook my head when I saw Bella start to put on a sexy little black dress. "You look fine as hell in that, but you're gonna be overdressed."

"Jeans?" she asked.

"Yep."

And so she found a favored pair of jeans; favored by me just as much as by her, because her ass in those jeans? Yes, ma'am. She tucked them into the purple cowboy boots I'd bought for her what seemed like a lifetime ago, and wore a silky button-down top that was the color of blackberries. She had it unbuttoned to the point that a hint of a lacy black bra peeked out and her hair was down in a tousled, bed-heady mess around her shoulders. She was an absolute vision and it was almost a damn shame that we had to leave the room.

I met her eyes to see she was giving my choice in attire a once-over as well and I could feel it was having a similar effect on her. Dark jeans, boots, and a black button down and… "Fuck, I forgot how much I loved that hat."

I tipped my fedora at her in thanks. "I remembered," I admitted with a wink. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and I grabbed my phone to shoot a quick text to Antonio. Hearing Bella's sigh, I assured her, "You'll barely know he's there."

We reached our destination forty-five minutes later, thanks to heavy Friday night New York traffic. We were going to a bar I remembered from a decade before, when Alice and I had been here to visit. She humored me by going there but only lasted about a half hour before insisting we find a trendy dance club to go to instead, complaining it was too tacky and smelled bad. She'd insisted we wear dressier clothes for night out, so I'm sure she'd already seen that was what we'd end up doing.

I was pleased to see that the bar hadn't changed much since that visit, and I knew it was going to be Bella's kind of place. I wasn't wrong. Tiki torches lit up the dim bar, the room was cozy and the music was loud. We snagged a tiny table in a corner to watch the band that was setting up to perform and just take in the scenery in general. There was a brash yet lovely female bartender serving up drinks and attitude at amazing speed. "She reminds me a little of you," I commented in Bella's ear. She grinned and nodded.

Once the band started playing, the dance floor quickly filled. Bella stood and pulled me by the hand to join her on the dance floor, not that I required much persuasion. She moved like a fallen angel, every shake and shimmy insinuating sin. This was the Bella I wanted to see on this trip; the woman I fell in love with, who just didn't give a single fuck about anything when she was on the dance floor or on the top of a bar or table. She now had a confidence about her that didn't require the shot of Cuervo or Jack, not that she could take it now anyway. But, what she did have was the ability to feel and absorb the emotions around her, and she allowed herself to do just that. The room was full of revelry, rebellion, and lust, and she was going with it. She tossed her hair around, bouncing on the fast numbers; on the soulful raw ballads she was pressed against me, grinding her body against mine.

I only spotted Antonio once, having taken position a dark corner of the bar, and when our eyes met he nodded and raised a full shot glass in acknowledgment.

As the evening wore on, we decided to take a walk and see what there was to see in that part of the city. We popped in and out of a couple other dive bars, and then ended up by a nightclub that was pulsing with the sounds of hip-hop and bass. Not exactly my kind of place. A couple of rather large black men in nice suits were standing out front with their arms crossed, staring down a line of anxious patrons hoping to get inside.

"I'm not sure," I hedged, when Bella indicated she wanted to go inside. We would stick out like sore thumbs, and I was really trying to keep our evening low-key and drama-free. I was also ready to take my gal back to the hotel; my 'second-in-command' was ready for some action.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" she teased.

"Obviously I'm not, but…"

I trailed off as she cocked her head and I immediately recognized the expression on her face, the twinkle in her eye. It was similar to the one Peter gets when something's triggered his instinct. "Let's just pop in for a minute."

She didn't wait for my response, but bypassed the line and walked right up to the bouncers like she owned the place. She had them dazzled in seconds and soon the door was opened to us. With a sigh I followed her in. She'd already made her way to the bar and ordered a shot by the time I reached her. To my surprise, she downed the shot. Her face pulled a grimace that I'd never seen her make during her drinking days, and she quietly hissed, "Holy shitballs, but that was nasty."

"Then why hell did you do that?" I whispered back.

"You'll see." She grinned at me, looking excited about something.

"Oh my God, I don't fucking believe it!" A voice screeched behind me. "Bella Swan, is that you? What the fuck are you doing in Brooklyn?"

I turned to see Bella's former roommate, Lara, run toward us excitedly and then paused, taking in Bella's face. She would look a little different to Lara since Bella's change, but there was no doubting it was her. Bella nodded to reassure her. "Yeah bitch it's me, come'ere!"

Lara proceeded to tackle Bella in a hug. "Jesus woman, have you been working out, you're like a brick wall! Look at you, you look fucking amazing!"

Bella laughed, carefully extricating herself from Lara's clench. "Thanks, you look fantastic too! Couldn't guess you'd had a baby, look at you!"

"Ah, thanks, you're too kind," Lara said with a blush. Her hips were fuller than I'd remembered, but she was still slim with long, lithe legs that were currently encased in skin tight dark jeans. "Wow, I'm digging those contacts, so exotic-looking! So do you live here in New York now? I haven't heard from you in forever; it's like you fell off the fucking map or something!"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm sort of on vacation. What about you; do you and Ben live here now?"

"No, we're here to visit his brother and sister-in-law, who live here. Ben's over there with them," Lara added, pointing off toward her husband, who was watching us and waved. "Come over and join us! I can't fucking believe you're here!" she squealed, grabbing Bella's wrist. Bella allowed herself to be pulled along. I glanced over to Antonio, who'd made his way inside and gave him a nod to indicate that everything was okay. He returned the gesture and then turned his attention back to a very lovely young woman who was vying for his attention. He may be a vampire, but he was still a man.

We ended up closing the bar with Lara, Ben, and their family, with Bella taking several more shots with Lara before all was done and the two danced together like the old days. They'd gathered quite a crowd at one point, but I was just happy to see her laughing and carefree, a look I hadn't seen on her in months. This was what I'd wanted for her.

We walked out into the night, Bella and Lara had their arms around each other, looped low on the waist. "I wish we had more time to hang out, Bells. We have a family birthday party to go to tomorrow, and then Ben and I are taking the red-eye back to Cali tomorrow night, he's gotta work."

"I know, Lara, but God! I'm so glad I got to see you tonight. I missed you so fucking much, girl. If I'm ever in California, I'll holler at ya, okay?"

Lara nodded. "Maybe one of these years we'll be able to afford to come visit you in London." Bella hadn't corrected Lara's assumption that's where we still lived.

Bella nodded, knowing that this was a very unlikely scenario. "I'd like that."

The two friends embraced one last time. "Damn girl, get a sweater on, you're freezing!" Lara chided as she pulled away. "Love you, bitch." She stroked Bella's cheek.

"Love you more, hoe," Bella replied, returning the gesture.

Her friends piled into one of the taxis that waited at the curb. Bella and I took another. No words were spoken as the taxi made its way back to our hotel; her emotions said it all. She laid her head back against me, lacing her fingers with mine, and absently stroked the back of my hand with her thumb.

Once back in our room, she took my hand and pulled me close. "Thank you for letting me have that tonight. It was nice to just…forget for a while. I miss that girl so fucking much. I miss my old life. But I know what I'm doing is important and I want you to know I have no regrets over whom and what I've become."

It actually relieved me to hear her say that; I'd begun to wonder if she was having some regrets. I tipped her chin up to kiss me, but she pulled away. "Hold that thought. I gotta take care of something first."

She flitted into the bathroom and retched up all the booze she'd consumed with Lara in keeping up appearances. "I feel bad," she said walking out of the bathroom, not-so-daintily wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "That was a waste of perfectly good tequila."

"So…" I began, pulling her shirt up over her head. "Can we pretend all that tequila had the effect on you that it used to?" I leaned down and began kissing her neck.

"Oh, absofuckinglutely."

**Bella**

The day following our amazing night out was a sunny one, so Jasper and I spent the day sequestered in our hotel suite in each others arms. I felt more relaxed than I'd felt in months, a quick reprieve from the pressures of being a leader in the supernatural world. I knew once Jasper's cell phone rang, as dusk fell, that our quick vacation was coming to an end.

"_Get your pants on, Scooby-Doo, you've got some work to do now."_

"Meaning?"

"_You and the missus have a road trip to make, go see that compound upstate. There's an adjacent farm you should take a look at too; I think Bella will be interested."_

I sat up from the bed. "Why would I be interested in a farm?"

"_It's more a wildlife reserve than a farm. Lots of acreage and a shit ton of all the four-legged critters you guys like to drink from."_

"And then…?" I asked to prompt him for more information, mimicking a scene from one of Peter's favorite movies.

He chuckled and played along. _"No 'and then', Stella. Just keep an open mind."_

Jasper looked at me and shrugged. "Shoot me the directions to my phone, Peter. I'll tell Antonio it's time to posse-up."

I glared at him as he set aside his phone. "Working vacation, hmm?"

He at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, darlin'. Thought it was something I could take care of while we're here. I was gonna say beforehand that you don't need to come along for this, but apparently Peter thinks you do."

"Of course he does," I sighed. "Back to reality."

I showered and dressed fairly conservatively in a thigh-length wool sweater with snug, dark-wash jeans tucked into dark brown riding boots. Jasper kept it pseudo-professional too with a blazer topping his jeans and blue button-down. Antonio joined us, driving the shiny black Tahoe that Jasper asked him to rent, and we loaded our things into the back. We were soon traveling north on Interstate 87, as the miles passed, we left the city surroundings and found ourselves passing through small towns and mountainous state parks. Eventually, we turned off the main highway onto a smaller county road, and then drove for another hour or so before we were suddenly driving through what appeared to be a small town on the verge of becoming a ghost town. Some newer buildings had been constructed on the north side of town that looked as though they were once intended to be used as an industrial area, but that idea hadn't panned out. There were eight large warehouses, some office space, and a small park that was overgrown and in need of some horticultural TLC.

Jasper's notion was that this compound would be ideal to turn into what more or less would be the North American Vampire Security headquarters. This had been discussed unofficially during one of our ORG meetings, and the idea had taken off. We toured the area with the more-than-a-little flustered realtor. "I like it," Jasper said to me quietly off to the side. "It's secluded and we could build a fence to keep unsuspecting humans out."

"There's definitely potential," I agreed. "Make the offer."

Jasper motioned for the realtor to join us and we got down to business. As we were tossing figures back and forth, I remembered what Peter said about the nearby wildlife reserve. "I understand there's some sort of wildlife reserve nearby here. What do you know about it?" I tried to smile at him reassuringly to help put his nerves at ease, but he was having the natural reaction to my and Jasper's closeness that I never seemed to have when I was a human. His sense of self-preservation was fully intact.

"Oh! Yes, the uh, wildlife reserve. Well, it was established by the same gentleman who purchased the land for this industrial area. It's a private one, you know; not state or federal property or anything like that. His idea was to stock it with big game, much like lakes are stocked with fish, for hunters in the nearby metropolitan areas to come hunting for a weekend, with an almost guarantee they would get to shoot something to add to their trophy collections. Unfortunately, he fell ill a few years ago before his goals reached fruition, and his family felt it would be in their better interest to sell this property as well as the reserve."

"How far is it?" I asked. The wheels began to turn in my mind. I knew just what Peter was getting at and I _liked_ it.

"It's adjacent to this property, ma'am. You see those trees behind that larger warehouse? That's the edge of the property. In total, it encompasses over five hundred acres."

"Are there any buildings in the reserve?"

"There's a nearly complete lodge Mr. Phelps constructed. He passed before it was complete, but not before he brought in all sorts of deer, elk, caribou, moose…there may even be a bear or three in there, I'm not sure quite sure. Are you interested in this property as well, Mrs. Whitlock?"

I looked at Jasper, who shrugged at me, as though to say it was my call. I turned back to the realtor. "Five million for both properties."

His eyebrows rose at my offer. The industrial park itself was listed at $2.9 million. I wasn't sure what the other property was listed at, but I figured I had to be in the ballpark. "I see. Are you willing to make this a formal offer?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," I replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at it first, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure. Write it up."

After we signed the paperwork with the realtor, we decided to stay behind to look around a little more; or so we told the realtor. Once his car was safely out of sight, I led the way running toward the forest of the wildlife reserve, easily vaulting the twelve-foot chain link fence that was topped with razor wire without even a snag to my jeans. Jasper and Antonio quickly caught up and it wasn't too far in when we spotted a large herd of elk. The three of us hunted and drank our fill. Antonio discreetly dismissed himself to allow us some time alone; he knew firsthand that Jasper and I had a tendency to get a little freaky after a good meal. Today, however, Jasper was more intent on what I had in mind for the wildlife reserve.

"So spill it, darlin'. Was this like you buying your very own buffet restaurant, or do you have something bigger in mind for Whitlock State Park?" Oh, I _liked_ that.

"In one word: rehab." Really, it was the best word I could think of to describe it.

"Beg your pardon?" Jasper asked, even more confused than before.

"Think about it; imagine if we could convert the majority of the population of human-drinking vampires into living off of animals instead. The security compound will be right nearby to help monitor things and the town is virtually deserted so…"

"We take it over," Jasper finished. "You're gonna create Transylvania, New York. Holy shit." He was a little awestruck, but I could tell he was digging the idea.

"It's not going to happen overnight, but seriously, Jasper; just think if this works out, how much easier it will be for our kind to exist amongst society, just like I'd planned. We start looking for these washed up towns, or hell, we build our own, preferably nearby wooded areas that we could purchase to make _more_ wildlife reserves, and… We could make this happen. We could actually realize the goal I had for taking this fucking job to begin with." I plopped down on the ground, in awe with the idea myself. Jasper knelt down beside me.

"This is why, sugar. _This._" He gently tapped the side of my head. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known, and you are gonna take this world by storm. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to our kind, and I can't wait until everyone realizes that. We're gonna get through this mess with Maria and those two fuckin' bootlickers of hers, make sure Tyler stays safe and sound, and then we'll make this happen, I promise you." His lips gently touched to mine, his fingers caressing my cheek gently. "I love you so much, Bella Marie Whitlock."

"I love you," I murmured, threading my fingers through his locks. I deepened the kiss, letting my body relax back into the dirt. Jasper broke away and sat up just long enough to pull my boots off and peel my jeans down my legs, before making quick work of removing his. In seconds he was fully seated within me. His strokes were long and deep, underlying the intensity of the feelings between us at that moment. I had no doubt if there were others in that forest around us, they would be feeling the full projection of the love swirling around us and succumbing to the heat of the moment. Our tongues danced and hands caressed, and as his thrusts became more urgent, the tension within me began to tightly coil until with a cry we both found our release.

We lay there for a few minutes in the dark stillness of the forest, until my cell phone shattered the tranquil moment. Emmett or Peter must have been fucking with my phone again, because I didn't recall programming _Atomic Dog_ as a ringtone for anyone. Jasper chuckled, "I bet even I could guess who's on the line for you. That's a good one."

"If he's calling me, it can't be for a good reason; he was pissed the last time we spoke." I pushed the button to answer. "Hello?"

"_Get your fucking ass out here right now, Bella. Lexi and Tyler are missing. I don't know how they got them, but they got them. Get yourself and your motherfucking wonder power vamp squad out here and help us find them. Please!"_

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNN! Shit's about to get real, y'all.**

**Bonus A/N: If you haven't heard the news yet, I did manage to update The Scent of Fear *_le gasp*_ over at TwiWrite(dot)net. I can't promise frequent updates for that one either, but I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve for those two before all is said and done. **

**Don't forget to click that review button on the way out. ~wink~**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, how'd you like that 3 month long cliffy? I know, I know, I suck. Hard. This is officially my mea culpa, but trust me lovelies, I have a really, REALLY good reason why I'm so late at this, and you will find out at the A/N at the end of this chapter.**

**I won't ramble too much here since I know that most of you who still give a damn about this story just want to get on with it already, but I am gonna do this real quick. I have a new number one fan, who isn't all that new at all, really, just new to the fandom. I want to give a special shout-out to MiserysMama who, as the name explains it, is my mother. I came out of the fandom closet at the beginning of this year and introduced her to both Sassafrass Junction and the rest of this crazy fandom, and haven't heard from her since because all she does is read fanfic now. I kid, I kid, I talked to her this morning. But anyway, I've never dedicated a chapter before, but this one is for my mom who not only has chosen to look past my (interpretation of the) characters' filthy, filthy mouths and their raunchy, randy tendencies, and still be proud as punch about my writing ability. She has even more reason to be proud, but y'all will find out why at the end of this chapter. So, enjoy!**

**Insert standard not-my-characters-I-don't-own-Twilight disclaimer here.**

**Beta love to Mynxi, who makes sure all my t's are dotted and eyes are crossed. ;p**

**15**.

**Jasper**

En route to JFK International, Bella and I made several phone calls to find out exactly how Lexi and Tyler managed to disappear under the watchful eyes of a dozen wolves. It seemed that it was a well-planned ambush: after no sign of danger for weeks, all but two wolves had gathered for a pack meeting at Sam's house. One wolf was left to stand guard at Jacob and Lexi's house, while another was stationed outside of Tyler's pre-school. Four vampires, assumedly under Maria's direction, caused a distraction sending the wolves on a wild chase through the woods; they caught and killed two of them.

Meanwhile, three vampires showed up at Jacob's house, where two fought the lone wolf on watch while the third took Lexi away. Yet another three vampires arrived at Tyler's pre-school; two distracted the wolf posted there while a third walked right onto the playground and took Tyler off the swing. Two teachers tried to stop them; one ended up with a concussion, the other a shattered wrist.

The only silver lining to this situation was that since Tyler was away from the wolves, Alice could actually see him, and was able to tell us he was going to be held in California, though the precise location had not yet been decided. As luck would have it, Peter, Emmett, and Rosalie had been in Spokane looking at another proposed location for a vampire compound at the time of Tyler and Lexi's kidnapping, so they, along with Alice, Sebastien, and Edward, would go to California and begin the hunt well before we arrive. The wolves were already en route as well, choosing to run rather than fly and risk anyone phasing on an airplane. They were understandably upset and emotions were running high.

And speaking of high emotions, I had a very anxious wife pacing up and down the aisle of her personal jet, quietly but rapidly cursing like a sailor with Tourettes on speed. She inadvertently projected her rage at one point, reining it in when we noticed the pilots begin to viciously bicker with each other over something trivial. I was livid too, but instead of giving in to my anger, I began strategizing and plotting scenarios for Tyler and Lexi's rescue, followed by what I hoped would be putting an end to my creator once and for all.

I had no doubt that Lexi and Tyler were being used as decoys to draw us in. Maria wanted me and she wanted Bella's power. The smoothly orchestrated kidnapping couldn't have happened if she wasn't ready for us to give chase, which meant she was prepared for a fight. Well, she was gonna get it. I wished our numbers were higher, but according to Alice, time wasn't going to allow for more of our trained soldiers to arrive as backup. What we did have on our side, however, was a pack of a dozen extremely pissed off wolves. It would have to be enough.

On Bella's one-thousand and thirty-seventh pass by my seat in her pacing, I grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Sit."

She stood glaring at me.

"You are gonna wear a path in that carpet at the rate you're going. Give it a rest," I cajoled.

"That's the nice thing about being insanely wealthy, Jasper, I can afford to have it replaced," she hissed, resuming her pacing.

I growled at her dismissive tone. "Damn it Bella, sit down! I can't handle another two hours of that goddamn pacing; I'm tryin' to think here!"

She snarled back at me, "Don't you think that's what I'm doing too? I'm thinking of how many ways I'm going to make that miserable bitch pay for messing with my family!"

I softened my tone. "Don't you think we should be workin' on this together instead of fightin' each other about it?"

With a resigned sigh, she sat down next to me on the small, two-person sofa, leaning into my embrace when I put my arm around her shoulders. I planted a kiss on top of her head. "We're a team, darlin', remember? And I want to see that bitch reduced to ashes just as badly as you do, but we gotta go into this with some strategy. It's very possible we'll be outnumbered."

"Of course we're gonna be outnumbered," she mumbled into my chest. "She's had to have been watching us some how, this came together for her way too easily."

"Have anyone in particular in mind?" I hadn't thought of that angle myself, but it made sense.

"It could be anyone? We've added several new faces to the order in the last few months, or it could be one of the governors reporting to her…who knows?" She sat up and looked at me, her expression fierce. "I won't tolerate a traitor, Jasper. Whoever sold us out…they're gonna be held accountable." For a moment I was taken with how much she looked and acted the part of a true leader.

"And I wouldn't expect you to. Whoever it is will be served their due justice." I stroked her cheek before dipping my head for a quick, yet tender kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," she sighed, resting her head back on my chest. She was still tense with worry and anger, but the rage had mostly dissipated, which had been my intention.

When the plane landed in San Francisco, we were greeted at a private hangar by Peter, Edward, and Alice. Bella skipped the greetings and immediately got down to business. "What do we know?"

"They're in a car headed south, toward the desert," Alice replied. "I've seen a rather elaborate underground bunker of some kind, but I haven't been able to pinpoint its location."

"The wolves should be arriving soon," Edward continued. "All but three are coming; they couldn't leave the reservation completely unprotected, considering what happened there."

"Shit," I swore. I had been counting on a dozen wolves, but I couldn't fault them for leaving protection for their people.

Edward nodded, taking in my thoughts as they came and continued on, "The ones that are en route are all in wolf form and we have no way to communicate with them until they arrive, so Emmett and Rosalie are going to remain at the rendezvous point to greet them and then they'll all continue south from there."

"And the rendezvous point is?" I asked.

"Garrett and Randall's house. Well, just Garrett's house. As of an hour ago, Randall is no more."

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Epic lovers' quarrel," Edward replied. "Once Garrett found out what happened to Lexi and Tyler, he confronted him, asking him if his 'brother' and his wife had anything to do with it. Randall at first played dumb, but when Garrett threatened to leave him, he spilled that Rafael and Sofia were in communications with a powerful vampire in Spain who secretly holds allegiance to Maria."

"Not Raul?" Bella gasped.

Edward nodded. "Afraid so. She made him some promises he apparently couldn't refuse in exchange for information regarding your meetings and travels."

Bella snarled. "Somebody call Carlisle and…"

"Already on it, Stella," Peter interjected. "Carlisle has men out to arrest him and bring him back for holding at the castle."

"So then what happened?" I asked before Bella could let her rage get the best of her.

"Garrett became furious that Randall knew about this blatant betrayal and kept all this information to himself, implicating the both of them in treasonous acts. He avowed his loyalty to Bella, told Randall he wanted nothing further to do with him, and announced he was leaving anyway, that he wasn't in love with him, et cetera. Randall became enraged and attacked Garrett, saying he'd make sure his brother would, quote, 'take care of him too'. After a brief battle, Randall was left without a head and, well…"

"I made an executive decision to have him torched," Peter finished. "Hope don't mind."

"Not at all. It was a justifiable execution for being an accessory to treasonous acts," Bella agreed without hesitation. "So Garrett is where now?"

"With Emmett and Rosalie. He wants to help," Alice said. "He's a rather skilled fighter; I can see why Peter speaks of him so highly." She paused, and then narrowed her eyes at Peter. "Really, can't you just take it for what it is?"

Peter, smiling guiltily, held up his hands in surrender. "Thanks…I guess?"

"We need all the skilled fighters we can get for this," I said, trying to pull the focus back to the task at hand. "We're short three wolves, and who knows what we're going to be walking into with this bunker of hers. Can you keep an eye on the situation, Alice?"

"Of course." I could feel her struggling with a flippant reply but she'd known me long enough to know when not to push my buttons, and I was quickly approaching that point. I'd maintained a modicum of calm for Bella, but now that it was time to put planning in effect. I wasn't fucking around anymore.

"We should be moving; we can discuss this further on the way to Garrett's," Bella said, voicing exactly what I was thinking.

The wolves arrived approximately ten minutes after we did, just as night had fallen. They were a sight to behold, really; nine hulkish Native Americans walking up the quiet cul-de-sac in their shirtless, shoeless, shorts-clad human forms. Their faces were all screwed up in disgust, reacting to the scent of the predominantly vampire neighborhood. Garrett, standing beside me, whistled softly, and whispered "Now I see why you guys love Forks so much." At my bumfuzzled expression he continued, "What? Just because they're smelly doesn't mean they aren't sexy."

I really hoped his fighting was better than his taste in men.

Sam stepped forward to the front of the pack and I began to step forward to greet him before I remembered my standing and deferred to Bella to greet the wolves, alpha to alpha as it were. She flashed me a quick smile before turning to address Sam. "Welcome, guys. I wish this gathering was under better circumstances."

"Where are they?" Jacob cut straight to the chase. I could tell he was just barely maintaining the minimal amount of restraint against phasing, being so angry at our kind in general at the moment.

"We should go inside," Bella said, gesturing toward the door. "You guys may have noticed that the vampire scent is very prominent in this neighborhood. It's not a coincidence."

"Are you telling us we're surrounded by leeches?" Sam growled.

Bella lifted an eyebrow at him. "This isn't an ambush, Sam, it's a community. Now, please come inside so our meeting doesn't turn into a block party, m'kay?" Her tone was firm and more than a little patronizing.

Grumbling, the wolves trudged inside, quickly filling up the moderately-sized living room. "Can you open a fucking window or five in here?" one of them grumbled. I thought it was a hell of an idea myself; their stench was god-awful in such cramped quarters. They grew silent but remained impatient, waiting for Bella to get on with it. She recapped what we understood to be true with how the kidnapping went down, and then Sam and Jacob quickly filled in the few gaps. She then went on to describe the vision Alice had about the underground bunker, turning the floor over to me to go over the plan for how we proceed to find this bunker and what we do once we get there.

Alice had remained outside for much of the meeting, saying the wolves messed with her ability to watch what was going on with Tyler and Lexi. I was just going into scenarios as to what to do to disarm outer guards when Alice burst inside from the back door. "Death Valley! The bunker's in Death Valley. But we need to get going, now!"

Death Valley; how appropriate.

**Bella**

I was listening to Jasper discuss strategy with the wolves, subtly dosing the room with a moderate amount of calm as he spoke. Tension was high and the room was entirely too small for many of the newer wolves, and there were a couple, to let the high emotions get the best of them and phase. I was both happy and sad not to see my old friend Leah with them, but she had stayed behind to supervise the two other wolves that remained in La Push. She was a good fighter, but I was glad she would be safe at home with her mate.

As for what that psychotic bitch had done with my son and his adoptive mother, well, I didn't have the 'where', but I had the 'why'. She'd built a trap using bait we couldn't ignore, and wherever this bunker was, it some place beyond human eyes where the discretion was not going to be necessary. I had a feeling that non-discretion aspect could definitely work in our favor.

"Death Valley! The bunker's in Death Valley. But we need to get going, now!" Alice cried as she ran inside the house. And now I had the 'where'.

The din in the room was almost deafening following Alice's words. I increased the amount of calm in the room, to where my influence was no longer subtle. Jake began to growl, but his words had a nearly lethargic lilt to them. "Which ever of you fucking leeches is doing that, knock it the hell off! We need to go!"

"Jacob, we can't just run out of here willy-nilly into the night, so calm yer tits," Peter said, meeting my eyes. I nodded at him to continue, knowing we were on the same page with this. "I propose we leave by vehicle until we're outside city limits so the citizens of San Francisco don't have to wonder why a bunch of half-naked Indians and pasty white supermodels are angrily storming the streets. It's a Thursday night and people will be out and about. Let's drive as far south as San Jose, and then we park the cars and hot foot it from there."

"Do we have enough cars?" Sam asked.

There was an Escalade, two Tahoes, and Garrett's Audi. I assigned the Tahoes to the wolves, while me, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Garrett decided to pile into the Escalade with Edward at the wheel. Within an hour, we were parked at the Joseph D. Grant County Park preparing to set out on foot for the rest of the journey. Oddly enough, or perhaps not, Alice had outfits ready for us that made us look like some sort of special forces team: battle-friendly cargo pants, durable long-sleeve t-shirts, gloves, and hiking boots, all in muted colors of black, brown, and dark grey. "I saw us needing them," she explained somewhat defensively, though her tone was sheepish.

"Never mind," I said with a sigh, already pulling off my shirt to put on the new one.

Jasper and Sam both growled but for different reasons. "Now isn't the time to be jealous, Jasper," I snapped, shoving down my jeans which, admittedly weren't going to be battle-friendly. "What's Sam's damage, Edward?" I asked Edward because Sam and the rest of the wolves had already phased.

"Sam was chastising his pack for ogling 'the Queen Bloodsucker', and then pretty much demanded in the same breath that we stop fucking around and get this show on the road."

"It's a good thing we can change clothes quickly then, isn't it?" I replied flippantly. I was now dressed, as were the others, and rapidly tying my hair back in a braid. I was finished as soon as the words were out of my mouth. "Ready guys?" My family nodded. "Let's roll."

We lit out on foot, bearing due east, running faster than I'd ever gone before. We were cautious when we passed through towns and while crossing the highways, but once we reached the vast national parks and forests we ran to the southeast tirelessly toward the Mojave Desert.

Suddenly the wolves, which'd been running ahead of us nose-to-ground, came to a screeching stop and began yipping and growling. "What's going on?" I asked, sensing their excitement and anger.

"They've caught a scent, vampire for sure," Edward said.

The wolves darted off even faster in the direction the scent led them. We soon picked up the scent too. About ten miles farther in to the arid land, we reached a massive rock formation within a canyon. Rising nearly three stories and extended for a fair distance into the desert, it wasn't a bunker but a fortress. There were intricate passages winding through the exterior of the rock, with little caves dotting its face. Edward, having pulled ahead with the pack, raised a hand to halt our progress about three hundred yards from it. We gathered closer to listen as he quietly spoke. "They can see us. Whoever is standing guard has been ordered to allow us to approach. By my estimate there are at least ten guards on the outside. Their job is to destroy the wolves, and anyone else they can, but to save Bella and Jasper."

It was just as Jasper had predicted, so we already had a plan in place for this scenario. "Plan-A it is," I said. The wolves hung back and allowed us to proceed. The vampires guarding the stone fortress ascended upon us when we were less than one hundred yards away. We were fairly evenly matched, considering my ability to pin them down without laying a finger on them, so the dozen outer guards were disposed of within minutes.

We signaled for the wolves to join us at the entrance to one of three passage-ways. We separated into three groups, pairing vampires with wolves, in effort to search for Tyler and Lexi as well as to destroy any and every vampire that gets in the way. Jacob, Jared, and Paul accompanied me, Jasper, and Edward. Sam, Embry, and Brady were grouped with Rose, Emmett, and Peter, and Seth, Quil, and Colin went with Alice and Garrett.

We wound through the maze of vampire-made tunnels, and though the tunnels had mini-outlets that formed little rooms, we didn't come across any other vampires along the way. It was as though the place was deserted, but the scents were too fresh for that to be the case. I couldn't help but wonder if Maria somehow had a way of watching us scurry like mice through her trap. The notion only served to piss me off further. Finally we could see dim light at the end of the tunnel. We slowed to a walk toward the outlet and Edward groaned, "I don't believe this."

"What is it?"

"All three tunnels opened up to the same place."

We walked out there and the only way I could describe the sight in front of us was it looked like something out of that movie, _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_. Tyler and Lexi were in separate cages, Lexi's suspended over what looked like a bonfire, and Tyler's cage positioned on the floor at the feet of who I could only assume was Maria.

She was seated in an ornately carved stone chair on an elevated platform, casually dressed in a lavender peasant blouse, rugged jeans, and brown leather boots, her wild black curls cascading down her shoulders, and her red lips were curled back in a satisfied smirk. She was surrounded by no less than forty vampires.

"_Bienvenidos_," she purred. "Jasper, my love, it's been a long, long time."

I withheld the snarl that was burning the back of my throat, both due to her words and the fact that Rafael and Sofia were positioned behind her like some sort of guests of honor. They both smiled smugly at me. As I worked to remain calm, and keep Jake calm, I surveyed Tyler's condition, and then Lexi's, finding them both to be tired and scared, but mostly unharmed.

"If you were so anxious to see me, Maria, you knew where I lived," Jasper calmly replied.

"Perhaps, _mijo_." Her coo still managed to emphasize that she claimed superiority over Jasper as his creator. "I don't think your _puta_ would have allowed me very far past the gate." Her focus turned to me. "Am I right in my assumption, your majesty?" She smiled at me slyly, her tone mocking.

"You know what they say when one assumes, Maria," I replied, making an effort to keep my voice calm. "Now, why involve the innocent in this? My family has done nothing to you. Lexi is but a human girl, and Tyler only a little boy. What kind of sick, sadistic fuck are you, anyway?" Calm be damned.

"You have two things I want, Isabella: power and my beloved Jasper." She smiled at my reflexive hiss at her mention of taking my mate, before continuing, "I couldn't very well come and take those things from you on your territory, so I had to make sure you came to me."

"All you'd had to do was name the time and place Maria; involving them was unnecessary. You purposely involved my son to get to me, I get that. Lexi has no stake in this." The wolves growled their agreement.

"The woman?" Maria continued as though I hadn't spoken, and shrugged. "I couldn't care less about her, except she has proven useful in bringing your pets along for the party. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Dispose of you and these mangy dogs, and then Jasper and I can continue on with ruling the world together, as had been our goal so many years ago. Do you remember, Jasper?" She stood up and began to pace back and forth behind Tyler's cage. "When we'd lie in each others' arms after making love and speak of our plans to rule together? I haven't forgotten. You're a man of your word and a powerful warrior; now is our chance, _mi amor_!"

I looked at Jasper, sending him what I was feeling, which was, in effect: _what the actual fuck did you ever see in this crazy bitch?_ He shrugged back at me and turned to address Maria when Jake began to growl, watching the cage where Lexi was trapped. One of Maria's vampires had begun to circle the cage, his eyes black with thirst. Lexi's hands were balled into anxious fists so tightly that her fingernails had begun to dig into her palm. She was bleeding.

"Jacob, save us…" she whimpered. "Save our boy…" Her voice was very hoarse.

Maria turned toward Lexi, hissing at her subordinate to move away from her. "This one, she would be appetizing if not for the underlying scent of wolf in her skin. It's a wise defense mechanism you wolves have, marking your mates that way. It makes one pause before choosing to sample what is amazingly delicious blood."

Jake roared and leapt toward the platform. "Jake no!" I cried, seeing an arrow come out of seemingly nowhere, just missing his chest and instead lodging in his hind leg. His yelp was heart-wrenching as he dropped mere feet from Lexi's cage and his body changed back to its human form.

"Any of you other wolves want to be brave?" Maria haughtily challenged. "I have more of those arrows where that came from. Oh, and they're dipped in venom. That's going to leave a mark, I'm afraid."

"Daddy!" Tyler cried. "Daddy get up!"

The wolves all began to pace and growl, their hackles raised. "I didn't bite your _compadre's_ mate," she explained dismissively. "Just sliced her arm so I could sample a little of her flavor. Delicious, by the way, but that hint of wolf really detracts from the fragrance. Now as for the boy," she slid her finger along the top of his cage as my little boy cried for his daddy. "I haven't tried him…yet. I thought he would make for a nice celebratory cocktail for Jasper and I to share once this business is finished. The blood of a child is so very succulent. Quite the delicacy."

I roared in anger, and if I wasn't already seeing red, the sight of Rafael and Sofia laughing along with Maria would've done the job. I dropped into a crouch, ready to attack the second the opportunity arrived. Those fuckers were mine.

Jasper growled. "The only business I plan on finishin' with you is roasting your head on a spit over that bonfire! Now release them!"

Maria motioned at another flunkie who was standing near by, who produced large sword from a hip sheath. "Release that one," she said in an almost bored tone.

"With pleasure, mistress," he said with a sadistic grin, and used the sword to slice through the rope that held Lexi's cage suspended. The cage dropped to the floor, precariously close to the fire.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help me, please!"

Paul lurched forward, but Emmett stopped him. "Let me, before you get shot too. A venom-dipped arrow won't hurt me nearly as bad." He raced to Lexi's cage, where three of Maria's vampires jumped on him, causing Rose and Peter to leap in at his rescue. The melee was on.

The wolves dove in to the fight, though two more of them were dropped fairly quickly under the arrow attack; Paul intercepted an arrow in the shoulder that would've otherwise hit Lexi, and Brady got one in the leg during the melee. "Find the fucking hidden archer and dispose of them!" I hissed at Alice. I moved forward to follow Jasper in joining in the fight, and Edward grabbed my arm. "What the fuck? Let go of me and let's get in there and kick some ass!"

He shook his head and quickly whispered in my ear, "Jasper said you need to stay back and watch Maria." I looked to see that she was switching her attention back and forth from watching Jasper battle, to watching me to see what move I was going to make. I stood taller and held her stare in challenge. That wasn't working for me.

"Fuck this," I muttered and began to walk toward her. Maria swooped down and picked up the cage holding Tyler.

"I wouldn't come any closer," she warned. "Now that you're here, I no longer need the child alive."

"Auntie Bella!" Tyler cried, holding his little hands out to me through the bars of the cage. "Help me! I want to go home!"

Maria gave the cage a little shake. "Stop that screaming!" she hissed. "What have I said to you about that infernal noise?"

She was shaking my boy in a cage. Game on.

I reached toward her, mentally, and gained control of her hands. She gasped as she roughly bent at the waist with my force to place Tyler's cage back on the ground. "What's going on?" she cried. Rafael and Sofia stood back, mouths agape in shock.

With one motion of my hand, I had her ass planted on the ground beside his cage and then pinned her hands to her sides. Edward ran to retrieve the cage as I called for Jasper. Rafael and Sofia decided there was enough distraction to make a break for it. "Stop them!" I commanded and they were soon surrounded by Peter, Rose, and Seth. "Don't touch them, they're mine," I cautioned them.

Peter chuckled at them. "Oh you are in some deep shit now."

"What is this?" Maria demanded.

"All that recon, and no one told you I could do this? You need better people," I said as Jasper approached her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Jasper, don't let her do this to us. All those years we had together, everything we hoped for, it's within our grasp," Maria babbled, all the while wiggling helplessly against the invisible hold I had her bound by.

"I have everything I want now, Maria. Why would I throw it away for a life of servitude under you? To share a bed with a heartless bitch like you?"

"Heartless? Ha! You speak as though you have a heart, Major Whitlock! Has living amongst the humans, as a human, jaded you so? Remember who and what you are. You're the most feared, most revered vampire in the Northern Hemisphere! You're a killing machine and it was I that made you that way! I made you! And this is how you repay me?" Maria ended in a shriek, her desperation now breaking through her haughty exterior.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head and pointed at me, still addressing Maria. "You see that fierce, beautiful woman standing there? That is my heart. And living amongst the humans hasn't left me jaded, it's restored a semblance of humanity within me; something you tried your damndest to destroy. But you know what? You are right about one thing. I'm still a killing machine and it's high time I paid you back."

He bent down in front of her, drawing his face close to hers. "Remember this? It was one of the first things you taught me." He gently cradled her head between his hands, and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. Before I could say "what the actual fuck" he gripped her head more tightly and wrenched it from her shoulders.

He looked back at me and grinned, still holding Maria's head by her hair in one hand. "Don't get yer dander up, darlin', it was the kiss of death. It was sort of one of her signature moves; seemed appropriate."

"Hmph," I said, my eyes narrowed at him. "You're both lucky she's dead. Now burn that head. Edward, do you have Tyler?"

"Lexi does," he responded, and I looked around until I found Lexi standing off to the side with her arms wrapped tight around my boy. It looked as though the battle was over and the others were gathering body parts to add to the bon fire. I turned back to Edward with a smile and noticed his face looking a little sullen. "Jake isn't doing so well, and neither are the other three wolves that were shot with those arrows."

"Well, fuck." That's when Lexi and Tyler began coughing. They were having trouble breathing. "It's the smoke, they're running out of decent air to breathe in here, and the wolves won't be far behind in the loss of oxygen. We need to get everyone out of here, now!"

The wolves seemed to hesitate. "Sam!" I addressed the large black wolf. "Order your men to shift so we can get the fuck out. Four of you aren't gonna walk out of here on their own power, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to have to carry them out using your mouths."

After the briefest of pauses, Sam phased, and it appeared he'd followed my suggestion because the others shortly followed. "I'll be behind you shortly. I have one last order of business to attend to."

I went over to where Rose and Peter still had Sofia and Rafael captive, with Jasper at my heels. "Will you make sure they have all the help they need getting Jake, Paul, Colin, and Brady out? I'm sure Lexi and Tyler will need help too, they're weak right now."

"Can't I stay and watch?" Peter whined. I didn't answer him, only stared at him. "Damn, you're getting as good at that as the major," he mumbled, before turning on his heel and walking away with Rose. I didn't miss Jasper's smirk, but I was more focused on the ass-kicking I was about to deliver.

"You two…" I began, but was interrupted when Rafael dropped to his knees before me, pulling his wife down to join him on hers, and began to beg for his miserable life.

"We know we don't deserve it," he began humbly. "But I beseech you, your majesty, to please consider sparing us. You have proven indeed to be a worthy individual to lead our kind, and it would be an honor to serve under you if given the chance."

Was he fucking serious? Jasper, obviously agreeing with me, only snorted and shook his head.

Rafael, who'd kept his head bowed toward the ground respectfully, elbowed Sofia to follow suit. She jolted momentarily before likewise bowing her head and offering, "We humbly apologize, oh, illustrious leader, for these notably unforgivable infractions we have committed against you."

I waited one more beat to allow them to dig themselves in deeper. It was almost amusing. Almost. "Are you done?" I asked. Rafael looked at his mate and then back at me, nodding.

"I don't care how tightly you affix your lips to my ass, I don't even give a shit if you put a little tongue in it, your piss-poor excuses for apologies aren't going to cut it. You two have been a thorn in my side from the very moment we met, and you set out to undermine me and overthrow me from the very beginning. And now, because I've _proven_ myself to you, I'm now worthy of your respect and your so-called servitude? As fucking if! You endangered my family and the lives of innocent humans in your treasonous actions. You painted a fucking _bullseye on my son_, and you ask me to _spare_ you?" I was seething now, not bothering to hold back from projecting. Jasper fed off my rage and began growling below his breath, staring steely-eyed at the condemned pair before us.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears, Rafael and Sofia, and your time walking the soil of this earth is over." Using my gift, I rendered him incapable of moving before grasping his head between my palms and wrenching it from his body.

Sofia began to scream for her mate but her cries fell silent when her headless body hit the floor. Jasper and I carried their remains to the still-burning pyre and threw them in. Suddenly, before I knew what hit me, I was pinned against one of the rock walls. Jasper growled below his breath, grazing his nose across my cheek and down my neck. "Have I told you lately how sexy vengeance looks on you, darlin'?"

I smirked at him. "Not lately," and met his kiss with vigor. He pressed up against me making his need for me known, if the sensual haze of his emotions hadn't already alerted me to his intentions.

"We can't do this right now," I gasped, wanting so very badly for my words not to be true. "The others are waiting for us!"

"Let them wait," he murmured, sliding his hands down my waist to grip my hips and pull my body even closer against him.

"Injured wolves…Lexi's dehydrated…Tyler…" _Tyler._ Jasper stilled when he read my emotions and reached the same conclusion.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We'll get to the fun stuff later on." I could hear the promise in his words. "Now let's get them some help."

**A/N: Ding dong, the bitch is dead! Now to see about those wolves... Next chapter is about 2/3 complete so you should have much MUCH sooner than you had to wait for this one. Hopefully in the next week or so. **

**Now for my big news: A few of you may know, but most do not, I have sold an original story to be published in an anthology (print, e-reader, and audiobook) this coming May. Yep, I'm going legit. BUT, I will be finishing this story (after the next chapter will be the epilogue), and for those of you who read All Fired Up, I will still continue to peck away at that one as well. But my focus these days has been on revisions to my story that I've already sold, as well as two new original stories that are now in-progress. **

**If you'd like more information on this - and I hope you do because girlfriend would like to sell some books, know what I mean? - I encourage you to visit and follow my new blog, msjordynmckenzie(dot)wordpress(dot)com, or you can PM me here. Reviews, of course and as always, are welcome.  
**

**Until next time, thanks for reading! Hugs and jiggles, MsEC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two updates within a week's time? Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, and I wrote the darn thing. **

**Thanks for the reviews and the kind words of encouragement regarding my soon-to-be-published OS. It's you guys that I have to thank for giving me the confidence in my abilities as a writer to bite the bullet and go for it, so really, thanks so much from the bottom of my cynical, smutty heart.**

**Much love and thanks to my sweet poopykins Mynxi for her mad beta skills, I made her work with this one. **

**Twilight characters are not mine, and while the Timbi-sha Shoshone are a real tribe based in the Death Valley area in California, I'm pretty certain they, much like the Quileute nation of La Push, WA, do not shift into giant wolves. But in my story they do.**

16.

**Bella**

We met up with the others in a stone anteroom of sorts where they were trying to figure out a game plan. The smoke from burning vampire parts was beginning to waft toward us, so I suggested we move our planning session outside so Lexi and Tyler could get some fresh air. We all pitched in to help move the semi-conscious Quileutes from Maria's creepy arena through the winding passages to make our way outside of the stone fortress, pausing just in the shaded entryway to regroup. I took the liberty of carrying Tyler, both for the peace of mind to assure myself that he was okay, other than being dehydrated, and to give him the benefit of my cool skin in such a hot climate. He clung to me but kept glancing worriedly at his parents.

Lexi, near exhaustion and also dehydrated, was in Rose's arms. She was over six months pregnant now, so I could only hope the baby fared through this unharmed. The heartbeat remained strong, so that was a good sign.

"This is kind of a cool place really," I mused. "I know I'm not the type of leader that pillages and seizes property and land, but… I'm keeping this one." I happened to catch a ghost of a scowl cross Jasper's face and a flicker of irritation. "What was that?"

"Nothin'," he muttered.

"Spill it, Jasper."

"I wanted it." He was actually sulking.

"Souvenir of your former flame?" I asked with a subtle flare of jealousy.

"Not at all. It's just…it's a man cave. I mean, it would make the perfect man cave."

Emmett, who was helping Quil carry Paul, nearly dropped him in his excitement. "Holy shit, you're right! It's the ultimate man cave!"

"Easy boys, we'll see what we can work out, okay? Let's get our friends some help first, what do you say?"

"What are we going to do for them?" Rose asked.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted. "Does anyone have a phone with cell service? I realize we're in the Mojave desert, but…"

"Right here, Bella," Alice said, handing me her bejeweled cell phone. "I may not be able to see much around these…" She paused, and then rolled her eyes in her strained effort to be polite. "…wolves, but I had a strong hunch we would need a reliable form of communication."

I placed a call to Carlisle first who, while glad to hear we were successful, was at a loss as to how to treat our ailing friends, who only seemed to be getting sicker as the minutes passed.

"_Why don't you or Sam call the elders of the tribe and see if any of their lore has mention of a remedy for minor venom infection?"_

"I wouldn't exactly call this minor, Carlisle. They're barely conscious."

"_This is minor, Bella. If it was a serious one, they'd already be dead. Our venom is very toxic for them. Make the call, and I'll speak to Eleazar and Marcus to see if they know anything."_

"Okay, sounds goo-. Wait, what? Why is Marcus there?" I had a feeling I knew the answer, but I had just enough masochist in me to need to hear it out loud.

"_Er…he's, ah… He's fond of Renee. He's actually been staying here, to keep her company while all this craziness has been going on."_

I gritted my teeth. "This is not the time, Bella," I heard Jasper chastise me, but to no avail.

"You have Marcus, of all fucking vampires, babysitting my mother!" I snarled, before wincing as I remembered Tyler was in my arms listening to my conversation. I glanced down to find he was asleep and sighed in relief.

"And now the shoe is on the other foot," Edward murmured smugly. Propping my cell phone on my shoulder, I threw my free hand out toward him and launched him about ten feet away using my mental force. "Very funny," he grumbled.

I turned my focus back to my conversation with Carlisle. "One drop of blood, Carlisle; if just one drop of my mother's blood is shed by his doing, I will build the pyre and light it myself!" I hissed.

"_Char or Esme have been chaperoning, Bella. There is always someone watching for your mother's safety,"_ Carlisle assured me.

I felt a wave of calm and shot Jasper a dirty look. "Speak to them about the venom infection. We'll try the elders next." Without another word, I ended the call. "Do you want to make the call, or shall I?" I asked Sam. He had his hands full helping Jasper carry Jacob.

"_Call Billy,"_ he said.

Billy was understandably upset over his son's injury, but was relieved that his grandson and daughter-in-law were relatively safe. To Billy, they wouldn't be safe until they were away from all vampires. I gave up being offended by his stance on my chosen kind long ago. Conveniently, Old Quil was there at the Black residence to weigh in on the situation once I explained the nature of the fallen Quileutes' injuries.

"_There is a tribe we are friendly with, the Timbi-sha Shoshone, who know our legends. Their reservation is not far from where you are located. Take them there. I will call their council and let them know you are bringing men who are ailing from the fus-ro-dah. I knew of a medicine man there that should be able to help, that is, if he still walks the land. He would be as old as I am. However…"_ he paused.

"Yes?" I asked when he took a few beats too long to continue. Billy picked up where Old Quil left off.

"_Like us, they wish their land to not be trod upon by vampires, and they have no treaties with you and your kind in place, Bella."_ My eyes rolled almost involuntarily, but I had to respect the wishes of the tribe who could possibly save the father of my child.

"Then we will not trespass," I agreed. "Sam, will you be able to manage carrying them in without us?"

"We'll manage," he replied in a curt tone. "Perhaps they can have a few strong men at their borders that could assist us?"

I relayed the question to Billy, who did not have the gift of supernatural hearing_. "We will ask them to be ready to help transport the injured."_

It was fortunate there was little civilization around us, considering it was still day light in the desert, though I was sure our little caravan of large muscular Native Americans mixed in with pasty running disco balls would've only made the common traveler believe they'd been out in the elements for too long. We couldn't move as quickly, considering our wounded, though Edward and Alice ran ahead to see if they could locate the reservation. Billy called back, letting us know the Timbi-sha were expecting our arrival and to issue the reminder that those of us without pulses would not be welcome on their land.

Whatever.

We met what amounted to be the Timbi-sha wolf pack on the outskirts of their tribal land. I couldn't say I was surprised; it wasn't as though I'd believed that the Quileutes were the only pack of shifters on the continent, or the world, for that matter. Six were phased, growling lowly at our approach, while three of the other four, who'd remained in their human forms, looked upon us warily. I assumed the one who was coming off as rather cynical was the alpha of the pack.

"Who leads this pack?" he asked the Quileutes, completely ignoring me and my 'kind'.

"I do," Sam spoke up and introduced himself respectfully, alpha to alpha. "Sam Uley. I appreciate you helping us in our dire situation."

"I'm Joe Redcorn and I would say your situation is more than dire. You're traveling with blood-drinkers, trusting them with a human woman and child," the Timbi-sha alpha replied somewhat distastefully.

"It is a unique working relationship," Sam hedged.

"Bella Whitlock," I interjected, deciding to put a spotlight on the elephant in the room. Or desert. "I'm kind of the global ruler of all vampires, but we can go over all that later over a glass of ice tea or something. Now, how about we push aside the assumptions and prejudice for now, and you boys can get started on saving our friends' lives?"

The Timbi-sha wolves snarled at me for addressing their alpha the way that I did, but he raised his hand in the air, effectively silencing them.

"I've heard of you," he said, regarding me with only slightly less mistrust in his eyes.

"Great, we can catch up later! Meanwhile, my friends are dying." I could hear their breathing become more labored, their heartbeats accelerating under the strain the venom was causing their system.

Joe looked at me appraisingly; my referring to the Quileutes as 'friends' caught him by surprise. He dismissed it though, signaling for his three non-phased pack members to assist in loading Jake, Paul, Colin, and Brady into the beds of two waiting pick-up trucks.

Sam then carefully took Tyler from my arms. "Make sure he gets some water, he's dehydrated. He'll probably need something to eat too," I told Joe.

"What is your concern with the boy?" Joe asked with genuine curiosity.

"He's my son." At Joe's taken aback expression, I sighed impatiently before quickly elaborating, "I bore him while still human. His father is the one with the arrow in the knee, he imprinted on her," I pointed toward Lexi, who was being helped into one of the trucks, "while I was still pregnant. And now you're up to speed, go make my friends well. Please?"

He gave one solemn nod and then went to get in one of the trucks. I turned to Sam. "You have my number? We're going to try and hunt and find someplace nearby to lay low. Will you call me and let me know what's going on?"

I could see and feel Sam battling with his inherent response to discourage me from further involvement. Lexi and Tyler were safe, and Jake and the rest of the injured were about to get the help they needed. It was no longer 'my' problem, in his mind, but he also knew that regardless of the fact I'm a vampire, I was also a friend to his pack and had personal interest in Jake, Lexi, and Tyler.

"I'll call," he agreed, before jogging to the truck where Jake lay and hopping in the bed. The others phased and followed the Timbasha wolves toward the Rez.

We watched them drive away, and then Jasper spoke. "I think you had the right idea with hunting and then finding a place to sit out the day light while we wait."

**Jasper**

'Relieved' didn't even begin to describe my feelings about the looming threat of my creator and nemesis having finally been eradicated. Bella, as usual was amazing in the way she took charge. It used to be me that ran shit, and often times it still could be, but I was more than happy to let that amazing woman of mine take charge and do her fucking thing. She was a natural leader and it never ceased to amaze me how she could be diplomatic yet still maintain control of the situation. Being someone who spent decades training newborns, it's not something that can be taught; not the way she did it anyway.

I could feel her worry and sorrow as we watched the pickup trucks drive away. Deciding she needed a little distraction, I picked up on her suggestion to hunt and find a place to while away the day light hours. We'd been lucky not to have been detected yet; record high temperatures or not, Death Valley was still a fairly popular tourist attraction for the humans. Of course, it was on Bella now what to do if or when we happened to be spotted by humans.

Now unencumbered by wounded mongrels, we ran for the hills to find some desert critters to drink. Garrett remained with us long enough to snag a coyote, his first 'vegetarian' meal, and decided that he was going to head back to San Jose, retrieve his Audi, and head back to San Francisco now that the crisis was over. With Randall gone, he had some decisions to make and work to do.

Bella and I stuffed ourselves on a few bighorn sheep after we were lucky enough to come across a herd. When we finished burying the carcasses, she plopped down on the ground, obviously in a funk. I dropped down next to her and took her hand, stroking the back of it gently with my thumb and let her feel my love and support for her. I was aching to resume what I'd started back in the fortress, but I knew now wasn't the time. After a few moments, I felt her relax under my peaceful ministrations. "You did great, you know," I said quietly. "I'm so very proud of you, proud to call you my mate, my lover, my best friend."

She sighed, leaning her head against mine, her toe tapping the ground being the only physical giveaway to her level of frustration. She was getting better at that too. Now if only she could control rolling those damn eyes.

"I know, Jasper," she replied. "I just can't help but worry about the guys, and whether there was any way I could have handled things any better."

"What's done is done, darlin'. Don't sit here and Monday Morning Quarterback. You're a powerful vampire, but you're not God. Some things are beyond your control, and that's just something you gotta acknowledge." I bumped her gently with my shoulder. "Come on, let's find some place to relax and regroup until we hear from Sam, alright?"

Moments later we came across Alice and Edward, who were obviously waiting for us where Alice had seen us passing through. "Emmett and Rose should be along in two minutes," she said cheerily. "Now that we're away from those mutts, I finally have my vision back!"

I hissed lowly under my breath in objection to Alice's flippant tone. Bella didn't need that right now. Bella placed a hand on my arm to let me know she wasn't offended.

"I don't suppose you saw some lodging nearby that we could check into and wait for word from Sam?"

Alice smiled smugly. "It just so happens I did. I think I can find it from the vision I saw; we need to head north."

Once Rose and Emmett rejoined us ninety seconds later, we set off with Alice in the lead running north until we reached a resort called Furnace Creek Inn. We stayed under the cover of the trees until the position of the sun in the sky shifted to a position that would allow us to walk to the entrance without throwing refractive light in our wake.

Late afternoon finally afforded us the opportunity to enter the grounds of the resort, filtering in with a tour group that had just arrived on a chartered bus. Twenty minutes later, Bella and I were checked into a luxury-view room with a spa tub. Bella entered the room and then paused as though uncertain what she should be doing. Her emotions were a turmoil of worry, exhaustion – mental, of course, relief, and she finally settled with just sitting down at the edge of the bed.

I went into the bathroom, turned on the water in the spa bath tub, and then came back to where she still sat on the bed, just staring out the window. She was drained, seeming wearier than I've known her to be in several months. Taking her hands in mine, I pulled her up to stand with me, pulling her into a hug.

"Come on, sugar. Come have a soak with me. Sittin' here worryin' isn't doing anybody any good." I felt her nod her head under my chin and I kissed the top of her head, before pulling away just enough to take her hand and lead her as I walked backward to the bathroom. I watched her face as she struggled with the grief and worry.

When we reached the bath, I pulled her shirt over her head, tenderly kissing each bare shoulder as I poured all my love I felt for her into my kiss. She sighed, accepting the flux of emotion from me and I felt her tension begin to slowly trickle away.

"Love me," she whispered. "Please?"

"It's what I'm fixin' to do, darlin'," I softly replied, unfastening her jeans and sliding them down her legs to the floor. I quickly shed my clothing and then took her hand, gently pulling her with me to step into the steaming, bubbling bath.

"Just lean back against me." I sat down behind her, the hot water rising to nearly reach the tops of our shoulders in the tub. I reached for the hotel-size bottle of shower gel, squeezing it into my hand and began soaping up her skin. As it became slippery, I began to massage her. Our muscles were unable to become tense, but it was the soothing nature of the contact, much like any kind of pleasure gained from touch.

I drove my thumbs up her spine to the nape of her neck and she moaned. I leaned forward to trail kisses down the nape of her neck, traveling across her shoulders as my fingers continued to rub and knead her skin. I brought my lips back to her neck, finding the soft skin behind her ear lobe where I gently sucked it in.

"Mmm, Jasper…" Her words were a moan and a whispered plea all in one. She was craving a release of some kind, something to relieve all the stress of the last few days, and I was gonna make for damn sure she was gonna find it.

I gently twisted my hand in her hair to pull it out of the way, kissing her neck and nipping at her earlobes more aggressively as my other hand slid down and around her rib cage, grazing up to cup her firm breast, her nipple straining against my palm. Still nuzzling her neck, I released her hair to bring my other hand around to her front, cupping her other breast.

"I love you, Bella Whitlock," I murmured in her ear, one hand beginning to make its descent over her taut stomach.

Her hand reached backward, finding purchase in my hair and grasping it tightly when my fingers began to explore her folds. She suddenly pulled away.

"Not here, Jasper. The bed," she managed to say. Her voice came out a little breathless and I knew if she were human, her skin would be flushed with her arousal.

"Yes ma'am," I said, standing up to reach for a towel. Of course, my position left her sitting eye-level to my very eager second-in-command, and before I'd fully grasped the towels, she'd turned around in the bath and taken me into her mouth. "Ah, shit, Bella," I groaned as her tongue worked its magic around me. I languished in her adulation until I had to remind her of what she'd just asked of me. "Take this to the bed?"

She nodded and stood, allowing me to wrap her in the towel I'd just taken from the shelf. We dried off half-assedly and went back to the bed. "Lie down," I instructed. She positioned herself lying on her back on the bed, propped against the pillows. I covered her body with mine, sliding my hands under the backs of her shoulders, so that we were pressed to each other as close as we could possibly be. Her feet hooked around my ankles as our lips came together, moving slowly at first before increasing in intensity and pressure. My tongue lazily entwined with hers, curling around one side and then the other, exploring the infinite sweetness her mouth had to offer.

She grew impatient with me though, and bucked her hips against me in with a desperate grunt. I then remembered the sweetness her other parts had to offer. I moved a short ways down her body, circling her hard nipple with my tongue before drawing it hard into my mouth. Her gasp of delight spurred me on to lick, suckle and tease until she was begging for me to touch her, but I wasn't ready to do that just yet. I slowly trailed kisses down her stomach, lazily tracing her belly button with my tongue, and kissed every square inch of skin except for the area she wanted it, needed it, the most.

Once I could feel the frustration mounting in Bella, threatening to overtake her feelings of pleasure, I moved down to the apex of her legs. Suddenly I felt pressure on the back of my head shoving me face-first into her heat. I looked up to see Bella's hand moving through the air as though she were grabbing my head. "Real cute, darlin'," I growled against her, the vibration making her moan.

"You were taking too damn long," she said, her words ending in a gasp as I thrust my tongue inside of her.

"Is this what you were wanting?" I paused to ask, before diving back in for more.

"God! Yes! Fuck!" she cried as I buried my tongue to the hilt, and then fell apart around me. I kept to it as she rode out her waves of pleasure, then moving down to kiss the insides of her thighs, my tongue removed all traces of moisture.

She gripped my shoulders tugging me to move back up her body and then we rolled so that she was on top of me. "That was mean," she said, her eyes black with her arousal. She scraped her nails lightly down my chest, flicking at a nipple with her fingernail. "I should torture you the way you tortured me."

"But you won't," I replied with a smirk, quickly shifting beneath her as I grabbed her waist and impaled her on my length. I was pretty close to the end at this point myself, so there was no more being gentle. Our bodies met thrust for thrust, the sounds of our bodies colliding becoming so loud that there was a pounding on the wall from the occupants next door, with a muffled _"Keep it down over there!"_

"Fuck that," Bella muttered, and began riding me even harder. A small part of my mind became concerned about the bed remaining whole, while another part was impressed by its quality. But I was about to come now, and none of that fucking mattered.

"Look at me, darlin'. Let me see those pretty eyes when I come." Our eyes locked and we let each other feel our love and lust for each other in that moment, resulting in one of the most explosive orgasms I'd ever had. I sat up, my hands locking her body to mine, and latched my teeth in her breast, hoping suppressing the feral snarl that escaped my throat as my muscles trembled from profundity of the experience, and not wanting to further spook the disgruntled occupant in the next room.

It was to no avail, as Bella, threw her head back and wailed my name with a string of expletives when her ecstasy overtook her once more. We both collapsed back against the bed, and Bella molded her body against the top of mine. All tension had finally seemed to melt away; mission accomplished.

"This is a really sturdy bed," she commented. My thoughts exactly.

**Bella**

We lay in each others' arms in bed for some time, not speaking, just enjoying each others' presence. As usual, Jasper knew exactly what it was that I needed. It's not to say that sex solves everything but, for me, a hearty love-making session with Jasper was just what the doctor ordered.

My tension had been greatly reduced and I was able to look at what had taken place during our showdown with Maria. All things considered, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. I felt horrible about Jake, Paul, Brady, and Colin, but I had to have faith that the Tamisha healer would be able make them well again. My Tyler needed his daddy.

Thank God Tyler was safe. I didn't know what I would've done if something had happened to him.

My cell phone rang, yanking me out of my thoughts. It was Sam.

"_The rite was successful. Jake, Paul, Brady, and Colin have finally begun to heal from their wounds."_

"Oh, thank God!" I gasped, answering Jasper's hand squeeze with one of my own. He really was my rock.

"_The Timbi-sha have been kind enough to offer us a place to sleep tonight, and we're going to take them up on it. My men are tired and need the rest. We'll catch up with you tomorrow."_

"Of course, Sam. I hope you all have a good night."

"_Bella?"_

I was taken aback by the sincerity in Sam's tone. "Yes, Sam? What is it?"

"_Thank you. For helping us save Lexi and Tyler. I know you had just as much of a stake in it as we did, but I wanted you to know that we don't take for granted the help we received from you and your…people."_

I had to refrain from checking out of the window to see if there were any pigs airborne over the Mojave Desert. Jasper chuckled, having picked up on my shock at Sam's words. Composing myself, I responded, "I would do it all over again, Sam. Of course, I hated that it was because of who I am that they were even drug into this to begin with. I'm extremely glad we were able resolve it without harm coming to either of them."

"_Agreed. Well, er…have a good evening. I'll call you in the morning."_

"I'll be up," I said lightly. I actually heard Sam chuckle as he hung up the phone.

I shot a quick text to Alice, Rose, and Peter's phones to update them on the situation. When I put my phone down on the nightstand and turned to Jasper, he was watching me in bemusement.

"Is it possible that things are actually going to be okay now?"

He smirked. "I don't know about okay, but I think they're going to be a hell of a lot better then they have been. Tyler is safe, and while that's huge, don't forget you still have a vampire democracy to run."

"Ugh, I know. Although, with my personal drama over, I can now focus on what our…" I almost said 'kind', but then decided to take a cue from Sam. "…people, need from me, and from us as a governing body."

"Well, I know what I need from this body right here, right now," Jasper said with a growl, pulling my body close to his once again.

It was an excellent way to pass the hours until morning.

Around eight a.m. my phone rang, Sam's number flashing on the screen. "Good morning, Sam," I answered. Except it wasn't Sam.

"_Bells, it's me."_ Jake's voice sounded a little weak, but he was talking and he called me 'Bells', which was a very good indication.

"Jake? How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. I've still got somewhat of a limp, but I'm feeling otherwise okay."

"That's so good to hear, I was worried about you. And Lexi and Tyler? How are they?"

"Lexi's voice is still pretty rough and she's kind of shook up, but with Tyler and me safe, she said that's all she cares about, she's fine. The reservation doc checked her out and the baby is okay too. Tyler was up an hour ago and is watching cartoons with one of the other boys who live in this house. He's a little freaked out still by everything, but he's good. He's a tough little guy."

"He comes from pretty tough genes," I interjected.

"_That he does,"_ Jake chuckled. _"So listen, we're going to stay here for another day, so we can get healed up properly. I don't know if you were planning to hang around or not, but if you need to get going you can. There's one thing though; we didn't bring any vehicles down here with us since we ran as wolves, but that's an awful long trek for Lexi and Tyler to make riding on us. Can you hook us up with a car?"_

"Oh geez, yeah, a couple of us could run back and get the trucks, that won't be a problem. Garrett probably drove his Audi home, which, shit... I have a bag in there too. Guess we'll being flying back to Italy from San Francisco." Just then Jasper's phone chimed. He looked at his message and then handed me the phone. It was a text from Alice, of course. _Edward, Peter, and I ran back for the trucks last night while the rest of you were otherwise 'occupied'. They're parked in the main lot._

"Scratch that, Jake, looks like we have the trucks here. Unfortunately, I probably should get going soon. I still have people to govern, and all. But I'd really like to see Tyler and Lexi too, of course, before I take off. Is there a way we could meet? Maybe in that area where we left you with the Timbi-sha yesterday?"

"_Yeah, we could probably work something like that out. I'll call you back okay?"_

We ended the call and I caught Jasper's pensive mood. "What's the matter, baby?"

Despite his mood, he cracked a smile at my rare usage of such a pet name and then shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how you deal with that asshole's mood swings. One minute he treats you with respect, the next minute he wants to kill you; he didn't want our help in dealing with Maria because we'd 'done enough', and now he's asking your for a ride home. It just chaps me a little, that's all."

"You're one hundred percent right, Jasper, but that is Jake for you. And regardless of everything that has transpired between him and me, he's still the father of my son and he's a _good_ father. If he was a rat bastard, I would have taken Tyler away from him as soon as the opportunity struck. So I'm gonna see beyond his glaring faults do what's right for the benefit of my son and Lexi. It's the right thing to do."

"You're good people, Bella, I don't care what those mongrels say about you," Jasper grinned and then leaned across the bed to kiss me. Just as the kiss began to deepen, my phone rang again.

"Hi Jake."

"_Hey Bells. The place we left you from will be an acceptable location to meet up. It's pretty bright out, wanna shoot for dusk? I imagine you're gonna take off on foot from that point, right?"_

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. "We'll see you at dusk."

After another day spent laying low in the hotel room, we regrouped with the others and set off toward the Timbi-sha reservation's boundary line. I'd said that only Jasper and I needed to go, but everyone insisted on going, considering we were encroaching on the land of shifters with whom we had no treaty. "Would the President of the United States meet with an unfriendly group without the back up of some Secret Service men? Come on, Bells, get real," Emmett argued.

Rose whacked him across the chest with the back of her hand, "Uh, not to mention that we're family and we love you and want to make sure you're okay. Geesh, Emmett."

If anyone had told me when I was seventeen that some day in my future, that Rosalie Hale would ever utter those words to me, I would've sent that person to get that bump on his or her head looked at. Then again, I also would've been pretty hard pressed to believe I'd overthrow the Volturi and take over leadership of the world's vampire population. Funny how life turns out.

When we arrived at the reservation's border, by vehicle this time, the guys were already waiting for us. There were only two phased wolves and they were Timbi-sha. The Quileutes remained in their human forms, along with four other Timbi-sha natives. I could see Tyler running around trying to catch fireflies, and I felt my stone heart swell. I loved that little man so much.

I got out of the Tahoe and walked toward Jake. Tyler spotted me and squealed, "Auntie Bella, you came back!" He began running toward me, but one of the non-phased Timbi-sha caught his arm to prevent him from getting close.

I snarled under my breath at him, causing one of the wolves to reply with a growl to me in warning. Jasper and Emmett were immediately at each of my sides, ready to crouch at the slightest provocation. "I will not harm him, he's my son," I hissed, in a voice too low for Tyler to hear. I looked to Jake to reaffirm my words.

"It's okay," he said. "She is not a threat to him."

The man, still watching me, nodded only once and released Tyler who ran straight into my arms. I knelt to snatch him up in a gentle hug. "I was hoping you'd come back to see me. Momma said you had to go back home soon, but we needed to say thank you to you for coming to help save us from that crazy vampire lady." He paused and pulled away to look at me, studying me for a moment as though something had clicked. "Are…are you a vampire too?"

My breath caught, and though I didn't need the oxygen, I felt light-headed in my sudden panic his question created. I looked at Jacob, who seemed as surprised as I was at Tyler's question, and he shrugged, indicating it was up to me how I answer him. I felt Jasper's wave of love and support. Giving Tyler a hesitant smile, I nodded. "I am, sweet pea. But I'm not like that scary, crazy one. It's why I came to help save you and your momma."

He nodded slowly, letting my words sink in. "Do you drink people's blood?"

I shook my head, my eyes staring into his. "Do you see my eyes?"

"Uh huh."

"What color are they?"

He leaned in to take a closer look, much to the dismay of the Timbi-sha. "They look kinda gold."

"That's right! And that's because the blood I drink comes from animals, not people. Just like you get meat from animals, I get my blood from them. Do you remember what that other vampire's eyes looked like?"

"They were red. Sometimes they were black, but usually red."

"Vampires with red eyes feed from humans. Some may be friendly, but most of them or not. That's why it's important for people like your daddy, and your uncles, and these nice Timbi-sha men to exist, so they can help protect humans from vampires like the scary one." I could feel the Timbi-sha relax slightly and their attitude became a little less apprehensive as they heard my words. They finally understood I bore them no ill will.

"I wish all the vampires were nice like you, auntie Bella," Tyler leaned forward and hugged me.

"Aw, Ty-ty, if I do my job right, someday they will be."

Lexi stepped forward then, and I carefully placed Tyler on the ground to hug her. "I'm glad you and that bun in your oven are okay."

"Thank you so much, Bella. For everything, really."

"I would do it again, Lexi. Anything you guys need, I'm just a phone call, well and a 14 hour flight, away." I looked at Jake and he nodded, lowering his eyes to the ground.

The ice was broken then and some of the other Quileutes stepped forward to say thank you to me and shook hands with the rest of my family. Emmett slapped Jake on the back and jokingly said, "I was once a mighty wolf, battling a vengeful, evil vampire, until I took an arrow to the knee." Fucking Emmett and his video games.

"Fuck off," Jake shoved at Emmett's shoulder with a chuckle.

I felt Jasper's arm encircle me, pulling me in for a one-armed hug and planting a kiss on top of my head. "I think things are finally ready to get back to normal, darlin'."

I simply nodded my agreement, as I watched my family, friends, and a few strangers too, momentarily forget they were immortal enemies, and simply be good to one another.

Hopefully, this would only be the beginning.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N: I hope this played out to your expectations. It's with a bittersweet mix of sorrow and relief that this story is coming to a close. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. Jasper and Bella have been a huge part of my life since December 2009, which is so hard to believe. I had a few of you ask whether I am done with this fandom. The answer is "probably not". While my main focus, once I complete this story, will be on my original work - I have two new stories in-progress right now - I will not rule out the possibility of the occasional J/B one-shot or short story when the mood strikes. I also have my Edward/Bella story, "All Fired Up" that is currently in-progress as well, so I'll definitely still be around on here. And I hope that many of you will follow me out into the 'real world' and check out my work once it's published. Keep an eye on my profile for details on where to find the story, which will be sometime in May. **

**Until next time ~ MsEC. **

**Oh, and maybe hit that little "review" button down below on your way out. Kthanks.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here it is. The final bow for our beloved duo. I want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, to all of you who have been with me for this ride since Jasper stepped into a bar called _Sassafrass Junction_ two years ago. For those of you who showed up late to the party and decided to stick around, I am grateful for your support as well.**

**Beta'd by Mynxi who, while I'm sure she's sad to see these two go, I'll still be occasionally keeping her busy with Bella, Edward, and a handful of new characters that I hope you guys decide to become acquainted with in the near future as well. Much love to you sweets; thank you for all you do.**

**While Twilight does not belong to me, Stella, Casper, Petey, and all their fuckery will always be, and own, a part of me.  
**

**18. – EPILOGUE**

_**TWENTY-THREE YEARS LATER**_

**Bella**

I sighed contentedly as the plane soared through the clouds, bound once again for Washington State. Seeing that Jasper had absorbed himself in browsing through real estate online, I allowed myself to become lost in my thoughts.

Four months.

That was all that was left of my time in office, and though I was still expected to remain on board to consult with the Interspecies-Human Global Alliance (formed by yours truly) I was mostly free to enjoy the rest of my existence with the man who would hold my heart for eternity.

And I was more than ready for my eternity with him to finally begin.

My presidency had been a productive one, especially once I had finally vanquished Maria and was free to pursue the plans that had begun taking form when all the drama had broken out. Fifteen years ago my first four vampire rehabilitation compounds opened in North America, and two years after that, I had compounds open in Europe, Southeast Asia, and China.

During that time, I managed to establish myself as a prominent anthropologist in Italy, trying to gain favor in higher society. The time for remaining hidden was coming to a close.

When I finally wrangled myself an invitation to a party at the White House for a charity benefit, I dazzled the Secret Service into allowing me access to the Secretary of State. On what would have been my thirty-eighth birthday, I gave a presentation to the United Nations, backed by Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. Jacob had taken over as Alpha in his pack a couple years after our showdown with Maria, and in conjunction with and on behalf of twenty-two shape-shifting tribes, he accompanied me in this presentation. Together, we outted the vampire and the shifting communities to the world.

There was pandemonium at first, without a doubt. There were protests staged outside of the vampire compounds for months. People beat drums wearing garlic wreaths and leis, Home Depot ran out of preformed picket boards within two days. _"How to Make Silver Bullets"_ was one of the top-trending Googled topics for weeks. The shifters were accepted much more readily than the vampires were, however, since the general public was more than a little creeped out by animated corpses, as one popular televangelist dubbed us.

Because of the rehabilitation compounds, and a manufacturing process that Carlisle and Edward devised for the sale of bottled animal blood, many vampires had begun living amongst the humans before the big reveal. School teachers, doctors, engineers, designers; one by one they began to "come out" to the public. Of course, once a few loved and respected Hollywood celebrities came out, the stigma of being a vampire suddenly lost much of its taboo. And that's when human donors came to be.

It began as a bootleg racket; vampires and humans alike running bottled human blood for consumption. As it turned out, if you offered humans enough money, they would willingly, sometimes eagerly, give up a couple pints of blood. It took some finesse to get this legalized and it involved creating a department that would help supervise and regulate the practice. The Interspecies-Human Global Alliance was the end-result, starting with regulating "bleeders" and consumers, and expanding their reach to involve civil rights and educating vampires, shifters, and humans how it is possible to live amongst each other harmoniously. A partnership was also formed between the American Red Cross and the Immortal Essence Group; once people realized the kind of money that stood to be made from donating blood for vampire consumption, volunteer donations to the Red Cross dropped dramatically. The Red Cross now receives thirty percent of the blood donated via Immortal Essence for consumption.

Since there is evil present in all walks of life, policing was still very much a necessity, and so with Jasper and Emmett's assistance, a global security force was enacted and prisons meant to contain vampires and shifters were built. It proved to become a popular choice of career for vampires and shifters alike, considering they were they only ones physically capable of handling the dangerous offenders of their species.

After a few years, once people got used to the idea of vampires and werewolves actually existing, let alone managing to co-exist somewhat peacefully with one another, the fae decided to come out of the woodwork too.

Yeah, none of us saw that coming.

Pretty much everything humans grew up understanding to be myths and fairy-tales were proving to be true after all. A televised summit was held and when all was said and done, they too were brought in under the IHGA regulations. That was five years ago, and so far, so good. And in four months, it would no longer, for the most part, be my problem.

Did I already mention I only had four months left?

It was hard to believe I was now approaching what would have been my forty-eighth birthday. I still looked like a twenty-four year-old, and often times I would act like it too. Carlisle and Eleazar schooled me like I was Eliza Doolittle in the early years. I learned how to appropriately present myself as a world leader and dressed the part too, much to Alice's delight. When I was out of the public eye, however, I was still very fond of my weathered jeans, sassy heels, and well-worn Chucks. It was going to be so nice to be able to wear that stuff on a daily basis again.

Jacob still looks much the same as well, though he plans to cease phasing once Tyler is old enough to take the mantle of alpha, and all the responsibilities that come with it. At twenty-seven, the time is coming near.

Yes, my baby boy is now a man, though he had been since he began shifting at the tender age of fourteen. Frequent involvement with vampires - well, me and my family to be specific - had caused the gene to trigger once puberty hit in full swing. Ironically, his first phase happened when Tyler found out about me being his birth mother. He was helping go through Billy's things after Billy passed away and came across some old photos of me with Jake when we were kids and teenagers, followed by me with Jake and Lexi when I was about eight months pregnant. He did the math and asked some rather pertinent questions. Jake told him the truth and when Tyler became upset, he promptly turned into a wolf.

He had about a six month period where he wouldn't talk to me. When I'd call, he'd ignore my emails; he could hold a grudge like his father. Finally, I'd had enough and the next time I was in the state to visit and handle business with the then-new Seattle vampire compound, I made a point of going to see him.

Jake and a few of the elder wolves were on hand in case things got out of hand. I arrived at their house, the treaty having long been amended to allow me and my family on their land, and stood quietly while Tyler railed against me verbally, calling me every vampire slur he could come up with, and I'm pretty sure he made up a few new ones. I was impressed at his ability to remain in his human form, considering the level of anger he held toward me.

"Are you finished?" I calmly asked when he'd finally quieted. He nodded once, not looking at me, scowling instead at the ground to his left. "I get that you're upset. And you have every right to be. But I'd like to know what angers you more: that I'm a vampire, or that I gave you up."

I could feel his pain and knew my answer already before he answered, but he needed to say it. "You just gave me away. And then you come back years later a bloodsucker, running in to save the day, and try to pass yourself off as 'auntie Bella'? Why did it take me almost dying, twice, for you to come be with me? How come you, _any of you_, never told me the truth?"

"Come here a minute." I took a step toward him and held out my hands. He looked at me warily, and then at his father, who after a quick glance at me nodded at him in encouragement. Tyler begrudgingly came to stand in front of me and took my hands.

The first thing I sent to him was absolute joy, with more than a little fear and trepidation mixed in.

"What is that?" Tyler asked, awestruck. I gripped his hands tighter when I felt him begin to pull away, and then sent him some calm when that triggered his wolf to try to react in defense.

"I just shared with you the way I felt the day I learned I was pregnant with you. I was scared to death at the thought of becoming a parent so young, but I loved your father and I loved you so much already in that first moment that I knew you were with me; that loved trumped over everything else."

I then thought back to the day that I learned Jake had imprinted, when I was six months along, and shared with him the way I felt in that moment.

He gasped. "What is- What are you doing? It hurts!" I could see the tears brimming in his eyes.

Shaking my head at the others, feeling their concern at the situation, I replied, "This is the way I felt when I learned your father imprinted on Lexi. I wanted to die, but you were my one thing worth living for. You can thank your aunt Leah for seeing me through to that."

I then thought of the day he was born, and how it felt the moment I held him, oh so briefly in my arms, sharing that emotion with Tyler. "Now what do you feel?"

"It's…a mix of happy and sad. Like I want to laugh and cry all at once."

"This was the day you were born. You were the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen and I loved you instantly. But I was also grieving for the fact I'd decided to let you stay with your dad and his imprint. I was correct in my assumption that you carried the gene to shift and you needed to be raised amongst others of your kind, learning the legends and your purpose in this world."

"But couldn't you have just stayed? Why did you have to give me away and leave me?"

"I thought I was doing what was best for you, and I still think for the most part I was. I was a mess at that time, Tyler. I'd lost not one but four people – you, your dad, my father, and Edward – within such a short amount of time, my sanity was barely hanging on by a thread. I had to get away and start over a new life for myself. But here, try this feeling on for size."

"So happy," he observed aloud.

"Understandably, your father took issue with the life path I chose. Rather, the fact I chose this existence over living. For a while, he forbade me from having any further contact with you. You see, he would regularly email me pictures and updates as to how you were doing, so I could still, in a way, see you grow up. I took it pretty hard when he told me that was over. But then your mom intervened and began sending them to me anyway. This is how happy I felt every time I got one of those emails.

"You see, I've always loved you Tyler, even before I showed up on your radar as 'auntie Bella'. And by that point, I was just glad to be a part of your life in some aspect. I didn't feel it would be right to tell you since you already had a fantastic mom who loved you just as much as if she gave birth to you herself. She's been there since the night you were born, and stepped up to become a mother to a stranger's baby. I wasn't going to take that away from her."

I felt as comprehension took hold in Tyler, followed by forgiveness. He sighed, looking so much like his father in the gesture. "Alright, I guess I can understand that. I can't call you 'auntie' anymore though, it just doesn't seem right."

"Okay… Well, you can call me whatever you want. As long as it's not some of those names you were spitting out a few minutes ago. Damn, who knew a potty mouth was genetic? Those were genius, I have to admit," I chuckled.

He laughed, "I'll come up with something."

Unfortunately, the one that stuck was "Dracu-Ma", much to Jake's endless entertainment, though it was often just "Ma" for short. Tyler's younger sister, Ashleigh, had taken over calling me Auntibella, as though it were all one word, ever since she was a toddler so it all worked out. Ashleigh was born nine weeks after Lexi and Tyler's rescue from Maria, and became the second female wolf to phase seventeen years later. I'd heard that she'd recently imprinted on a man from the Makah tribe and I was looking forward to meeting him at Tyler's wedding.

Tyler met his imprint, Thalia, a few years ago while in Seattle during a night out with the boys. She was attending the University of Washington, studying nursing, and happened to be out on the town with her older sister and a few friends. The attraction was instant, though he respected her wishes to finish her schooling before she move to La Push to be with him. Now that Thalia was done with college, they were getting married. It's hard to fathom the notion that I could be a grandmother in the near future.

Speaking of grandmothers, Renee finally did get the privilege of being one when Tyler and Ashleigh were still small. Before Marcus, now my stepfather, changed her, she and I traveled to Forks to stay at the Cullen home there shortly after Ashleigh was born. We stayed for over three weeks and Renee made visits to LaPush daily to kiss on her "grandbabies". She didn't think it was fair that Ashleigh didn't get the privilege of having her as a grandmother by blood, so she adopted her as a grandchild as well.

I'm not gonna lie, it was tough getting used to the idea of my mother with Marcus, but I could tell that his feelings for her were true. Add to the fact he'd been alone for several centuries, it was a little amazing that it was my mom that he fell for, so I finally did give my blessing for them to marry. Much like me, she was thrilled at the aspect of living forever with the man who would love her for all of eternity. The added bonus, to her anyway, was the loss of crow's feet, spider veins, and stretch marks after she changed. Renee had always been young at heart, and now she had a youthful, ethereal appearance to go with it. They've remained in Italy, having purchased a beautiful, spacious home in Rome.

The castle in Volterra was deemed the European headquarters for the IHGA, with the living space there being reserved for whoever is voted the next vampire president, so Jasper and I have decided to return to the United States after my term is up. One of the things we'll be doing while in the States for Ty's wedding is trying to decide where to make our new home. I'm thinking Seattle, though Jasper's got his eye on Texas. Most likely, we'll end up buying a home in each state. Peter and Char already bought a ranch in Texas a few years ago, so they have already been recruited to check out property in the area that we might be interested in buying.

Alice was staying in France with Sebastien, and Rose and Emmett were in Australia, having decided they were ready for some downtime for themselves. Rose had become very active in a myriad of charitable causes. She was on the board for multiple foundations benefiting everything from rape to domestic violence to underprivileged children to animal cruelty. Her face was on pamphlets and billboards all over the globe, sealing her reputation as one of the most respected vampire philanthropists in the world; next to me, of course.

Edward decided to become even more involved in politics, and once we were all out in the open, he and Tanya set up a home in New York. He started out serving with Carlisle as vampire ambassadors with the United Nations until being elected the first vampire in the United States Senate.

Carlisle and Esme were returning to Connecticut. He missed being a physician and was officially 'retiring' from the political world to go back to doing what he loved most: healing. Esme had managed to make a name for herself in the world of interior design, since publicity was no longer an issue. She often traveled back and forth across the U.S. to decorate some of the finest homes in America.

It truly was a good time to be a vampire.

"Countin' down to your last day of work again, sugar?" Jasper murmured. I looked over to him to see him watching me with an adoring smile.

"Guilty," I said with a chagrined smile and then leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

"Oh hey now, don't be skimping on the good stuff. Come back here." He cupped my jaw and pulled me back to him to meet his kiss. All these years together, and we were still the same Jasper and Bella we'd been since the Boston days. "I have half a mind to put that bathroom to good use," he whispered.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," I chided.

"Sh'yeah right. Once we get on the ground, you're gonna be diving into the middle of all the wedding hee-haw."

"Oh come on now, I know you're excited for Ty's bachelor party," I said dismissively.

"Are you kiddin'? Why would I be excited to subject myself to a group of horny wolves?"

"Vampires too. Don't forget Petey and Emmett are flying out for this too."

"Of course," he muttered. "What about Edward? Thought he was comin' to the wedding."

"He is coming to the wedding, but he will not be attending the bachelor party. He said it's 'unbecoming of a senator' to take part in such tawdry activities." Yeah, Edward really hadn't changed that much.

"Doesn't stop two-thirds of his jackhole colleagues from doin' shit like that. I bet Tanya isn't skipping the bachelorette party."

"Well, of course Tanya isn't skipping it. All my girls will be there to get to support my future daughter-in-law." Renee was coming too.

Jasper snorted. "To get her wasted, more likely."

There was definitely some truth to that.

We arrived in Seattle, which was the location for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The actual wedding, and much of the reception, was being held tomorrow on a yacht – my yacht bought just for this purpose – that would set sail from Seattle and sail up Puget Sound back around to Port Angeles.

"Have fun and play nice with the boys tonight," I said, kissing Jasper soundly as I prepared to go meet up with the ladies.

"Behave yourself," Jasper warned with a smirk, that lickable dimple of his making itself known. "Remember, you still have four months left of being a world leader."

Dick.

I arrived at Thalia's suite to find her already in Alice's clutches. '_Help me,_' she mouthed when Leah opened the door to let me in. She was planted in front of the mirror, her hair being forced into an elaborate, swirly up-do.

I laughed. "Sorry, it's a time-honored tradition in being inducted into my family. The women must be Alice's Barbie doll at least once. You do look beautiful, by the way, as always."

My son's bride-to-be was definitely blessed genetically. She had green eyes, café au lait complexion, a head full of gorgeous chestnut ringlets that fell to her mid-back, and a trim, athletic build. My grandchildren were going to be amazing.

Alice stilled for a moment, and then tittered in her excitement, nodding her head at me enthusiastically. "They will be beautiful!"

"What'd I miss?" Thalia asked. She'd been clued into Alice's gift the day they were introduced.

"She saw a vision of your children," I told her. "No hurry on that though, I'm really not ready to be called 'grandma' yet."

"God, that's what my mom said too," Thalia moaned, with the softest hint of a twang. Though she was born in California, her father's career found the family moving around the south for much of her childhood. Ready for a change of scenery and a bit of independence, she moved to Seattle to go to U-Dub, which had to have been the Fates at work. Aside from meeting my son, she now had a nursing degree that she could definitely put to use in La Push.

"I thought your mom was coming, where is she?" I asked. I was really looking forward to seeing her.

"Her flight was delayed, but she landed a few minutes ago, according to little miss fortune cookie here," Thalia said. Alice stuck her tongue out at her. "She called right before you got here, said she'd meet up with us downtown." She winced when Alice pulled a lock of hair a little too tightly. "Ouch! Ease up, would you?"

"Quit whining, I'm almost finished," Alice chided. Her fingers flew, attaching bobby pins, twisting curls, and then picked up a large make-up brush to dust a subtle amount of shimmer powder onto her face and décolletage.

"Easy on the glitter powder, there's enough sparkly bitches in this party as it is," Leah snarked.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her while Rose and Tanya hissed, and I flipped her the bird as Thalia and Char giggled. Leah stopped phasing fifteen years ago, deciding she was ready to become a mother. Though she was nearly fifty, she looked like she was still in her mid-thirties and her features were almost regal. Her personality, however, had not changed one bit.

After Alice declared Thalia ready, I presented a small plastic bag I had in my purse. "Not yet she isn't." Thalia looked nervous at my smirk. "You can't have a bachelorette party without these."

Before she could dodge me, I had a corny "Bride-to-Be" tiara perched in her hair, a Ms. Bachelorette sash draped across her chest, and a necklace with a small blinking penis pendant fastened around her neck. "Are you serious?" she cried when she got a look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh absolutely," I grinned. I heard her sister and friends coming down the hall and went to open the door before they knocked. "I'd bet these ladies would agree." Of course they did.

"Oh my god, that's hysterical!" Thalia's older sister, Isa, crowed and then hugged me. "That's so awesome, good call Bella."

"Haha yes! NOW it's a bachelorette party!" Her other friends chimed in.

We loaded up in a glossy red stretch Hummer limousine that awaited us in front of the hotel. A few flashbulbs went off as I walked out with the group. "Madame Whitlock! Madame Whitlock! What brings you to Seattle?" "Look this way, please Ms. Whitlock!"

I sincerely hoped that when my term was up, the paparazzi would leave me alone, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to be likely.

I paused to let the other attendees pile into the limo as I answered them. If I ignored them, they'd only catch up to us later and I was hoping for a little bit of privacy tonight. "Just a night out with some family and friends. You folks have a good night."

"Looks like a bachelorette party, Ms Whitlock. Who's getting married?"

We'd never gone public with my having a son, instead letting the official story be that he was my 'nephew'. "My future niece!" I replied cheerily, and then slid inside the vehicle before they could ask me anything further.

We drove to Bellevue to an upscale, exclusive nightclub that catered to the fancies of humans and non-humans alike called Sparta. There were three floors that tiered over the main dance floor, one reserved for humans, one reserved for non-humans, and one, the top tier, which was open to all. Considering ours was a mixed party, we headed for the top where Alice had reserved the VIP section for us.

Our personal hostess, Natasha, seated us and brought out two chilled magnums of champagne and four warm carafes of Jaguar blood, as well as an array of appetizers for the humans. The music was pumping, and soon my mother arrived with none other than Thalia and Isa's mother, who greeted me in very typical fashion: "God, look at you, you sparkly whore, it's like you haven't aged a day!"

Though her flaxen hair was now artificially platinum, and the laugh-lines were being combated regularly with spa treatments, chemical peels, and outpatient preventative measures, Lara was still very much the same feisty bitch she had been twenty-five years before.

When I found out whom Thalia's mother was, it was the greatest act of kismet this existence had ever thrown in my path. By this time, she already knew who I truly was but we had fallen out of touch over the passing years. It was when Jake and Lexi held an engagement party and bonfire that our paths finally crossed again, and once the initial shock wore off, it was like no time had ever passed between us. We marveled over the insane coincidence that our children were getting married, and I learned that Isa was short for Isabel; Lara had named her after me. It made me sad that my dearest friend was aging while I remained forever frozen in time, but I was grateful that I would have the next thirty or so years to try to make up for lost time and make the most of our friendship for the time she had left. Some of my retirement plans involved a vacation for just the two of us.

Lara and I made sure that Thalia, Isa, and the rest of the human girls got fairly liquored up; for that matter, Lara put in a pretty solid effort of that herself. When we weren't dancing or encouraging the girls to take another round of shots, Lara and I regaled them with tales of our glory days. We spoke of the night we both got married in Vegas, and Lara, having a clearer memory of that event, nearly peed herself reminiscing about that decrepit justice of the peace.

I briefly checked in with Jasper, to see how the bachelor party was going. His response was one word, and one that I decided to just let lie: "Typical." It seemed a harmless enough response, but with rowdy wolves, and Emmett, and Peter, well…'typical' had a whole other meaning with all those elements combined.

At one point, I merely sat back and watched the scene before me, soaking in the feelings of joy, camaraderie, and love, with a hefty amount of blissful intoxication blended into the mix. I felt…_good._

As the evening wore on to the wee hours, and an obnoxious amount of champagne and tequila had been consumed, we finally hauled the girls out of the club and stuffed them into the limo to take us back to the hotel. Alice left 'hangover remedy' instructions in the girls' shared suite, and we went off to our separate rooms to spend the remaining few hours of darkness with our mates.

xXxXxXx

The wedding took place on-schedule and without a hitch on the waters of Puget Sound. Carlisle and Sam co-officiated, with Carlisle leading the traditional Judeo-Christian ceremony, followed by a graying Sam who recited the ancient Quileute Imprint ritual. If my heart could swell with the amount of pride and love I was feeling for my son and his new bride, my chest would have exploded. As it was, Jasper reached for my hand and squeezed, meeting my eye with a look of loving understanding.

By the time the boat reached Port Angeles, the reception party was in full swing and it promised to turn into a rager. Vampires, wolves, humans, and even a couple of faeries were celebrating together and the atmosphere was full of nothing but joy, love, and hope for the future.

Jasper and I had plans of our own, so once we were docked we said our goodbyes and left the revelers to it, setting off in a waiting limo for a quick hunt in our old stomping grounds of Forks before continuing on our trip south to Texas with Peter and Char. They decided to stay a little longer at the reception party, so we decided to take advantage of the time alone.

The Cullen home still stood in its place in Forks though it had been remodeled and gated after there was some vandalism as backlash from locals who were unimpressed that the quietly beautiful, unassuming family they'd lived amongst were vampires. The limo left us at the front gate, but we didn't yet enter the property. Instead, I left my shoes where we stood and we took off running into the surrounding woods.

We each took down deer and a passing cougar, before we found ourselves in what was once my and Edward's meadow. The sun was setting and cast a background of a myriad of colors across the unusually clear sky.

"…what a stupid lamb…" I murmured to myself. How far I had come from that day!

"What was that, darlin'?" Jasper asked, as he lay back against the sweet-smelling grass, pulling me with him.

"You know what this place is, don't you" I asked, resting my head in the crook of his arm.

"You used to come here with Edward, didn't you? I remember catching traces of your scents here every now and then."

"This is where it began, when I knew it didn't matter to me what he was, what you all were. I needed to be part of his world, _this _world; it just felt right to me. I'd never felt right, felt normal as a human, and it was only once I was changed that my true destiny was realized." I stopped myself, turning on my side to meet his eyes. "Actually, that's not quite accurate. It was a car ride, running from a sadistic tracker vampire that planted the seed within me that 'I mattered'. That I was worth loving and that there was more in store for my life; that I was worth saving. I remember that, Jasper. Even then, you cared. And it was probably that day that I began to love you, just a little bit."

He chuckled, kissing me on the tip of my nose. "And then I tried to eat you."

I smiled. "Well, yes, there was that. But I couldn't even be mad at you for that, not even when my life was in danger! I understood why you tried to eat me and I couldn't fault you for following your natural instinct. Any other human would've been mentally scarred for life, and I was ready to follow your family anywhere. I'm not sure what I was more devastated by: Edward's abandonment or by the perceived lost chance at becoming what I am today.

"I know I bitched and moaned – a lot – about the huge responsibility I ended up with so soon after my change, but I know now that this was all meant to be. _We_ were meant to be. Fate, destiny, kismet; I don't know what it was, but it's bigger than any of us. And look at what all we have accomplished, Jasper! I mean, could life be any better for us right now?"

Jasper gripped my waist and pulled me onto him, so my body lay atop his. He brushed back a lock of my hair and cupped my cheek as he stared in my eyes. "I think what we have accomplished together is amazing, and something to be extremely proud of, but all that matters to me now, all that I want in this world, is right here in my arms. No distractions, no family, no meetings, no missions; just you and me. Life couldn't possibly be better for me than it is right this very second."

I lowered my head to meet his kiss, drinking in every essence that was Jasper; his taste, his scent, his emotions. I consumed it all greedily, because he was right: this is ultimately what we had been working toward, and in a few short months, when my responsibilities were finally fulfilled, this was what was ahead of us.

Just being Jasper and Bella.

Clothes were quickly shed and, as twilight fell, our bodies became one as we reaffirmed our eternal love to each other, with only Mother Nature serving as our witness. Words weren't necessary; our bodies provided all the conversation that was needed. I sat straddling his waist, my hips moving against his almost leisurely at first. As our passion grew, so did our urgency. With a growl, Jasper flipped us so that I was on my back beneath him. He raised my hands above my head, pinning them to the ground by lacing his fingers with mine. My hips rose to meet his every thrust, each deeper and more determined than the last.

"Forever, baby girl," he whispered, looking deep in my eyes and opening his love for me to feel. "My love, my Bella, my everything…"

"Always and eternally yours, Jasper." My reply was rendered nearly breathless for the insurmountable love swelling between us before shattering us both in a mind, body, and soul-altering climax.

Our happily forever after began now.


End file.
